Forever the Tomboy
by ranger5
Summary: Ranma Xover Edited Ch 12 upSee AN RSMxover Ranma finally found love and friends, Prelude to Battle with Ryouga cut short due to computer problems everyone's patience & encouragement so far greatly appreciated
1. Ch 1 Joyfull Awakening

Finally the Tomboy---Chapter 1 --- Joyful Awakening  
  
By Ranger5  
  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. I make no claim of right to any of the characters in either Ranma ½ or any other work used herein. This work is (in its own limited way) a tribute to the creators of the manga and anime series upon which this work is based. It is also not for profit and no financial benefit has (or will be) gained by me from my production of this work. My claim is limited to the original characters created and the story line contained herein. This disclaimer in Chapter 1 shall be construed to apply to each chapter of this story and will not be repeated at the head of the individual chapters which (hopefully) will follow.  
  
Morning was never one of Ranma's favorite times. At least they didn't used to be... but now the martial artist didn't mind waking up . . . no ice- water baths to start the morning, no panda to fight with first thing in the morning, no baths in the koi pond after being tossed out a convenient window, now mornings now were (usually) calm ... almost peaceful.  
  
Ranma-chan blinked and stretched stretching her arms and legs to their fullest extension looking very catlike as she went from utter relaxation to full extension enjoying the play of her muscles. A yawn stretched her pixie-like features momentarily but even the massive yawn didn't mar her beauty.  
  
Happy, she was happy, even waking as a girl no-longer bothered her. For so long she felt that happiness was the one emotion that would be forever denied to her. She might have fleeting moments when the emotion would play tag with her, touching her lightly then darting away . . . present one moment and gone the next as it danced forever just out of reach. But now . . . now she was truly happy. Yes, Chaos was still in her life, never fear that she would be cursed with a "normal" existence, but now she had someone . . . actually a couple of some ones to share her life with, her mate and her daughter. Now she was . . . well happy.  
  
Ranma could feel her love laying next to her heat radiating from her like a furnace. The tomboy slept like one dead and wouldn't even notice she was gone. Ranma-chan smiled softly as she looked at her companion, the one who was indeed her soul-mate. Even now the words "I love you," were difficult to say, but at least she had said them. It was far easier to show them, and gradually over the last few months she had grown comfortable with the physical expression of her love. Now she could even cuddle and kiss in front of her friends without turning fire-engine red, without stuttering and stammering uncontrollably. In fact now it was others who were flustered when Ranma became physically expressive, others who blushed and turned away. The feeling was quite a rush, sometimes Ranma almost felt like an exhibitionist . . . and it felt great.  
  
Rising on one arm chin in he palm Ranma-chan looked at "HER tomboy's" sleeping form, her gaze lovingly, intimate with every feature, every facet of her beloved's face and body, someone she never tired of looking at.  
  
Short hair was tangled and damp with sweat from a night well spent making love. Ranma's smile bloomed fully as she recalled the caresses, the kisses and the flirting games they'd played. It wasn't just sex, it was indeed making love. Ranma knew that if they had just cuddled the night though she still would've wakened with a smile on her face just knowing that she was loved.  
  
Though Ranma-chan sometimes wished her love would let her hair grow out, even just a little, she knew that was unlikely . . . and truthfully she didn't really care. She loved the woman inside the package, though the package was well-wrapped indeed.  
  
Ranma's smile changed imperceptibly from a gently loving expression to one that looked . . . well lustful. For so long Ranma had been afraid of intimacy, afraid to let inner feelings be shown, to many mallets, punches and kicks from Akane or one of the other fiances had nearly killed his ability to care, but that was then. Ranma had grown and matured since then.  
  
Tangled in the sheets of their shared bed she looked so beautiful. Ranma- chan took a few moments and just kept looking, the powerful body naked in all its glory, available to her eyes, hidden only slightly by the rumpled sheets, a curve here concealed just enough to excite, but not enough to cover the bounty before her. Shaking her head, Ranma lay on one elbow, content for the moment to just to look, and to enjoy.  
  
Sleeping the her mate's face was more peaceful than it ever was awake, the expression open and calm. Ranma's smile grew softer, her love had a temper, no doubt about that, but she was loyal and loving as well, always there, always ready to share her life to carry some of the burden. The fits of temper never lasted long, like a summer thunderstorm, there were loud and powerful, but quickly they came and were gone. As their relationship grew the storms came less often, and less powerful than before . . . and as Ranma had learned kissing and making up afterwards was great. Sometimes Ranma thought the storms were more for show than substance, a show of independence so to speak.  
  
Yet, for once the shoe was on the other foot, after one of her tantrums the tomboy was amazingly eager to be forgiven. Ranma had learned that a cold shoulder was more effective than loud argument or invective, Ranma no longer excelled at taunting preferring to show displeasure in other ways.  
  
The naughty expression returned as Ranma recalled the fight last night and how eager the tomboy was to earn "forgiveness." Ranma-chan leaned over and gently kissed her soul-mate's ear, softly breathing out after the initial kiss, and watching as her lover blushed in her sleep, one hand reaching out as if seeking someone else . . . and that someone was Ranma. They might fight, but Ranma could never stay truly mad for long. Even the fiance brigade had been forgiven, though they didn't know it . . . well all but one, and that one she never wanted to see again.  
  
Ranma's kisses feathered down he loves cheek, two no three kisses before Ranma softly kissed her on the lips once, then twice before she sighed and flowed out of bed. Quietly the martial artist ghosted to her closet and dressed in loose pants and shirt. Clothes that would allow her to move freely as she practiced her Art before the others awoke. A lightning quick glance at the alarm clock confirmed that it was 5:30 a.m. well before anyone else in the house should be awake. She had time for her morning workout before fixing breakfast.  
  
Ranma grimaced as she recalled the last time she'd been late returning and found the tomboy cooking . . . or at least trying to cook. While she'd improved and the meal wasn't toxic, it could be called tasty only if one were feeling very charitable, and was hardly up to Ranma's own standard.  
  
That was another thing that had changed in the martial artists life. Ranma enjoyed cooking, and after having done so for the last few years was now quite good at it. Not quite up to the standards of a Tendo Kasumi, but drawing closer to that nearly unreachable standard every day. The frown resurrected itself again, she missed the eldest Tendo, letters and e-mail correspondence just weren't the same as seeing Kasumi's smiling face every day, but now that she no longer lived in Nerima she seldom saw the one she considered and loved as her older sister.  
  
Ranma spared one last look at the sheet-shrouded form still asleep before walking lightly to the door. Treading lightly she moved down the hall to her daughter's room. Quietly opening the door she peeked in. As expected her baby was still asleep . . . and looking as cute as a puppy sprawled out on her bed, snoring lightly. Her daughter's dark hair framed delicate features so pretty and so fragile appearing, they belied the strength of her daughter's soul and the burdens she was so unfairly carrying.  
  
Jotting a short note letting the others know that she'd be back shortly Ranma left the house for the nearby park. A short walk later she was there. Though still dark Ranma wasn't worried about being bothered. Several months ago a couple of thugs had decided to have a little fun with Ranma-chan, but a short ambulance ride and stint in the hospital later they decided not to mess with the frail looking girl practicing in the park . . . and they made sure that their buddies knew better too.  
  
Ranma closed her eyes and began the first of several katas, losing herself in the Art. Though she appeared oblivious to her surroundings that was far from the case as her senses were fully engaged, even if virtually on auto- pilot. One movement blended into the other as she began working out. Simple katas first to loosen her muscles and warm them up before moving into the more advanced moves she so loved. Time ceased to have any meaning as she punched, kicked and literally danced around an unseen opponent. Quick and fluid she wasn't just practicing her art she was the Art.  
  
Finally she finished, still breathing lightly considering what would be to most an insanely difficult workout, Ranma bowed slightly toward her shadow enemy then bounded away. Returning home, just the sound of that phrase brought joy to the martial artist. Home . . . home truly was where her heart was, and her home beckoned her now.  
  
A quick shower and change of clothes later and Ranma returned to the kitchen, putting the rice on to cook and laying out three bento boxes to be filled. Ranma sensed the movement before she heard anyone, her ki so attuned to the wa of the house that actually hearing her family wasn't necessary to know that they were indeed awake and getting ready to face another day.  
  
Ranma did hear the light steps her daughter approached the kitchen, then the soft almost shy voice of her daughter greeting her this morning.  
  
"Good morning Michiru-mama. Is papa up yet."  
  
Ranma smiled lovingly at her daughter, she was so cute in her pajamas still rubbing the sleep from tired violet eyes. "No Hotaru-chan. She's not up yet . . . why don't you go wake her up, and see if Setsuna-mama is awake too."  
  
Ranma, or as he now thought of herself Michiru frowned prettily as she considered the third member of their "family." Setsuna, or Sailor Pluto sometimes still scared her. While Pluto had never actually said she knew about her life as Ranma, the hints were still there from time to time, and one of her greatest fears was Haruka finding out she had once been a man . . . as much as she knew Haruka loved her Michiru still feared that event as she feared no other. Daemons, no problem, youma, no problem, saving the world . . . sometimes a problem but the act itself nothing to fear, fear of failure yes, fear of death no . . . but Haruka leaving, that she feared more than death itself. 


	2. Ch 2 Meeting Old Friends

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer  
  
A/N – Ranma and Michiru will be used somewhat interchangeably when describing Ranma's actions though I will tend to use Ranma more often. When she is thinking about herself Ranma or Ranma-chan will be used. Obviously others will use the name they are familiar with when talking to her.  
  
Forever the Tomboy – Ch –2 ---Meeting Old Friends  
  
Breakfast was often a quiet affair for this household. Haruka and Setsuna could only be described as being cheerful morning people by a person addicted to sarcasm. Indeed until they had their second (and sometimes third) cup of coffee Ranma wasn't sure she'd even call them human. This morning, as was the norm, the only sounds were those of eating with an occasional swish of the morning paper's pages being turned. Conversation was virtually non-existent beyond the usual morning greetings until the morning meal was over.  
  
"Michiru-mama, will you walk me to school today?" Hotaru asked softly, Though the youngster tried to sound casual, something in her voice told Ranma that her daughter was either stressed out, nervous or both.  
  
Of course the way that Hotaru was pushing the food around her plate instead of eating it was a not so subtle clue as well. Instincts well honed by trials of "motherhood" were sending little signals to Ranma's brain. Hotaru was clearly upset or unsure about something. Ranma hid a sigh, once again glad that as Michiru she had finally developed, "the mask." That was what she called the serene expression she normally wore. One that kept her fears and doubts hid from the world at large. The "open book" her face had been when Ranma was gone, and now she showed none of the worry or concern that Hotaru's tone brought to her. Instead Ranma had a serene almost elegant calm expression that hid well her thoughts.  
  
"Of course, Hotaru-chan." Ranma answered, with a look of concern flashing quickly in her eyes if not across her face. "I would love to walk with you."  
  
"I can drive." Haruka offered bluntly, the blond tomboy clearly missing the signals that Hotaru was sending out. "That way you won't be tired when you get there."  
  
Laughing to herself though her expression didn't give away her inner feelings. Baka tomboy, she thought to herself, though even she could hear the affection her inner voice felt as she used the loving insult. However, even as she laughed to herself about Haruka's obtuseness, Ranma noticed the look that flitted across her daughters face. Whatever was bothering the youngest senshi was something that Hotaru wasn't ready to talk about in front of her papa, or Setsuna.  
  
As if conjured by the mere thinking of her name Setsuna lowered the newspaper shielding her from the rest of the family. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes Setsuna-mama." Hotaru answered desperately striving to look nonchalant and to the eyes of Setsuna and Ranma failing miserably, though Haruka seemed to be fooled . . . at least for the moment.  
  
"Are you sure?" Setsuna questioned. Though she spoke to Hotaru, the green- haired senshi's eyes were focused on the senshi of Neptune. A fact that Ranma was only to aware of.  
  
"If you need to talk about something we're all willing to listen." With a barely perceptible pause, Pluto's eyes narrowed. "After all there is a time for secrets and a time for secrets to be shared."  
  
A barely controlled snort of laughter interrupted as Haruka wagged her finger at Pluto. "A 'time' to spill secrets Setsuna. Is it time for you to share some of yours, or is this a case of the pot calling the kettle black?"  
  
"You know I say what I can when the time is right." Setsuna answered, almost reflexively defensive in he response.  
  
The oldest of the senshi leaned back in her chair, talking a long drink of coffee before she continued. "However, secrets held to long can spoil more than just the secret."  
  
"Cryptic as ever Setsuna." Ranma broke in calmly. "But I still need to answer Hotaru and Haruka.."  
  
"I don't think a ride will be necessary, the walk will do us both good." Ranma answered turning back to her daughter as she spoke. Sure enough she could see the relief in her daughters lustrous purple eyes.  
  
"But you are going to be gone all weekend and I thought we could . . . " Haruka spluttered.  
  
"I'll meet you at school," Ranma smiled softly, "and I'm not leaving until the morning, so you can take me out to dinner tonight."  
  
"Dinner." The blond tomboy spluttered still more as she felt control of the conversation slipping even further from her grasp.  
  
"Of course, dinner some dancing and then, perhaps we can find something else to do to entertain ourselves. Chibi-Usa is spending the night and you know that after they've worn themselves out they'll sleep like the dead so we won't bother them, and Setsuna said she wouldn't be back until late." This time the smile on Ranma's face was more than bit wider, and a lot less innocent than her earlier expression.  
  
"Mama!" this time is was Hotaru sputtering in embarrassment  
  
Haruka only sighed. It seemed she never won these of arguments. She might be able to sway her lover when Michiru didn't already have a firm position to defend. However, when her aquamarine haired lover dug her heels in with that certain stubborn look in her deep blue eyes she was sunk. Michiru always seemed to have the knack of derailing her arguments.  
  
"Speaking of secrets, you never have said what your plans are or where you are going this weekend." Haruka tried desperately to change the topic, perhaps a distraction would work.  
  
Ranma smiled quietly, "No-where important. Just to visit some old friends."  
  
"Not old girlfriends I hope." Haruka teased, "Or if they are then you need to invite me."  
  
"No, At least not this time, although." Michiru answered wickedly. "This time I'm just going to see a couple of my old sensei. I don't think you'd like them that well." Ranma knew this was the understatement of the century, though not for the reason that Haruka thought. Her "sensei's would be lucky to survive Haruka if they acted normally around her.  
  
"Oh, Well okay, I'll see you at school." Haruka nodded her agreement as she rose, breakfast finished. While she loved hearing Michiru play her violin, the tomboy had no desire to sit around and listen to Michiru talk music with her old sensei for hours.  
  
Ranma smiled, enjoying the view as Haruka bent to pick up her school bag. Even in the boys uniform Haruka insisted on wearing in her eyes Haruka was beautiful. The smile widened as she considered Haruka's words. What she had told Haruka was the truth completely, unalterably 100% true. However, it was also 100% misleading.  
  
"Oh, and Haruka,"  
  
"Yes Michiru."  
  
"I've got your tuxedo back from the cleaners. We're going to Chizuma's tonight."  
  
Haruka gulped, paling noticeably, "Chizuma's, we'll never get in on such short notice."  
  
Ranma's laugher was like chiming bells, "I've had the reservations for weeks. I knew you'd pout if we didn't do something special before I left this weekend." She continued teasingly  
  
Ranma's laughter continued as her love glared at her for a few moments before finally giving up and grinning back.  
  
Ranma's smile broadened as once again she considered the changes she had wrought in her new life. Things had worked out even better than she'd imagined when she took the first steps down this road so many years ago. She had learned so much, and her grasp on life was much tighter than it had ever been before, though even this new life had not been without major trials of its own, he r life as Sailor Neptune being just one example.  
  
"Mama," Hotaru interrupted, a bit of wonder and awe tingeing her words, "How do you get Haruka-papa to go along with you so much."  
  
"I'm the best, . . . " Ranma answered with mischief dancing in her eyes, ". . . at a lot of things."  
  
Hotaru sighed, "I wish . . "she trailed off.  
  
Her face growing serious, Ranma pulled her daughter into a hug. "What is it honey."  
  
"Momma." Hotaru protested softly.  
  
"I know, you aren't a child anymore, but you'll always be my little girl to me."  
  
Letting go Ranma, with Hotaru's help quickly cleared the table and only moments later they were walking to school.  
  
Looking down at her daughter Ranma waited. She knew that Hotaru had something on her mind, but she also knew that the child had to be ready to speak, and that whatever concerned Hotaru was weighing on her mind. She remembered only to well what it was like to have others try forcing your life into their pattern.  
  
The walked in silence for two, nearly three blocks before Hotaru spoke. Though it was a beautiful spring day, neither really noticed as their minds were occupied on other things.  
  
"Michiru-mama."  
  
"Yes Hotaru."  
  
"Do you, do you think anyone will ever love me."  
  
Though the words were spoken softly, Ranma could hear the pain in her daughter's voice.  
  
"You know that Haruka and I love you, so do Setsuna, Chibi-Usa, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, Mamoru . . . we all love you."  
  
"You guys have to . . ." Hotaru voice shook as she began.  
  
"No, no we don't have to." Ranma interrupted. "When Haruka and I first..." Ranma paused looking for the right word, ". . . started we barely got along with any of the others yet things got done. Maybe not as well as they do now, but they still got done. We love you because you are who you ARE, not because of what you can do."  
  
"That's just it. The kids at school hate me. Everyone say's I'm a freak . . . a monster just because I can heal people. They're either afraid of me, ignore me or pick on me." The last part came out as a near wail, anguish pouring from Hotaru. "And they're right, I am some kind of freak of nature."  
  
"Stop that right now." Ranma's voice was almost cold as it cut through the self-pity.  
  
"But, but I am." The wail continued. "'Normal' people can't do things like that."  
  
Dropping her voice Hotaru continued after looking around to make sure that no-one else was close by, ."I can't even blame Senshi magic for this. I can heal whether I'm Saturn or not."  
  
Ranma stopped, pulling the younger Senshi to her in a fierce hug. "Do NOT call yourself a freak. You have a gift that should be cherished, and certainly don't worry about being normal . . . I don't ."  
  
"But . . . "  
  
"Listen to me." Ranma broke through the beginnings of another wail," Hugging Hotaru close for a moment then gently pushing her to arms length, but NOT letting go she marched the younger girl over to a store-front to be out of the main flow of traffic.  
  
"What do you see?" Ranma pointed to Hotaru's reflection.  
  
"M me." Hotaru replied softly.  
  
"Let me tell you what I see. I see a young woman, a beautiful young woman." Stroking Hotaru's hair, Ranma continued softly. "Look closely. You ARE beautiful, and you will be even more so in a couple of years. Everything about you is pretty. You've got beautiful hair, and your eyes . . . "  
  
"They're weird to." Hotaru protested. "They're purple."  
  
"Yes they are, and a wonderful color too. You know when you smile they nearly glow. So what if they aren't normal. Pausing a moment to consider her words, she smiled softly. Before her new life Ranma knew that she'd be worse than helpless in this situation. Heck she'd probably have made it worse with her old foot-in-mouth problem. "Now look at me."  
  
Once again Ranma gestured to the window. "Now look at me and tell me what you see."  
  
Sighing, Hotaru ignored the people walking near them and considered her mama's reflection.  
  
"I see you mama," she responded uncertainly.  
  
"And when you see me, what do you see?" Ranma questioned softly. "Just how normal do I look?"  
  
Tugging at a lock of her own aquamarine hair Ranma twirled it around her finger as she waited for an answer.  
  
"Well . . . " Hotaru hesitated. "You are really pretty momma." She hedged, blushing softly.  
  
"Thank you Hotaru, but you still haven't answered my question." Ranma prodded gently.  
  
"Well, your hair is kind of unusual . . . but that's different."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you dye your hair momma. You picked the color yourself."  
  
Laughing softly Ranma replied. "Maybe so, but is it normal."  
  
"Well, no." Hotaru admitted. "But you could change it if you wanted to."  
  
"Yes I could. But do you know what my color my hair really is."  
  
"No mama I don't."  
  
"Red, it's red, bright coppery red. Now is that "normal" either? Are there any other girls in your school with natural red hair?"  
  
"No mama, but that's still different, red is a normal color for hair. Healing people isn't and I didn't choose to be able to heal people. That's just something I can do."  
  
"Maybe so." Ranma admitted. "What about my eyes, just how normal are blue eyes for a Japanese girl."  
  
"Not very." Hotaru, "But that's still different. Unusual maybe but still that's not the same. People aren't afraid of you because of them." Blushing brighter, she added softly. "Haruka-papa says they're exotic."  
  
"Yes dear, and so are your purple eyes. I love the color of your eyes, and one of these days so will someone else."  
  
"Maybe," Hotaru conceded grudgingly, "But that doesn't change my healing ability." Once again the young girl sniffled softly, "And no-one wants to get to know me. I'm just a freak to them."  
  
Ranma tightened her grip, gently but ever so firmly holding her daughter.  
  
"Hotaru dear. You are not a freak." Thinking hard Ranma knew that she needed something more to convince her daughter of the truth of her words and to show just how idiotic Hotaru's schoolmates were.  
  
"When you heal someone how does that make you feel?"  
  
"Well, it makes me feel good. But that's when I'm Saturn. Everyone knows that the senshi have powers and no-one cares about my ability to heal. They just think it's magic or something."  
  
"Maybe so. But you can still help people and you do. That hardly makes you someone to fear."  
  
"But they DO!" This time the anguish was back. "They do and they hate me."  
  
"Oh Hotaru." Once again Ranma drew the younger girl into a hug. "I see it's you need to be convinced that being different isn't necessarily a bad thing. Though it often feels like it."  
  
Pulling her sailor communicator, Ranma contacted her lover and spoke softly after hearing Haruka's acknowledgment."  
  
"Love, I'm not going to make it to school today. Hotaru and I need to do something else today."  
  
"No, everything is alright." Ranma responded. "I'm going to take her to meet some friends of mine . . . no you don't know them either . . . yes we will be okay, I just think she needs a day off." With an impish grin Ranma answered the blonde's next inquiry. "No, this doesn't get you out of dinner tonight. We should be back around the time you get home."  
  
"Mama." Hotaru questioned. "Who are we going to see."  
  
"Some old friends of mine." Ranma evaded the question with a smile. "I think you'll like them."  
  
With no further explanation Ranma turned and headed away from the school and toward their home. She did remember to take the time to call the schools, hers and Hotaru's to let them know that they wouldn't be attending today."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A short while later, after a quick walk home, a change of clothes, and a few more phone calls to check on her old friends, the mother and daughter pair were on their way. It wouldn't be long before she would again see some of her "old friends". Friends she hadn't been able to see in two years.  
  
She just hoped that the other "old friends" were in school like they were supposed to be, otherwise this trip might be more informative for Hotaru than Ranma wanted it to be. She was still uncertain that this was the best plan, but Ranma knew that the old hands in Nerima wouldn't bat an eye at Hotaru's abilities, and she knew just who see first. Not only would they not be afraid they would undoubtedly encourage Hotaru to continue using these gifts. A closer look at some of the less "normal" people might show Hotaru that she wasn't alone in being a little out of the ordinary.  
  
It was nice that the ones that could probably help the most were also the ones she most wanted to see as well. Ranma had planned on visiting them this weekend as they were part of her planned activities, the ones she wouldn't tell Setsuna or Haruka about. Plans that would finally allow her to take some of her life as Ranma back and allow her to openly practice the Art that had been her life for so long. While the Art was no longer everything, it was still a BIG thing and one that she really didn't want to have to hide anymore. She had continued to train and with the extra years now under her belt she was even better than when she faced Saffron. Training trips were harder to hide, and her identity as a top ranked competitor grew ever harder to conceal as word of a young woman with extraordinary skills was around, and one with no known school affiliation.  
  
Her art was still a big, (though mostly concealed) part of her life and one that would be very valuable to her scout activities. A frown marred her features momentarily as several thoughts cascaded through her mind. That had been an unexpected condition Happosai had required before his help was given. She had to swear not to publicly use Anything Goes until she had beaten the old letch. Of course the up side was that she had trained even harder with other sensei's and learning their styles then incorporating them into her version of Anything Goes. A couple of them could undoubtedly wipe the floor with Happosai, that old priest Masaki being one of them. He had taught her both armed and unarmed forms, and quite frankly had literally beaten the idea that a weapon user was automatically weak out of her. If not properly trained in both armed and unarmed styles this was true, but against a master, such as the keeper of the Masaki Shrine, it most definitely was not true. It was only last year that she had satisfied Sensei Masaki enough to "graduate" so to speak.  
  
The match with Happosai was set for this weekend and she was so looking forward to it. Ranma just hoped the old geezer had kept his part of the bargain and kept Nabiki in the dark. If she knew then this weekend was going to be much more interesting that she hoped. While her relations with Nabiki had improved drastically the last few months before her disappearance, she didn't know how much the "Ice Queen" knew. She had told Kasumi to use her own best judgment there.  
  
"Nerima?!!" Hotaru exclaimed, "Why are we going there? Who do you know there.?" With a more diffident tone she Hotaru continued. "Is Nerima as wild as they say it is?"  
  
"Yes it is." Ranma answered with a smile as the train glided along the tracks. "Don't worry dear everything will be fine," with a grimmer tone she finished. "I'll make sure of that."  
  
The ride from Juban to Nerima wasn't all that long and soon Hotaru found herself in fabled Nerima. The reputed home of martial arts masters capable of astounding feats. That is if Makoto could be believed. Jupiter considered herself a martial arts buff, as did Haruka, and while both were extremely doubtful that the "masters" found in Nerima could do the things that were reported, they didn't rule it out. After all there were the Sailor Senshi, and once you believed in magical girls fighting for truth and love how could you dismiss the possibility that other strangeness existed. Both did however figure that the tales were exaggerated. After all how could normal humans without magical abilities at all do the things that urban legend suggested. Ki blasts belonged in movies not real life, at least not for "normal" people.  
  
Hotaru's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she followed her mama. Michiru seemed to know exactly where she was going as she moved purposefully toward some yet as unnamed goal.  
  
Everywhere the girl looked she saw signs of damage and repair. It reminded her of Juban and the areas after a fight with the Negaverse. While most places were neat and tidy, signs of fights were plentiful. Patches adorned the road and buildings, well done, but still obviously not part of the original construction.  
  
"Yes Hotaru, most of those repairs are to fix damages caused by martial arts duels." Ranma answered the unasked question.  
  
Hotaru noticed that the further along they went the more damage and/or damage repairs they saw. It was almost as if they were walking toward the epicenter of a blast.  
  
Finally, Ranma stopped at a small gate set in a wooden wall. The sign identifying the place was weathered and obviously not new, but it still served it's purpose and told all and sundry that this dojo was the home of the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.  
  
A feeling of nostalgia swept through Ranma as he entered the gate. This place with all its memories, both good and bad, had been his home for over a year, before her chosen transformation. It had been his first real home after the ten year "training trip" that Genma had taken him on. Ranma no longer thought of Mr. Saotome as his father , now if she were feeling charitable it was Genma, most of the time she had other words to describe her biological father, words that she tried not to use in front of Hotaru. In her mind and heart, where it really counted, it had been years since she even thought of considering the panda as her father.  
  
Subtly extending her ki, Ranma confirmed that no-one had come home in the short time between her initial call to Kasumi and now, though she was puzzled as she didn't sense Kasumi's presence in the home either.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hotaru watched her mama with some puzzlement. Michiru looked like she knew this place well, but to the best of her knowledge she had never been to Nerima before. Yet Michiru had come straight here, not even pausing to check the street signs or ask for directions.  
  
The young girl watched as Michiru took a deep breath, then knocked on the door of the home they were about to enter. Hotaru knew that something was going on, and whatever it was had her mama feeling nervous, and wasn't normal. Her mama was one of the most collected people she knew. Indeed Kaiou Michiru was the very personification of the entry line she used as a senshi . . . elegant. Whomever lived here seemed to break though the reserve that her mama normally showed the world, and that did make her nervous.  
  
For the first few moments after Michiru knocked neither heard anything except the normal sounds of the district. Traffic, voices from strollers outside the walk, birds, nothing but the usual. Then Hotaru heard the gate open and close and light quick footsteps approaching from behind them. Turning she saw a girl about the same age as her mama wearing blue dress. Long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, all in all a very fetching sight if one were so inclined. However, what drew the eye more than the girl's good looks was her smile, so warm and kind, a smile that not only reached the eyes, but one that made her soft gray eyes glow with warmth. She held a small bag of groceries in her arms, explaining without words why the woman wasn't home when the arrived even though her mama had called before thy came.  
  
The woman stopped short, a look of wonder crossing her face making an already cute face even more beautiful than before. Hotaru was nearly stunned by the girl's reaction to their presence, the groceries were hastily put down as the brunette barely stopped long enough to set the shopping bag down, then rushed them flinging herself into her mama's arms with a cry of joy.  
  
Eyes bulging, Hotaru watched as her mama was fiercely hugged by someone who was not Haruka-papa Not only that but her mama was hugging back just as heartily, tears making glistening tracks down Michiru's normally calm face.  
  
"I've missed you so much the last few months." Hotaru heard the brunette say.  
  
The sob of relief clearly evident in her soft voice. "Even though you told me Ran . . . ."  
  
The brunette's words were interrupted, and Hotaru's eyes would've grown even wider had they the ability to do so as she watched her mama give the woman a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Now Kasumi, you knew that I had to leave."  
  
Her mother's voice was soft and warm as she spoke to this stranger. Yet what troubled Hotaru was that it was just as caring as when mama spoke to her . . . ... or to Haruka-papa . . . and it was a voice she seldom used for anyone else. Just who was this Kasumi . . . and why were they here.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tendo Kasumi hurried home from the grocery with a smile gracing her lips. Not the smile that was her usual expression, a smile so vacuous that it simply served as a mask to cover her inner feelings. No this smile was as real as it was wide going from ear to ear. Ranma was coming to visit. Oh how she had missed her these last three months.  
  
Ranma, no MICHIRU's call had been quite unexpected. The call itself was a shock, as they'd been so careful to limit themselves to mail and e-mail for so long. Then to top it off she was bringing her adopted daughter along. That was a surprise. Ran . . . Michiru had told her in her last e-mail that she was coming tomorrow. The plan was for her to show up on Sunday do what she came to do, and then if all went well perhaps she and Kasumi would have some time to spend together. She had so missed her friend, or was that friends.  
  
The smile grew as Kasumi considered the weirdness that consumed Ranma's life. What Ranma . . . . No that was Michiru . . . . What Michiru considered as normal and tolerable chaos would drive most people to the brink of insanity and probably beyond.  
  
Kasumi had begun preparing some tea and cookies only to discover that her sister, "The Kitchen Destroyer" had apparently used all the cinnamon and nutmeg during her last attempt at cooking. What was strange about that was that Akane had been trying to stir fry meat. Kasumi's smile darkened a bit as she considered her youngest sister. Though Kasumi would never use the nickname Shampoo had given Akane out loud, even she had to admit how appropriate the name actually was.  
  
That said, Kasumi had immediately left to buy some cookies to go with the tea. She planned to serve. Unfortunately there had been several people in front of her at the store and she was running late, and she wanted to see Ranma oh so much.  
  
Ranma had been a dear friend to her for so many years. Kasumi still remembered the first time she had met Kaiou Michiru. Michiru had been at the park and simply walked up and introduced herself. They had immediately become friends. Kasumi remembered how it had almost seemed at times as if Michiru had known her for years. Just two years ago she had found out just how right that feeling had been. Shortly before Ranma and the panda arrived Michiru had met with her one last time. During that conversation Kasumi had been told some things she wasn't willing to accept. It had hurt her and hurt her badly to hear Michiru's crazy talk of fiancés, super- powered martial artists, old perverts and amazons. Kasumi had been so sure that her friend had either lost her marbles or was playing some awful trick on her, and that hurt. They had been friends for so long that either possibility hurt.  
  
The truth became evident a couple of weeks later when just as Michiru predicted a panda and a redheaded girl showed up at their home. The truth, as unbelievable as the truth had been, meant that she had been right all along. The reason it had felt like she and Michiru had been friends for years when they first met . . . was because they had been. True Ranma had been uncouth and crude . . . socially inept was a nice way to put it, Baka and jerk were other words used. However, even from the beginning Kasumi had seen flashes of the "true" Ranma, the one that placed honor above all else, who would rather be hurt himself that risk his friends  
  
That had been their last meeting until today. Ranma had said it was too risky for them to meet anywhere in Nerima. With the chaos in his/her life they would've been found out eventually. If nothing else Happosai and Elder Cologne could sense her presence if she were forced to use her ki for some reason. Ranma didn't want that until she was ready to deal with her problems in her own way.  
  
Kasumi's smile flickered, as a frown momentarily washed across her face. It had been so hard to keep quiet as she watched the others take advantage of her friend, to abuse her trust . . . and his/her body as well. If it hadn't been Michiru's insistence that things had to play out as they once had Kasumi knew she would have put a stop to the shenanigans of her younger siblings  
  
The hardest had been watching Akane, the sister she loved so, much treat Ranma so hatefully. Kasumi knew that Akane didn't have it easy at school. The way that Kuno and the other boys treated her was shameful, but Akane's reaction was extreme. Instead of disliking those pestering her, Akane's anger had transformed into a general dislike of boys in general. Her sister wasn't a lesbian, she like men well enough but that brought it's own brand of trouble. Akane was not interested in any boy near her own age and the ones she might be interested in were to old for her . . . at least for right now. In a few years a gap of five or even ten years would be negligible, but with Akane still seventeen (though she would be eighteen in a couple more months) that wasn't the case now. Despite all that happened, despite Ranma's disappearance, Akane still blamed her problems on him.  
  
Nabiki had been just as bad in her own way, at least until after the failed wedding attempt. After that Nabiki had done her best to make amends with Ranma and to a surprising degree had succeeded. The middle sister had cancelled all of Ranma's "debts" and had begun asking his/her permission to take pictures and the blackmailing had stopped. If she hadn't already known that was going to happen it would have been a shock. .  
  
The saddest part was that she had seen the change in Nabiki and flashes of regret that she had tossed aside Ranma. The more the mercenary Tendo had seen of Ranma the more she grew to respect him and the harder it became to exploit him. Though to be truthful that hadn't sunk in for the middle daughter of Soun until after the Saffron incident and the failed wedding, and by then it was to late to be more than friends with Ranma . . . at least without more time that she had available to her. Ranma was truly fond of Nabiki, but in an older sister type of way, and while Kasumi didn't doubt Nabiki's power of persuasion, nor her ability to get what she wanted there simply hadn't been enough time for her to move beyond the "sisterly" image Ranma had of her. Things came to a head so quickly . . . .  
  
A giggle escaped as she recalled time after time when the others were panicking and she had remained calm. She knew the others sometimes considered her to be oblivious to everything around her, with a calm that was nearly supernatural. The fact of the matter was even more amazing. She had been able to stay calm because her friend Michiru had let her know when something big was coming up as well as the outcome. She had known ahead of time about the skating match, about the Amazons, about Ryouga, and all the other incidents that so worried everyone else. She knew they were coming and knew that everything would come out all right . . . . The smile faltered again as Kasumi considered her thoughts. No, that wasn't exactly right. NEARLY everything came out alright, but to her, no matter that Michiru seemed happy, it was not right how Ranma was treated and how it drove him to seek a solution to his problem that would deal with all the issues of honor that he knew of, and that would allow the others to pick up their lives and continue on.  
  
Kasumi looked up in surprise at the gate to their yard. She had been so lost in thought that the trip back had seemed to take only moments. Opening the gate Kasumi saw a pair of young women standing before the door. The taller one reaching up to knock before they both turned toward her.  
  
The oldest Tendo daughter wasn't sure if she dropped the groceries or set them down, and to tell the truth she didn't care either way. Forgetting her usual decorum she flung herself at Ranma glomping him as professionally as Shampoo had ever done. Tears flowed as she squeezed her friend for all she was worth.  
  
She found herself crying even as she spoke. "I've missed you so much the last few months. Even though you told me Ran . . . ."  
  
Ranma/Michiru interrupted her with a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Now Kasumi, you knew that I had to leave." Came the soft gentle she had so longed to hear, the voice of a friend who had always been there to listen and to talk to, the voice of her best friend.  
  
Finally, and with more than a little regret, Kasumi released the glomp and held Michiru out at arms length as if to inspect her.  
  
Michiru had grown some and filled out more than a little, but she was still short, much shorter than Kasumi herself. She was dressed in a green silk blouse, dark blue pants and flat healed boots that she could run or fight in, though they were of high quality and looks. Her hair was the same aquamarine color that, though unusual, looked so good on her and brought out the depths of her sapphire eyes. Kasumi detected the hint of make-up skillfully applied and the outline of a lacy bra under the thin shirt. Yes this was definitely Michiru and NOT Ranma.  
  
Her daughter was comfortably attired in a lavender shirt with a darker purple skirt. Her clothes too accented her eyes, though those orbs were an unusual purple color. Dark hair framed a delicate face that right now was dark and sad. A face that was beautiful, but which didn't shine with the joy that a pretty girl her age should have.  
  
"Kasumi, this is my daughter Tomoe Hotaru, Hotaru this is my friend Tendo Kasumi."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Hotaru." Kasumi replied. "I've seen pictures of course, but they failed to do you justice. "  
  
Kasumi had to stifle a giggle, it appeared the warmth of her greeting to Michiru had somewhat stunned the younger girl. Not surprising she guessed. Kasumi knew that Ranma/Michiru still liked girls and supposed that Hotaru could have gotten the wrong impression from their greeting.  
  
Belatedly returning formal Kasumi bowed to her guests. "Please come inside, we can have some tea and talk. I understand you want me to help you with a problem." 


	3. Ch 3 A Walk in Nerima

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer  
  
Forever the Tomboy – Ch. 3 --- A Walk In Nerima  
  
Tendo Kasumi was in a bit of a quandary. Her long time friend Kaiou Michiru was back, visiting for the first time in nearly two years. But, her friend Michiru was also Saotome Ranma. Kasumi could feel the wry smile twisting her lips as she considered this fact, only Ranma could be a part of something so surreal.  
  
Ranma was as wild as his name indicated, rough in manner, unbroken in spirit, it was nearly impossible to believe that he and the calm, serene Michiru were one and the same.  
  
Ranma had been staying at the Tendo Dojo for almost two years, the unwilling fiancée of her youngest sister, until Akane had finally driven him away, causing his recent disappearance. Ranma was . . . well Ranma, and wherever the "wild horse" went chaos followed.  
  
The last two years had been quite a ride, no-one was untouched by the craziness that clung to him more closely than even his trademark silks, a fact that was true beyond any doubt. Even knowing (as she did), that her childhood friend Michiru was Ranma had not prepared her for everything that had transpired. Of course, Kasumi thought with an unaccustomed giggle, she wasn't sure that anything could have prepared her for the events that had taken place since Ranma arrived.  
  
She could remember as if it were yesterday the arrival of a rain-soaked panda and a petite redheaded girl whose mere presence breathed life into the Tendo Dojo for the first time since her mother's death.  
  
Kasumi took a deep breath as she put the finishing touches on the tea service she was preparing. The water was hot and the tea her favorite blend, however her mind was not really on the work of her hands, instead it was focused on the two guests who were patiently waiting for her return.  
  
Kasumi knew that even now she wasn't privy as to exactly what had transpired to drive Ranma from the Tendo dojo. She knew even less about how he had managed to create his new life, though she had her suspicions. Right now she figured that the only one who really how she had done it was Ranma/Michiru herself, and so far she wasn't telling.  
  
All that Kasumi knew was that it had to involve time-travel and that probably meant the Nanban mirror. Her curiosity was definitely getting the better of her as she thought on the situation. The eldest Tendo sister reaaaallly hoped that Michiru was going to finally divulge at least some of the secrets that she held so close to he r chest.  
  
Nodding to herself Kasumi recalled the first time that Michiru had told her that Ranma was coming, how she had reacted with scorn, politely veiled but there none-the-less, and how Michiru had only smiled that cool, calm smile of hers and told her to wait and believe. Michiru then advised Kasumi that she would call her the following week to see if her predictions had come true.  
  
To Kasumi's utter shock things had indeed progressed just as her friend had foretold. The arrival of the panda, the initial confrontation between the "wild horse" and her sister Akane. Even the thoughtless comment which precipitated the breaking of the dining room table over Ranma's head had been predicted in excruciating detail by Michiru.  
  
Kasumi had breathlessly awaited the first "post-Ranma arrival" phone call and meeting Michiru scheduled with her. For once even her vaunted calm had been sorely tried. She had without hesitation gone to visit Michiru at her home in Juban. There they had a loooonnnng and quite interesting talk. Even the accuracy of Michiru's account of Ranma's arrival didn't blunt the eldest Tendo's amazement as Michiru outlined the course of the next two years and the events that were about to transpire. Michiru had taken Kasumi's own reactions with quiet humor, that infuriating smile never leaving her oh so perfect face, and only the mischief dancing in Michiru's sapphire eyes betrayed her enjoyment of the situation.  
  
Indeed things had gone pretty much as her long-time friend had predicted, including Ranma's disappearance just three weeks ago.  
  
Smiling, this time with a real smile gracing her features, a smile such as she had not allowed herself to give into in years, Kasumi picked up the tray and returned to the dining room to sit with her guests.  
  
Her guests looked so cute together as they knelt by the table Kasumi noted once again as she entered the familiar confines of the dining area. Michiru was in an adorable yet practical silk shirt, the blue shade drawing out and emphasizing the aqua hair and sapphire eyes. Kasumi also noted Ranma's well-manicured hands, her smile blossomed even more when she took in the polished nails also tinted to compliment her friends hair and eyes. Michiru's expertly applied make-up enhanced the girl's astounding beauty without drawing notice to the cosmetics themselves. It appeared that Ranma had a firm hand in training her daughter in the art of the "makeover" as Hotaru-chan's make-up style was similar, enhancing and accentuating without drawing undue attention to the make-up itself.  
  
Kasumi's smile widened as she placed the tea set down. Whatever was on her friends mind must be serious to have changed her plans. Kasumi knew from her last conversation with Ranma that she intended to meet Happosai tomorrow, and while Kasumi had her suspicions as to what was going to transpire Michiru had not confirmed them as of yet. What she suspected was that Michiru was going to challenge Happosai for the right to use and to claim masters status in the Art of the Anything Goes style. However, that was business for tomorrow, right now her duty was to her guests and as the hostess she had obligations to fulfill.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hotaru squirmed as she knelt by the low table. Things were, well strange, if that word was strong enough to describe the events so far, and from all appearances the strangeness was not yet over. The young senshi saw things spiraling out of control as events were occurring faster than she could process them.  
  
Michiru was kneeling next to her seemingly as serene and elegant as always, but Hotaru knew her mama well and could sense Michiru's nervousness, even if she couldn't see it reflected in that ever so tranquil face of hers. It was times like these that made her realize why no one wanted to play poker with either her mother or Ami. No one could read Michiru, and Ami was just to good at calculating the odds. No, things were just . . . strange and to a senshi strange often meant trouble. Sometimes Hotaru felt that peace was an elusive creature that she was fated to glimpse but never to catch.  
  
Before she was had even completed her musing thoughts, the brunette who had hugged her mama returned. Fighting a smile Hotaru decided that hugged wasn't a strong enough description for what had happened. Kasumi had "glomped" her mama, and it was expertly enough executed that if it had been seen both Minako and Mokoto would've demanded lessons as to the proper method of its employment.  
  
That worried Hotaru more than she wanted to admit. She had lost her father to the Negaverse and her mother long before that. Haruka-papa, Michiru- mama and Setsuna-mama were her family, her lifelines. The thought, as unlikely as it was, that Michiru had another girlfriend upset Hotaru greatly. She hoped that they were just friends, but it was strange that mama had never mentioned Tendo Kasumi before, nor Nerima other than in passing, yet she seemed to know them both well, very well indeed to judge from the quick walk from the train station directly to the dojo.  
  
The violet eyed senshi watched as Kasumi carefully placed the tea service on the table then gracefully took her position as hostess. Hotaru looked on with more than a touch of envy as Kasumi began the ceremony, executing the formalities with a grace that Hotaru could only hope to someday attain.  
  
Once the formalities of the tea ceremony were finished the Senshi of Silence waited more than a little impatiently for her elders to begin. Torn between a desire to break the silence and fear of what was to come, she instead held onto that silence. Well fear of what was to come AND a fear of what Michiru-mama would have to say to her if she interrupted kept her quiet.  
  
Instead she watched as Michiru sipped the tea for a moment then sighed contentedly.  
  
"It's been to long since we did this Kasumi." Michiru began. "I've missed our quiet times together so much."  
  
Kasumi nodded, then placed her own teacup carefully on the table. "Yes it has, it has been much to long," she paused before continuing, "I've missed you." Voice breaking the older woman looked away as she took a moment to compose herself.  
  
"It won't be much longer and we can see each other again, in Juban at least if not here." Michiru consoled Kasumi, reaching out to take the other woman's hand. Hotaru heard the steel in Michiru's voice as she continued, "Though I think I have that covered as well."  
  
Once again Hotaru felt like she was missing the most important parts of the conversation. However she knew one thing with certainty, she did NOT like the sound of this conversation or the way it appeared to be going. Haruka- papa was the one who had roving eyes with her rakish manner and made occasional sly comments about other women. Hotaru was sure though that Haruka-papa would never leave Michiru though as she loved her to much. However, she had never seen Michiru act this way before.  
  
For a moment Hotaru wondered just what it was that Pluto knew, was this the secret that Setsuna had been talking about this morning. Did her mama have another lover, it didn't seem right, she knew how much Michiru loved Haruka- papa, she even had a date with her for later tonight, but if this wasn't the secret, just what was Setsuna talking about?  
  
Hotaru desperately hoped that she was reading the conversation wrong. She could tell she was missing a major part of it. The older women seemed to be speaking on two (or maybe more) levels. One was the words actually spoken, the other was hidden within or perhaps behind what the words used, as much inferred as stated, but which also indicated a long relationship between her mama and Kasumi.  
  
"But that is not why I am here today. There is something else you can help me with."  
  
Michiru indicated the girl sitting beside her and looked over at her daughter with a small smile.  
  
"Indeed." Kasumi replied, "You mentioned that you wanted to discuss something."  
  
"Yes." Michiru took another appreciative sip. "Hotaru has been having a hard time at school." Her voice hardened as she continued. "She has a gift and her classmates treat her shamefully because of it."  
  
Kasumi's interest was indicated wordlessly by the arching of a delicate eyebrow raised in query.  
  
Hotaru's face reddened in embarrassment, was her mama going to just tell this stranger about her power? It seemed unbelievable, but by all appearances that was exactly what her mama intended.  
  
"Mama," she began, traces of her inner struggle clearly evident in the girl's voice.  
  
"Don't worry dear, Kasumi won't tease you."  
  
"But mama..."  
  
"I said don't worry." Though soft and comforting in both tone and content, a daughter could her the steel of a mothers voice underlying them.  
  
"Now . . . Michiru. If she doesn't want to talk . . . " Kasumi began, only to be interrupted by her aqua tressed friend.  
  
"Kasumi, we need to talk about this . . . I want you to give Hotaru your take on this, and perhaps she should hear from a few others as well." Michiru interjected softly, but with great insistence.  
  
"Well, if you think it's important." Kasumi conceded reluctantly.  
  
"I do. Now would bring me one of your paring knives please?"  
  
Kasumi hesitated again, then consented with a nod. Rising to her feet she disappeared into the kitchen then returned with a small but ever so sharp knife which she handed to Michiru.  
  
"Watch carefully." Michiru requested as she took the blade. "and don't worry."  
  
Hotaru felt her stomach clench. She knew what was coming and despite the almost palpable aura of calm that surrounded Ms. Tendo she felt nervous. Dread filled her soul as she watched her mama carefully cut her own arm leaving a long gash to mar the soft white skin. Despite her suspicions as to her mother's actions, actually watching the action caused the violet eyed senshi to gasp softy as she watched her mama cut herself, slicing into her own flesh with the knife.  
  
"Michiru . . . " Kasumi interjected, "What . . . . "  
  
"Just watch." Michiru commanded. as she squeezed the cut making sure that it bled freely.  
  
Turning to her daughter Michiru extended her arm.  
  
Hotaru refused to meet either of the other women's eyes as she reached out to take her mama's arm. Concentrating she reached for her gift, the one that had caused her so much grief in the past, and called it forth as she touched her mother's arm. Even though she knew she could easily heal the shallow cut it still hurt her to see her mother hurt.  
  
Closing her eyes Hotaru touched the long shallow wound. For a moment her small hands glowed, as did the skin surrounding Michiru's wound. Then the cut sealed itself leaving no mark of its passage other than the blood still trickling down her mama's arm.  
  
Hotaru heard the involuntary gasp, though it was ever so quiet, from Kasumi. With her eyes firmly fixed on the table Hotaru missed the questioning look Kasumi shot her mother and the confirming nod that Michiru returned.  
  
Hotaru waited for the words she knew were coming next, waited for the shocked accusations of impure blood, that she was some kind of freak or monster. Stiffening in place, but still refusing to look up Hotaru waited for the condemnation that she knew was coming.  
  
The words she heard were indeed a shock, and were not the ones she expected to hear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kasumi felt her jaw drop as she watched the tableau before her. She had been expecting some story about how the kids picked on Hotaru because of her mother and "father" not a casual display of power.  
  
"Oh my," She gasped involuntarily. Looking from the wound to the deep sapphire eyes of her friend she saw the concerned looks on Michiru/Ranma's face.  
  
"Hotaru-chan . . . did you do that." Kasumi breathed softly wonder evident in her voice.  
  
She was surprised when the girl refused to look up. But then as she considered what she had been told by Michiru she was not. Children were often so very cruel to each other. They picked out even the smallest of differences then used those differences to tease and torment each other. Sometimes the teasing was gentle and in fun . . . at other times though the teasing was unmerciful and viscous. The pitiful look on the child's face clearly told the gentle Kasumi which type of teasing the pretty girl in front of her had been subjected to.  
  
The eldest Tendo felt her heart going out to the still quiet, and obviously hurting, child sitting so expectantly before her. She could see the worry and fear the girl was trying to hide by the squared set of her shoulders and the sad expression adorning her pixyish face. It was clear that this child expected the worst sort of reaction, and yet the gift was one of healing... a wonderful gift to have.  
  
"Such a gift Hotaru-chan. Such a precious gift . . . oh I wish that I had such a gift." Kasumi's voice nearly sang with longing as she spoke.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hotaru looked up at the softly spoken words. She expected to see fear, or perhaps only pity if she were lucky. Instead she saw wonder mixed with more than a little envy in the older woman's face.  
  
Where was the fear? Hotaru wasn't sure what was going on.  
  
Knowing that the darker emotions had to be there she looked closer, trying to see past the eyes and into the soul of the other woman. She looked for the disgust and fear she had seen so often in others and which she just knew had to be hidden under Kasumi's mask. But apparently Kasumi was reading from a different script, as she couldn't find any trace of these base emotions. What she saw was genuine compassion, a tender warmth that made her feel loved. It was the first time she had ever seen such an expression after she had healed someone as herself and not as the senshi Sailor Saturn..  
  
"You . . . you don't think that was weird?" Hotaru disliked the desperation she heard in her own voice, the plea for acceptance. She didn't like to hear such weakness in her own voice, but it was there.  
  
"No dear, you have a gift, a rare gift tis true, but one to be embraced and not rejected. I most certainly do not consider you to be weird, or freakish or any of the other names you may have been called by others. I want you to know that those who are to unsure of their own worth are the first to reject the talents and gifts of others."  
  
Kasumi smiled at her as she spoke and Hotaru felt something deep inside release. It was as if a muscle that had long been knotted up in pain was beginning to relax, a constant ache that she had had for so long began to ease.  
  
"I think that is a gift from the Kami." Kasumi continued, he voice nearly singing with excitement.  
  
Hotaru watched as Kasumi toyed with her necklace, the small golden cross being caressed lovingly if unconsciously. "Kami-sama bestows His gifts where He will."  
  
"It should be a blessing and the gift of healing is most definitely NOT a curse." Kasumi continued. "Besides I've seen people heal using ki before . . . now if you want weird I can tell you some stories you won't believe even though they are as true as the fact that you are sitting at my table."  
  
This time, her eyes fixed on Kasumi's tender face, Hotaru saw the glace Kasumi shot her mother, and noticed the faint grin that accompanied said look. Michiru simply raised her teacup in a silent salute as if Kasumi had scored a point in their unseen game. This only raised the curiosity level even higher in the young Scout.  
  
"Stories of something weirder than this?" Hotaru questioned, "That doesn't seem likely. I've never seen anyone else able to heal with a touch."  
  
"Much stranger." Kasumi affirmed, "Now if you two will wait a moment I have something to show you."  
  
Kasumi rose easily to her feet. "Everything she does is graceful." Hotaru thought wistfully to herself watching the brunette get up.  
  
"Mama," Hotaru paused uncertain as how to continue. "What is going on?"  
  
She watched as her aqua haired mother carefully placed the tea-cup on the table before answering."  
  
"Hotaru-chan, What makes you thing something is going on?"  
  
"Michiru-mama! Don't tease me. You've been acting strange all morning, and Setsuna-mama was talking about secrets this morning too and acting wise and all-knowing again."  
  
"Hotaru." Michiru answered softly, "Some things are best left unsaid."  
  
Before Hotaru could pursue the matter further Kasumi returned with a pair of books, which upon closer examination revealed themselves to be photo albums. Hotaru looked up with some confusion, and even more curiosity shining in her eyes.  
  
She watched as Kasumi abandoned her prior place at the table and settled down next to her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kasumi smiled at the look on Hotaru's face. The girl was practically shaking with excitement as she looked at the books then up into her face. Kasumi's smile was warm and tender as she considered the (nearly) unbelievable stories she was about to share.  
  
Kasumi hesitated momentarily; she was going to have to consider her words carefully as it was obvious that Hotaru knew nothing of Saotome Ranma or the events in Nerima.  
  
Opening the first book Kasumi began. Pointing to a picture of the youngest Tendo, her smile became a bit dreamy as she recalled the circumstances surrounding the picture of Akane, her mallet and a flattened Ranma.  
  
"This is my youngest sister Akane." She began. "Tell me what you see."  
  
Hotaru looked at the picture closely, puzzlement evident on her pixy face.  
  
"It's a glowing girl holding a . . . glowing hammer?" she questioned more than stated. "But why is the hammer glowing . . . and why is she glowing?"  
  
Kasumi's smile faltered then fell completely as she recalled the abuse that Ranma had suffered from the very first day he'd arrived.  
  
"Akane can . . . " Kasumi paused looking for the right words, ". . . summon I guess is the best was to describe it, a mallet from somewhere when she's really angry. That glow you see is her battle aura."  
  
"Battle aura?" Hotaru's questioning gaze soured as she looked up at the woman next to her. "Is this some kind of joke? Were talking about real life not Dragon Ball Z or some other anime or manga story." Her voice flattened as she began to suspect this seemingly nice woman was making fun of her just like everyone always did.  
  
"This is no joke. My sister is a martial artist," Kasumi shot Michiru quick glare when the aqua haired woman emitted a soft snort of disapproval at the description. "Akane is quite good in fact though there are others here in Nerima that make her look like an amateur, something that Akane really hates."  
  
"She knows some martial arts." Michiru interjected coldly, "But until she learns discipline and how to control that anger she is NOT a martial artist."  
  
Hotaru was stunned by the venom in her mother's cold tone. She hadn't heard Michiru use that tone in a long time. Not only that, but once again her mama was showing knowledge of people and events in Nerima that she had never revealed before. Just what else was her mama hiding behind her calm demeanor, what other skeletons were lurking in the closet of her past. Hotaru didn't know, and she was almost afraid to find out. It was as if there were two Kaiou Michiru's.  
  
Still the youngest senshi persisted" This IS fake isn't it." Hotaru nearly insisted, "Normal people can't do things like that."  
  
"No it's all real, hard to believe maybe, but very real." Kasumi answered gently, she could see the doubt in Hotaru's face and hear the plaintive accusation in the tone as well as the words spoken. "Just as real as your gift of healing."  
  
"My sister is quite gifted," this time Kasumi turned to Michiru as her friend again displayed disagreement. "Michiru she is gifted, maybe not as much as you, but more than most martial artists double her age."  
  
Hotaru watched the exchange closely, and saw the grudging agreement in her mother's eyes. But still she wondered at the brunette's words. Her mama, a very gifted martial artist? Hotaru knew that her mother held a first dan ranking in kempo, but everyone knew that both Makoto and Haruka were much more skilled than Michiru, and mama had never done anything to prove differently. Once again questions bubbled to the surface of her mind as she considered the problem before her. Her mama wasn't denying the statement; indeed she appeared to agree with it. But if Michiru did have the talent and skill that the eldest Tendo was giving to her, why didn't she use it as Sailor Neptune. There were times when that skill would have been very useful. Just what the hell was going on?  
  
Hotaru flinched reflexively at her use of curse words even though it wasn't spoken aloud. She had on one or two occasions felt her mother's wrath for such language, though Michiru tolerated Haruka's language when papa was racing, or hanging out with her pit crew, otherwise mama didn't allow such language.  
  
"All right." Michiru conceded, "She does have some talent, but until she controls her temper she isn't going to get much better, though anger does seem to be the focus for her ki use to summon mallet-sama."  
  
"Can she really do that?" Hotaru asked. She hated to interrupt the conversation as she learning things (if the conversation was in fact true) about her mother that she never expected, but her questions still needed answers.  
  
"Yes she can." Her mother finally answered. "It appears in her hand and appears to be a solid construct made of ki."  
  
"So you've seen it?" Hotaru questioned.  
  
Michiru appeared to be taken aback at the question as a brief look of concern flashed across her face. Only one who knew her as well as her daughter would have seen the emotion, but Hotaru knew guilt when she saw it.  
  
The Senshi of Saturn waited impatiently for her mother's response and watched as her mother's face stilled, the bright sapphire eyes clouding as they hid the thoughts of one Kaiou Michiru. Hotaru had seen this before, it was the same thing that happened every time her mother became Sailor Neptune, gone (or maybe just hidden more deeply) was her loving mama, left behind was a warrior.  
  
"Yes," Michiru sighed. "I've been around when Akane has gone into her 'beat the pervert' mode."  
  
Hotaru peered into her mother's eyes. She was somewhat reassured as she sensed her mama was telling the truth, but once again she wondered if she was telling ALL of the truth, and had Akane considered her mama one of the perverts to punish?  
  
"You see that boy, the one who's just been pounded?" Michiru questioned. Seeing her daughter nod she continued. "That's Saotome Ranma. He is one of the best martial artists around, maybe one of the best in the world, Akane is one of his fiancées."  
  
Hotaru blinked, considered what she had heard, then asked hesitantly, "One of his fiancées."  
  
This time it was Kasumi who answered. "Yes one of his fiancées. He has or had at least five official fiancées that we know of, another who considers herself a fiancée, and one wife."  
  
Hotaru observed the look that Kasumi gave Michiru when she said wife, but could make nothing of it, and Michiru's face gave nothing away.  
  
"What kind of creep is he?" Hotaru fumed, "No wonder she pounded him." Hotaru indicated Akane.  
  
"It wasn't his fault." Kasumi interrupted Hotaru before she could continue her tirade. All but one was the result of his father's own greed and stupidity." Kasumi's voice was soft, nearly sorrowful as she spoke.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Saotome Genma, Ranma's father, took Ranma on a training trip when Ranma was six years old. For ten years they wandered and trained with Ranma's only real companion being his father. Genma made Ranma into an incredible martial artist, but if it didn't pertain directly to martial arts he didn't teach it to Ranma. As a result Ranma had a severe foot in mouth problem, though he also had a heart of gold.  
  
Even more unfortunately for Ranma his father is somewhat less than honorable. He engaged Ranma to several different girls in return for food, lodging, cash or other items. This started when Ranma was only six. The only one that was even partially Ranma's fault was Shampoo."  
  
"Shampoo? What kind of name is that?" Hotaru wondered.  
  
"Shampoo is a Chinese Amazon. Ranma defeated her in combat and according to their laws she is his wife and he has to marry her." Kasumi responded. "And they've tried everything they can think of to force him to marry her, potions, spells, curses, shiatsu points and even drugs."  
  
Hotaru shot her mother a sideways glance, only to see her mama looking at her with amusement and a confirming nod.  
  
"I thought maybe you could take her to see Elder Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse later today." Michiru added. They can show her some things that make a healing gift look positively mundane by comparison." Then with a mischievous grin, Michiru continued. "They don't normally like to show off Amazon Tribal Secrets, but if Too Too Nice Girl asks I don't think even Cologne can say no."  
  
"Too Too Nice Girl????" Hotaru's face twisted with obvious puzzlement, giving her an unbearably cute look.  
  
Michiru laughed while Kasumi simply gave a blindingly bright smile before answering the question.  
  
"Shampoo still doesn't speak Japanese well, and she has a habit of giving descriptive nick-names to everyone she meets. That is what she calls me."  
  
Once again Hotaru was surprised by the knowledge that her mother was showing regarding the situation in Nerima.  
  
"But back to what we were telling you. There are several people here in Nerima with special abilities or gifts."  
  
Kasumi pointed to a picture of Ranma holding a ki ball. "Ranma can focus his ki into energy blasts, he heals almost as quickly as a werewolf in a Hollywood movie. I've seem him recover from a broken arm in less than two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks?!!!" Hotaru stuttered.  
  
"Yes," Kasumi answered, "and that is not all Ranma has done."  
  
Kasumi flipped to the next page, continuing her tale as she recounted the adventures that had occurred over the last two years.  
  
Kasumi calmly continued to regale her audience of two with story after story, detailing the skills, powers and abilities of the NWC. She talked of the Amazons, Shampoo, Cologne and Mousse and shared some of their more esoteric skills. Kasumi told Hotaru of Ryoga's curse, his skills and the Shi Shi Hodoken that he used, of Saotome Genma and the "sealed techniques" that he had only reluctantly taught Ranma.  
  
Hotaru listened, soaking up the details as the brunette spoke, amazed at the lives that these "normal" humans had. Time passed quickly for the trio as they sat and talked, Kasumi telling the stories with the only breaks in her tale being to answer the occasional question put forth by the youngest of the three.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hotaru felt overwhelmed as she listened to Kasumi's words. Even now the youngest of the senshi would have doubted the older woman's words, except for the calm acceptance evident on her mother's face.  
  
Finally, when Kasumi wound down to a close the violet eyes girl gathered her wits about her to ask a few more questions.  
  
Hotaru pointed to a figure about whom Kasumi had told no tales, a cute redheaded girl who appeared often in the album, but who Kasumi never mentioned. This Hotaru found strange given Kasumi's willingness to talk about the others.  
  
"Who is this girl?" she asked softly.  
  
She noted once again the look that passed between her elders.  
  
"Well," Kasumi began hesitantly and somewhat sadly, "That is Ranko."  
  
Michiru interrupted before Kasumi answered the question. "That's not important right now. What is important is that Kasumi take you to meet some of these folks." Michiru stated calmly. "I know that you're probably anxious to see if what Kasumi has told you is true or a fairy tale."  
  
"Well," Hotaru hedged. "I would like to know more about them."  
  
"Good." Her mama answered. "It's about 2:00 now, the lunch rush should be over." Michiru turned to Kasumi before continuing. "Why don't you take Hotaru to the Cat Café." Michiru's words though in the form of a question were more a statement than a request.  
  
"Why don't you wait outside while Kasumi and I talk for a minute? Then she can take you to lunch. She needs a break from the housework anyway."  
  
Kasumi dissented only for a moment as Michiru told the eldest Tendo that SHE would take care of the dinner preparations then meet then at the rail station around 4:00.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Kasumi nodded after putting up only a token argument, it would be nice to get out of the house for a change. With that Hotaru rose and walked outside. She really wanted to stay and hear the rest of the conversation, but knew her mama had a reason for the request, if she could only figure out what that reason was then perhaps all would be made clear.  
  
Hotaru waited just outside the door to the home and (despite feeling some guilt) tried to listen to the older women as they talked. To her annoyance however, the girl could hear none of the conversation itself, just the low musical voice as they quietly talked. The only thing she was able to discern was that Kasumi was speaking a little more vehemently than her mama, as if she was trying to convince Michiru of something.  
  
By the time the eldest Tendo emerged from the home after (apparently losing that discussion) her face was once again schooled into its serene façade, giving away nothing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma smiled to herself as she and Hotaru walked back home from the rail station. Hotaru was bouncing as she walked beside her radiating excitement and practically glowing herself though from happiness and not with a battle aura. She had hoped that taking Hotaru to Nerima would help her daughter see that she was not the only person around "blessed" with a strange life. The plan appeared to have worked.  
  
"Mama?" Hotaru questioned softly, "Did you know that Elder Cologne could heal people with her ki?"  
  
"No dear I didn't, but that doesn't surprise me to hear that she can." Ranma answered softly. "How does it feel to know that there are others who can do the same things you can?"  
  
Hotaru didn't even have to stop and think before shooting her answer back. "It feels pretty good." She admitted. "It's still strange though . . . ."  
  
"What is strange?" Ranma questioned when it became apparent that Hotaru wasn't going to finish her statement.  
  
"How come we've never heard about all the stuff going on in Nerima? I mean Elder Cologne said that Ranma and some of the others have fought demons and stuff themselves. I mean she was probably actually talking about youma or diamons . . . or maybe some of the other monsters the senshi fight, but it is still strange that we've never heard about it before." Hotaru paused thoughtfully. "We've never had to respond to any calls from there either . . . " again Hotaru's voice trailed off as she considered the new facts in her possession.  
  
"Well . . ." Ranma answered, "my guess is that the NWC took care of matters themselves before we needed to do anything."  
  
"Maybe." Hotaru allowed, "But it still seems strange."  
  
With a small grin adorning her lips Ranma looked down at her daughter. "It may be strange," Her grin expanded exponentially as she continued, "But I think your view of what is "normal" expanded quite a bit today."  
  
"Yes, yes it did." Hotaru admitted. "Did you know that when Kasumi took me by the school there was some guy dressed like a samurai attacking her sister Akane and she hit him so hard that he cracked the wall when he hit it and no-one even paid any attention to it. Then a couple of minutes later he got up and wandered off by himself."  
  
"I'm not surprised." Ranma answered with another smug grin. "From what Kasumi has told me that kind of thing happens all the time."  
  
"Kasumi also told me that Akane is the most popular girl in the school. No- one even cares about any of her special abilities." Hotaru finished wonderingly.  
  
"I'm glad you had fun and made some new friends." Ranma advised sincerely. She hated to bring Hotaru down even a little, as it was a rare occurrence for the girl to be this exuberant. "The kids a Juban won't change overnight. But . . . hopefully . . . they will eventually grow up . . . and if they don't you will still meet plenty of others as you get older who will not only accept you, but will love you as much as your papa and I do."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Hotaru asked, a little subdued as she considered her friends, or rather the lack thereof at her own school."  
  
"Yes I do. Besides didn't Elder Cologne ask you to visit again?"  
  
"Yes she did." Hotaru enthused. "I can't wait to visit her and Shampoo again. When can you take me? I really had fun today. I wish today wouldn't end." Hotaru finished somewhat wistfully, her face falling a bit as she wondered how long it would be before she could see her new friends again.  
  
She was so caught up in her own excitement Hotaru missed the slight flinch and hesitation before her mama answered. "I have a few things to do first, but I'm sure Kasumi would be happy to see you visit again. She's been stuck in that house for so long and she really needs a friend. I think she'll make as good a friend to you as she has been for me. She told me she really enjoyed your company today, and can't wait to see you again."  
  
Hotaru's positively beamed as she considered her first real friend outside of the other sailor senshi and their friends. Although older by several years, Kasumi had been fun to be around, though quieter than the rambunctious Shampoo, Hotaru had definitely enjoyed the time they spent wandering Nerima.  
  
Ranma paused to open the door to their home, then waved Hotaru inside.  
  
"Don't forget Chibi-usa is coming over tonight. Maybe you two should rent some movies and have a real sleepover.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hi Hotaru!!!" Chibi-usa giggled as the door opened revealing her best friend. "What did you do today?"  
  
"You won't believe it!" Hotaru replied with a matching giggle, Chibi-usa's presence putting the cherry on top of a wonderful day. "Michiru-mama took me to Nerima and I met the most amazing people."  
  
"Michiru-sensei did . . . " The pink haired girl clapped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she had said.  
  
Chibi-usa reallllly hoped Hotaru hadn't caught the slip; a quick glance over at her friend caused that hope to die stillborn as Hotaru's purple eyes widened momentarily then narrowed to slits as Hotaru stared at her.  
  
"What did you say?" Hotaru hissed. "Is this something else you knew that you weren't supposed to tell?"  
  
Chibi-Usa put on her best "who me" innocent expression and pretended not to hear the question. Inside the daughter of Usagi wondered just how she was going to get out of this one. Not only had Saturn caught the slip, she was hanging onto it will bulldog like tenacity.  
  
Fortunately for the future princess a reprieve was given her when Haruka came in. The blond senshi was dressed in a freshly pressed tuxedo and quite frankly looked quite handsome. She would easily give Tuxedo Kamen a run for his money tonight.  
  
"What's up girls?" Haruka asked. While Uranus might not be as observant about family matters as her lover Michiru, even she could tell something was wrong with the two youngsters. Chibi-usa looked as nervous as a cat lost in the dog pound . . . while Hotaru's expression mirrored that of the same cat with a small mouse targeted and ready to pounce.  
  
"Nothing Haruka-papa." Hotaru answered evenly.  
  
Chibi-usa wasn't fooled, though the words were quiet and unassuming, the look she was still receiving from her friend was promising that this matter was NOT over yet. The pink-haired Chibi-moon was somewhat relieved that Hotaru wasn't going to pursue the matter further in front of Haruka.  
  
The respite was short lived however as Hotaru grabbed Chibi-usa and literally dragged her friend up to her room.  
  
Usa gulped as Hotaru pushed her into the room, shut the door, locked it and turned to face her with a look of calm determination.  
  
"We are going to talk." Hotaru growled. "and you are going to answer some questions." 


	4. Ch 4 Conversations and Revelations

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer  
  
Forever the Tomboy Ch. 4  
  
Forever the Tomboy ---Ch 4 --- Conversations and Revelations  
  
Chibi-Usa fought her panic as Hotaru turned away from the door and toward her. The young princess silently cursed the slip-of-the-tongue that let to this confrontation. Pu warned her EVERY time she returned to the past to be careful and she had blown it in less than two minutes. Chibi-Usa knew things, things that she did not dare reveal about the future, for to let them slip before it was time could endanger the future, and her very own existence.  
  
Despite what many thought, the future was not a certainty, instead it was a possibility, if they were lucky a probability of how things would turn out, but carved in stone it was not. It was exactly for this reason that Pluto and the others in Crystal Tokyo didn't talk about specifics regarding their life to her. Events could, and undoubtedly would be affected by the knowledge that she possessed. It would be so easy for someone to take, or sometimes even more importantly, to fail to take actions based upon this foreknowledge.  
  
Future princess or not, Chibi-Usa had screwed up and she knew it. While she knew that her Haruka and Michiru were just as much in love in the future as they were now, that could change all to easily. If they took the relationship for granted, or if others took it for granted and didn't help them out when they needed it the relationship could die. Usa shuddered as she considered the possible repercussions of that happening. Sailors Uranus and Neptune were among the strongest and staunchest of the Moon Kingdom's defenders, their teamwork bordered on the uncanny sometimes. If that relationship died would their ability to work together die as well? It was a possibility that frightened her.  
  
That meant that she dared not reveal to many secrets even to her best friend. Not even Sailor Pluto could tell what effect any given piece of knowledge would have on the future. A fact that seemed so innocuous to them now could change everything, could destroy the future that was Crystal Tokyo. She was going to have to be verrryyyy careful as to what and how much she could tell Hotaru.  
  
"We are going to talk," Hotaru growled, her purple eyes shining with determination. "and you are going to answer some questions."  
  
Once again Usa decided to act innocent, sometimes it even worked, though almost never when she tried it with her mother, right now she was hoping for a better result.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Usa answered, her voice positively dripping with good cheer. Usa grimaced inwardly, her tone was so sweet that if bottled and sold dentists would have their business assured for years.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Princess." Hotaru answered steadily, her tone was flat and brooked no nonsense. "Why did you call Michiru-mama sensei?"  
  
Flinching imperceptibly the pink-haired girl searched for an answer that would be both truthful and innocuous.  
  
"Well, all of the Senshi have things that they teach me. Neptune is just one of them."  
  
Chibi-Usa watched as the Silence Bringer considered the answer.  
  
"What exactly does mama teach you?"  
  
"Well . . . " Once again Usa considered her words carefully. "Lots of things."  
  
"There." Usa thought, "that's both true and vague enough not to cause any problems."  
  
"Usa . . . What . . . Kind . . . Of . . . Things." The words were spaced and emphasized once again to let Usa know that Hotaru was NOT going to be put off, not this time. She had gone through to much today, both good and bad to be ignored or treated like a little kid.  
  
The silence lingered then stretched on, the quiet somehow sounded louder than thunder, growing in volume even as all remained quiet. Chibi-Usa felt the weight of her friend's gaze as Hotaru stared unblinkingly at her, her amethyst eyes hard and still, yet the silence still continued. After nearly a minute of waiting for the silence to end the young Moon-Princess started to speak.  
  
"Hotaru you know I can't . . . "She began only to be interrupted before she could finish..  
  
"Usa, I'm sorry, but things have been so weird today. I need to know. Let's talk about this and figure out just what you CAN tell me.." Hotaru seemed to deflate as she conceded part of her argument. "I should know better, it just so frustrating when you know something and can't tell me, but surely there are some things you can . . . " Her voice trailed off once again leaving the pair in silence.  
  
"You'll tell me as much as you can won't you?" Hotaru nearly pleaded, again her expressive eyes showing the uncertainty and fear lurking in her soul.  
  
Usa nodded, a quick fierce motion as she rushed to envelope her friend in a bone-crushing hug clear evidence of her relationship to her mother Tsukino Usagi.  
  
Hotaru resisted the hug for a moment, stiffening in surprise before returning it with one of her own. Even now such displays often took her by surprise, even now she was unused to comfort from anyone other than her mama and papa.  
  
Usa felt her friend tense then finally relax into the warm embrace. The young princess fought back tears as she realized just how fragile Hotaru's happiness really was. Though happy now, at least when she felt secure in the love of her family, Hotaru still lacked the emotional stability that Usa had grown up with and it was times like this that the lack showed.  
  
"Don't worry. It all works out." Usa comforted her friend. "It all works out."  
  
"R-r-really," Hotaru stuttered, "I get scared sometimes, and so much has happened today."  
  
"Tell me all about it," Usa started to release the hug, but before she could complete the action her mischievous nature kicked in and she succumbed to the dark impulse plaguing her. "Well, there are some things that I guess won't hurt to tell you." She purred, pulling the dark haired senshi back into a full glomp, then licked her friends ear.  
  
Hotaru stiffened, shocked into immobility, her expressive amethyst eyes widening to the size of saucers.  
  
"Us . . .Us . . . Usa, What!!!????" she nearly screamed.  
  
"Now, now Hotaru-chan. You said you wanted to know some things about the future." Usa's tone dropped into a throaty purr.  
  
"WHATTTT!!??" Hotaru finally found her voice as she yelped her question.  
  
Chibi-Usa licked her friends ear once again, before finally, reluctantly releasing her glomp. She still held tightly to her friend's hand and guided her toward the bed. Gently pushing the stunned Hotaru down to the bed and into a seated position, Usa plopped down next to her friend assuming a cross-legged position and facing Hotaru never releasing the hold she had on Hotaru's hand.  
  
"This is fun!!!" the future princess crowed inwardly as she watched Hotaru trying to pull herself back together.  
  
"Are you okay Hotaru-chan?"  
  
"Uhmm, What?" Hotaru answered absently as she tried to control her emotions and bring herself back into at least the semblance of calm.  
  
"I asked if you were okay?"  
  
"Why did you do that?" Hotaru answered cautiously. "Dammit why did Usa do that?" she pondered as she waited for an answer.  
  
"Wellllll." Usa teased, "You were so uptight that I wanted to see if I could get you to relax."  
  
"Relax! I'm certainly not relaxed now!"  
  
"Oh really," The purr was back, "So I take it you liked it then?" the words were in the form of a question, but the tone showed that they were instead an assertion of fact."  
  
"Eeepp," Hotaru paused again nervous and uncertain as to the best way to reply. Despite Haruka-papa and Michiru mama's relationship she had never (well other than in a couple of embarrassing hentai dreams) thought about another girl in "that" way. Despite her shock however, Hotaru had to admit the thrill that shot though her body when Usa licked and then kissed her ear. Her normally pale face was hot and colored a shade that was normally reserved for overripe tomatoes  
  
"I'm sorry," Usa apologized, though once again her tone made it unclear as to whether this was a true apology or not. "But I did get your attention didn't I?" The sultry tone was broken by the giggles that Usa couldn't contain any longer, the look on Hotaru's face had been sooooo shocked.  
  
"You certainly did." Hotaru conceded.  
  
"Don't worry. We've . . . I mean you've got a fiancé waiting for you in Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Hotaru's mind latched onto her friend's words. "A fiancé? Really?"  
  
Hotaru's mind reeled as she considered what Usa told her. A fiancé, she had a fiancé in the future, someone who loved her and wanted to be with HER. The words took on a life all their own as Hotaru felt an intense relief. Michiru-mama was right, she would find someone to love her just as she was, who would accept her . . . and her gifts.  
  
"Yes you do, and no I can't tell you any more than . . . " Usa agreed, while attempting to shut down any further inquiries into the matter.  
  
"Wait a minute." Hotaru interrupted. "Did you just say We've got a fiancé?"  
  
"Oooppps." Usa muttered. "No wonder Setsuna has so much trouble with this stuff."  
  
"You did didn't you. You said WE'VE got a fiancé." Hotaru pressed.  
  
"I really can't say anything else Hotaru, sorry." Usa muttered uneasily, not sure that she liked how Hotaru's hands were clenching and unclenching..  
  
Hotaru took a deep breath, counted to ten then sighed, she knew that the pink haired girl was probably right. Kami knows that she'd heard Setsuna harp on just this topic many many times. Besides, while from all appearances the two of them had somehow reached an agreement on the fiancé issue, at least Usa didn't appear to be upset about the arrangement.  
  
Watching her friends reactions Usa grinned she could practically see the gears turning in Hotaru's mind. She also knew why Setsuna enjoyed this so much. If Hotaru only knew the truth. Yes they were both engaged to a wonderful boy, a prince in fact. He was the great-grandson of Michiru's sword sensei, and the Second Prince of the Jurian Empire. There wasn't going to be any problem with outliving him . . . and he was sooooo cute to.  
  
"Okay." Hotaru conceded grudgingly, but then returned to the attack.  
  
"You still haven't told me about mama and papa."  
  
Usa groaned, she had hoped that the news of a fiancé would derail Hotaru's thought process and stop the questions for a while.  
  
"Give me a minute." She commanded. "I need to think about this. I don't know exactly when some of this came out so I'm afraid to just tell you."  
  
"I guess that's fair." Hotaru grudgingly agreed though her tone made it clear that she did NOT want to agree with the statement.  
  
After a few minutes of intense quiet Usa continued. "Why don't you tell me what happened today and I'll see if that help me figure out what you already know and how much I can tell you.  
  
"Well, It started out this morning. I was feeling a little down 'cause the kids at school are still teasing me a lot. So I asked Michiru-mama if we could walk to school together." A momentary giggle broke her otherwise solemn expression. "I love Haruka- papa, but sometimes she's just so . . . dense."  
  
Usa giggled in response. "Yeah, and that's one thing that doesn't seem to change. She's always getting into trouble with Michiru because of that."  
  
Usa watched as her friend finally began to relax as she continued her retelling of the day's events. Hotaru apparently had quite an exciting day. She had met several people who took her abilities in stride and accepted her as she was. The young princess envied her friend the experience. While being a princess was often great, it could was often quite confining as well. She was expected to act certain ways, to always be the princess, to act the part of heir to the throne. Sometimes she just wanted to be free from all that and here in the past with her friends she could be herself. She could be Chibi-Usa just another normal girl and could leave the princess behind her at least for a little while.  
  
"I'm worried about mama." Hotaru finished uncertainly.  
  
Hotaru sniffled a bit before continuing. "I'm afraid Kasumi's an old girlfriend. I mean I've never heard mama talk about any other girls. It's like Haruka-papa is the only one she's ever really been interested in. But now that I think about it mama's so pretty that would be hard to believe." Hotaru's voice nearly broke as she continued. "And when Kasumi hugged her today she looked so . . . "  
  
"So what?" Usa asked softly when Hotaru stopped.  
  
"I don't know exactly." Hotaru murmured frustratedly. "Like I said, when we got there this gorgeous woman glomped mama in a hug that would make your mom jealous."  
  
"Wow." Usa responded. "And how did your mom take it."  
  
"That's the strange part. You know how she is kinda . . . " Hotaru paused again searching for the right words. It wasn't like her mama was unfeeling or anything, at times she could be downright hentai in her displays with Haruka-papa. Usually though Michiru was more reserved than that, really only letting her mischievous nature out when at home or with friends, and despite never having admitted such Hotaru knew that the Inner Scouts were considered to be among her friends by her mama. In public though Michiru usually limited herself to less . . . exuberant . . . displays.  
  
"Mama's usually kinda . . . private with her feelings." Hotaru finished.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well she wasn't like that today. She hugged Kasumi back and when they talked it was like they loved each other." This time Hotaru broke down, she tried to fight the worry that was filling her, but despite her best efforts tears trickled from between her closed eyelids and trailed down her cheeks.  
  
"Mama looked so content, so happy. Like someone who had lost something important and after a very long time finds it again." Hotaru's eyes gleamed with unshed tears talked.  
  
"That's good isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know." Hotaru wailed. "What if she leaves us?"  
  
"Don't worry Hotaru. Everything will be alright."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hotaru questioned still sniffling slightly.  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded, once again enveloping her friend in a comforting hug. This time however she made sure that friendship was all she offered.  
  
"I'm sure." Usa didn't know everything that would occur between now and her life in Crystal Tokyo. But she did know enough about Haruka and Michiru to know that they were true soul mates. That by itself didn't necessarily mean that they would be able to stay together though. Usa had seen with her own eyes the problems that her own mother and father had with their relationship here in the past. The fact that they were soul-mates didn't always equate to smooth sailing in their personal life, and when this type of relationship died it was worse than if they had never met as each would almost instinctively compare everyone else to the mate that had been lost, and everyone else would be somehow lacking.  
  
"Now tell me more about what happened today." Usa ordered taking on an imperious tone, as if she were Queen of the Moon Kingdom already.  
  
"Well, like I said Elder Cologne was very interesting, even if she was kinda scary." Hotaru resumed her tale. "She said she was over 300 years old." With a giggle Hotaru added, "and she looks it too."  
  
"So what do you think of the others you met today?"  
  
Hotaru paused once again, "That's what's making this so hard. I like them, even Kasumi. Not one of them cared that I can heal." Hotaru corrected herself before continuing, "No, that's not quite right, they care, but they think it's cool that I can heal people. Shampoo even said she wished she could do that, she said it would make training a lot easier if she could heal herself when she finished."  
  
"I'm just worried. When Kasumi and mama talked it was like she and mama were sharing secrets right in front of me."  
  
"What kind of secrets?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe that they were in love, or maybe something else. I don't know, it was like listening to only one side of a phone conversation. You can kinda guess what's being said but you don't really know for sure. That's why when you called mama sensei I caught it."  
  
The once and future princess nodded slightly. Now she knew when she was. Apparently Michiru's "double life" hadn't been found out . . . yet. Usa wondered just what the next few days would be like. From the teasing that Haruka still occasionally took in Crystal Tokyo, the young princess knew that Haruka's reaction must've been something else. She also knew that another threat was about to surface, one that would test all the senshi as well as the bonds of trust that they had forged so far.  
  
Apparently it had been quite a shock for Haruka to find out that "quiet Neptune" was a grandmaster in the martial arts, probably the best of her generation. Yes, the next few days were going to be interesting indeed, and Haruka was proud. For a long time the senshi of Uranus had been the best, now the title was about to pass to another. Just how would Haruka react to that?  
  
"I don't know exactly Hotaru, but I do know this we can help them get though it. They are still together back in Crystal Tokyo. Once again Chibi-Usa had to fight back the giggles. Yes indeed they were together, and she could hardly wait until she COULD reveal some of the things she knew, the look on Haruka's face would be priceless, if she didn't pass out first.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma looked at herself critically, the events of the day making the blue- tressed woman who stared back at her seem a stranger. It had taken her years to get used to, truly used to being a girl, in fact it had literally taken growing up a second time. However, the woman she was now made all of it worthwhile, well that and Haruka, her lover and in so many ways her life.  
  
Ranma sighed contentedly, she really did love Haruka, even though the blond could be so dense sometimes. At that thought Ranma had to choke back a severe case of the giggles, Haruka sometimes even made Ranma look observant about his relationships. Though she supposed that if she were to be fair about this observation that was probably overstating the case at least a little. No, even though she had been reminded all to often today of who she had been and what she had given up, she wouldn't trade her life now for the old one for anything she would never go back to the madness that was Ranma's life. Her life now could be and often was chaotic, but she had a purpose. . . . and a family  
  
No, the woman looking gazing at her from the mirror was everything that Ranma/Ranko was not. Michiru was elegant, the very epitome of culture and refinement. The old Ranma would never have admitted (even to himself) that a world outside of martial arts existed. He would never admit an interest in the things that Michiru had grown to love. He would've scorned the violin, the classes she took and the education she enjoyed. Still there were traces of the old Ranma, the martial arts were still very important to her, family and duty.  
  
Still though, Michiru was a far cry from the tomboyish Ranko. Ranko was a tomboy who refused to even consider being feminine. Wearing a sports bra was an anathema, and she would rather be dead that caught wearing the delicate (and to be quite honest erotic) work of lace and fabric she sported now. No Ranko would never be caught in the lingerie that Michiru favored, but despite the nostalgia generated by today's activities her days of wearing men's boxers were long over.  
  
The serene smile turned sultry, one more suited to a model than a tomboy as she contemplated the evening yet to come. That is if the model was one posing for a hentai magazine. No Ranko would never wear an outfit like this, a racy blue bra and a garter-belt with silk stockings of a slightly softer shade of blue.  
  
The outfit laying on the bed was not much better, from Ranko's old point of view. The only similarity with the outfits that Ranma/Ranko wore was the silk fabric. The dress itself was an evening gown which molded to her body like a second skin, shoulders were left bare and the neckline plunged to show her abundant features off to their best effect, yet which was still decent. The skirt itself was short and barely reached her mid-thigh, with a slit up one side that nearly reached her hip.  
  
It wouldn't take much of an effort to give Haruka a show all the while maintaining so far as any observers could tell the proper restraint. The only consideration that she gave to "Ranko" were the flats that she would wear, even now shoes she could fight or run in were important to her and while she had learned to fight in heels as a result of her senshi uniform, when a "civilian" she preferred something a bit more practical.  
  
Ranma's face morphed into an even naughtier expression as she slipped into the dress while considering the possibilities for fun this evening. Haruka wasn't going to know what hit her, not that the tomboy would have anything to complain about.  
  
Dressed to the nines Ranma picked up the matching purse and glided from the room, her hips swaying sensuously.  
  
She knocked on her daughter's door, interrupting the pair plotting inside.  
  
"Hotaru-chan?"  
  
"Yes mama." A muffled voiced answered from within.  
  
"I'm about ready to get Haruka and leave for dinner. Can I come in for a minute?"  
  
"Yes mama."  
  
Ranma heard light footsteps then the sound of a lock being turned before the door opened revealing her daughter.  
  
A sly grin gracing her face Ranma looked at Usa-chan perched on the bed with a guilty look on her face.  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she began with a sly tone in her voice.  
  
To her surprise Hotaru blushed furiously, before beginning her denials.  
  
"Mama! It's not like that."  
  
A quick look at Chibi-Usa confirmed that the young princess was coloring as well.  
  
"Hmmm." Ranma answered thoughtfully, "Well don't do anything that I wouldn't do."  
  
"As if there's much you wouldn't do." Ranma heard the nearly inaudible mutter from both her daughter and Usa.  
  
"I heard that." Ranma laughed, causing the pair to start, then cast guilty looks at each other.  
  
"Mama!" Hotaru appeared to be desperately fighting her inclination to blush and began fidgeting in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry Hotaru-chan, I was only teasing. Though . . . "  
  
"Mama! Stop it."  
  
"Yes dear." Ranma deadpanned her reply. "I was only teasing."  
  
Leaning over she gave Hotaru and peck on the cheek then with a wink turned away.  
  
"There's food and soda in the fridge," Ranma offered, "and I left some money for take-out if you'd rather do that. Haruka and I will be back later. I'll check in on the two of you when we get back."  
  
Still laughing she walked away. Life was good. A frown flitted across her face as she considered what was yet to come. She just hoped that it stayed good. Tomorrow would be the first in a series of steps to regain what she had lost, Ranma just hoped that she wouldn't lose what she had while finding some of her past.  
  
As expected Haruka had lost what patience she had with waiting and Ranma found her watching TV in the living room. The senshi of Neptune took a moment to gaze at her lover. Haruka looked positively handsome in her tuxedo, she would be turning many a girls eye tonight, and if the past were any indication of the future Haruka would revel in it. The blond also appeared to be totally oblivious to anything other than the martial arts tournament on the box. Taking advantage of the situation, Ranma ghosted across the floor, wrapped her arms around Haruka and give her a soft kiss on the neck.  
  
"Are you ready lover?"  
  
"Just a minute Michiru, the match is almost over." Haruka replied distractedly.  
  
Ranma took this in attention as a challenge and tightened her hug, her warm breath and throaty whisper designed to draw attention away form the TV and to herself. She had spent quite a while getting ready and now her date was more interested in the TV than in her.  
  
She watched as Haruka squirmed on the couch, trying to ignore the kisses as she watched the tournament's final match.  
  
"Michiru, I said just a minute."  
  
"But Haruka," Ranma pouted seductively, "I'm ready to go and you promised me dinner."  
  
"No I didn't." Haruka replied somewhat grumpily, "You made me promise you dinner when you announced your plans for the evening."  
  
"Fine." Now it was Ranma's turn to complain, "But you know Azami's going to win. You told me she always wins."  
  
"Yeah." Haruka admitted, "But I want to see her win, her sword style is nearly perfect ... besides I didn't think you ever really listened when I talked martial arts." Haruka's attention was still on the TV and not her mate.  
  
Ranma gave in, and with a devastatingly cute pout settled next to Haruka on the couch and leaned into Haruka's taller frame. Ranma didn't need to see the TV to know what was coming, so she instead spent her energy in snuggling.  
  
A few moments later and with a final flurry of strikes the match was indeed over with Azami the winner.  
  
Haruka appeared almost surprised to find Michiru cuddled next to her.  
  
"Man she's good," Haruka crowed. "She's the best sword master to compete since Saotome Nodoka."  
  
"Really," Ranma answered absently rising to her feet and pulling her larger companion with her.  
  
"Yeah, and she's so mysterious too," Haruka continued. "She never gives interviews herself. All we really know is that Saotome Nodoka was her sensei, and then she studied with Nodoka's sensei for a while. Well and the fact that she hasn't lost an important match in years. Even getting a picture of her is hard. It's almost like she disguises herself. In one tournament she's a blond, in the next a brunette."  
  
"Sounds strange." Ranma answered with a laugh.  
  
Only her years of practice allowed Ranma to keep a straight face at the plaintive note in Haruka's voice. "And she's never taken a student, and believe me it's not from a lack of people asking, and she's so cute too."  
  
"Now Haruka." Ranma teased, "Keep it up and I might get jealous. "And that would definitely interfere with my plans for you this evening."  
  
"Plans?" Haruka laughed, "and just what are those plans?"  
  
"Treat me nice enough and you might find out."  
  
Haruka laughed, as she finally really noticed her love for the first time this evening."  
  
"Wow you look delicious . . . I mean good tonight."  
  
"I kinda liked your first thought." Ranma laughed throatily, "But we need to go, our reservations at Chizuma's are in twenty minutes."  
  
It was a short walk to the garage and Haruka's car. The pair settled in as Haruka fired up the horses.  
  
Ranma waited until they were on the road, then took Haruka's hand and placed it in he lap relishing the warm feel, softly stroking her lover's hand, and enjoying the blush that her actions produced.  
  
"Feeling good tonight are we." Haruka purred,  
  
Ranma only laughed as they sped toward the restaurant.  
  
The trip didn't take long and Haruka reluctantly, very reluctantly turned the keys to her baby over to the valet. The restaurant itself was crowded, a line already formed and the bar crowded. Chizuma's was a well-known five star establishment popular with those in the know. They however didn't have to wait as the reservations had been confirmed long before.  
  
Ranma reveled in the jealous looks she was getting from the ladies as Haruka escorted her in. There was no doubt in her mind that Haruka was the handsomest "guy" in the crowd and her opinion was obviously shared by more than a few of the women. She studiously ignored the appraising looks she herself was getting from nearly all the men ... and a few of the ladies present. Instead she took Haruka's arm possessively and melded herself to the taller blond, staking her claim clearly and indicating her willingness to protect that claim.  
  
The maitre de, a distinguished gentleman with silvered hair escorted them to their table. Ranma had specifically asked for table as it afforded a good view out while remaining somewhat out of the public eye. It was the perfect location for an evening of fun teasing and titillating her lover.  
  
After a brief conversation with their escort and a discussion of the wine they were left alone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haruka fidgeted a bit as she settled in. This place was definitely more Michiru's style than hers. The blond tomboy felt more at home at the track or in one of the restaurants or bars that the other racers frequented than in a place like this. She just wasn't used to this type of luxury, her family was comfortably middle class and seldom frequented these types of places. Michiru on the other hand, was used to this, her family had money and weren't afraid to use it. Though she knew that Michiru was adopted that didn't change the fact that she had grown up with advantages and a certain "station" in life that she herself had not.  
  
It was times like these that the differences were made apparent. Haruka felt more than a little out of place. Yes she could fit in, but it wasn't her cup of tea, her companion however treated this as nothing more than ordinary, nothing more than her due. Sometimes it made her wonder just what Michiru saw in her. It couldn't be just that their sexual preferences, Michiru could have her pick of the ladies, yet her aqua- tressed companion was with her, and gave every indication of wanting to stay with her.  
  
Still there was something going on. Haruka may not have appeared to have heard Setsuna this morning, but she had. There was something going on with either Michiru or Hotaru or possibly both, and it worried her more than a little. When Setsuna began talking of secrets and things best revealed it made her nervous. Just what had the senshi of Pluto been talking about?  
  
Haruka shook her head as she heard Michiru tell or ask her something, and from the glint in Michiru's eyes it was something that she'd find interesting. Not only that but ignoring Michiru when she was in a teasing mode was not something to be done lightly. A licentious smile grew as she recalled the last time that Michiru had been ignored when making a suggestion. Who knew that the little minx was so . . . inventive, and while the activity was nothing that she'd have come up with on her own, she hadn't minded Michiru's little game when it had been revealed. No, she hadn't minded it at all.  
  
"I'm sorry Michiru, I was still thinking about the tournament," Haruka lied.  
  
Oblivious she might be most of the time, but even she new better than to talk about her fear that Michiru might someday realize just how different they really were when Michiru was dressed to the nines and sitting across from her.  
  
"Guess what I'm not wearing." Ranma purred enjoying the look of dawning comprehension on the tomboy's face.  
  
Haruka for her part stared at the vision that was Michiru, then swallowed nervously as sudden warmth filled her soul. How did Michiru manage to do this? Just about the time Haruka thought she had her figured out Michiru would pull something new. Michiru was defiantly a heady brew, and one she hoped with all she had to be able to enjoy for the rest of her life.  
  
Haruka stared as Ranma leaned forward seductively, the silk dress making the already gorgeous woman even more sexy than normal, and that was quite an accomplishment in and of itself.  
  
"Just what do you have planned?" she finally stammered. Even as she fought for calm Haruka thanked the Kami for bringing Michiru into her life. Yes she'd had other girlfriends, but none like her. Michiru was an often perplexing mix of restraint and daring. You never knew what went on that calm façade of hers until it was to late. Not that she was complaining. Before Michiru she'd had lovers, several in fact, but none that seemed to fill the void in her soul like the vision in blue before her.  
  
"That you will find out later."  
  
Haruka shuddered in anticipation, definitely a heady brew indeed. Still, she hadn't been Michiru's lover for the last couple of years for nothing. Something was on her companions mind, probably several somethings. While to most Michiru had a poker face that professionals would envy, Haruka could read deeper than the mask and she new that something important was on Michiru's mind, something more than just a wild time later tonight.  
  
"I'm looking forward to that discovery." Haruka purred her own reply. Then in challenge continued. "I just hope you can back up your promise.  
  
She shivered at the sultry look that was her only answer.  
  
The conversation was interrupted before it could go any further as their waitress, a rather attractive and tasty dish herself came to take their order. Haruka tried her best to keep her eyes off the waitress and on her companion. If there was anything that could ruin the evening it would be Michiru catching her ogling another woman. While the senshi of Neptune usually just laughed and called her a hentai, there were times when it didn't go over nearly so well, and for the life of her Haruka still couldn't tell what would set Michiru off. She often wondered if Michiru knew herself, and occasionally wondered if the smaller woman just acted jealous to make her squirm and beg forgiveness. Though to be honest the making up after a fight was sweet as well.  
  
Innocuous small talk filled the silence as they waited for their meal. Haruka didn't want to spoil the mood by asking questions she was afraid that Michiru didn't want to answer, but she was very curious about what had happened today. Michiru skipping school was unusual in itself, and for her to have encouraged Hotaru to ditch school with her was nearly unheard of, but the senshi of Uranus wasn't sure how to breach the topic. Additionally, she could tell that Michiru was hiding something else. Michiru had been moody for the last few weeks, moving from one emotion to another with an abruptness that was unlike the normally unflappable woman. Something told her that this weekend was going to be very critical, despite her act at normalcy, Michiru was giving out signals that something big was up. What it was she didn't know. She'd just have to trust Michiru and hope that everything worked out.  
  
She knew that Michiru would eventually talk to her, at least she hoped that she would, until then she would have to simply trust the other woman. The trust was there, she trusted Michiru with her very life when the fought the Negaverse, yet at times she still felt there were thoughts going on in Michiru's mind that the other didn't share with her. She just have to be patient, eventually Michiru would share (at least some of ) what was on her mind.  
  
The meal finally arrived at it was as good as Chizuma's reputation promised. However, she couldn't help but notice that Michiru was more pushing the food around on her plate than actually enjoying the meal, and that was unusual as well. .  
  
Still she was surprised at the more serious tone and nervous expression on her lover's face as she finally decided to talk about more than the "safe" topics they'd been discussing prior to the food's arrival.  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Yes." Haruka pulled her attention from her own thoughts to the words of her lover.  
  
"It's been fun raising Hotaru hasn't it?" Michiru asked softly, not looking up from where she was chasing the noodles around the plate. "You've liked being her papa haven't you?"  
  
Haruka smiled here at least was a safe topic, for indeed she loved Hotaru as if she was her own daughter and she was her father.  
  
"She's a great kid." Haruka agreed.  
  
Michiru looked up, "Do you ever think about us having kids?"  
  
Haruka's eyes widened, she suspected that she looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an approaching car. This was NOT what she had been expecting. More flirting and teasing yes, the talk of children no. Especially not with the longing that she heard so clearly in the aqua- tressed woman's voice. 


	5. Ch 5 Dinner and Dancing?

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer  
  
Forever the Tomboy Ch. 5 – Dinner and Dancing?  
  
A/N – Still not yet to the flashbacks chapter(s) but some more glimpses of what has been and what is to come.  
  
"Do you ever think about us having kids?"  
  
The words echoed in Haruka's mind as she tried to grasp what her companion had actually said. Understanding the words themselves was easy, it had after all been a simple straightforward question. What was neither easy nor simple, however, was figuring out what brought the subject up at all. They were both young and had literally hundreds of years to think about children. Unless of course they died trying to bring Crystal Tokyo into fruition. All indications were (given that Chibi-Usa knew them in the future) that they would survive until then, so what was behind this?  
  
The blond senshi searched her memories trying to recall anything that could've caused this situation, this question she was faced with now. She searched and failed to think of anything that would've warned her before now that her lover so desired a child of her own.  
  
Given that the question appeared to come out of no-where, Haruka had no immediate reply and fell back on her experience as a senshi when the unexpected arose. When faced with a completely new or foreign situation (or enemy) Sailor Uranus habitually employed one of two tactics. She either attacked immediately or hung back trying to buy time to assess the situation and come up with a plan. The problem was that, of the two Outer senshi Michiru was the thinker, the planner; she herself nearly always preferred the frontal assault option.  
  
While Haruka was not known for being subtle, and indeed she did normally prefer option one over option two, even she knew that there were times when a good offense made a problem worse instead of better. She KNEW that attacking in this situation could be bad, very bad. If Michiru was serious and not pulling one of her pranks a verbal assault would create a serious rift in their relationship. Haruka would rather get a root canal without anaesthetic than risk losing the blue-eyed woman sitting so seductively across from her. Michiru was more than just her lover, she was part of her soul, her very life. Nothing scared Haruka more than the possibility of losing Kaiou Michiru, not even the possibility of losing Crystal Tokyo though she'd not admit that weakness in front of the others.  
  
So, with her mouth still gaping open in shock Haruka desperately sought to remain calm and desperately dove into one of the few "soft" arts she knew and sought peace through a martial arts meditation mantra, hoping for the peace it normally brought her.  
  
Swallowing nervously she grabbed her wineglass and took a long pull of the effervescent liquid, treating the rather expensive vintage as if it were nothing more than a wino's pick-me-up and the cheapest of wines.  
  
"Ummm," she started to speak, her voice several octaves higher than normal and with a squeak that sounded much more like Tsukino Usagi, than she cared for. Hearing the squeal in her own voice Haruka stopped, took a deep breath and then continued.  
  
"Did you say that you wanted us to have kids?"  
  
The tuxedo clad woman watched as Michiru continued to stare at the half eaten plate of noodles in front of her, scrutinizing the food as if the secrets of the universe could be discovered in the cooling mixture of noodles and sauce.  
  
"Not exactly," Michiru spoke softly, with a hesitance in her voice that was rarely seen or heard.  
  
"Not exactly?" Haruka responded astounded by the display of nerves. She'd seen Michiru perform in front of a full auditorium, one filled with noted music critics and professional musicians without displaying the slightest hint of fear. She'd watched as Sailor Neptune faced death for her Queen and accepted it as the price of loyalty with less trepidation than she was displaying in this simple conversation. Deep down Haruka felt the subtle glow of love, the flame of her passion with Michiru warming her. Obviously this was important to her lover and what was important to Michiru was important to her.  
  
"What I actually asked was whether or not you ever thought about us having kids."  
  
Haruka swallowed, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Ummm," she began formulating an answer ever so eloquently. "I'm uhhh, not exactly equipped to help in that department." Haruka answered with a shaky laugh, even though no question had been asked this time. Trying to inject a bit of levity the she continued, "and neither are you."  
  
When Michiru looked up the longing was clear in the sapphire eyes. Haruka saw that Michiru was serious about this, very serious. The sometimes oblivious Haruka was nearly floored by the clarity of the emotions she was seeing. Her lover normally presented a calm, almost emotionless façade to the world, only really letting go with her family or when she was in the throes of passion. But right here, right now that mask was not just down . . . it was GONE. Now the question was what effect Michiru's desire for a child or children would have on their relationship, and what effect denying that desire might have. Warring with the love she felt was more than a little nervousness, and the faintest beginnings of anger. What would Michiru do if she rejected the idea, would she seek a child elsewhere? Would she perhaps seek another lover, a man who could give her what she wanted?  
  
Haruka might be oblivious to the "softer" emotions at times, but she wasn't stupid. She'd heard Hotaru and Chibi-Usa talking earlier, and she too wondered who this Kasumi was, would this Kasumi be willing to make a family with Michiru if she didn't? Shaking her head Haruka turned away, at least momentarily from her fears and back to her companion.  
  
"But, if we could..."  
  
"I've never really thought about it." Haruka admitted. She'd never seen Michiru look so vulnerable as she did right now. It both scared her, and quite frankly it also turned her on. Haruka wanted nothing more than to gather the smaller woman in her arms and hold on, showing her love in a way that was clearer than words.  
  
"I mean I like girls, always have." Haruka continued. "So I've never really thought about it."  
  
"Never?" once again the voice came ever so softly, with a slight tinge of sadness underlying the words.  
  
"Well," Haruka reluctantly, but honestly, conceded, "Maybe once or twice when Hotaru was still a baby. You always looked so happy taking care of her."  
  
"So if there was a way for us to have children you might be willing to?"  
  
Haruka sighed, "I never could deny you anything, you know that." She answered. "Just what do you have planned in that sneaky mind of yours."  
  
This time it was Michiru that sighed, her warm breath caressing Haruka's cheek as it wafted across the table. "I don't want you 'giving in' and agreeing to this just because I want a baby of our own. It has to be something we both want, and we'd need to talk to Hotaru as well." Michiru paused before continuing, this time with a fierce note of protectiveness in her voice. "I don't want her thinking even for a moment that we are trying to replace her."  
  
Looking into Michiru's eyes as the silence continued Haruka saw something . . . break . . . she saw the longing start to fade, and the loss hurt her. Even though she was still more than half stunned by the conversation, the blond knew that Michiru meant what she said. If she didn't want children then Michiru would give up this dream. Gathering the remnants of her courage Haruka interrupted he lover before she could speak further. She reached out and took one of Michiru's hands in her own.  
  
"I didn't say I didn't want kids. I just said that I couldn't given one to you."  
  
Haruka's emotions were in turmoil. She knew that she couldn't give Michiru what she wanted. They were both girls and despite all the miracles of modern technology she'd never heard of anyone making a child from two female eggs. Men might not attract her, but she did know that you needed one to make a baby at least as things stood now.  
  
An unfamiliar emotion began to grow inside the senshi of Uranus, the emotion of fear. She knew, or at least thought she did, that Neptune loved her. Indeed if you'd asked this question of her before tonight she would've affirmed that love with no hesitation and no real uncertainty.  
  
Still, doubts long held, but firmly quashed began to raise their ugly head. Yes, Michiru was her lover and had been for nearly two years, but she also knew that Michiru had been a virgin when they became lovers. As beautiful as Kaiou Michiru was she had never been with anyone before they made love together. Neptune had never been with another woman, let alone another man in that way, never surrendered her all to another before Ten'ou Haruka. When they had first decided to go all the way, Michiru had been as nervous as hell. It still shocked her, and gave her more than a little thrill to know that she had been the first to know Michiru completely, the first to bring her to that place of ultimate ecstasy, the first to taste her inner self.  
  
Haruka had no doubt that Michiru was interested in women. A salacious grin grew on her face as she considered just how much the aqua-tressed woman enjoyed making love to her, the Princess of Neptune hell she was practically insatiable once she got started.  
  
Still the fear had always lingered somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind that Michiru might some-day want to find out what it was like to be with a man. The fear was small, nearly non-existent but it was still there. Haruka didn't really think that Michiru would leave her for a man, but could she be sure seeing the desire so evident now in her sparkling blue eyes?"  
  
The paranoid thoughts flashed through the senshi's mind in a few short seconds, as she realized just how ridiculous that thought actually was. Not only had she never seen Michiru look at a man with desire, her companion had on more than one occasion expressed more than a little distaste for the idea.  
  
Her own personal experience bore that out. Even when they had become lovers it had taken a long time before the senshi of Neptune would even consider using any 'toys' that looked like the male organ, and an even longer time before she finally consented to using them. Haruka had at first thought Michiru had been raped. The strength of her reaction the first time the use of a dildo had been suggested as a way to increase their mutual passion had shown more than Neptune probably realized. But even that didn't seem quite right. It was strange actually, none of the women she'd been with before had anywhere near that reaction, none of her prior lovers had looked so scared and fearful at the thought of being "filled" while making love. A few had detested the thought of doing it with a man, but they didn't shy away from the same adventures with another woman. Michiru on the other hand had acted with an almost phobic fear, and had nearly become physically sick the first time she had brought out one of those toys.  
  
"Haruka? Have I lost you again?"  
  
Once again the senshi of Uranus dragged her thoughts back from her own musings and back to the present, and back to the still unanswered question her lover had posed. Gathering her courage Haruka answered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma toyed with her meal, for once her appetite was non-existent. True, as Michiru she no longer gulped her food or gorged herself like say, Tsukino Usagi, but she still needed copious amounts of calories to fuel her martial artist body. Since she didn't want anyone to know just how much she did eat she supplemented her meals with high carb supplements like shakes and power bars and took other supplements as well. Those provided the calories she needed and still allowed her to eat like a "normal" person. One thing that hadn't changed though was her enjoyment of food. It was just that in her second life as Michiru she limited herself to smaller portions except for those occasions when she was out alone.  
  
Tonight however her appetite had deserted her. Even the five star cuisine that was before her couldn't hold her attention, instead all of her focus was on her lover. What Ten'ou Haruka had to say about this question was important, very important to her. Her life now was better than it had ever been. Even the danger she faced as a Scout only heightened her enjoyment of life. They had a wonderful life together, and yes she loved Haruka, Hotaru and even Setsuna more than life itself, but she still dreamed of another child, one of her own.  
  
Still, now that she'd actually raised the issue with her love, she wondered if she was pushing for too much to quick. The look of utter shock on Haruka's face had frightened her a bit, okay she admitted to herself it had frightened her more than just a bit.  
  
She had planned this for a long time. A momentary smirk crossed her face at that thought, there were many who would never believe that Saotome Ranma could ever think ahead. Perhaps they were right, until the very last of his days in Nerima she had been a creature of reaction always responding to situations thrust upon her instead of taking charge and working to stop problems before the ballooned into catastrophe. Growing up "Michiru" had changed all of that. Before she had "exiled" herself in the past she had sworn an oath to herself to take full advantage of the opportunities given her by her new life. She had not only decided to learn she had embraced the chance to learn, to think and to grow. While she sometime still reacted instinctively to problems now outside of combat, now she was just as apt to look for a way to prevent problems before they happened, and to face them immediately when they did happen instead of trying to put them off in the vague hope they would go away or somehow solve themselves.  
  
Even so the best of plans were not perfect and it had taken her quite a while to build up the courage necessary to finally ask Haruka what she thought of a child of their own. The desire to ask this question had been there ever since they had adopted Hotaru. Saturn's 's growth spurt, which had turned their daughter from a baby to a middle-school student literally overnight had merely added fuel to the fire. To her own shock and some dismay she had loved every minute of taking care of a baby. Nothing had kept her down, not the feedings, the diapers or the lack of sleep. Sometimes it had been rough, but every minute had filled her with feelings that nearly overwhelmed her. Feelings of love and a fierce protectiveness for her child that she would never lose.  
  
Yes she loved Hotaru, but she hadn't been able to raise her the way she would a child of her own. She wanted another child, not to replace Hotaru, no one could do that, but the thought of seeing her baby go though all the steps of childhood, having an opportunity to raise her child with love and compassion, to show him or her the ways of honor and duty from the very first was a desire she still had. Not to mention the thought of having a child with her lover and a sibling for Hotaru was almost a need for her.  
  
Ranma was willing to give up that dream for Haruka or Hotaru, but she wasn't going give up until she tried.  
  
Looking up from her meal, Ranma saw that Haruka had zoned out again. Keeping her lover on track (with this topic at least) was not easy. Ranma knew however that part of the problem was undoubtedly due to shock. Obviously this wasn't something that Haruka had ever seriously considered, and quite frankly Ranma had to admit that she'd pulled this one out of nowhere, at least as far as Haruka was concerned. It had clearly shocked her lover beyond he ability to answer rationally.  
  
"Haruka? Have I lost you again?" she murmured nervously.  
  
Ranma watched as patiently as she could while Haruka gathered her wits about her again. These long pauses were definitely something that she could do without, each second seemed an eternity as she waited for Haruka's answer. Finally, after several more agonizing seconds of quiet Haruka opened her mouth to speak, paused then with a look of determination tinged with a more than a bit of uncertainty Haruka finally spoke.  
  
"Well, I guess we could adopt. Maybe Setsuna could help us out again. I'm not sure that we'd get approved otherwise," Haruka paused again, "all things considered that is." She included both in a vague if sweeping gesture.  
  
"We could, but that isn't what I had in mind."  
  
"Well," Haruka probed cautiously, "What do you have planned in that devious mind of yours?"  
  
This time it was Ranma who paused, collecting her courage as she considered once again the options before them.  
  
"Well, there are a couple of ways," she began tentatively, then firmed her resolve and continued. "There is a place in China that's cursed."  
  
"Cursed?!!" Haruka interrupted.  
  
"Yes, anyone or anything to bathe in the springs assumes the form of whatever drowned in that spring. There is a spring of the drowned boy..."  
  
"You're NOT serious?!!." Haruka interjected, her voice rapidly rising. She looked at her lover's eyes and saw no mischief, only calm certainty. "Your are serious aren't you, I don't . . . "  
  
"Let me finish love," Michiru broke in this time. Dammit why couldn't she let me finish, this is hard enough as it is the blue-eyed woman thought with some exasperation. "The springs are permanent, but there is a way to get a temporary curse."  
  
"Temporary CURSE?"  
  
"Yes, "Michiru answered softly, "but I don't think you'd have any interest in being a man." Michiru hesitated again, "and I'm not sure I could . . . could . . . "  
  
Michiru took a deep breath, "could be with a man like that. . . even if . . . even if it was you, and I'd certainly never ask that of you." Then with a hint of her normal humor Michiru continued, "Besides I'm not sure how that would react to . . ." Michiru made a gesture as if reaching for a small object.  
  
Haruka's relief at the last comment was easily read, though Michiru was confused as to why Haruka looked quite so relieved since the option had only been on the table for a minute or so.  
  
"No what I was thinking was that we could go to a clinic and have one of your eggs fertilized and I could carry the baby. That way the baby would be part of both of us.  
  
Besides Michiru teased, "I'm not sure how manly you'd look in your tux when you were eight months pregnant."  
  
"Michiru-chan, " Haruka mock growled.  
  
Smiling at her lover Ranma saw the relief once again. It was as if Haruka was relieved on several levels, the most obvious being that she wouldn't have to carry the child, but also as if some deeper worry had been released. What that worry might have been Ranma didn't know, but if it's disappearance made Haruka feel better she was all for it.  
  
"Seriously love, I've checked it all out and it could be done pretty easily. The only real problem will be if Setsuna says we won't have the time free from our other duties. There's a clinic in Nerima that can do it and . . . ."  
  
"And what?" Haruka pressed.  
  
"Well, I've already gotten permission to use a donor's . . . seed," Michiru answered delicately. "His mother has agreed, and that way we know that we know the background on the donor and that he doesn't have any medical conditions to worry about. Ranma desperately hoped that Haruka would leave these details to her and not ask about the "father." Her lover often left what she called "the boring details" to her, and she reallllyyy hoped that this time would be no different. She really didn't want to reveal her past to Haruka. She would be devastated if she Haruka ever left her.  
  
"Who is it?" Haruka asked, intrigued by the way her lover had already worked out the details. "Will either the father or his mother want to visit the child? After all it will sorta be her grandkid too?"  
  
"Don't worry about that, the father is healthy and doesn't have any medical conditions we have to worry about. He'll be a fine donor." Michiru danced around the question.  
  
"Yeah, but who is he?" Haruka pressed. "And who is she, and more importantly will she want to see the child?"  
  
Michiru frowned, ignoring for the moment just how cute that made her look. It was obvious that Haruka had picked up on the fact that she was avoiding the question. One of the qualities that she so lover about Haruka was her determination, but right now she'd gladly trade that quality for the girls usual obliviousness.  
  
She had really hoped that she could dance around this issue. Nodoka and Kasumi were the only ones from her "previous life" who knew of her life as Saotome Ranma, and to be honest she had not intended to ever confess to her mother. She hadn't been able to prevent herself from establishing a relationship with Nodoka once she was established in her new life. She had tried to be content with being Nodoka's "daughter" though friendship, but after being around her for the ten years "Ranma" was gone she had grown to love her mother even more than before. Shortly after Nodoka met Ranko she had taken the plunge knowing full well that the seppuku pledge might have to be fulfilled. She had revealed just who she was and why she had abandoned her life as Ranma to take up a new life as Michiru. Fortunately the years she had spent with Nodoka as Michiru visiting her "Auntie", training with her and just being herself had established a bond that Nodoka found stronger than the seppuku pledge. Nodoka had accepted her life as Michiru . . . once she had woken up from her fainting spell. She had told her mother everything, she had detailed just how horrific the problems were that "Ranma" had, and how much better her life was as Michiru. The hardest part was convincing Nodoka that paradox issues were the only reason that Michiru had not tried to have Nodoka adopt and raise her, that to have done so was to risk everything that the two had managed to build, not to mention what effect it might have on Crystal Tokyo. Ranma still wondered just how much Setsuna knew, and had spent more than one sleepless night trying to figure out how Ranma, born a boy and raised by that idiot Genma was also the reincarnation of Sailor Neptune, a woman from the Silver Millennium. Still that was an issue for another time, if she ever found an answer at all.  
  
Musings aside she still realllly didn't want to have to answer the blond's question. Ranma had hoped, slim as that hope was, that Haruka wouldn't make the connection between her mom and the Saotome Nodoka the woman that Uranus practically worshiped as a sword goddess. She also knew her lover was aware of Saotome Ranma though Uranus's views on "Him" were not so favorable. His reputation in the martial arts community made Ranma a known figure. She knew that Haruka respected his abilities but she also new that Haruka despised the young martial artist as well believing him to be a "Player". The multiple fiancées matter had long ago soured her on "Him."  
  
"Saotome Ranma," Ranma mumbled reluctantly, "and yes she will probably want to see the child."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Saotome Ranma." Ranma answered nearly inaudibly.  
  
"You don't mean Playboy Saotome Ranma, son of THE Saotome Nodoka, the All Japan sword champion for 10 years running do you?!!!" Haruka practically yelled the question, drawing unwanted attention from the nearby tables. "Hell, until she quit active competition no-one could touch her."  
  
"Ummm, Yeah." Michiru confirmed, trying to resist the urge to pound her head on the table.  
  
"And Just How Do You Know Her?" Haruka spit each word out slowly, individually and with great precision.  
  
Ranma winced at the icy fire in her loves voice. Maybe trying to have a child that was truly theirs had been a mistake. Maybe she should have left the dream as a dream and just gone with an unknown donor, maybe she should have let go of that dream. After all she loved Hotaru as her own, maybe the idea of an heir of her body was beyond reality. Still it was a dream she had entertained for quite some time now and she hated to let it go.  
  
Ranma had hoped to avoid this problem, now she had to wonder just how she was going to deal with the situation without revealing that she was Ranma. She really didn't want to reveal that fact. She decided to stick with Plan A. Reveal if she must the time and relationship she had with Nodoka as Michiru. Unless Haruka found out about the Nanban mirror she shouldn't suspect the truth. So far as Haruka knew the only was to time-travel was via the Time Gates, and Haruka also knew that Pluto wouldn't let just anyone use them, certainly not someone like Saotome Ranma. Still Ranma gulped apprehensively, her biggest fears after falling in love with Haruka was that the other woman would leave her if she ever found out that she had been a "HE".  
  
It was just that she so wanted the child to be both of theirs. What had originally been a contingency plan to deal with the Amazons had become a way for her to have a child with the woman she loved.  
  
"I've known her since I was a child," Ranma answered softly, hoping against hope that this would satisfy Haruka.  
  
"Since you were a kid? Did you know she was a swordswoman?" Haruka continued with the interrogation, her thoughts on a baby for the moment lost in the other issue.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Did you ever see her practice her style?"  
  
"Yes." Ranma answered softly, praying to whatever Kami would listen that Haruka wouldn't ask any more than that.  
  
"Did you ever try it yourself." This time Haruka was confident that Michiru would answer in the negative, after all Michiru had never expressed an interest in the art of the sword and even her interest in Kempo seemed to be as a hobbyist at most..  
  
Kami, why don't you ever answer my prayers? Ranma thought dejectedly. "Yes love I have."  
  
"And."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
"She's one of the best I've ever seen," Ranma answered truthfully.  
  
"So how long did you train with her?" Haruka hung on to the issue with the tenacity of a bulldog.  
  
"Haruka, Saotome Nodoka was my sensei for about five years. I stopped training under her about two years before our other duties came up, about two years before I met you," Ranma answered carefully. Every word she spoke was true, it just wasn't all of the truth.  
  
"And you just gave it up? After five years of training with one of the best in Japan, " Haruka asked incredulously, "Why?"  
  
Oh Kami, just let it go, once more Ranma prayed.  
  
"No, after that time I trained with her sensei."  
  
"You what?!!" to say that Haruka was stunned was to say that Pharaoh 90 was a bit evil, probably the understatement of the year . . . if not the decade.  
  
"I trained with her sensei." Ranma repeated, once again mentally crying out for her love to stop asking these questions. She might as well have been praying for water to run uphill or for Usagi to stop crying when Rei teased her for all the luck she was having. Yes she had planned for this line of questioning and no she still did not expect her darkest secret to be uncovered, but she had hoped that this secret would stay hidden for at least a while longer, at least until she had figured out a way to reveal herself to Haruka. Ranma panicked as she wondered just how Haruka would react when she revealed her other martial skills, would it bring them together or would the fact that she was light years better than Uranus drive them apart?  
  
"Why did she sent you to her sensei?"  
  
Ranma could tell by the glazed look on Haruka's face that her tomboyish lover was overwhelmed by the entire notion, and more than a little shocked that Michiru was a student of her idol.  
  
"Sensei Saotome said she had taught me all that she could, so she sent me to her Master to learn more."  
  
It took a few moments for the senshi of Uranus to gather her wits about her as she stared incomprehensively at the woman she thought she knew so well.  
  
"And you never told me this because . . .," Haruka growled.  
  
"Sensei Saotome said that I was her only pupil outside. She told me that the only reason she trained me was because she considered me to be her daughter, if not by blood or law, by love. She also told me that she was not taking any more students until her son returned, and then she intended to teach only him. She said she had to get special permission to teach me as her Sensei's art was a family art, and I didn't want you to be disappointed." Ranma finished miserably.  
  
Then she brightened as a thought came to mind. "Maybe if I tell her that you are my lover and that we have a child she'll teach you and our son or daughter when they are old enough."  
  
Ranma could literally see Haruka light up at that thought, it was if a halogen floodlight had been ignited behind her lover's eyes. Then she saw the light dim a darker cloud pass over her loves face.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," the blond interjected thoughtfully, remembering a nugget of information, one gleaned from one of only a handful of interviews Saotome Nodoka had allowed. "Azami is supposed to be Saotome Nodoka's only student . . . ." she trailed off absently her thoughts lost for a moment as she considered what she had been told.  
  
Ranma felt her heart rise up in her throat. Dammit she should have lied. No, Ranma quashed that thought as quickly as it arose. No she shouldn't have. There was a fine line between not telling Haruka about things her lover never asked about and lying to her face when she asked a direct question, but it was a line she did NOT intent to cross. Ranma could only hope that Haruka would see the line and understand that she had never crossed it . . . that she hoped with all her heart.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haruka reeled from the revelations that her lover had heaped upon her tonight. It was like opening a child's book and instead of "See Spot Run" the book was a collection of Shakespeare. What at first seemed to be a simple question (if shocking and unlooked for) was now revealing secrets long held by her lover, secrets that revealed a whole new Michiru. First Michiru wanted a child, THEIR child. Then she had already picked the biological father out and it was the son of her idol Saotome Nodoka. To top it off Michiru now admitted to being a student of Saotome Nodoka. Haruka's brain was spinning with the strange news. Just how well did she know her lover? Never in a thousand years would she have expected these revelations.  
  
Was this what Setsuna had been hinting about earlier today? Was there some reason other than the one given why Michiru had never told her about this even thought she knew how much she idolized Saotome Nodoka, and why had Pluto been so insistent that these secrets come to light now?  
  
Hey! Wait just a minute. Haruka's brain paged her, trying to get her attention, and for a change Haruka was listening. Michiru was a student of Saotome Nodoka, Azami was a student of Saotome Nodoka, and according to all the information out in the press Saotome Nodoka the only student she had ever trained.  
  
"You . . . You're Azami?" Haruka questioned incredulously. She didn't have to hear the answer to know the truth, the guilt, pain and (was that) fear? on her lovers face was enough to confirm the truth of the matter.  
  
"Yes." Michiru answered softly. "My adoptive mother and father accepted the fact that I wanted to study the sword, but they forbid me from competing. They said it wasn't ladylike. I never told Sensei why I used an assumed name and she never asked. I think she knew, but as long as she wasn't certain she didn't object. It was the only way I could compete until I turned 18. By the time I turned 18 it was either keep the false identity or start over and make Azami disappear, even then it would be clear that we were using the same style and I didn't want any dishonor to go to Sensei Saotome because of my actions, so I was stuck with being Azami when I competed.  
  
"Buy why did you hide it from me?" the hurt in Haruka's voice was as obvious as a battleship in a koi pond."  
  
"I didn't want to. It hurts to hide things from you. But Sensei Saotome made me promise that I wouldn't teach her style to anyone other than my husband or child and that only if her sensei, Sensei Masaki also agreed. Maybe now I could ask her?"  
  
Haruka could hear the earnestness in her lover's voice, but something still pulled at her thoughts, but not with enough force to come to the front of her mind.  
  
"Do you forgive me Haruka?" Michiru pleaded.  
  
Despite the turmoil that her thoughts were in Haruka had to fight back a smile. For once the shoe was on the other foot and Michiru sounded so pitiful, so lost and depressed at the thought of her displeasure. For once it wasn't her in trouble with Michiru, this time it was Michiru who was going to have to kiss and make up.  
  
"Maybe." Haruka drawled, a catty look on her face. "Maybe you'll have to make it up to me tonight, and probably for several nights to come. After all this was a pretty big secret."  
  
The look of relief on Michiru's face was priceless.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something," Michiru purred, obviously overjoyed to be even partially forgiven.  
  
"Oh and Michiru. . . "Haruka continued.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"I'd love to have a baby with you. Just give me some time to adjust and . . . " Haruka was interrupted before she could finish when her aqua-haired lover darted around the table and with complete disregard for her normally reserved manner glomped onto her with a tenacity that even Tsukino Usagi couldn't match and kissed her with enough passion that set her blood on fire and turn her mind onto thoughts of a perverted nature.  
  
It was several minutes before Michiru let her go, and even then the smaller woman didn't leave, but curled up on her lap with both arms around her waist and her head firmly planted in Haruka's chest.  
  
"Michiru! We're in public."  
  
"I don't care." Michiru pouted refusing to let go. "That was just the appetizer, just wait til I get you home." She whispered throatily into her lovers ear.  
  
"Uhmm. Yeah," Haruka blushed as she saw the stares they were still getting from the closest tables. "I was going to finish by saying that we've got to check with Setsuna and Hotaru."  
  
"I know love," Michiru grinned, "But I can be awfully convincing if I have a reason."  
  
"That you can," Haruka agreed thinking back to some of their previous arguments, "But it may be a while before we can . . . ."  
  
"I don't care if we have to wait. If we have to we will, but things have been pretty calm lately and . . .."  
  
As if Michiru's words were a death knell to the peaceful evening their communicators went off. Their eyes met as they reached to activate their wrist communicators and Michiru reluctantly slide out of Haruka's comforting embrace, but not before giving Haruka one last passionate kiss.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailors Uranus and Neptune arrived at the Juban Trade Mall a few minutes later, their arrival heralded by the sounds of what was probably a gas main explosion accompanied by a large fireball that lit up the night sky.  
  
"Over there." Uranus pointed, indicating the obvious.  
  
Neptune nodded as the pair raced off moving at speeds a cheetah would envy and with all the grace the large predator would have shown as it hurtled toward it's prey. The sounds of combat grew ever more clear and daunting as they approached. It wasn't even a minute later when the courtyard turned battleground came into view.  
  
It was a large spacious area that had been an island of relative peace within the sprawling city. The courtyard had bright multicolored ceramic tile flooring, oasis's of greenery dotted the landscape, with benches scattered near each tree and flowerbed. A concrete fountain complete with a statue of leaping koi had provided the calming sound of running water before the battle. Now it gushed freely with the water flooding the courtyard as water sprayed from what had once been a decorative statue. The short wall around the wishing pool was also broken in several separate locations, the water filled koi pond was rapidly draining, leaving the colorful fish to flop pitifully in the pool or on the courtyard tiles. Unfortunately the fish were not the only ones to lose their life. Uranus and Neptune saw more than one still body laying amidst the wreckage. They couldn't yet tell if the civilians were alive or dead, but the unnatural stillness of some did not bode well for their future. Even if some life remained it would not linger long unless the creatures causing the problem weren't stopped and stopped soon. Death was coming scythe in hand for some, of that there was no doubt.  
  
Elsewhere in the courtyard they saw two large creatures that would have been more in some horrific Hollywood production than in the homely scene of the now deserted mall. Both were large and hideous in appearance, both sharing some features in common like a mouth full of sharp teeth and fearsome claws, but otherwise their appearances were markedly different.  
  
Jupiter and Mars were squared off against the slightly larger of the two foes, both Scouts looked tired but very determined. Their enemy towered over them by at least four feet, though exactly how tall he stood was difficult to determine as he fought from a semi-crouched position. Even so he, (and a male it obviously was to judge from the phallus so clearly evident due to a total lack of clothing), stood at least nine foot and was more likely ten feet tall. His skin was slick and slimy as if he was coated in thick mucous. This disgusting possibility was definitely brought to mind as the ooze was a sickening puce color, and the creature looked like a boil about to erupt. Various bumps and nodules moved underneath the skin as if they weren't firmly in place. The thing had foot long claws on each hand and its feet were wickedly clawed as well, though they were only half as long. Its eyes were large, mismatched and full of hate as it stared at the two inner senshi. When it attacked it moved with a strange hopping gait that was as deceptively quick as it was ungainly. Jupiter barely avoided the things attack as it bounded toward her with gravity defying leaps.  
  
The Outers watched as Jupiter's attempted Supreme Thunder missed, probably due to her forced evasions. Mar's Fire Soul was one of her quicker attacks, but it didn't appear to do much damage or to even slow the monster's rampage. The senshi were obviously tired and using some of their quicker firing attacks in an attempt to hit their fast moving target. Whatever it was, it wasn't holding still long enough for their attacks to score.  
  
The other enemy was in the midst of an attack on Sailor Mercury. It was shorter, probably only eight foot or so in height, but where the first oozed like a slug, this one was scaled and literally glistened in the light of the burning buildings. It had small scales that were mottled in green and black, bone-like protrusions stuck out in random patterns all over the creatures body, but larger spikes were located at the elbows knuckles of each fist, and looked like they would as be viscous in hand to hand combat as the claws themselves. The sex of this creature was in doubt though it too was naked. The serpentine appearance and no external genitalia made it impossible to determine its gender, if any, while in the midst of combat, not that it really matter to either of the Outers. They were here to fight and fight they would. This one moved with sinister grace flowing toward Mercury with an almost hypnotic sway to its head and torso.  
  
Uranus paused for a heartbeat evaluating their options. She felt almost free, as this was something she could handle. There was the enemy and she was going to take him down. There wasn't any of the complications like she had back at the restaurant, this was what she lived for, protecting the others and as clichéd as it sounded, saving the world.  
  
Uranus took a deep breath in preparation a World Shaking coming on line as she looked over at her partner to coordinate the attack. Neptune's face was as composed and serene as always, yet this time Haruka saw and recognized for the first time the look in Neptune's eyes, Neptune looked hungry as she eyed the demonic presences.  
  
"Lets fire at the one on Jupiter and Mars, then you go help them and I'll help Mercury," Neptune suggested calmly. "Oh and love, could I borrow your sword for a minute," she finished sweetly.  
  
Haruka stared, shrugged, nodded and handed her lover the Space sword. She shouldn't need the blade with three of them ganging up on a single monster.  
  
"You can't use its special attacks you know," Haruka offered conversationally.  
  
"Yes love I know, but I shouldn't need it. The magical aura around the blade should let it cut the beast and that's all I'll need," Michiru responded calmly. "If it bleeds I can kill it."  
  
Feeling more than a little confused, at the uncharacteristically bloodthirsty answer, but still confident in her lover's skills, Haruka nodded and handed her blade over. She had no doubt that Azami could wield the blade with all the necessary skill.  
  
Uranus watched as Michiru deftly spun the blade in both a one and two- handed grip before nodding and bounding into the fray. Though the Space Sword was not the bokken or katana that she was used to, Neptune sure looked like she could handle the blade more than adequately.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma grinned inwardly, though her face showed no trace of the emotion, only her dancing cerulean eyes betrayed her eagerness to join the combat. Finally she could cut loose with more than a fraction of her true skill. Behind her she heard her lover call out her trademark "World Shaking" as Uranus joined in mortal combat.  
  
Moving with a grace that would be envied by both dancers and martial artists, Neptune attacked from behind as the monster closed on Mercury. This demon had no honor to be protected and she had no desire to give it any warning before attacking. Ranma saw the senshi of ice and water backpedaling desperately in order to gain more room for her own attacks, but her main focus was on her foe. Neptune gave no thought to the other senshi as she trusted Uranus with her (and their) lives. Uranus had never failed her before and she had no reason to think tonight would be any different.  
  
Landing behind her foe she opened the dance with a lightning quick slash to the back trying to sever the creatures spine. She didn't succeed in her efforts but still opened it up with a deep and gaping wound to its back, a cut which was followed by a spinning draw cut to the creature's right arm slicing nearly to the bone. Despite the armor provided by the things scaly hide, the Space Sword cut deeply with each swing. Ducking she avoided the rapid backhand that the demon countered with and moved slightly away falling into a deceptively loose stance.  
  
"Neptune what...?" she heard Mercury call out to her, but ignored the younger woman all eyes on the snake-demon she now faced.  
  
"I've got it Mercury." Ranma called out in a voice fit to freeze the very air around her. "Leave this one to me and go help the others."  
  
Then the dance began again with another quick flurry of blow, counter-blow and parries as she and the demon concentrated on each other and the deadly waltz they were engaged in, both knew that only one would walk away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mizuno Ami, a/k/a Sailor Mercury watched in disbelief, her jaw dropping open as she watched Neptune engage the demon in melee combat. At first she thought Uranus had decided to help her, being to busy dodging to take a close look at just who was wielding the blade so skillfully. After she cleared the engagement area though she realized that the voice was all wrong, as were the colors of the fuku worn by her ally. It wasn't Uranus wielding the Space Sword, it was Neptune, who was wielding it quite well indeed.  
  
What was going on? Mercury hesitated, surveying the situation from behind her Mercury Visor. It appeared that Neptune had things well under control and had the full attention of the demon. She watched as the aqua-tressed Sailor moved with fluid grace on both the attack and when she defended. Shrugging, she moved over to help the other senshi, but even as she arrived and launched a Shabon Spray Freezing the demon was hit by three other attacks as Uranus, Jupiter and Mars all connected, pulverizing the demon. The Demon literally exploded in a cloud of greasy black smoke and gobbets of tainted flesh.  
  
She met the halfway as they turned toward the single remaining foe. Jupiter looked tired, as did Mars both streaked with sweat, soot and gore. The combat had been long by their standards and the enemy much more agile than their normal foes. The slimy creature had been quick enough to avoid most of their attacks, at least until it was hit by Uranus' World Shaking. Finally wounded it gone from being nearly impossible to hit, to slow moving target, and hit it they had until it was finally destroyed.  
  
"What's up with Neptune?" she asked quietly as she pulled the Mercury computer out automatically analyzing the situation.  
  
"I don't know." Jupiter answered looking toward Uranus.  
  
"Yeah what's up with Neptune."? Rei interjected, "And why is she using the Space Sword?"  
  
Uranus looked past the Inners as she watched her lover's battle.  
  
"Damn," Uranus muttered under her breath, "She really is Azami."  
  
The inner senshi looked even more puzzled by Haruka's absent-minded reply.  
  
"Azami? Who the heck is that?" Rei asked harshly as she gasped for breath.  
  
"Azami?" Jupiter questioned, "You don't mean the swords-woman who's won the last two all Japan Sword Tournaments. . . and if Neptune is Azami, where is Michiru? What the hell is going on?!!!!"  
  
"It looks like Michiru though I suppose the disguise field could be standard for anyone transformed as Sailor Neptune, and the Silver Millennium energies are definitely those of Sailor Neptune," Mercury chimed in. "I'm not exactly sure what we are fighting either. The energy patterns don't match any know Negaverse entities."  
  
"Watch." Haruka answered half-heartedly, though without any concern showing on her face, "Just watch."  
  
The three Inners turned their attention, for the moment at least, away from Uranus or Mercury and back to the confrontation. They didn't have to watch long as the battle ended with a final flurry of rapid-fire slashes by the aqua-tressed senshi. When the second demon fell, it too disappeared in an dark flash of sickly looking smoke.  
  
Before the four senshi could approach Neptune they heard the familiar voice of their leader Sailor Moon, echoed by an uncertain Sailor Venus.  
  
"Why is Neptune using the Space Sword?"  
  
The newly arrived senshi spoke from just behind the watching warriors of love and justice.  
  
"Auuuggghhh. Sailor Moon don't do that," Mars complained clutching her chest. "I hate it when Pluto sneaks up on us and you DON'T need to start doing the same."  
  
"I'm sorry," Moon wailed, "but I want to know what is going on."  
  
This time four pairs of eyes turned toward the still stunned Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Just what did you mean she's Azami?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * "Girls we've got to go," Setsuna called to the youngsters watching the television.  
  
"What's up Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked tearing her eyes from the love scene in front of her. She and Chibi-Usa were right in the middle of watching Titanic, for an American movie it was pretty good and she didn't really want to miss anything.  
  
"There's been a demon attack at one of the malls. We're going to be needed to help the victims. Both of you transform and lets go."  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Chibi-usa asked even as she reached for her transformation pen.  
  
"Yes Small Lady, the other senshi are fine. But some of the victims aren't going to last long enough to get to the hospital unless they get some healing and fast."  
  
"Ok Pu," "Yes mama," The pair chorused their agreement.  
  
Three light shows and a Pluto teleport later they arrived just in time to see Neptune finish off he demon.  
  
"Pluto," Hotaru questioned softly, "Why is Michiru-mama using Papa's Space Sword?"  
  
Saturn directed her question to Sailor Pluto, but kept her eyes on her friend, a friend who didn't appear shocked at what she saw. Hotaru reaffirmed her desire to get Chibi-usa back into her room and give her a grilling she'd remember all the way to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"That is Michiru-mama isn't it?" she continued.  
  
"Yes love it is," Pluto answered with a nearly invisible smile. "It is indeed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Ranma held her stance for a moment as the demon's dark aura dissipated, then relaxed. She turned to check on the other fight, and was unsurprised to see that it too was over.  
  
To be honest she was somewhat disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to "work out" a bit more, but quickly quashed that thought when she observed the dazed expressions on her comrades' faces.  
  
Ranma tried, and mostly succeeded in stifling the giggle that threatened to overcome her. She never giggled as Ranma, and still occasionally found it strange to do so now. Her second childhood and the skills gained as Michiru helped her contain herself and it was with a serene expression on her face that she glided over to her friends.  
  
"You should really close your mouths you know," she began calmly, humor showing only in her eyes. "You'll catch flies if you don't."  
  
"Very funny," Haruka intoned solemnly.  
  
"Just who are you?" Rei interjected, "Are you Azami?" she finished softly, yet with fire in her voice.  
  
"Why Uranus, you've been telling stories already I see," Ranma answered with a flirtatious look at her lover as she returned the Space Sword, a looked that she finalized by placing a deep scotching kiss on Uranus's lips. Turning toward the others she couldn't suppress one final smile, "Hi, I'm Sailor Neptune, sorry about this."  
  
Ranma would've continued but she was interrupted by the arrival of Pluto, Saturn and Chibi-Moon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We'll talk later," Pluto interrupted, "But for now we need to see to the victims."  
  
Chastened by Pluto's words the senshi quickly turned away from Neptune and began examining the bodies laying haphazardly around the courtyard. With the experience (unfortunately) gained from many prior battles they began the triage. Mercury, Jupiter and Mars quickly checked the injured, calling either Saturn or Moon over to those whose injuries were life threatening, and performing first aid on those less seriously hurt. Pluto, Neptune and Uranus gently laid out the bodies of those who were beyond any help, even the magical help of Moon and Saturn. Moving with sad reverence, they lined up those who had gone on to meet their ancestors, arranging them in a row that was much longer than they would've like to have seen.  
  
The final tally was six dead, a dozen more needing prompt medical attention even after being healed by Saturn and/or Sailor Moon, and another half dozen with only superficial injuries. The wail of sirens growing rapidly closer gave evidence that welcome help was on its way. When the last casualty was loaded on the ambulances they left. There were more than enough witnesses to the events to fill the police in on what had occurred.  
  
Usually, Sailor Moon appeared to have the last word. With a stern look at the Outer Senshi, Sailors Uranus and Neptune in particular she issued her orders in an uncharacteristically stern voice, once again showing a flash of the Queen that she will be and not the schoolgirl she was.  
  
"The shrine, tomorrow, three o'clock after school, be there,"  
  
"I can't." Michiru responded, "I've . . . ."  
  
"That's alright Neptune," Pluto interjected as she gave a warning glance Sailor Moons direction. "Haruka can fill you in on what we discuss."  
  
"But Pluto," several of the others interjected, "We want to know . . . ."  
  
"I said it will be alright for her to take care of her business elsewhere. You've all missed a meeting or two and we should have time to talk on Sunday."  
  
Sailor Moon studied Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto and Chibi-Usa for a few moments before responding. They were the ones most likely to know what was going on with Neptune. She might not be Queen Serenity yet, nor a mother, but she could see that Chibi-Usa was hiding something. She could also see the same closed expression on both Uranus and Saturn's faces as well. They too knew something. As usual Neptune and Pluto were inscrutable, their faces giving nothing away, at least nothing that the two enigmatic senshi didn't want to give away.  
  
"If we must Pluto," Moon answered firmly, once again showing what wasn't yet but would be someday, "But I expect answers then, and answers I will have."  
  
The cool smile on Pluto's face provided no comfort, but the expectant look in her normally unreadable eyes showed respect and perhaps the knowledge that she would have to answer to her future queen, at least in this instance. 


	6. Ch 6 Demons and Conversations Oh my

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer  
  
Forever the Tomboy Ch. 6 --- Demons and Conversations Oh My  
  
"Wow, that was fun," Ranma chirped happily as she walked with Haruka back toward their vehicle. "I haven't had a chance to cut loose like that in a while."  
  
"Yeah," Haruka grunted noncommittally, apparently lost in her own thoughts.  
  
For once semi-oblivious to her partner's mood, and still on an adrenaline high Ranma continued speaking. "I mean that thing wasn't really a challenge, but it was fast and could take quite a bit of damage."  
  
"Yeah, so could the one we were fighting," again Haruka answered more than a little listlessly.  
  
"You know, I'm torn between hoping that was just an isolated instance and between hoping we see some more." Ranma paused for a moment, lost in her recollection of the fight just past, before continuing somewhat more somberly. This time a hint of sadness touched her dulcet tones. "Though I wish we didn't have to worry about civilians. Why can't any of our enemies just show up and fight us before they go after people who can't defend themselves."  
  
Though the question was mostly rhetorical Ranma asked it anyway. The adrenaline rush from the fight was still strong and Ranma was nearly dancing as she swayed seductively down the street. The blue haired woman was firmly and possessively clamped onto Haruka's right arm, enjoying the physical contact with the much taller woman, and quite frankly looking forward to contact of a much more intimate nature soon. It had always been that way for her, fighting made her feel more "alive" than virtually anything else. The only other things that held even a candle to the "rush" that fighting brought were playing her violin and playing her lover, and despite how much her skill with the violin meant to her, of the two she much preferred the instrument that was her lovers body. Oh how she loved to make Haruka sing. True the senshi of Uranus couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, heck her singing could make a tone deaf dog howl, but that certainly wasn't the kind of singing that she had in mind anyway. Ranma felt a full body blush coming on as she considered just how vocal Haruka could be when in the throes of passion, and as Ranma could personally attest . . . a woman certainly knew how to best please another woman.  
  
"I don't know Michiru," Haruka responded, "Those things were disgusting, not to mention a lot more deadly than the youma, or other Negaverse abominations that we've run into before."  
  
"Yeah," Ranma agreed, "but I don't think those were from the Negaverse. They felt . . . evil, truly evil. I think those might have been real demons." Ranma finished her sentence only half aware that she spoke aloud, her mind on things long past and evils she had vanquished before.  
  
"Demons?!! What makes you think that?" Haruka exclaimed.  
  
"Shit." Ranma thought, startled as her lover responded to words that she hadn't realized she had spoken aloud. How was she going to explain this? Ranma cursed her careless tongue as she pondered her reply. She was really going to have to watch her mouth. It was like part of the old Ranma had risen from the grave, called forth by her visit to Nerima to haunt her again. One thing was perfectly clear to the senshi of Neptune, she definitely didn't need her old "foot in mouth" problems to come back and trouble her new life. She was going to have to regain control over that most dangerous of organs and do so quickly.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?" Ranma asked, but didn't wait for a reply before answering her own question. "I must have or you wouldn't have answered it."  
  
Neptune took a moment to collect her thoughts. Damn, she was going to have to be careful here or she was going to end up spilling her guts to Haruka. While part of her really wanted to come clean, the vast majority of her didn't want to risk losing the blond tomboy. Just how would Haruka react to finding out about her true past . . . she didn't know and she was more than a little afraid of the probable answer to that question.  
  
"Uhmmmm, would you believe I've run into a demon before?" she asked hesitantly, looking up into her lover's face.  
  
"And just when was that?" Haruka asked none to gently.  
  
"It was before Setsuna contacted me. Someone had a grudge against me and called a minor demon to show me the error of my ways," Ranma responded. "It was a really tough fight but I managed to fight it off."  
  
The aqua tressed woman hid a smirk at her reply. What she said was true, it just wasn't quite all the truth. Indeed it left quite a bit out, and what was said contained more than a bit of misdirection. She didn't divulge the fact that Happosai had sent the demon after her boy side in retribution for "his" stopping the old lech during several of his panty raids and for refusing to let the geezer grope her girl side.  
  
"And how did you do that?"  
  
Ranma's inner smirk died a quick, but nonetheless painful death. It seemed that Haruka was still mad about her keeping secrets, if the icy tone of her question was to be believed. Not that she blamed the other woman, she'd probably be a bit steamed if the reverse were true, but she loved her tomboy so much that she was sure that she'd get over it . . . eventually. She'd managed to quell her jealousy over Haruka's prior lovers after all, true it had been, and often still was a struggle to do so, but she had . . . mostly . . . managed it. She just hoped Haruka could do the same and forgive her as well. Giving a small sigh Ranma realized that she finally knew how the "fiancé brigade" had felt when they saw "boy-Ranma" showing affection toward one of the other girls. Now she could only hope that Haruka's feelings were just as strong for her as hers were for the senshi of Uranus.  
  
The silence grew even colder as Ranma searched for a "relatively" safe answer.  
  
"Well, I'd been training for several years by then and managed to fight it off."  
  
Once again the reply was true, so far as it went. He had managed to fight it off, but it was with the skills Genma had taught him, not the sword skills learned from her mother years later. Hopefully though, Haruka would assume it was "Azami" that was able to fend off a monster from hell and not pursue the matter further.  
  
To her relief that seemed to be her lover's belief as the tuxedo clad woman asked no further questions. Unfortunately Haruka's silence indicated that this newest revelation had apparently brought Haruka's mind back to her initial issue, back to the "distrust" that Ranma had shown by keeping such a big secret.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
The blond in question glanced down at her shorter companion, the still tentative note in her lover's voice drawing her gaze. She was still stunned by the series of revelations that had come to light this night. What had started out as just another night out with her soul mate had taken a surrealistic turn, she half expected to hear Rod Sterling's voice speaking in the background, and Haruka didn't like that one little bit. The evening had taken her places she never dreamed she'd be and shown her things about her lover that she had never even suspected, not in her wildest imaginings would she have considered Michiru to be a world-class swordswoman, and it showed just how little she really knew about the blue- eyed woman's past. It also revived doubts in her mind as to the strength of their relationship. What other skeletons were in Michiru's past, what other disclosures were coming, and what would they do to their relationship? She had, in the past, been content to let the past stay in the past. Haruka knew that Michiru had a rather odd relationship with her adopted parents. There was love there true, but it was a distant kind of love more like polite respect than the love you would expect between a child and her parents.  
  
There had always been hints of that, but Haruka had respected Michiru's privacy. What business was it really of hers that her lover and her parents were cool toward each other. Haruka knew Michiru was adopted. Michiru had confided in her that she often felt that her parents had adopted her as a "show-piece." They felt that having a daughter would be beneficial to them in their business to show the "completeness" of their family. They had taken great care to see that she was well educated and a "model child". They took pride in her musical accomplishments, after all having a prodigy only enhanced their own accomplishments in raising such a fine child, and gave them something to brag about to those they did business with.  
  
Haruka also knew that they were less than pleased with Michiru's "leanings" in love. The few times she had met with them they had been pleasant, but cool in manner. At first Haruka thought that they were just naturally reserved, after all that was how Michiru herself appeared. There was little that could break through the façade she presented to the world. Yet, there was more to their reactions and Haruka had felt . . . unwelcome and uncomfortable in their presence. They had never done anything overtly insulting, but they had never really warmed up to her either. In the past she'd always shrugged it off. After all that was not an uncommon reaction on the part of her previous lover's parents so she had always assumed this was more of the same.  
  
Still though, they hadn't disowned Michiru, they still provided her with a good income, and the trust set up in her name was enough to allow her to live in style without any worries so long as they didn't just blow the money, and as far as Haruka knew Michiru still stood to inherit a rather large fortune when they passed on. Haruka was pulled from her musings once again when Michiru spoke again.  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Yes, Michiru."  
  
"You aren't mad at me are you?"  
  
Haruka fought and beat, though it was a tough fight, a case of the giggles as they walked back to her waiting car. The plaintive, somewhat fearful, tone in her lover's voice pulled her back to the present, well that and the iron grip that Michiru had taken on her arm. Michiru's hold could be compared to that of a starfish clinging to an oyster shell . . . nearly unbreakable. This opportunity was just to good to pass up. She had Michiru just where she wanted her, well almost, where she actually wanted the sensuous woman was in bed, but this would do for now, and she was going to take full advantage of it. Tonight was going to be sooooo much fun.  
  
"I'm afraid I am still a little upset," the tuxedo clad woman answered softly.  
  
They were back in their "civilian" togs having transformed out of their senshi uniforms and into the formal evening wear that they had started the evening with. The night was lovely, the temperature crisp without being cold, the stars were scattered throughout the night sky. While the lights of Tokyo, concealed many of the dimmer stars, the ones that were out sparkled like diamonds against a black velvet sky, all in all a very romantic setting. Despite her lingering feelings of fear laced with some resentment that Michiru had concealed important parts of her background from her, Haruka fully intended to take advantage of her lover, errr the romantic situation that they were in.  
  
She did however intend to make her "normally calm and in control" partner squirm some first, and it was realllyyyy a lot of fun when she had Michiru squirming. Haruka's mind quickly devolved into a series of rather pornographic and explicit series of scenes as she considered her options.  
  
It really was a nice change to have Michiru feeling the need to make amends, to apologize and to seek forgiveness. Normally she was the one who messed up. Normally it was Michiru who teased and tormented HER for some word or deed that she had done (often completely unintentionally) and Michiru who put her through Hell until she was forgiven, but not this time.  
  
Yes it did annoy the daylights out of her that Michiru had hidden her skills with the sword, and it frustrated her even more that Michiru knew her idol Saotome Nodoka and had never even bothered to let her know. Hell, from the way her lover referred to her sensei Nodoka was practically a second mother to her . . . and probably closer to her emotionally than her own parents were, and for whatever reason or reasons, Michiru hadn't even introduced them.  
  
"Haruka, I'm sorry,"  
  
Haruka's mind was pulled from her musings at the pleading tone and repeated apologies offered by her lover. In fact the senshi of Uranus felt a little bit of guilt at her lack of response. Michiru was obviously worried, and maybe even frightened that she wouldn't be forgiven. Haruka knew that wasn't the case, and though she knew what it felt like to be on the wrong end of one of their tiffs, Haruka was somewhat annoyed that Michiru would think that something like this would break them up. Didn't Michiru know just how much she loved her, or was there something deeper fueling the fear and worry that the normally impassive was so uncharacteristically showing. If Michiru had concealed this facet of her life was there still more hidden in the depths of her past, still more that might come between them and cause a rift that couldn't be healed so easily?  
  
"I believe you Mi-chan. It's just that a lot has happened tonight. I'm still trying to get a handle on all of this."  
  
"I am sorry Haruka. I wanted to tell you but . . ." Michiru trailed off. "I was just afraid you'd be really mad at me and . . ."  
  
Haruka had finally had enough teasing, was one thing, but Michiru was obviously in real pain. She turned to the smaller woman and pulled her into a hug. Michiru responded with another Usagi-like glomp, pressing every inch of her smaller body against that of the taller woman. Michiru was holding her as if she was afraid that Haruka would disappear from her life and never return. To her surprise Haruka felt Michiru shaking as she fought back tears, trying to suppress her sobs as they held each other close.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry," Michiru wailed, her voice filled with panic.  
  
Amazement filled her as Haruka wondered at the strength of this fear . . . and it made her wonder still again why Michiru seemed so afraid, so insecure. It just wasn't like her to show such extreme emotion, to show such need.  
  
"I know you are," Haruka held Michiru tightly stroking her lovers back reassuringly, ignoring the looks of the few pedestrians walking nearby. "It'll be alright. I just need some time to get used to the idea that you can fight like that. Hell it's going to take a lot of time to get used to the idea that you can outfight me, at least with a sword in your hands."  
  
To her surprise this didn't seem to help as Michiru clung even more tightly to her, (if that were even possible), wailing even louder and burrowing deeper into the embrace. Haruka grunted and had to wonder at just how strong her lover was. As Michiru's grip tightened her ability to breath was diminished. In fact if Michiru didn't let up soon she was going to pass out!  
  
Haruka leaned down and placed a light kiss on the top of her lover's head, taking a moment to savor the sweet fragrance of the bluish hair and the womanly scent of her lover's body.  
  
"Of course you are going to have to show me just how sorry you are and how much you want my forgiveness," Haruka crooned, her voice definitely taking on a sultry tone.  
  
"Anything, anything you want to do tonight," Michiru responded softly. "I love you so much, I'm just afraid you won't love me if . . ."  
  
"Michiru. That's enough." Haruka growled interrupting the desperate rant. "I love you and Nothing is going to change that. Though if you keep questioning my love I might get a little upset."  
  
She was relieved to see the panic draining from Michiru's expressive blue eyes as she finally looked up, and even more relieved to feel her lover relax the death grip she had around her waist.  
  
"Nothing . . . ?" Michiru breathed softly, yet with growing hope.  
  
"Nothing." Haruka affirmed.  
  
Uranus heard Michiru mutter something, but the smaller woman's voice was so soft that even their close proximity didn't allow her to hear the words.  
  
"So are we going dancing or not?" Haruka questioned, trying to get Michiru's mind off her fears for the moment as they continued to walk back to her car.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Dancing? No I think I'd rather do something else with the rest of the evening," Ranma responded with a feeling of relief. "Why don't we just go home?"  
  
"Home" a word that meant so much to her, a word that she had felt might be slipping away. If Haruka left she would still have her house, that was hers and no-none could take it away, but she wouldn't have her home, and that was more important than any building, no matter how nice it was.  
  
Ranma was mentally exhausted and probably looked like a wreck. She could see traces of her make-up on Haruka's tuxedo, and could feel the dampness in the fabric where her tears had soaked the garment. Tears, she had cried like a woman who feared she was being rejected, Saotome Ranma had cried, and surprisingly enough was not ashamed of that fact. In this life she still sought control over herself and her environment, she was normally self contained and strong, but she had also learned that there were times when tears helped, when it was alright to cry, something that HE had never known or learned as Ranma.  
  
She had been worried that Haruka was still mad at her, and to be truthful the other woman probably was, but apparently she wasn't going to hold a grudge over it. Ranma's heart sang as she considered Haruka's words. "Nothing" just the sound and the certainty in Haruka's voice made her feel safe and warm. An overstatement it might be, but it at least provided her with hope for the future. Certain fears remained, what would Haruka say if she ever found out she had been a boy. A shudder rippled once again though her small frame as she considered that possibility, but instead of worrying she clung to the word. "Nothing" it was strange how just that word comforted her, it might prove false, but that too was in the future, a future she would hopefully never have to experience. Ranma had already put together a story covering her martial arts abilities, it was even true (if again misleading) and she desperately hoped the story would hold together so she could keep her last (and darkest) secrets from her lover.  
  
Nonetheless, Ranma could expect tonight to be interesting and she wondered what games Haruka was going to want to play tonight and just how hentai Haruka would get. It still surprised her how much she enjoyed some of the role-playing Haruka had introduced her to. Maybe they'd try "samurai-ko and the maiden" Haruka always liked that one. Ranma had finally grown to accept, (and even to kinda enjoy) some of the "tools and toys" Haruka liked, though they still made her uncomfortable at times . . . yet she had promised to do whatever Haruka wanted tonight. One thing that hadn't changed was that Ranma always kept her word, as Michiru, she had just learned to give her word sparingly, and only after considering the consequences.  
  
Ranma did however, have a feeling that once this weekend was over and other matters settled, that they were going to be making a trip over to mama Nodoka's house. She seriously doubted that Haruka would wait longer than Monday to finally meet her idol. That was okay with her though, especially now that mama knew that there might be a grandchild in the works soon. Ranma blushed, that was one conversation that had been, well . . . interesting to say the least. The look on Nodoka's face had been priceless when she had asked her permission to use Ranma's "seed" to have a baby with her lover Haruka. The shock on mama's face that she was not only willing to bear a child, but was anxious to do so, was something she'd never forget. The radiant glow that followed when Nodoka had ever so enthusiastically agreed would never fade from her mind either. Ranma's inner smile dimmed a bit though as she considered what her mother and father might have to say on this matter. She loved them, but she always felt more like a "show-piece" than their real daughter, a feeling that started when they allowed her to be raised by hirelings like her nanny Harisigo Toyo and her tutors instead of raising her themselves. It didn't help that they were always gone, always traveling the world as they handled business concerns that literally spanned the globe. They loved her yes, but it was indeed a distant and often superficial feeling love.  
  
Her "real" mama, Nodoka, had initially had problems with her "daughter's" preferences in lovers, but she had never directly interfered. Undoubtedly Nodoka felt that was her adopted mother's place and affected the honor of the Kaiou Clan and not the Saotome Clan.  
  
The older woman had even stopped . . . well mostly stopped trying to set her up with "nice young men" to show her "what being a woman was really about" once she knew just how much she loved Haruka. Nodoka had to stop hinting that her son Ranma might soon be available (if things in Nerima didn't work out) once Nodoka found out she was Ranma. Yes, her revelation on that issue a few months back had definitely put a stop to those conversations.  
  
Ranma knew she would always cherish the expression on her momma's face when she thought about grandchildren. Ranma shuddered as she recalled the much less pleased glower she had received when she told her momma about Hotaru. Not that Nodoka had been upset that she'd adopted the child, no what she had been upset about was the fact that Ranma hadn't brought her over long before. Nodoka wanted grandchildren for her to spoil, even now her mama suffered from the long years that Genma had caused her to lose with her own child. Nodoka didn't want to lose even a minute of the time she had with her grandkids. That omission would have to be rectified very soon, she just hoped that Haruka and Hotaru would survive the experience. Her mama could be nearly as overwhelming as a tsunami when she got going, something that those seeing only her "public face" had a hard time believing.  
  
Finally reaching the car Ranma pulled her lover down into a scorching kiss before getting into the high-performance sports car.  
  
"That's just a warm-up," she grinned, leaving Haruka standing stunned outside the vehicle with a goofy grin on her face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now in civilian dress seven young girls and a much older woman (though Setsuna's looks certainly belied her true age) watched as Uranus and Neptune, (now Haruka and Michiru) walked away from the rest of the senshi.  
  
"Well that was certainly interesting," Makoto was the first to speak. "Just what the heck is going on?"  
  
"I don't know," was the general chorus that answered her question.  
  
"How in the world did Neptune get so good with a sword?" Rei mused, with the same negative reply as the only response.  
  
"Girls. I got some rather interesting readings today," Ami interrupted ignoring as usual the antics of her friends.  
  
"What about Neptune? Did you get anything on her?" Makoto pressed anxiously. While the Outers were sometimes hard to deal with things had gotten better, much better over the last year or so. They still weren't as close to her as the Inners, but they had become friends, and Makoto was concerned. Just what had Haruka meant when she called Neptune Azami, and why wasn't Pluto been concerned.  
  
Admittedly it was hard to read Setsuna, but the green-haired woman hadn't even raised an eyebrow at the skills shown by Neptune today. It was possible that Pluto hadn't seen the confrontation, but she HAD been there when Neptune returned the Space Sword.  
  
"I don't know anything with certainty Makoto," Ami replied. "I can tell you that her energy signature was pure Silver Millennium and matched the readings that I already have on Michiru as Neptune. In addition Haruka didn't appear to be upset, only surprised."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that too," Rei agreed. "Though I'd say she was shocked out of her mind instead of just surprised. Especially given how close those two are . . . " The senshi of Mars repressed a shiver as she continued.  
  
Yes Haruka and Michiru were friends, sometimes-distant friends, but friends and comrades nonetheless. There were occasions though when they made her feel something that she didn't want to consider possible or even really think of. The way they carried on, and the sultry looks they gave each other could almost light a fire, and she occasionally feared she might be flammable.  
  
It wasn't so much that they were together, it was just how open they often were with their love . . . or even the looks that Haruka sometimes gave the others during the meetings. The tall blond would from time to time appraise them as if they were "of interest" to her, and if to her did that mean Michiru as well? Rei didn't know why, but for some reason the idea that Michiru might be interested in her frightened and yet intrigued her more than Haruka's open flaunting of her "bent".  
  
Rei knew that Uranus was teasing not really expecting anything from the others. Haruka knew as well as anyone just how "boy-hungry" all of the inners were . . . well all but Ami. Not that Ami shared their leaning, it was just that Ami was really shy and not nearly so open with her desire to find a boy. Yes Haruka definitely knew how boy hungry Venus and Jupiter were, Rei still remembered how Haruka had flirted with both of them before they discovered she was a girl. She had made quite a handsome boy after all. That didn't change the fact though that the senshi of Mars sometimes wondered just what would happen if she (or one of the others) ever did flirt back. The idea both intrigued and repelled her at the same time. Given just how possessive Michiru was though she never expected to find out . . . not that she really wanted to, Rei quickly assured herself., so the thought had stayed right there, a thought that she avoided thinking about whenever possible.  
  
It didn't escape Rei's notice though that the quiet senshi of Neptune often looked both attracted and yet somehow embarrassed when she was around the other senshi during the transformations. Rei had noticed the blue-eyed Neptune turning guiltily away from the others, and given her predilections Rei wondered about that.  
  
". . . as close as they are."  
  
"You mean they're lovers don't you," Minako butted in.  
  
"Uhmm, yeah," Rei responded uncomfortably.  
  
Minako smiled secretively; sometimes it was just too easy to tease Mars.  
  
"You'd think that if something happened to Michiru that Haruka would've told us," the senshi of love continued.  
  
"Well, yeah I do," Rei responded. "Unless Pluto told her not to."  
  
"There is that," the others agreed.  
  
"Now what makes you think she's not Michiru?" a cool voice interjected from just behind the Sailor of Venus."  
  
"Eeekkkk," Minako screeched. "Don't do that! You know . . ."  
  
"It isn't so funny when she does it to you is it?" Usagi laughed as she watched Minako try to climb a nearby street light.  
  
Minako harrumphed as her face fell into a cute pout.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it," Pluto continued. "That WAS Michiru, and she was more herself than she's been in years." Setsuna continued calmly, her eyes on Hotaru as she tried to convey without words the message that all would be fine.  
  
The violet eyed stare that Setsuna received in return told her that young Saturn was not pleased and was likely going to try to pry the information from her as soon as possible and she might use the Silence Glaive as the crowbar.  
  
"What do you mean?" came the chorus from the inner senshi, Ami excluded as the senshi of Mercury contented herself with an inquiring look and an arched eyebrow.  
  
"That . . .," Pluto began then paused for effect, "is a secret."  
  
"I hate you," Rei stated flatly, after she pulled herself up from a face- fault, only to be echoed by the others, again excluding Mercury who simply took this as another of Setsuna's quirks.  
  
"Don't worry things will become clearer shortly," Pluto advised. "You should be more concerned about the new enemy. This enemy is like no one you've faced before and very likely the toughest enemy you've had, but enough of that, we all need to get home. It is going to be a long day tomorrow, and this can wait until then.  
  
"Why is it that every new enemy is "like no one we've ever faced before" and is going to be "our toughest fight ever? Why can't we ever find an enemy that's stupid and weak?" Tsukino Usagi muttered dejectedly as she and the other senshi split up and headed home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Setsuna-mama, we need to talk," Hotaru squared off against the enigmatic woman she called mama.  
  
"Oh, and what makes you think I have anything to say right now?" Pluto answered coolly.  
  
"Because you know something, and I want to know what that is." Hotaru answered, determination flashing somewhere deep in her violet eyes. "I'm worried about Michiru-mama and you know at least some of what is going on."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Don't patronize me mama!" Hotaru fired back. "You said mama is more Michiru than she's been in a long time. That means you know something."  
  
Chibi-Usa watched the exchange with eyes grew ever wider with each exchange. She knew that her friend must be really upset to press Pluto so hard. Usually the girl was quiet and nearly passive in her relations with other, especially others she loved or respected, but tonight she was taking Setsuna on with no hesitation, and no surrender evident in her expressive eyes.  
  
Setsuna met Hotaru's angry gaze with an icy calm one of her own, and called upon her long years of life to do so unflinchingly. It also helped to know that Hotaru was a gentle soul who wouldn't abuse the earth shattering power that was hers to control.  
  
"What is going on?" Hotaru pressed.  
  
"You know that I can't tell you everything,"  
  
"I know that Setsuna-mama. I've had that conversation with . . . "Hotaru paused and turned her gimlet glare from Pluto to Chibi-Usa. "Freeze Usa, you're not getting out of this either."  
  
"Eeeppp," Chibi-Usa froze as ordered, caught as she tried to sneak upstairs, guilt clear on her face as she blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"I want both of you to sit down and tell me what you know."  
  
Setsuna rubbed her temples striving to fight off the headache that she knew was coming. "Hotaru you know that it can be dangerous to give out information that will affect the time-line," Setsuna answered wearily. "It's not worth the risk . . ."  
  
"Setsuna-mama, I'm worried about Michiru-mama. It's been really weird today. We went to Nerima and she knew her way around like she'd grown up there. Then on top of that she was hugging and kissing a really pretty girl, and saying she'd missed her so much."  
  
Hotaru knew she was probably over-emphasizing what had happened with Kasumi. Yeah, the hugging part was true and so was the conversation, but the kisses were just on the cheek. Still the young senshi decided, if overplaying what happened a bit would get Setsuna to talk then by kami she was going to "overplay" if it helped get answers.  
  
"Then we saw her using the Space Sword like she was some kind of master samurai . . . and all you say is, "She's more Michiru than she's been in a long time," Hotaru finished with a rather good, if sarcastic, imitation of Pluto's usual tone.  
  
"Yes that does pretty well describe what happened today doesn't it," the crimson-eyed woman responded calmly.  
  
Ignoring Pluto's calm answer Hotaru rounded on Chibi-Usa.  
  
"You know something to don't you?" Hotaru ran over Usa's attempted reply as she continued. "And don't give me any guff about "All the scouts are my sensei either," she finished with a rather imperious tone.  
  
"But . . . "  
  
"Don't 'but' me Usa, you know something and it's time to tell me." Hotaru felt tears welling up in her violet eyes as the anger began to ebb.  
  
"I'm scared, Michiru IS my mama and something's going on. I just want to know if she's going to be okay," what started out as an angry impassioned speech, ended with a wail of near utter anguish.  
  
Chibi-Usa felt her resolve to hold firm wavering as she considered the pain her best friend, and eventual co-wife, was going through.  
  
"Hotaru, I . . . "  
  
"That's enough!" Setsuna interrupted before the neo-princess could say anything further. "Matters are going to come to a head in the next couple of days. How they turn out is going to have a major impact on Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Turning away from Chibi-Usa the enigmatic Senshi of Pluto turned her attention to Hotaru. "My future self has told me that the what happens next is going to be very important . . . and that we all have to be very careful. She also told me that we are going to need to show Michiru that we love her and support her."  
  
"But mama knows we love her doesn't she?" Hotaru interrupted. "She's always so strong and takes care of me and Haruka-papa."  
  
"Yes, Michiru is a strong woman," Pluto agreed, "but according to me, my future self that is, she might break, there is a lot that she's been hiding and if Haruka rejects her then all hell is going to break loose."  
  
"You don't really think that could happen do you?" Chibi-Usa queried. "I mean they're still together . . . "  
  
"No, I don't think that is likely, but it could happen. I don't know WHY Michiru is so worried. I don't know why she has been hiding her skills, I don't know why I'm worried about your mama and papa, I'm sure they love each other, nor am I sure what is going on in Nerima, but I do know I was worried. I also know that I told myself to meet me at the Time Gates tomorrow afternoon as soon as the meeting at the Shrine is over, so I expect that I'll know more then. I just don't know yet how much I can tell anyone."  
  
Setsuna paused as she carefully considered her next words. "I also told myself to go to a Saotome Nodoka's house tomorrow morning, and then to the Masaki shrine tomorrow afternoon to see something. I can take you with me Hotaru, but we've got to be careful. I gave strict instructions to myself that we aren't to be seen, nor are we to interfere with what is going on."  
  
"I just hope to Kami that I know what I'm doing, I hate it when I can't even tell myself what to expect," Setsuna muttered to herself, the words to faint to be heard by her audience of two.  
  
Crimson eyes locked onto and held violet eyes shimmering with tears as she continued. "Will you promise me that no matter what we see or hear that you will obey my commands and not interfere?"  
  
Hotaru paused, even more worried than she was a few moments ago. She was surprised and somewhat elated that she was getting even this much, but the seriousness of her second mama's words and the implacable tone of her voice worried her as well. The senshi of Saturn could read Pluto better than most, and what she was seeing mirrored her own feelings. Pluto was worried . . . and that scared her.  
  
"Yes mama, I promise," she whispered. "I won't interfere."  
  
"Good, then we'll find out more tomorrow, and don't worry if it wasn't going to turn out okay I'd be telling myself more than this. Now off to bed you go, both of you."  
  
Setsuna watched as the girls nodded their agreement and headed upstairs. After they were safely upstairs Pluto let her calm façade drop. What she had said was true, if things were going to go sour she'd have told herself more . . . she just hoped that it was going to be more than Crystal Tokyo survived this latest crisis . . . she desperately hoped that it was her family that was going to be okay. Setsuna knew that in a lot of ways she and Michiru were alike, they both hid their fears behind a mask and showed the world only what the world needed to see. What she didn't know was why things were coming to a head.  
  
Yes, there was a new enemy and she knew that Michiru's skills were going to be critical in fighting this enemy. She shuddered at the thought of who they were going to be facing and the forces upon which she could call. They weren't going to be fighting the Negaverse this time . . . no they were going to be fighting the forces of Hell itself.  
  
Pluto knew that Michiru was an accomplished martial artist, but she didn't know why Neptune had hidden her abilities for so long. There had been many a time when those skills would've come in very handy, and Michiru had the gift of teaching, she'd seen that on more than one occasion when Neptune had taught others the violin and she had no reason to doubt that Michiru would be able to pass along her fighting skills as well. Still there was much that troubled her. Pluto had watched all of the senshi growing up. She'd seen Michiru take to the martial arts with an intensity that was almost inhuman, she'd seen the young girl begin her training while still in the orphanage and even then at the age of six she'd shown skills more suited to a master, or maybe even a grandmaster. It was a puzzle that had plagued her for years, and frustrated her for even more as Michiru's past before the age of six had been blocked. The time gates refused to show her anything of Michiru's life before then . . . and the most frustrating thing of all was that the hand blocking her was her own. 


	7. Ch 7 Searching for Answers

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer  
  
Finally the Tomboy – Chapter 7 --- Searching for Answers  
  
The room was unimpressive, simply that of a normal sixteen year old girl. It was well lit with brightly colored walls, feminine accoutrements lying neatly about. Various posters were hanging on the walls. The subjects portrayed in some of the posters were a bit out of the ordinary however. Mingled with the usual offerings of the latest idols, were ones of Einstein, Fermi and Sagan. The wide variety of subjects for the posters either showed a girl with wide ranging tastes, or one whose friends were trying to get her to open up a bit more with their choice of gifts.  
  
The girl sitting at the small desk didn't look extraordinary either, she was simply a cute young girl dressed in sensible blue cotton pajamas. Her physical appearance was unremarkable, she had short hair was cut in a manner that was currently popular, the color was a little unusual in that it had a bluish tint to it, not common, but not that remarkable either here in Japan. Her hair was styled and neatly kept, pretty, but also easy to maintain. All in all the effect gave the impression of an normal girl, cute as a button, but neither homely nor strikingly pretty . . . in other words average.  
  
However, the girl sitting ever so still at her desk, lived a life that was far from being that of a "typical" teenager, even allowing for the strangeness of the Juban and Nerima Wards. Mizuno Ami had long been set apart from other kids by the sheer depth and breadth of her intelligence. She was perhaps the smartest high school student in Japan and one of the brightest lights in the intellectual world as a whole. This would be enough to made her stand out in a crowd, and if she had perhaps just a bit less luck in her life, it likely would have resulted in her being a social outcast. Fortunately for her, Ami was not alone. She had friends who were there for her no matter what happened in her life, friends who had proven their loyalty in ways that only combat veterans could really understand.  
  
In return for their friendship and loyalty Mizuno Ami placed the awesome weapon that was her mind at their disposal. No one and nothing would be allowed to harm those that she considered her friends if she could prevent it. As a result of this bond Ami used her mind to solve their shared problems. She wielded her intellect like a razor-edged sword and in her hands it was a weapon far more deadly to her foes than a physical blade. More than one of their enemies had found this out to their great displeasure and sorrow.  
  
Ami's face was a mask of intense concentration, an expression her friends and acquaintances knew intimately. Mizuno Ami was deep into one of her favorite past-times, and unlike most other girls her age this passion wasn't boys, music or manga. No, what drew her focus this night was something a bit more . . . unusual to say the least. The sometimes "normal" teenager and sometimes Senshi was in the midst of a quest, a crusade to solve a mystery that had been presented to her on a silver platter this very evening, and if there was one thing that the girl both loved and hated . . . it was a mystery. The raven-tressed girl felt an almost instinctual need to solve problems, a need that at times bordered on obsession. Right now she had quite the knotty problem to work on. Actually a pair of problems, one concerned Sailor Neptune, the other the new enemy they had faced earlier.  
  
One of her friends and war companions, Sailor Neptune, was acting strangely. While their relationship was not as close as say her relationship to Tsukino Usagi, Ami did count the elegant woman as a friend, and friends were something she cherished. True, Michiru was a hard woman to get to know, and at first things had been . . . well rocky would be phrasing it nicely between the Inner and Outer Senshi. The Inner Senshi and Outer Senshi had approached the problem of Pharaoh 90 in markedly different ways. Usagi/Serenity had hammered away at both sides and trust had slowly grown between them, a trust that was accelerated with Hotaru's adoption by Uranus and Neptune.  
  
Those who didn't know her well often considered Michiru cold. She kept the world at bay by presenting at all times an icy façade that kept pushed most people away, never letting them to close to her. Ami suspected that Michiru had been hurt very badly in the past, probably when she lost her parents, as a result she had never learned how to open up for fear of getting hurt. The face Michiru presented to the world was carefully crafted, one of calm and elegance, as if the trials of the world could take no hold on her life. Ami knew differently, after all shyness had built its own mask around her. Still her experience with her own loneliness allowed her, from time to time to see behind the mask, not often and not for long . . . but sometimes. Michiru's pain had diminished greatly in the last year, but traces still remained and probably always would.  
  
In many ways her own life ran parallel to the often-enigmatic senshi of Neptune. They were both highly intelligent and multi-talented, good at almost everything they did academically. Both shared the drive to excel, and both were expected to excel at everything, often without regard to the circumstances they were in or praise for a job well done.  
  
Ami was very familiar with the price that these expectations could exact on a girl. She knew as well that of the two, she had the better situation. True, her family wasn't as wealthy as the Kaiou Clan, nor did she have the same social advantages that being the daughter, (even if adopted) of two highly respected members of that Clan brought. What she did have, and strongly suspected that Michiru desperately wanted, was a family. That was why Michiru fought so hard for Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna, she wanted a family who loved her who were there for her. Ami had seen, on more than one occasion, the disappointment lurking behind the sapphire eyes of one Kaiou Michiru when her parents didn't show for one of her concerts or birthdays. Ami knew what it was like to be alone during a celebration and no gift however expensive, could replace the presence of family during these times.  
  
Her own mother was often busy and Ami spent a lot of time alone or with friends, but never had her mother been to busy to make time for her on her birthday, never did Ami feel that she was nothing more than a trophy to be displayed and bragged about. Of course her mother did brag, and it was often embarrassing, but her mother also showed her more than a little love to go with the pride in her achievements.  
  
On the other hand Ami had seen Michiru alone far more often, her parents seldom bothered to attend the concerts or award ceremonies that Michiru was involved in . . . that is unless they were there show her off to business associates. Yes, Ami's mother was a doctor and emergencies were a part of her mother's life. But Dr. Mizuno tried, and was, there for her, no matter how tired she was coming off shift Dr. Mizuno would make the shift from doctor to mother and talk to her or simply be there to listen if that was needed. That was a lot more than could be said for Michiru's parents.  
  
Sailor Mercury waited impatiently for the search program she was running to finish. Though no sign of her impatience was evident on her face, it didn't change the fact that she felt it, nor that she really wanted to know what the heck was going on and wanted to know NOW, but patience was a virtue that Ami possessed in abundance.  
  
Sailor Neptune had, for the first time, revealed an impressive ability in the martial arts. Mercury knew that Michiru had some training in the art of combat. Michiru had admitted in the past to "knowing a bit of kendo," but what she had so effortlessly demonstrated tonight was more than "some" training. Even to her untrained eye the skill shown was more than a little impressive, it was at a level that few could match even after years of training, Jupiter's bulging eyes had made that clear. Michiru had shown that she was a Master at the art of the blade, yet before tonight that ability had been as well hidden as a needle in a haystack.  
  
One of the questions plaguing the young senshi was WHY it had been hidden . . . and underneath this surface concern was a secondary question. What else might be hidden behind the impassive mask that Michiru showed the world?  
  
Ami considered the possibilities, but at present no good options presented themselves to her, so she decided to review the information that she did have while the Mercury computer did its work.  
  
Fact: Michiru/Neptune normally did not seek close combat when  
dealing with an enemy. She, like all except Jupiter, Venus and Uranus  
normally contented herself with ranged attacks based on the planet  
from which they drew their power. Fact: Tonight Neptune had used Uranus's Space Sword  
Fact: Tonight Neptune had literally cut the creature they were  
facing into ribbons and had done so without taking any serious hits in  
return.  
Fact: Uranus/Haruka had not looked surprised at the skill used, though  
she had been "out of it" for some reason.  
  
Hypothesis: Uranus had just recently found out about Neptune's skills  
and while she intellectually accepted them, she had not had time to  
fully accept them.  
  
Fact: Uranus had called Neptune Azami.  
Fact: Jupiter/Makoto had recognized the name Azami.  
Fact: When questioned about Azami, Makoto had responded by telling the  
other senshi that Azami was the All-Japan Sword Champion.  
Fact: Pluto/Setsuna had NOT been surprised and had even commented that  
"Michiru was more herself than she's been in a while".  
Fact: Although she tried to hide it Chibi-Usa had not been as  
surprised by the events as she should have been.  
Fact: Saturn/Hotaru had been shocked at the showing made by her mama  
and did not appear to have known about any such skills prior to  
tonight.  
  
Initial Hypothesis: Michiru was Azami. Setsuna and Chibi-Usa knew  
about this as did Haruka, but Haruka had just found this out recently.  
  
Secondary Hypothesis: Michiru had recovered more of her Silver  
Millennium memories some time back but, for some reason or the other,  
had hidden this from the "Outers" including Hotaru.  
  
Ami nodded, confirming to herself that these were indeed the "facts"  
as she knew them.  
The Mercury computer chimed softly, interrupting her reverie as it  
announced that  
the search and comparison program she had been running was complete.  
Before she  
could even touch the keyboard Ami was interrupted by another soft  
beeping, this  
time from the communicator on her wrist. The normally placid senshi  
of Mercury  
quickly tapped the device disguised as jewelry and with a touch of  
impatience spoke.  
  
"Usagi, I said . . ."  
  
"Uhmm, Ami," a familiar voice interrupted. It was a familiar voice, but it was not the voice of her princess. "Its Makoto."  
  
"Sorry Makoto. It's just that Usagi has called me ten times already and I told her the last five that I'd let her know what I found out as soon as I found it out."  
  
"Oh. Sorry then, I'll call you later," Makoto answered with a tinge of embarrassment in her tone.  
  
"No that's okay. What do you want?" Ami asked politely, though she was sure that Makoto wanted to know the same thing that Usagi, Rei and Minako had wanted to know when they called. In fact the only ones who hadn't already called her at least once were Setsuna (no surprise there) Hotaru, Haruka and Chibi-Usa. Haruka was probably still with Michiru and likely knew more than she was telling already. Ami suspected from the look that Hotaru had given both Pluto and Chibi-Moon that they were taking part in Saturn's own little inquisition.  
  
"I was just checking to see what you'd found out," Makoto admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Nothing yet, but the Mercury Computer just finished running the data search I had requested when you called," with a lighter tone Mercury continued. "You did manage to hold out longer than all the rest before calling."  
  
"Have you looked at it yet?"  
  
"No, I was just about to when you called. It's a good thing that I always have the computer on and scanning when we fight or I wouldn't have much to go on."  
  
"That's true," Jupiter confirmed, "I'll let you go, give us a call when you find out anything. Oh, Rei said she was going to try a fire reading on both Neptune and the monsters we fought earlier."  
  
"I know and I will Makoto," Ami promised.  
  
Mercury half considered shutting the communicator off until she was finished, but she was to experienced to do so. While it would be unusual for another attack to come so quickly on the heels of the first, it was not impossible that it would do so and she didn't want to be out of the loop. She didn't want any of her friends to get hurt because she wasn't there to help during an attack.  
  
"Talk to you later then."  
  
"Yes later." Ami sighed as she ended the conversation.  
  
She then turned back to the computer sitting so innocently and patiently on her desk. Despite it's appearance as just another laptop, the Mercury Computer was anything but a "simple laptop". It had processing and data gathering abilities that NASA would envy. No other computer on earth that she knew of could match its capabilities, and right now it beckoned her like a shot of whisky would call to a drunkard . . . and she reached for it with as much eagerness as the drunk would for a shot of his favorite poison.  
  
"List data on Azami," Ami typed the commands in furiously, but with great precision, then scrolled the page as the data displayed.  
  
Azami, no family or clan affiliation listed. Champion All Japan Kenjutsu Tournaments last three years. This was followed by a rather lengthy list of tournaments of lesser importance won over the last several years. The data finished by listing a series of television clips and articles, mostly in various sports journals, magazine or shows that were about or at least referenced her name. It also contained a few pictures of the swordswoman and some video footage of Azami in action. No other data, such as school records, medical records or family history was available, which was strange given the capabilities of the Mercury Computer, but might indicate that Azami was indeed Kaiou Michiru.  
  
Ami shrugged, then called up the video footage, the lack of personal data was just another factor to be considered in the mystery presented. She watched the most recent images taken from the finals of this years Tournament. They were also the newest images as the tournament had been just three weeks ago. Azami, whoever she was, was as skilled as Jupiter indicated. The match showcased her skill as she was apparently in control during the entire match. That wasn't to say the other fighter, (also a woman) wasn't skilled, but the economy of motion and near perfect defense of the smaller Azami was again evident even to one not trained in the way of the sword.  
  
"Compare the sword-style used in this match with that used by Sailor Neptune recorded today's date," Ami requested.  
  
The computer screen split into two parts the image of Neptune fought a demon on the left and Azami fought her match on the right. The images literally blurred during the fight sequences as they were played in "real time", both images moved at speeds scarcely recognizable as human, though Neptune was moving faster than Azami. That was to be expected though, as the power-up a senshi received when in uniform gave a proportional increase to the natural abilities that the recipient already had. If Azami was Neptune then of course Neptune would be faster.  
  
"Display correlation, if any, between the styles used," this request for data was answered almost as the last key was stroked by Ami's fast moving fingers. Mercury was so used to the uncanny speed of the Mercury Computer that she didn't even notice the near instantaneous response to her request.  
  
Ami's eyes widened fractionally as one of her hypothesis was confirmed. The words on the screen were clear. Correlation of styles ninety-seven percent. While not a complete match, given how short both fights were the answer was clear.  
  
Ever methodical in her quest for knowledge, the fragile seeming girl continued her search. This time she called up the photos from the various magazine articles placing each in a separate panel on the display. Her eyes narrowed further as she scrutinized each one. Although they varied as to hair and eye color Mercury knew that both were relatively easy to conceal. If Azami was indeed Michiru she could have taken such simple precautions as a wig and colored contacts to conceal her identity. As Neptune she had the ability to use the disguise power of her henshin rod if she were so inclined. After comparing the photos for a few moments Ami decided that perhaps both had been done. There were subtle differences between the pictures taken more than two years ago and those taken more recently.  
  
Nodding decisively to herself, the senshi of ice and water called up a photo of Michiru and placed it next to one of the older images. The picture was fairly recent as it was a candid shot taken during one of the regular meetings over at Rei's place. In fact the picture was taken about a month ago. The picture was of the kind to draw instant "awwwsss" when looked at. Hotaru was sitting half asleep in Michiru's lap while the older girl leaned against Haruka, all in all a rather cute photo and one that showed the seldom seen softer side of Neptune, as evidenced by the contented smile on her face. Ami paused, took a deep breath and typed in her next series of commands, morphing the hair and eye color of Michiru into the same shades as the picture of Azami next to it. Peering at the altered pictures they appeared to be identical, Ami then superimposed the images . . . to find (as suspected) that they matched perfectly.  
  
Ami allowed herself one self-satisfied smirk before reaching once again for her communicator. Before she completed the action she stopped and typed in the parameters of her next search. Ami was going to find out everything the Mercury Computer had on file about the monsters they fought earlier.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The scene at the Hino Shrine lacked the emphasis on technology that Ami's room and the Mercury computer provided. There were few trappings of the modern world here, other than the electric lights, nothing that detracted from the purpose and sanctity of the shrine, all that was present was the traditional trappings of a Shinto Shrine. Indeed this scene could've been played out with very few changes at any time during the last six hundred years.  
  
Kneeling with the ease of long practice was a striking young woman clothed in a shrine maiden's attire. Hino Rei more than looked the part of a shrine maiden, she was the part. Rei possessed the true skills of a Shinto shrine maiden, though they were not yet in full bloom. The raven tressed girl could wield, however imperfectly as yet, powers that had been lost or rejected as superstition to by the modern world. Rei kneeled before the fire pit, her face ruddy in the dancing flames and her long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her expression was a paradoxical mix of relaxed concentration. Rei took deep calming breaths as she gazed into the heart of the shrines mystic fire and slipped into a trance that was familiar, yet ever new to experience.  
  
Hino Rei was a study of contrasts. Her personality was well fitted to the planet she drew her power from, and was a hot as the flames she looked into so intently. The Senshi of Mars possessed a fire deep within her soul that couldn't be completely tamed, but which could be directed, as she was attempting to do tonight. Sometimes using the power felt like rafting a raging torrent without a paddle, but the knowledge learned had proven to often to be critical to her needs to ignore.  
  
She also considered herself a friend to the Outer Senshi and she too was concerned for her friend Michiru. Admittedly Rei had her problems with the Outers from time to time, and she was sometimes uncomfortable in their presence, but they were still her teammates and allies in their hidden struggle against evil. Even more though than just allies, they were her friends, and like the rest of the Inner Senshi Hino Rei did not desert her friends when there was trouble brewing. No, whatever difficulties Mars had with them in the past, and whatever problems they might have in the future, they were her friends first and foremost. She too would do what it took to help them.  
  
The fire senshi's problems were two-fold this night. Even as she began to fall into her mystic trance Rei felt a shudder work its way down her spine to settle most uncomfortably in her belly. The monsters they had faced tonight were unlike any that the Scouts had fought before. The Negaverse used a twisted and dark source for their powers true but it was like a twisted reflection of the power used by the senshi themselves. Rei fought back a grin as a random thought flitted its way across her mind, interrupting for a moment her meditation attempts. The Silver Millennium and the Negaverse were much like the Jedi and Sith from that American movie Star Wars. Both were sources of power and those who fought for truth and love had to be very careful lest they too fall, drawn to the easy power offered by the Negaverse. Even the enemies they fought seemed like warped mirror images of the Scouts themselves, several of their foes even calling themselves "Scouts".  
  
Tonight though it had been different. The monsters had radiated an aura of palpable evil, overwhelming otherworldly evil that had threatened to swamp her mystic senses. The creatures weren't once human foes that had been seduced by the Dark Side, they WERE the Dark. The power they flaunted spoke only to the darkest and most depraved desires of human nature, and the stench of that evil repelled made her want to retch. They oozed evil, their aura's were so intensely corrupt that it was as if someone had taken all the sins of man and distilled them, casting out as waste all that was not dark and unholy, leaving only the purest essence of evil behind.  
  
Rei closed her eyes as she struggled to clear her mind, reaching within herself for the power she knew she possessed. Opening her eyes she stared into the flames as she began to chant and to pray. She had done all that she could to prepare herself. She had taken a purifying bath, placed wards all around the shrine, and had dressed herself in robes that were ceremonially clean, now it was time to begin.  
  
"Mystic fires, spirits of my ancestors, Kami of all those that are good hear my plea. I come to you this night pure of purpose, clear of thought, I seek your guidance, I seek your aid. Hear my plea O spirits, Hear my plea Kami, see my need and answer my call. I ask most humbly knowing that my friends and I cannot do this alone. We need your protection, show me that which I must know, show me that which I need."  
  
The maiden felt her awareness both expand and contract at the same time. All sounds of the modern world faded from her hearing, all thoughts except those so desperately seeking this knowledge faded as well.  
  
Now opening her eyes Rei stared deep into the flames, her heart and mind open, trusting in the protective wards so carefully placed to protect her soul from harm. Her spirit was open, as it had to be to receive her vision, and she was in peril if her wards failed. Despite the danger, and in a way embracing it, she searched for answers, for clues to the future and the dangers that were now upon them.  
  
Without warning Rei felt a warm presence, one that comforted her, yet one whose power dwarfed her own as surely as the sun dwarfed the moon. There in the fire was stood the image of a young gajin woman, a girl really, who looked even younger than her own years. Yet whose mere presence spoke of age and knowledge, whose eyes whispered of seeing things that were yet to come. Eyes that still managed to show compassion for the shrine maiden. She had long black hair, and bore strange blue markings on her face that looked as if they were tattoos. She was dressed in unfamiliar robes, all in all she should have struck a jarring note, but did not. A hammer was strapped to her back ready for instant use. Despite the kami's strange appearance all Rei felt was the rightness of the vision.  
  
When the kami spoke it was in a young sounding voice, yet one that was full of confidence ,as if she knew that all would be well in the future.  
  
"Take heart Sailor Mars. The enemy behind the enemy you face cannot be defeated until the final battle, until Ragnarok itself, until the battle of Armageddon it will exist. Your fears are well founded for you fought the forces of Hell itself tonight. Hell can be fought and pushed back, its willing minions defeated and cast down. That is the fight that you must face. If you are willing and strong you will find that even the forces of Hell cannot stand against you. Many lives can be saved from the darkness if you refuse to surrender. Your prayers have not gone unheeded, your need has not been ignored, Kami-sama himself has heard your request this night. The answers you seek will be revealed in time, for now look deep into the flames and learn,"  
  
The young kami then looked sternly out from the flames, "Beware arrogance and pride, you will find allies if you allow yourselves to trust, but place that trust carefully. There is a fine line between wisdom and foolishness. Trust your friends even when all is not as it seems and has not been as you have believed. Trust in the Princess, she sees the heart and sees true more often than not."  
  
The stern gaze dropped, the warning having been given. Then with a warm, yet somehow still mischievous, smile the messenger faded leaving the flames empty for the space of two heartbeats. Then images returned flowing and dancing in the flames with a clarity that surpassed all of her previous scryings.  
  
The first image unsurprisingly was Michiru. At Usagi's request, (and to be certain a need of her own) the shrine maiden was to find out what she could regarding the recent revelations by the Outers.  
  
Rei watched as Michiru danced in the flames. First she danced through unarmed katas. , Behind her, mirroring her every move, was a young man dressed in red and black silks. The boy's expression was at first desolate and sad, but as the vision continued turned to one of peace. His long black hair was tied into a pigtail, his every move graceful, controlled . . . and identical to those made by Michiru. The pair moved in synch as they danced though kata after kata. As the pair fought unseen enemies, they moved ever closer to one another until finally the kata ended. The boy stood directly behind Michiru, arms wrapped around her from behind and holding her in a warm embrace. The raven-haired youth looked down at the smaller woman, then kissed her softly before he faded into a cloud of blue light, his face serene even as he disappeared. The effervescent cloud then surrounded Michiru and began to disappear as if she were drawing the essence of the light within herself.  
  
Despite the fact that she was in a trance Rei watched in shock as the boy placed his lips in a gentle kiss on the top of Michiru's head. Michiru was being hugged and kissed by a BOY, now she KNEW the end of the world was upon them.  
  
Looking closer, she saw sadness in Michiru's eyes, a sadness that was soon replaced with determination as she resumed her kata, this time armed with a bokken and dressed in the traditional garments of a samurai. Opposed to her and attacking with fierce skill was an old man with long gray hair and glasses. They fought then Neptune bowed after she was defeated, a rare smile gracing her face replacing the scowl the loss had put there.  
  
With the suddenness that often characterized her visions, Michiru transformed into Sailor Neptune in mid-move . . . and the bokken morphed into a katana. Its mate, a matching wazikashi appeared in her other hand. The blades were works of art, shining examples of a sword-smiths crafting. They were plain in appearance, lacking ornamentation of any kind other than the sheer perfection of their make. The hilts of both blades were wood, and the scabbards the same, but the color of the wood was most unusual being a rich warm red. The scabbards were unadorned as well, except for a simple red cord on each. No other ornamentation was needed though as the simple lines and rich wood provided a beauty that was almost otherworldly.  
  
Rei started again as she looked deeper into the flames, using senses not available to her outside of this trance the senshi of Mars discovered that the swords and scabbards both glowed with a comforting blue aura.  
  
The change had no more than occurred when Rei's perception changed again. Rei saw a building, forty maybe fifty stories high and of typical glass and steel construction. She didn't have time to look for any identifying marks when she was pulled inside. Everywhere she looked she saw the trappings of wealth and power. Thick carpeting covered the floors, expensive paintings dotted the walls, statues, urns and vases were tastefully placed here and there. The furniture itself screamed of the large sums needed to buy each piece. Pulled along by the flames Rei soon reached the top floor . . . but she could not enter as something barred her way.  
  
Reaching out with her extra senses, the shrine maiden instantly knew what was stopping her. The entire floor was warded, but the wards were nothing like those she and her grandfather made. These reeked of evil, there were wards to prevent detection, others to prevent entry and still others to cause harm to those unrightfully seeking entrance. She spotted one of the wards nearby and forced herself to draw closer though each step made the stench of evil grow strong, with each step became ever more disgusted.  
  
Her wards were made by taking special inks and carefully drawing the proper characters on them while infusing them with some of her spiritual energy. These . . . abominations shared only two things with her wards, they were written and they were imbued with spiritual energy. There the similarities stopped. Whoever or whatever made these had used blood for ink and what Rei feared was human skin for paper. She was no tanner, nor an expert on leather, but there were old tales still recorded in the Shrines records that spoke of necromancers and sorcerers who utilized these forbidden and darkest of arts.  
  
Before she could bring herself to look closer her view changed again. This time she saw the Scouts in action fighting a desperate battle against foes whose very aura warped the area around them, whose presence felt twisted and whose grasp left dark greasy stains on the souls of those they touched. She watched battle after battle as the Scouts fought and won. Rei quickly noticed that as time passed the Scouts grew ever more skillful with both their magic and their fighting abilities. Mars watched as fight after fight the Scouts turned back the darkness, only to be called forth again to fight. She watched as their enemies grew ever more terrible in their abilities . . . and in the darkness they carried with them, yet the Scouts fought on.  
  
Again her perspective changed. This time the vision revealed a desolate landscape. A feeling of foreboding swept over the fiery Mars, this place was just wrong. The area was devastated, ruined buildings and rubble dotted the area, empty destroyed reminders of what man had achieved and then lost. An aura of despair and hopelessness clung to everything she could see. Here and there she spotted movement, furtive and careful. A closer looked revealed desperate men, women and children striving to survive in the devastation. A second look at the desolate scene revealed this to be Tokyo itself. In the distance she could see a dark forbidding fortress looming over the ruined city.  
  
Rei hoped to get closer, but even as this thought came to her she sensed that she was no longer alone. Spinning on her heel to look behind her the normally fearless Sailor Mars felt her heart leap into her throat. A demon was near, and with it a hideous creature that looked like a dog straight out of a nightmare. The demon was reptilian, much like the one Neptune fought earlier, and it was apparently looking for someone. She watched as it carefully scanned the surroundings and as the hellhound snuffled the ground seeking a scent. She watched as it moved closer, confident that it couldn't see her, as she was not really present. That is she was confident until it looked straight at her with its hellish eyes, an evil grin spreading across its face.  
  
"I thought you were all dead," the malevolence in its voice was matched only by its satisfaction as it continued. "It has been to long since I've heard a shrine maiden screaming as I used her. It's been to long since I've broken one for my use, I will look forward to your torment," The creature laughed as it shook out a long whip and prepared to strike.  
  
Shocked that the creature could see her she hesitated, and that hesitation nearly cost her life. Fortunately, even as the whip streamed towards her she once again felt a tug on her spirit as she was yanked away from the confrontation.  
  
Rei awoke to the echo of her scream, blood full of adrenaline and her heart in her mouth. Sailor Mars was no coward, but the demons words had shaken her. Knee's popped as she rose to her feet and shakily stretched.  
  
She had found little to settle her questions about Neptune, and much to worry about as to the rest of her vision. She might not know exactly what was going on with the demons, but the portents were for great trouble and strife to come. Mars certainly didn't like that answers, and she knew that her friends wouldn't either.  
  
Rei knew that what she saw could happen, the fire never lied when it gave its warnings. More importantly she also knew that it warned of future danger and that steps could be taken to prevent the tragedy shown, to prevent that possible future. Gathering her determination around her like a cloak Rei strove to banish her fears. Instead of focusing on the dangers she clung to the words given to her by the kami. They could fight and they could prevail . . . the darkness could be held back. Rei also held on to the knowledge that Crystal Tokyo did exist and if they fought long and hard enough what she had seen tonight would never come to pass. Tonight, well tonight she had to sleep, they would talk at the senshi meeting tomorrow, but first Rei stepped outside, she wanted to make sure that ALL the wards were still in place.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She's asleep Pu-chan," Chibi-Usa informed her companion as she joined her in the kitchen.  
  
"Good," Setsuna replied as she poured each of them a cup of tea. "She needs it, healing all of those people certainly took a lot out of her."  
  
"Yeah," Chibi-Usa took a sip of the offered beverage before continuing. "I didn't think she was going to let either of us off the hook."  
  
"Agreed, and until I get a chance to talk to myself I didn't want to risk saying to much."  
  
Chibi-Moon laughed softly. "Do you realize just how silly that sounded?"  
  
The green haired woman quirked one eyebrow and allowed a small smile to creep its way onto her face.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, unfortunately it's the truth. I have to admit though that our language just isn't really suited to discuss time travel yet without sounding a bit silly."  
  
Usa giggled again before turning serious. "What do you think is going on?"  
  
"Do you want an honest answer to that Small Lady?"  
  
Setsuna continued after seeing Chibi-Usa's wordless affirmation.  
  
"To be honest I don't know. I've apparently been hiding some things from even myself . . . and I always find that troubling."  
  
"Yeah that's got to be a pain. At least with me I know that you've got a reason for it when you tell me not to talk about certain things.  
  
Usa smirked as she considered several things about the future that Pluto didn't know yet. Setsuna was going to be in for a shock when she found out about what Haruka and Michiru had been discussing earlier. Chibi-Usa could hardly wait to see the look on Pu's face when she found out that Uranus and Neptune wanted to have a baby. Even that news wasn't the best part. Usa knew that if things went as they should, Michiru and Haruka were going to have a child. Unless she failed her mission and the time-line was altered they were going to have a boy, Kaiou Yoshito.  
  
His birth was going to cause quite a ruckus with Michiru's adoptive parents. Until Michiru's pregnancy they had not raised much of a fuss about their daughter's lover. They had still hoped that Michiru was "going through a phase" and would soon seek the company of boys like a "normal" girl would. Once they found out that wasn't going to happen, they were going to threaten her with removal from the Kaiou Registry . . . to bad for them that another option was going to be available soon for Michiru. The Kaiou Clan might no longer want Michiru, but there was one that did, one that would accept her as she was. No, what was giving her the giggles now was that she knew something else that Pluto didn't know, and wasn't going to find out about . . . until it was much to late.  
  
True, Michiru and Haruka were going to have to wait a year or so before they would be able to actually have the baby. It would be that long until it was safe for Michiru to be pregnant. Until then they (and all the other Scouts) were going to be to busy fighting this latest menace to have Michiru "out of action" for several months. Actually having the child would have to wait until the others could take up some of the burden. Given that incentive, Michiru would work hard to teach the other senshi her fighting skills.  
  
The Scouts were going to be in for a major shock once Michiru began training them, she was a hard taskmaster and made USMC Drill Instructors look like traditional Japanese housewives in comparison. Eventually they were all going to become the warriors they had always been destined to be . . . even Usagi and Ami. Still, that wasn't what had the pink haired girl stifling her laughter. No, what had her fighting so hard to keep a straight face was the fact that Sailor Pluto, the "Ice Maiden" of the senshi was going to find herself falling head over heels in love with little Yoshito, and wasn't going to have a clue on how to handle it.  
  
Yes, the "Ice Maiden of Pluto" was going to have a meltdown, and boy were Mokoto and Minako ever going to enjoy that. Heck they still teased Setsuna about it, even in the 30th century they enjoyed telling stories about Pluto's "misadventures in love". Talk about payback, those two boy hungry girls got it in spades. Of course when they both fell for his younger brother things got really interesting for a while, and Pluto realllly enjoyed getting some payback of her own. It was amazing how little a thirty year difference in ages meant when you lived hundreds of years.  
  
Setsuna watched her friend carefully and bit back her frustration as Chibi- Usa's face turned several interesting shades of red. Obviously Small Lady knew something, thought it was funny what ever it was, and it was just as obvious that couldn't . . . or wouldn't tell. Sometimes it was really frustrating to be the Senshi of Time. Both of them, Chibi-Usa AND her future self were keeping secrets from her. Setsuna sighed again, whatever it was would come out in time, and eventually it would be her "dishing it out" instead of taking it, which in Plutos' mind was a much better option . . . even if she was giving it to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tendo Kasumi, by most considered the person least likely to affected by the chaos in Nerima, placed the last of the supper dishes on the table. Her family, or what was left of it at least, was gathered round ready to eat.  
  
She didn't have to say anything before Saotome Genma dug into the food, with the rest following quickly after. Kasumi knew that it was either dig in quick or risk not having anything left to eat.  
  
"Just how long is father going to let him stay?" Kasumi wondered.  
  
It had been just over three months since Ranma's disappearance, yet her father had not once talked about the future, other than wondering when Ranma would return and crying about the schools not being joined. Tendo Soun ignored the letter Ranma left saying that he was never coming back and that he was releasing Akane from the engagement that she never wanted. Ranma had gone on to say that he knew that neither Kasumi nor Nabiki were interested in him as a prospective husband, and that he certainly wasn't going to put the burden of the engagement on their unwilling shoulders.  
  
"Oh Ranma, if you had only known, Nabiki wouldn't have fought the engagement at all. She had finally begun to realize just how much you meant to her. Of course she never had an opportunity or much of a chance to tell you. Everyone (except Ukyo and Shampoo), thought you and Akane were going to marry. Despite what most of Nerima thought there was much more to Nabiki than the mercenary image she projected. Family was sacred to her. Yes she sold pictures of Akane, but that was to keep a roof over their head, and none of the pictures were more than risqué. Admittedly Nabiki had rationalized the sales to Kuno as harmless, telling herself that since the kendoist was already fixated on Akane they weren't really hurting anyone. Shaking her head Kasumi pulled her mind from the past and wondered about the future.  
  
Kasumi frowned internally, though the expression never reached her placid face, just what were the next few days going to bring? It felt weird not knowing, at least in general terms, what was going to happen next. She had grown accustomed to having "inside information" and had always drawn comfort from knowing that things were going to eventually work out for Ranma.  
  
The last two years had been a combination of wonder and torment. Strange, and often to weird to believe, events had surrounded her household. She had weathered them all with a shrug and occasional "Oh my." She had been able to do so because of two things. The first was her own nature. Kasumi was one of those rare individuals whose peaceful aura could affect all but the most strong-willed of individuals. She believed in and looked for the best in people, and surprisingly enough nearly everyone responded positively this attitude, she was a legend in the Nerima Ward.  
  
Kasumi smiled as she recalled one occasion (of many) exemplifying this. She had been going past a construction site where a new building was going up and some a "newby" on the crew had tried to hassle her with a wolf whistle and some rather forward comments on her looks. The poor guy hadn't even finished his comments before the others took the opportunity to "set him straight" and make him apologize for his rude behavior. She found the attention somewhat flattering, if improper, and had thanked her "rescuers" with a demure smile.  
  
With Ranma gone change was in the wind. At Michiru's insistence Kasumi had made plans to attend college this next term. The only one who knew was Nabiki, and even her middle sister didn't know where the money came from. All Nabiki "knew" was that Kasumi had received a privately funded scholarship. Kasumi's smile grew as she considered all that Michiru had done for her and her family. Her long-time friend was quite well off, she knew that, but what she hadn't expected was the college fund that had been set-aside for her almost twelve years ago. It had come as quite the surprise to find out that Michiru/Ranma had set the bank account up (somehow) when she went back in time to establish her new life. Kasumi didn't know where the money came from, but knowing Ranma it was not from stealing. The oldest Tendo suspected that Ranma had participated in some (less than legal) street fights to obtain the money. However, he had gotten it, the money was hers now as Michiru had refused to even consider taking it back  
  
Ranma had also set up similar funds for both Nabiki and Akane. The last was somewhat surprising given the rather unpleasant way they parted, but Kasumi knew that Ranma had a good heart and despite the anger she had shown yesterday, Kasumi knew that she still cared for her little sister, though no longer as a possible wife.  
  
It could be that Michiru simply didn't feel it fair to help Kasumi and Nabiki without providing at least something for Akane. Kasumi didn't know, and to be quite honest at this point it didn't really matter. Michiru was, and had been for two years, head over heels in love with her girlfriend Ten'ou Haruka.  
  
Kasumi continued her musings as she ate, even though distracted the oldest Tendo sister was graceful with every move.  
  
Akane, her youngest sister, still couldn't decided how to take Ranma's disappearance. She cycled from happiness to anger to sadness and back again. Akane did care for Ranma, but the problems that they had in their relationship had all to often overwhelmed those feelings. Akane good had reason to dislike boys when Ranma came, courtesy of the morning fights at school, and that distrust had ruined what possibilities they had together.  
  
Ranma wasn't blameless either, and the fact that it was indeed mostly his father's fault didn't absolve him of some of the blame. They had gotten off on the wrong foot from the very first. Kasumi didn't think Akane ever completely got over the feeling of betrayal that first afternoon when she found out Ranma was a boy . . . and he hadn't told her.  
  
Then the whole multiple fiancée mess came to light. If the others hadn't shown up things probably would've been okay between Ranma and Akane. After all Ranma and Akane had become closer after the whole "skating rink" incident. But such was not to be, first Shampoo, then Ukyo not to mention Kodachi arrived to complicate matters. The other fiancées that popped up from time to time didn't help either. The whole mess just got out of hand. Akane couldn't trust Ranma, and Ranma himself didn't know how to talk to Akane without insults. Yes, his problems with his "softer" emotions and lack of communication skills was the pandas fault as well, but Ranma didn't figure out how to talk to Akane until it was to late, by then the distrust was to well entrenched to dig up sa long as the other fiancées were around to cause trouble.  
  
Kasumi flinched as she recalled Ranma's last attempt to work things out with Akane. It hadn't been pretty. To many prior encounters, to many misunderstandings had created a fog of distrust that neither could see through. Ranma made one last try to talk to her youngest sister, and perhaps if he had waited for her to calm down, perhaps if Kodachi hadn't come by that evening things would've been different, but things had gone wrong and now they had to live in the present, instead of in the "what might have been."  
  
Nabiki on the other hand, didn't realize what Ranma truly was until it was too late. She had fixated on his "jock" personality, uncharacteristically forgetting that he'd no sensei, no example other than the Panda during most of his life. Of course given those circumstances Ranma had been rough around the edges. What was astounding was that beneath his uncouth manner Ranma was the kind of guy that most girls could only dream about. He was loyal, courageous, caring and highly intelligent. Unfortunately he didn't know how to present himself, knowing only the road and Genma, his social growth had been stunted considerably. Despite his shortcomings though Ranma had always been there for her family, had never betrayed his honor with one of the other fiancées despite many opportunities to do so (and girls ever so willing to be "taken advantage of") he had instead consistently placed everyone else's safety and needs before his own.  
  
Nabiki had finally figured that out, had finally seen the jewel he would someday become, but by then Ranma had already decided to leave, and leave in such a way that she wouldn't be found. It still broke Kasumi's heart to hear Nabiki finally confess that she might like Ranma as more than a "little brother", and Nabiki knowing that she was part of the reason he left. Kasumi, on the other hand, nearly broke down as she and Nabiki talked, because she knew that Ranma was gone for good. He was permanently (or so she still said) a girl and had been for years as her friend Michiru. Nabiki's revelation and her subsequent resolution to show Ranma she had changed (when he came back), was to little to late. Still, some good had come of it as Nabiki began to see the money she depended upon to keep her safe might do that . . . but it wouldn't keep her happy.  
  
Father and the panda hadn't changed at all. They still thought Ranma would come crawling back and that the "schools would be joined" if not with Akane then with either Nabiki or herself. That wasn't going to happen either. Part of Kasumi regretting losing Ranma as a little brother, but the rest of her rejoiced in her friendship with Michiru. They intended to go to college together and had made plans to do so. Michiru only had one more year of High School to go, and it would take Kasumi that long to do everything that she needed to do to gain her own admittance to a university. Michiru/Ranma had always been there for her, and for that she was eternally grateful.  
  
"Father, I will be taking a short trip tomorrow so I have fixed a cold lunch for you. I should be back in time to fix supper." Kasumi stated calmly, placing her chopsticks on the table.  
  
"Where are you going Kasumi?" Nabiki asked slyly. "Visiting a boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm going to visit a shrine tomorrow with Aunty Nodoka. It's way out in the country and it's supposed to be very beautiful there. An old friend of mine is going to meet me and show me around. She says it's really lovely this time of year."  
  
"Do you want me to go with you daughter?" Soun queried.  
  
"No father, Grandfather Happosai said he was going that direction and will ride with Aunty and me. I'll take the train back with Aunty Nodoka and my friend."  
  
"The Master?!!!" Genma and Soun looked at each other, "But why?"  
  
"Are you questioning me boys?" Happosai yelled at his former students.  
  
"No Master, of course not," the two chorused, their voices quavering with fear.  
  
"Good then it's settled."  
  
Kasumi looked over at the last "family member" around the table. Grandfather Happosai had a date with Ranma tomorrow. Kasumi helped set it up, and was going to watch Ranma fight for the right to practice Anything Goes. She didn't know what agreement had been made between the two, but she did know that it was coming to a head tomorrow. She also knew that she would be there for her friends, even if both were really the same person. Kasumi just hoped that Michiru could echo Ranma's old boast that Saotome Ranma never loses.  
  
* ~* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The drive home was short, Haruka showcasing her driving skills as she was accustomed to, much to the annoyance of her fellow travelers. With the ease of long practice her customized sports car darted though traffic like a barracuda moving through a school of tuna, lesser vehicles and drivers giving her the right of way.  
  
The drive was short and it was also silent. Haruka had most of her attention on the road and other drivers, while the small portion that wasn't so involved was still trying to assimilate the information that had been dumped on her this night. Michiru was just as quiet, obviously lost in thoughts of her own.  
  
Haruka felt herself relax as drive began to ease tensions that had been creeping up on her all evening. To many, a drive though Tokyo traffic was anything but soothing, but to a driver of her skills it was nothing, a familiar operation that calmed her by its common nature.  
  
She spared a quick glace away from the road outside and to her petite passenger. Michiru was staring out the passenger window with what was an almost unbearably cute pout on her face. Haruka didn't know what was running through her lover's mind, but she did know that they were going to work past it. The blond snorted softly, there was no way in hell that she was going to let anything come between them. She had found her soul mate and by Kami she wasn't letting her go. Uranus and Neptune were lovers in the Silver Millennium and they were lovers now, she knew she'd rather die than give Michiru up, and if the Inners didn't like it they could stick it.  
  
Haruka wasn't really worried about the other Senshi. They might moan and complain, about being kept in the dark, but if she didn't let her lovers secrecy bother her they shouldn't either. Haruka rather suspected that the communicators or phone lines were burning up tonight as the Inners gossiped about what they had seen and heard.  
  
No, what worried her was the way Michiru was handling things. She had no idea why Michiru was overreacting so much about the whole Azami thing. Sure, she'd been upset to find out her lover was a student of her idol Saotome Nodoka and hadn't told her about it. But who wouldn't be? The senshi of space was much more worried about the reason why Michiru hadn't talked to her before now. Why did Michiru hide her relationship with Nodoka, why did Michiru hid her friendship with this Kasumi woman, she didn't know, but she was going to find out.  
  
Wheeling the car deftly into the driveway, Haruka tapped the button raising the garage door then eased into the parking bay.  
  
"C'mon, we're home," Haruka tapped Michiru on the shoulder interrupting whatever reverie the other woman was holding with herself. "Let's go inside, after all I've got plans for you."  
  
Michiru's smile seemed a little forced, but it was there, definitely an improvement on the worry she had so uncharacteristically displayed before. They nodded and spoke briefly to Setsuna, who was watching television, then padded up the stairs to their room.  
  
Michiru was the first to enter, and Haruka took full advantage of that occurrence, mesmerized by the seductive sway of Neptune's bottom. Entering second, the blond tomboy looked away from her lover for a moment as she pushed the door to their room closed. The darn latch was sticking and if she didn't lift just right on the door handle the latch wouldn't catch. While she certainly wasn't ashamed about what she knew was going to take place, that didn't mean that she wanted an audience either. It would be bad enough to have Setsuna walk by and see them, but Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were home and she most certainly did not want them walking in at the wrong time. A moment later she heard a definitive click as the latch went home. Haruka didn't have time to look up before she heard Michiru speak, and not in her normal contralto either.  
  
"Haruka, I told you earlier that tonight was your night. Do you have anything special in mind . . . or do you want me to improvise," Michiru purred.  
  
The words weren't all that sexy in and of themselves, Haruka noted absently, even as she felt her temperature rising and her heartbeat accelerating. Looking up she saw a vision of perfect blue loveliness. In the few seconds that she had looked away, Michiru had stopped and taken a hellishly seductive pose just an arms length away. Haruka didn't know how someone could look so . . . damn sexy just standing there, but Michiru was more than managing it. She felt her jaw drop open and a small amount of drool forming in her mouth as she stared.  
  
"Damn she's good at this," Haruka noted, though it was far from the first time she had this thought. "It's hard to believe she was so shy when we first got together."  
  
"I think you like what you see don't you?" the purr was still in Michiru's voice as she turned a slow circle in front of Haruka, keeping her eyes locked to those of her lover as she turned. Michiru stopped about halfway through her turn and looked over she shoulder at Haruka, she reached behind herself and with a slow movement pulled the zipper at the back of her dress open. Finishing her turn Michiru once again faced her lover.  
  
Haruka noted absently that the thin straps holding the dress on were the only things holding the dress on. She watched as her blue haired lover took one of those ever so delicate hands and pushed the strap off her left shoulder, then repeated the action with her other hand dropping the right strap so that it hung loosely at her side. Still unmoving, and with her pulse pounding in her ears, Haruka could only watch Michiru slowly shrugged and let the blue silk dress slide down around her ankles where it glistened like a shimmering pool at her feet.  
  
The blond woman swallowed as she noted that Michiru hadn't been just teasing earlier this evening. She was wearing a concoction of lace and silk that tantalized Haruka more than if Michiru had just stripped naked. The bra was mostly lace and hid nothing from Haruka's impassioned gaze. Moving her eyes downward, and enjoying every inch of the view, Haruka saw that Michiru hadn't been kidding about what she wasn't wearing, for the only thing encasing her hips was a lacy garter belt, just enough was there to support the blue silk hose that encased her gorgeous legs.  
  
"Yes, yes I do very much," Haruka finally found her voice. She found that when she spoke her voice was soft and velvety with lust, desire . . . and more importantly love. "But we need to talk,"  
  
"Haruka . . . love," Michiru's voice was also filled with need. "I promise we'll talk tomorrow . . . can't it wait until then? I just want to show you how much I love you, show you what you mean to me. I . . . I love you so very much."  
  
Haruka shivered at the raw need showing in Michiru's eyes. This was one of the things about her lover that intrigued her so much. Michiru kept herself under such complete control most of the time, but for her, for her "baka tomboy" as Michiru often called her, the walls came down and the heart usually protected so fiercely was left exposed, defenseless and vulnerable. Haruka knew that this was indeed Michiru's greatest gift to her. She sometimes felt unworthy of such a gift, but it was hers, freely given and hers alone.  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow," Haruka conceded. Yes she wanted, no really needed, to find out what was going on. But for tonight there was a greater need, Michiru obviously needed to be shown, . . . in a way most physical, that she was loved.  
  
The light that ignited in her lover's eyes was all the reward she needed. If nothing else happened tonight except seeing that expression of love that would be enough, Haruka decided as she saw the flames of passion so clearly expressed in those wondrous blue eyes. Still, she knew that was not all that was going to happen, she opened her arms as the lingerie clad Michiru swayed toward her. She felt her own desire flare up when Michiru unbuttoned the jacket to her tux and slid her arms around her. She could feel the heat from her lover though the silk shirt she still wore and basked in it, but more importantly she felt complete when Michiru stood on her tip toes and pulled her into a scorching, yet somehow still gentle kiss.  
  
Once this first kiss was finished, and after rational thought returned to her mind, Haruka vowed once again that she would love Michiru forever. All thoughts ceased other than those of love and passion when Michiru led her over to their bed . . . and that was as it should be. Tomorrow she would worry, but tonight she would love. 


	8. Ch 8 New Bonds Forged and Others Broken

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer  
  
A/N – After getting the last two chapters out quickly this one took a little bit of time. Of course at 35 pages it is twice as long as all but the last two chapters. I hope you enjoy the small flashbacks and yet more hints of what is to come. Next time, more revelations and the fight with Happosai. Hope you like the twists revealed here.  
  
A reviewer made a good point on the Tenchi continuity. For those that want to know this is (basically) the OAV setting – just tweaked a bit. I happen to like Kiyone so even though she comes from the Tenchi Universe setting (and a couple of the movies) I knew I was going to have her (at least a cameo) in the fic. So in hopes of preventing confusion there I used Achika for Tenchi's mother's name as it was used in one of the non-OAV settings for her name.  
  
Forever the Tomboy Ch. 8 ---  
  
New Bonds Forged and Others Broken  
  
"Beautiful," Ranma whispered softly and lovingly.  
  
Ranma looked at the face just inches from her own and was content. Haruka looked so peaceful and serene while asleep, a far cry from the expressive visage she had when awake.  
  
They lay on their bed, arms and legs still intertwined from a night of lovemaking. Ranma reveled in the feel of Haruka's arms holding her as she nestled even closer. They had fallen asleep while cuddling, coming down from a passion induced high that was like no other, and there was nothing Ranma enjoyed more than waking next to her tomboy . . . not even the Art meant more to her than Haruka.  
  
Indeed, to her eyes Haruka looked more beautiful than ever. Never mind that her lover's blond hair was matted to her head in places, and in others the short hair splayed wildly in all directions as if an electric shock had been applied. Ranma smiled contentedly, it was definitely going to take a shower and a more than a few minutes with a brush to even think about getting that blond mop back under control. They both were covered with a thin sheen of dried sweat and were a bit fragrant, but not quite rank. Ranma smiled as she recalled just how they had worked up the sweat. Haruka had been very energetic last night. The smile turned sultry, a bit wicked, and if it were possible, grew even larger. She and Haruka were both quite limber and had made the most of their athleticism last night, to their mutual pleasure. It still amazed her from time to time, just how much she enjoyed making love with and to Haruka.  
  
She had been almost completely ignorant about the physical aspects of love for a Long time. She had learned about it during her second life, but never actually experienced it herself. In her third, one thing was certain, the Panda hadn't ever given any instruction in this area. He had never had "the talk" with Ranma, nor even bothered to let him find out about it on his own. Genma had wanted nothing to distract his meal ticket from the Art, not friends . . . and definitely not lovers. The result, Ranma had no real contact with women, intimate or otherwise, on anything other than a superficial basis. Genma was a louse in many ways, but he had never cheated on Nodoka, so Ranma didn't even have a bad example to use as a comparison. As bad a Genma was in most areas of his life, even he had avoided the "professional women" when they were in the city. Not even the need to make Ranma a "Man among Men" had broken the panda's resolve to keep his son from any distraction offered by women . . . regardless of type.  
  
Due to this lack Ranma had been completely ignorant about the physical aspects of love and nearly as ignorant of the emotional aspects as well. When the whole fiancée mess started Ranma had no idea how to handle the girls, especially when they were "demonstrative" of their affection. Hell, "he" hadn't even kissed a girl when he first arrived at the Tendo dojo, let alone done anything more serious. Unfortunately the same could also be said when he finally got sick of everything and left as well. Sure she'd been kissed, had experienced more than her share of glomps, hugs and (forced) kisses given to him by "his" various fiancées, but none of them had been consensual. To top it all off the ones he had experienced had been immediately followed by pain inflicted by one or more of the other "non-kissing" fiancées. Instead of true attempts to show love, each display of intimacy had been nothing more than an attempt to mark someone's territory, to show the other fiancées that he was "taken". They were not much different than the signs a predator would make when marking its territory. Even as clueless as he was he could sense the difference, the result being that he'd been more . . . uncomfortable than aroused by the attention.  
  
She certainly wasn't uncomfortable with that now, at least not with Haruka . . . or at least not often anyway. Ranma snuggled closer to her love, taking comfort from her presence, her touch, and her scent. She inhaled, enjoying the traces of cologne, mixed with Haruka's womanly scent and the musk from their exertions the night before. It never ceased to amaze her how safe she felt when Haruka held her like this. She had the skills to more than take care of herself, but it was here that she truly felt protected.  
  
The top of her head fit perfectly under Haruka's chin, their forms melded together as if they were made for each other, indeed in her mind they were. With a tender smile, Ranma placed a rather wet kiss on her loves collarbone, smiling as her partner moaned softly in her sleep and unconsciously wriggled closer.  
  
When she'd gone back to start her lives over, she'd resigned herself to being alone. Ranma had no interest in boys. The one thing that had scared her when she first thought about using the curse to escape her life in Nerima, indeed the only real fear she'd had, was the fear that she might "go girl" completely and fall for a boy. That thought had disgusted . . . and quite frankly terrified her.  
  
Raising herself up onto her elbow, Ranma moved her right hand from its place on Haruka's waist to softly caress her lovers face and hair, content to enjoy the touch of skin on skin. Haruka shifted slightly under her ministrations rolling onto her back, her right arm slipping from its place around Ranma to fall by her side. Softly cupping Haruka's face with a gentle hand Ranma moved in for a kiss even as her mind fled back to her first meeting with Haruka.  
  
It had been lunchtime at Mugen Academy. She had been sitting in her usual place under one of the cherry trees that dotted the campus with two of her friends from the orchestra. True they weren't close friends, but they were about as close to being her friends as she had at Mugen. "Michiru" didn't really have any close friends. Bitter experience had made her wary of bestowing that title lightly. Acquaintances she had in plenty, but true friends she could trust with her inner self, those were rare in the extreme.  
  
Most of the other girls were to jealous of her grades, her looks or her other accomplishments to be "real" friends with her. One constant in all of her lives was her "trophy" status, people wanted to be seen with her to "look cool" take advantage of her status. Those that weren't jealous were often intimidated by her cool, reserved manner.  
  
Ranma didn't let that bother her, the friends she did have in her life more than made up for this lack. Tendo Kasumi was her best friend growing up, she just hoped the same would be true when "Michiru" revealed her secret to Kasumi, and that time was rapidly approaching, it was only a couple of years away now.  
  
True the oldest Tendo lived in Nerima so they didn't see each other every day, but they did talk on the phone almost daily, sent e-mails and got together as often as they could, if they were lucky several times in a week. She was good friends with Nabiki as well. This somewhat surprised her, but having a chance to meet the girl before she became the "Ice Queen or Furinkan" had allowed her to see an entirely difference side of the middle Tendo . . . a side she wished she had known about when she was still Ranma.  
  
In fact the only one of the three Tendo's that "Michiru" wasn't close to was Akane. That was due more to a lack of interest on the part of the youngest Tendo than anything else. Akane knew Michiru was a scholar and musician, neither of which held any appeal for the youngest Tendo. Though she hadn't quite forgiven Akane, her frustration and anger had cooled to the point it no longer hurt quite so much.  
  
Touching her lips once again to Haruka's in a gentle kiss, Ranma settled back in next to her lover, snuggling into her shoulder and pulling the arm back around her as her mind drifted back to that first meeting.  
  
She'd been sitting under the tree when Haruka had walked by with three of his buddies. They'd been talking about some kind of car race, she heard the word NASCAR and Daytona. To be honest she hadn't known, nor really cared either about the conversation . . . or the boys. Her friends Ayano and Miki had been watching the trio approach and commenting on just how dreamy the boys were and what "manly" figures they cut in the school's uniform. Ranma remembered flinching at that last reference, still she hadn't been at all interested in the "view", nor had she looked up from her bento box. That is she hadn't looked up until she heard the shortest of the three boys whisper a challenge to the tall bishonen blond, a challenge to try his luck with the "Frost Maiden of Mugen Academy".  
  
Ranma knew that some guys had taken her apparent lack of interest in boys as a challenge . . . and some of the girls had taken it as a warning and steered clear of her. Ranma snorted softly, a wry smile flickering across her face . . . as if she were going to force her attentions where they weren't wanted. Hell no! She's been on the receiving end of that to often herself to try it on someone else. Steeling herself for another unwanted pass, more corny pickup lines or bad poetry, and preparing to cut this guy off at the knees before putting him in his place, Ranma closed her bento then tied it shut  
  
"Hello, I'm Haruka, Please ignore my idiot buddies, if you'd rather not talk to me that's okay." The voice was surprisingly light for a guy, but pleasant nonetheless.  
  
Ranma felt her self shiver, for some reason the boy's voice had sent icy chills down her spine, yet those very chills weren't unpleasant . . . frightening yes, but they were far from unpleasant  
  
"You had better . . . "Ranma began, with an icy snap to her voice, the words no warmer than the artic air at midnight.  
  
The she had looked up, and she was lost. Something in the blond boy's eyes called to her. When their gazes met it was as if she had found something she needed desperately, but hadn't even known she was missing. She had stopped in mid-sentence and just stared . . . and to her complete and utter horror he had done the same.  
  
Something about the cocky boy drew her like a moth to a flame. Ranma had felt her pulse picking up and the beginnings of a blush heating her cheeks, only her iron will had kept her from blushing and giggling uncontrollably. It took all she had to just walk away . . . and even then she had turned to look back ... and been mortified to find that Haruka had been watching her with a strange, bemused look on his own face.  
  
Ayano and Miki had teased her unmercifully the rest of the day. Her denials of interest brought her no relief, only more catty comments, more teasing. She had to admit, that even to herself, the denials sounded weak and unconvincing. Ranma tried her hardest to forget what had happened and to ignore Haruka whenever she saw him. Unfortunately the more she tried to forget him, the more he was on her mind. It was driving her insane. The thought of having sex with a boy nauseated her, but the thought of Haruka excited her like no other. Even her (now faded) memories of Akane and the other fiancées had never been quite this strong, only one other person had brought these feeling forth, and a relationship with her had been impossible before it could even start..  
  
Haruka's reputation hadn't helped matters either. Ayano and Miki had culled the gossip about the blond boy the minute it looked like their friend Michiru might be interested in him. He was a strange mix, Haruka flirted a lot, but on the other hand he didn't actually date much. He was eagerly sought after by a whole horde of girls, yet didn't seem to let it go to his head, nor did he "kiss and tell." As much as Ranma tried to convince herself she wasn't interested . . . she was and her body knew it. That both excited and made her uneasy, she felt betrayed by her body's reactions to this boy. Boys didn't interest her so why did her heart race so when the blond boy came around, why did she want to blush, why was she so damn flustered.  
  
Then to make matters worse Haruka apparently had taken up the challenge. He sought her out daily, taking time to talk to her in the halls, to sit with her at lunch, most of all taking the time to get to know her, to make friends with her. This was something that none of the other boys who had asked her out had bothered to try. It was exhilarating and yet uncomfortable. By the time he was done, her emotions were in so much turmoil that it was "almost" a relief when Haruka finally asked her out.  
  
Ranma continued to hug her lover as she thought back to her first date with Haruka, a rueful smile spreading across her lips. It had taken all the willpower she had possessed to say yes when Haruka finally asked her out, and even more to actually get ready for the date. It had taken her forever to get ready, she had agonized over what to wear, what kind of impression she wanted to make. Even today it seemed strange. "Ranko" never cared what she wore, but Michiru did.  
  
He had come to her house, this house, the one that they now shared, to pick her up. Of course at that time she still had her nanny staying with her since she was only sixteen. Haruka had been so polite talking to Toyo. Ranma would never forget the look in Haruka's eyes when "he" first saw her that night. His eyes had widened and his jaw dropped as he took his first look at her in something other than the Mugen Academy siefuku. She'd chosen a light blue silk shirt, with a matching knee length skirt, blue stockings and short-heeled pumps. She put on just a hint of make-up and had carefully chosen her jewelry, wearing dainty silver earrings that each held small sapphire chips in a diamond pattern, and a matching silver necklace with a small, but perfect, sapphire in a plain silver teardrop setting.  
  
She'd told herself that if, by damn, she was going to date a boy that she'd go dressed to the nines. He'd been so cute too. He was wearing a green silk shirt of his own, with a jacket and matching khaki trousers. For some reason though Haruka had been as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs once they'd left the house. He didn't act at all like she had expected. They were supposed to go eat, then catch a movie. The meal was nice, they ate at a small family owned restaurant that was tiny and very cozy. During the meal talk was a little sparse as Ranma was nervous, extremely so, about dating a boy . . . and for some reason Haruka was just nervous. To kill the silence that was threatening the date, Ranma asked about Haruka's interests and before long was swamped in stories of his racing antics on the motocross circuit.  
  
The movie was good too, but kinda depressing. Haruka allowed Ranma to pick the show and she decided on a martial arts movie. Unfortunately the hero had died a glorious but tragic death, honor upheld but at a great price.  
  
Ranma grinned as she recalled the look of surprise and relief that had exploded on Haruka's face at her choice of shows. She had simply responded to Haruka's question regarding that choice by saying that she knew Haruka was into martial arts, and that she had studied some Kempo herself and thus had an interest as well..  
  
During the movie Ranma had been a wreck. To her consternation she had actually hoped that Haruka would try to hold her hand or perhaps put his arm around her. To this day she couldn't recall much about the movie, she'd been so out of sorts that she had paid almost no attention to the show itself. To her surprise and some disappointment, Haruka had been a gentleman and hadn't tried anything. If it were not for his admiring reaction to her when she'd come downstairs, Ranma would've thought he didn't like her. Indeed as the movie progressed without any "moves" other than those on the big screen, she began to worry that he'd asked her out simply to prove that he could date the "undatable."  
  
After the movie Ranma expected to head straight home, but Haruka had instead suggested a walk in the park. Ranma found herself agreeing to the excursion, curiously reluctant for the date to end. She had flinched momentarily when Haruka took her hand. Despite wanting Haruka to make such a show of affection she still had to fight the urge to deck him where he stood . She remembered running quickly through a calming mantra, desperately trying to calm herself and slow the hammering of her heart. The walk itself was awfully quiet and more than a bit uncomfortable for the two. Haruka had been strangely silent during the movie and the walk was no different, each silent step seemed louder than the one just before as the uneasy pair strolled through the park. Haruka had been quiet and during the short walk to the park, and more than a little fidgety as well.  
  
The blond had taken her to a quiet area of the park, a secluded nook that took them out of sight from the other couples wandering the park. If she hadn't been so sure she could whip his butt if needed be Ranma might have been worried. Haruka wasn't acting like he was going to try anything improper, he was acting kinda nervous in fact, something that was at odds with his reputation.  
  
Ranma smiled as she recalled what happened next, it had definitely caught her by surprise.  
  
"Michiru," Haruka began nervously. "I really need to talk to you before we go any further on this date."  
  
"What is it? You aren't mad at me are you?" Ranma looked up at the taller boy with wonder. What was going on? Was this some kind of prank, was he trying to ditch her now or something? Had he just asked her out so he could add another notch on his bedpost, one showing that HE could date the "Frost Maiden?"  
  
The silence was unbearable to her as she waited for Haruka to continue. Dammit, she'd done something she had sworn never ever to do and agreed to date this guy and now he was going to dump her. Ranma felt both relief at the thought and a growing irritation as well, she was not going to take this lying down. She reached for the Soul of Ice and felt it's cold touch as the technique immediately respond to her need, so deep was she in the ice that she could see her breath steaming in the now cold air.  
  
"No, but you might be mad at me," Haruka responded. He took a deep breath before continuing, "You see, I'm a girl. I like girls and I'm not attracted to boys at all. I've dated other girls and never told them, but somehow it doesn't seem right to do that to you."  
  
Ranma was stunned, then she felt an overwhelming sense of relief. She didn't like boys. She didn't like boys . . . Haruka was a girl. Then she kicked herself for not seeing this sooner. You'd think with as many cross dressers as she'd known, with her experiences with Ukyo (and a few others in her old life), that she'd be able to tell when a girl was pretending to be a boy. Hell all the signs were there, no Adams apple, the heavy shirts or jackets worn at all times, even the voice was a slight give-away, it was deep for a woman, but awfully light for a guy.  
  
Haruka waited for a response almost certain that this date was over. She'd dated other girls before, while pretending to be a guy, but for some reason that didn't feel . . . right . . . to do that to Michiru. From the very first time she's seen the aqua tressed girl sitting under that tree she'd felt a connection to the quiet and reserved girl, a connection far beyond anything she'd felt before. If she weren't so cynical, she'd say it had been love at first sight.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll take you home now," Haruka broke the silence.  
  
Ranma heard the pain in Haruka's voice, and she knew she needed to say something, anything before it was to late, but was finding it difficult to speak. Her joy and finding out Haruka was a girl was overwhelming her thoughts.  
  
"Don't leave," Ranma managed, "I'm glad . . . I mean I've never been . . . "Ranma paused, looking deep into Haruka's eyes. She wanted to be sure before she admitted her preferences, was she attracted to Haruka? It didn't take Long to decide, finding the answer in her heart was easy, so she continued. ". . . attracted to guys."  
  
"Then why did you agree to go out with me? Did you know?" Haruka asked, puzzlement clear in her voice.  
  
"Because," Ranma admitted sheepishly, "I'm attracted to you. I didn't know, consciously at least that you were a girl, and it's been scaring the hell out of me that I've been interested in you."  
  
Haruka laughed to hear the mild curse uttered by the bewitchingly beautiful girl in front of her, a girl that wanted to go out with her. Hand in hand they walked back to Michiru's house, the date ending . . . but something else, something wonderful was just beginning.  
  
Shaking her head to clear it, Ranma pulled her mind back to the present. She looked at her sleeping lover before she reluctantly disentangled herself from Haruka's grasp and rose to her feet. Her past with Haruka was something special, but she had much to do today. Today she was going to deal with Happosai, today she was going to regain the right to practice Anything Goes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haruka woke to four out of five of her favorite things in the world. She heard the sweet voice of her daughter as Hotaru called for her papa to wake up. Wafting all through the house she smelled the delicious scents of breakfast.  
  
Taking a deep breath she sighed, "Michiru has outdone herself this morning."  
  
In the background she heard violin music. Since she hadn't actually risen yet she didn't know if Michiru was playing the violin this morning or whether she had one of her CD's in the stereo. Either way the lyric strains sounded throughout the residence showcasing another of her lover's skills. Haruka loved listening to Michiru play. Somehow the smaller woman always managed to let her inner beauty flow out when she played, the emotions she normally kept tightly reined in sounded clearly with each crystal clear note. Haruka knew this was one of Michiru's greatest gifts. There were others who might be more technically perfect when they played, (though Haruka believed they were few in number) but the gift of expression, of letting their very souls sing with their music as they played, was one they lacked. You could feel the difference when they performed  
  
Rising from her bed, Haruka stretched as she considered the fourth thing. She could almost feel Michiru's hands still upon her even though the other was not present. As tired as she might be, there was nothing that satisfied her need for companionship more than a night of passion with her lover. Last night had been passionate . . . and that in spades. Feeling sated, and a little tired, Haruka reached down and grabbed the first article of clothing she found and belted it on.  
  
Rising Haruka wandered out of her room and toward the dining room. The first thing she was going to do was eat, then have her "talk" with Michiru, and finally get ready for school. It was Saturday, so she only had half a day's worth of classes to attend.  
  
"Good morning papa," Hotaru chirped, still waiting by the door to make sure her Haruka-papa got up. The little warrior knew that her papa was awfully had to wake, many was the time she'd have to go get Michiru-mama to finally get her out of bed.  
  
"Did you . . . Oh my." Hotaru stopped in mid sentence, blushing.  
  
"What's wrong little one?" Haruka asked, still half asleep. She wouldn't really consider herself to be alive, let alone awake until after her second cup of caffeine. Coffee or tea it didn't matter to her just so Long as it was strong and hot.  
  
"Uhmm, Nice robe papa," Hotaru's face had gone from slightly crimson to a full face, neck and shoulder blush, her pale skin now the crimson color of roses.  
  
Hotaru turned away from her papa. While it was nice to see that she and mama were getting along despite all that had happened last night, there were some things that a young teenager did NOT want to know about her parents . . . even if they were adoptive parents and only a couple of years older than her.  
  
Haruka paused, her mind still not firing on all cylinders, right now her mind was operating at about half-speed. Hotaru staring at her blushing, check. Quick tug at her waist to see if her robe was belted shut check. Take a closer look to see if she was wearing Michiru's robe, which was to small on her and didn't quite cover her bottom. Nope, it wasn't Michiru's robe. Take a still closer look at the robe . . . Oh, OH. Haruka felt her own face heat up as she realized that instead of her normal robe, she had grabbed the outer robe to her samurai outfit . . . making it more than clear to her daughter that her mama and papa had been playing games last night. The blush threatened to go nuclear as Haruka remembered the little role-playing session she had. Even as she blushed a wanton smile snaked across her face. She really did like playing the samurai-ko to Michiru's "maiden".  
  
"Thanks Hotaru, Maybe I'll . . . "before she could finish she heard another all to chipper voice from another annoying and all to happy morning person.  
  
"Hi Haruka," Haruka looked up to see the smiling face of Chibi-Usa, and the knowing smirk that somehow seemed out of place on her angelic visage.  
  
"Be down in a minute," Haruka mumbled, darting back into her room. She emerged a few minutes later to the sounds of giggling from the future princess, a whispered comment followed by an indignant "Usa!!" from her daughter, and immediately following, the sounds of fake retching from her daughter.  
  
Gathering the shards of her dignity about her, Haruka stomped down the stairs to the dining room followed by a pair of giggling "angels". As expected the table was loaded with goodies, the smell of which could tempt a monk into breaking his fasting vow. Sitting at the table was a mostly alive Setsuna, apparently she's had her first cup of liquid life and looked like a terminally ill patient instead of a zombie . . . and next to her was a very chipper Michiru.  
  
Breakfast was a happy affair as they all concentrated on the food. Eventually their appetites sated the family pushed their plates and bowls toward the center of the table. Haruka eyed her companion carefully and saw past the perky exterior and saw the same nervousness hidden in Michiru's eyes that she'd seen last night.  
  
Taking a deep breath Haruka opened the conversation.  
  
"Michiru, you said you'd talk to us this morning."  
  
Michiru nodded pensively, then looked around the table. Taking a deep breath of her own she began.  
  
"I've been hiding something from all of you," her voice was soft and determined as she spoke. "I've been hiding my fighting skills for a Long time."  
  
"Why mama?" Hotaru interjected, traces of hurt showing in her voice and in her wounded eyes.  
  
"Well, it's a Long story . . ." Michiru continued, ". . . but I'll give you the short version now. I've known Saotome Nodoka for many years now. We met in a park when I was around eight or so years old. She was sitting there watching the children play and looked really sad and very lonely. I wasn't old enough to know better so I walked over and sat down next to her and we talked for a while. She was really nice . . . and she was indeed very lonely. Her son Ranma had been taken on a training trip and she hadn't seen him since his father had taken him. By the time I met her it had already been over two years since she'd seen her son. We talked and then she played with me for a while before she had to leave. After that I'd look for her in the park and talk to her. Mother and Father were always gone so after a while I considered her to be like a second mother. At least she was around for me and always found time to talk or play with me."  
  
The others were quick to note the undertones of anger Michiru unconsciously held in her voice as she described in a short sentence what it was like for her adoptive parents to be always gone. They listened intently as Michiru continued.  
  
"I was already studying Kempo a bit and when I found out she was a swordswoman I begged her to teach me the art of the blade. Eventually she gave in. I later found out she had to get permission from her sensei to teach me as she uses the Masaki family style. It turns out that she her best friend when she was in school had been trained by her father, Masaki Katsuhito, and Achika talked her dad into teaching mama Long."  
  
"Mama!???" this time it was Haruka who interrupted, though she beat Chibi- Usa and Hotaru to the punch by the merest fraction of a second.  
  
Michiru smiled uncertainly, then nodded. "We'd known each other for several months by then. I saw her several times a week and we'd grown very close." Michiru paused then added softly, "She was more like a parent to me than either Mother or Father by then. I'd seen more of her in those few months than I'd seen of them the entire year prior to that. I asked her if it was okay to call her mama."  
  
Michiru's eyes grew moist and shined with unshed tears, "She just say there crying when I asked if she could be a second mama to me. I thought I'd done something wrong and was about to apologize when she grabbed me and just about hugged the life out of me. After that I started training with her, and boy was she a tough instructor. She made my Kempo sensei look like a sissy. We trained together for several years until she eventually said she'd taught me all she could. Mama Nodoka somehow talked her sensei into teaching me next. I studied with him for a couple of years."  
  
"But why did you hide this." Setsuna already knew the answer, but also knew the others would want to know as well.  
  
"Mother and Father were willing to let me study the sword, but they didn't want me to compete." Michiru answered. "So in order fight in tournaments used the name Azami and competed under that name. To make sure Mother and Father never found out I wore a wig and colored contacts. If they had found out they would've made me quit. By the time I was in High School, I'd been competing as Azami for several years. I couldn't just drop her and start over, there'd be to many questions, so I just kept using the alias."  
  
"That still doesn't tell us why you hid it from us." Haruka prodded.  
  
Michiru sighed again, "No it doesn't. Part of it was that it was fun to have a secret life." Michiru hedged. "I knew something that no-one else did. I just never thought it would get so out of hand."  
  
Haruka nodded, though she wasn't convinced yet that this was the whole story. "So why didn't you tell us after we became Sailor Scouts?"  
  
Michiru hesitated before answering as if she were weighing the words carefully.  
  
"To be honest I didn't think it really mattered. I didn't have a sword for a focus and a regular blade won't do much damage to the things we fight. Besides, my sword skills don't help me use the mirror." Michiru finished wryly.  
  
"But still you could've let me know, maybe trained me," Haruka interrupted again, frustration giving a shaper than intended edge to her words.  
  
"No I couldn't," Michiru disagreed gently. "I had to promise Mama before I ever started training that I'd only teach my husband and children. Sensei Masaki made her so swear before he let her teach me, and I had to swear it to her on my honor. I thought that letting you know that I had these skills but couldn't share them would be worse than not telling you at all," Michiru finished guiltily.  
  
Haruka nodded reluctantly. That matched what Michiru had told her last night and even made sense in a twisted sort of way. Michiru was wrong of course, but it did make sense . . . from a certain point of view.  
  
"I'm hoping that now that maybe they'll let me teach you . . . if you want to learn." Michiru finished hopefully. "Given what we talked about last night anyway."  
  
Lost in thought Haruka didn't answer and both Neptune and Uranus ignored the questioning looks from Saturn and Pluto and the smirk given by Chibi- Usa.  
  
"At least I can still beat you hand to hand," Haruka quipped.  
  
Still lost in her thoughts, and the hope that maybe she could learn the Misaki style the blond didn't catch Michiru's nearly, but not quite imperceptible flinch. Unfortunately for the aqua-tressed woman, the same could not be said for the rest of her audience.  
  
Michiru calmed herself, plastering a serene look on her face.  
  
"Looks like it's time for you to dress for school Love," Michiru prodded Haruka, "and the rest of you need to get ready as well."  
  
"I'll drive you two to school," Haruka offered as she headed back upstairs.  
  
"I'll take them where they need to go Haruka," Setsuna offered instead. "It won't be any trouble."  
  
"Okay," Haruka agreed absently, "I'll see you all at the meeting at Rei's if not sooner."  
  
Hotaru, Setsuna and Chibi-Usa nodded then the two girls darted past Haruka and up the stairs, they too had to get ready for their day . . . true, school wasn't part of their plan, but what Haruka didn't know about she couldn't question.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Girls, they've both left. Come downstairs so we can go," Setsuna yelled upstairs.  
  
It hadn't taken the senshi of Pluto Long to dress. Instead of her usual business attire, she was dressed smartly, but comfortably clad in jeans and a light blouse, both of a rather dark green.  
  
"Coming Setsuna-mama," Hotaru yelped her reply.  
  
In just a few moments the three were gathered in the living room. Both of the girls were dressed casually as well, wearing jeans, light blouses and shod in tennis shoes. Hotaru was literally bouncing around the room as she tried to contain her excitement. She was gong to find out just what was going on with her other mama!  
  
"Hotaru," Setsuna warned, "Remember your promise. Whatever we find out, whatever we see today you are NOT to interfere with it."  
  
"I know Setsuna-mama,"  
  
"The same goes for you Small Lady."  
  
Setsuna fixed her red eyes on those of the future princess, bearing down on the chipper, smirking girl.  
  
Chibi-Usa simply smiled, or rather grinned knowingly and agreed.  
  
"Did you see mama flinch when papa said she could still beat her at hand to hand? I wonder what that was all about?" Hotaru mused.  
  
"Hotaru, there is a lot about your mama that you don't know," Setsuna answered. "She's quite skilled at those arts as well. I don't know why she's been hiding her abilities, but we may find out today."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've watched all of you in the past from time to time," the green-haired senshi answered. "Michiru is very skilled. She may well be as good unarmed as she is with the sword. But for some reason she's concealed those skills too."  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened as she considered what her mama's words revealed, a feeling of numbed shock filling her with unease.  
  
"But why," she breathed softly. "Why would she hide that too?"  
  
Hotaru was confused to say the least. The last few days had been filled with surprise after surprise. It was discomforting, almost terrifying to find out that her mama was not who she thought she was. The young girl wondered just what else they'd discover today. Would her mama still be her mama when all was said and done? If there was one thing that she was frightened off, it was losing her family, losing the ones she had come to love as much if not more than her "real" parents. Hotaru took comfort in Usa's words from last night, the ones where Usa had said that mama and papa were still together in the future . . . but even so she was scared. She knew that the Crystal Tokyo Usa was from wasn't guaranteed, instead it was a matter of possibilities and if they were lucky probabilities, what it was not was a certainty.  
  
"I don't know dear," Setsuna answered trying to comfort her young charge. "I do know that she loves us all very much, and that she's scared of losing us. That means she will do whatever it takes so that she doesn't lose us. That is what I'm counting on. That is where my hope lies. Now before we leave I need both of you to use your henshin rod's powers to disguise yourself. We don't want Michiru or anyone else seeing us today, at least not until we're ready."  
  
Hotaru nodded, as she and Chibi-Usa complied with Setsuna's directive. Then she and Usa took Pluto's hand as they prepared to leave the comforting surroundings of their home.  
  
The teleport was slightly disorienting, as was usual, and the trio found themselves in an alley a short distance from their target. A short saunter later there were there. Setsuna pointed at a nearby house indicating their target.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable girls. This is our first stop. We will wait here for now, so keep an eye on that house there," Pluto pointed at a modest house with a small dojo attached. Setsuna was as good as her word, settling down to wait for whatever would happen next. The others quickly followed suit, sitting comfortably on a nearby bench  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The morning was crisp and cool, a lovely day in the mountains. The early morning sun bathed the area in a soft golden light. Birds darted from their nests and out into the cloudless blue expanse of the sky or darted about the thick grassy fields as they looked for their morning meal. Insects buzzed, chirped and otherwise sang their morning greeting as they hoped to avoid being that morning meal. All in all a rather tranquil and enjoyable morning in the country. Unfortunately the morning peace was soon broken by the sounds of violence.  
  
"Ryoko! Prepare to die!!" came the battle cry of a regal looking teen with Long lustrous purple hair as she called forth the power that was her heritage. Summoning what looked to be miniature logs, she gestured and had them surround her enemy. Once they were in place they launched a storm of electricity at her foe. The target blinked her amber eyes, then disappeared from sight before the attack could hit, only to reappear a short distance away.  
  
"Missed me Princess. What's the matter afraid you might break a nail? Or do you need to find a servant to do the work for you?" her foe called out, laughter ringing clearly in her voice as she floated a few yards above the ground.  
  
The two eyed women each other, their faces flushed with anger. One dressed in purple robes fit for royalty, the other in a simple striped housedress of blue and yellow. Both exhibited powers far from the norm as they squared off. Even their looks were unusual, the cyan hair and amber eyes of one, the purple hair and eyes for the other telling even the least observant of watchers that there were not "typical" Japanese schoolgirls.  
  
Before the fight was could escalate further the feuding pair were interrupted by a gentle young voice piercing the morning air.  
  
"Ryoko! Ayeka! Breakfast is ready everyone's at the table except for you two."  
  
Once more glares were exchanged that would have melted the finest of alloyed steel and perhaps killed lesser beings. The pair then turned away from each other and with a snarl from Ryoko and a Harumph and frown from Ayeka they entered the nearby house. Once inside they were met by a blue haired pre-teen girl whose frown made both feel about as big as a mouse.  
  
"Go. Sit. And don't cause any more trouble. Grandfather is having breakfast with us and he say's he's got an announcement to make." Sasami ordered.  
  
Neither warrior could stand against the tiny girl as she stared them down, tapping one foot impatiently and shaking a wooden spoon at them as if to punctuate "the talk" she was giving them.  
  
"Yes Sasami," they chorused, then huffed again favoring each other with yet another fiery glare.  
  
The Masaki house was full as the "family" gathered around the table. The patriarch, Masaki Katsuhito presided with an ease his grandson could only envy. Mihoshi and Kiyone of the Galaxy Police sat in their usual places, once again forced to move back after losing another apartment. The red- haired Washu made a few last keystrokes on the holographic keyboard in front of her before it disappeared and she took up her chopsticks instead. Ryoko settled in on the right side of one Masaki Tenchi, while Ayeka took the left and both wilting visibly at the stern gaze given to them by Katsuhito.  
  
Everyone's attention turned to the veritable feast that lay before them, to busy eating for much conversation outside of an occasional request in the nature of "pass the rice please" or "hey give me some more of that" the manner of the request depending greatly on who was asking. Eventually though even the hungriest of appetites can be sated, and eventually they were done.  
  
Katsuhito smiled mischievously, though the smile was only in his eyes and didn't grace his lips. Normally the very picture of a venerable priest, at times he let his prankster nature loose and this morning was one of those times.  
  
"Tenchi."  
  
"Yes grandfather."  
  
"I would like you to stay home from school today."  
  
Tenchi looked up at his grandfather, trying to discern why this rather strange request was being made. It wasn't that he minded staying home. It was rather that when his grandfather did something unexpectedly Tenchi was in for a surprise, and not all of them had proven to be pleasant.  
  
"But why grandfather?" Tenchi's puzzled look carried over to his voice, punctuating the question asked with his tone.  
  
"We are going to have company today."  
  
"Who is it. Could it be that father or one of our mothers coming today?" Ayeka asked. She hadn't heard of any visit being scheduled, but who else could be coming that would require Tenchi to stay home. Not that she minded the thought of spending more time with her Tenchi, no she didn't mind that at all.  
  
"No Ayeka it isn't them. Two students of mine are coming later today."  
  
Katsuhito began laying his trap very carefully.  
  
"But why would Tenchi want to hang around while you visit with a couple of old dried up priests?"  
  
This time it was Ryoko asking the question.  
  
The priest gave one of his maddening smiles as he watched Tenchi working the problem through. He began counting down, 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . Before he reached one Katsuhito saw the light coming on in Tenchi's face.  
  
"Mi-chan is coming?!!! Wow, I haven't seen her . . . "  
  
Tenchi swore he could see his breath in the air before him as he stopped in mid-sentence, it was as if an polar wind had suddenly blown through the house. The young prince shot a laser edged glare at his grandfather before looking cautiously to his left. Ayeka's face was a mask . . . a very, very scary emotionless mask. Gulping Tenchi looked to his right, Ryoko's mask wasn't emotionless, but was just as scary. The former space pirate was definitely on the edge of being very pissed off.  
  
Two girls, both hundreds of years old, both aliens, both possessing powers that few humans could withstand, both used to getting their way and right now both were focused on one human/jurian hybrid, one Misaki Tenchi. The pair were sometimes enemies and sometimes friends but one thing could unite the two most forward of Tenchi's suitors . . . a potential rival and right now they were they ever united.  
  
"Lord Tenchi," caroled Ayeka, "Who is Mi-chan?"  
  
"Yeah Tenchi," Ryoko echoed in refrain, "Who IS Mi-chan?"  
  
Tenchi gulped and prayed, he just hoped Tsunami was listening as he opened his mouth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma bounced down the sidewalk toward her mama's house. She appeared oblivious to her surroundings so deep in thought was the young woman. In her case not only were appearances deceiving they were dead wrong. Even as lost in her own thoughts as she was, her ki senses flowed around her ever alert for an attack.  
  
"I hate shading the truth with my family," Ranma mused, "But I don't know how they would handle the truth." A smile lit her face as she considered the evening just past. Despite what Haruka had found out, her love had not turned her away, instead she had reaffirmed their love. Ranma hoped the Haruka would feel the same when the latest secrets were revealed, she knew that she couldn't stand to lose them . . .any of them.  
  
What she'd told Haruka was the truth, just not all of it. She had met her mother in the park just as she'd said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Flashback  
  
"I love coming to the part Toyo," chibi-Ranma/Michiru looked up at her companion with a pixie grin on her face.  
  
Her nanny looked down indulgently. Matsurugi Toyo had been hired by the Kaiou's shortly after they adopted Michiru. A tall woman with classic looks and restrained mannerisms she'd been just what they'd been looking for. Someone who would teach the rather tomboyish daughter they'd adopted to be a lady, to be a credit to her new Clan. Toyo knew that Michiru had been adopted as a showpiece, and it cut her to the quick to know that. The Kaiou's had wanted a child to show off, and wanted one that might have some gagin blood in her to show just how progressive they were . . . and to help with their American contacts. Little Michiru had seemed to fit the bill perfectly. Michiru's features were Japanese through and through, but her fiery hair was not. In their eyes she combined the best of both worlds. If they wanted they could die her hair and she'd look Japanese, or leave it as it was and look like the progressives they claimed to be.  
  
However, when she'd been hired she'd also been told to "train little Michiru up right." A task that at times seemed impossible. A true professional though she'd risen to the challenge, and despite an occasional stubborn refusal to cooperate, Michiru seemed determined to help . . . at least with most things.  
  
Toyo shook her head, it was almost scary at times just how quickly the girl learned, and it didn't seem to matter what was being taught. When Michiru wanted to learn nothing could stop her it seemed.  
  
There were times though when Toyo saw something deep in her charge's eyes that made her seem much older than the eight years she actually was. Toyo had learned quickly to make compromises, and to help her ward conceal the parts of her that her parents disapproved of so Long as those parts weren't dangerous or to improper.  
  
Toyo still remembered catching her charge practicing her Art. She'd only been with the Kaiou's a few months then. She'd woke and decided to see if Michiru was up, only to find the girl's bed empty. Frantic, she'd searched the house from top to bottom, only to find Michiru in the garage doing katas, katas that should've been far beyond the skills of anyone so young. When she'd asked Michiru about it, the rascal had simply grinned up at her with that sly smile she was so good at producing and told her that her father had started training her as soon as she could walk. The smile had quickly faded. Toyo assumed that the girl was thinking about the accident that had killed her parents and had let the matter drop.  
  
Not long after that Michiru had been particularly resistant to an etiquette lesson she was trying to get across. Sudden inspiration hit and Toyo decided to cut a deal with the child. She'd not only allow Michiru to continue her study of the Art, she'd help arrange sensei to teach her, in return Michiru had to agree to cooperate with her other lessons, ALL of her other lessons. It had been relatively easy to talk the Kaiou's into agreeing to let Michiru train. She'd simply emphasized the need for physical exercise and stressed as well the discipline and confidence that training in the traditional Japanese martial arts would give their daughter.  
  
Toyo shook her head as she though about just how far Michiru had taken that training. Every sensei had been amazed as she took to the training like a duck to water. Michiru was amazing, more than one had called her a prodigy. She was already a second dan black belt in Kempo and she had kept up her end of the bargain and poured herself into her other lessons just as intently. Michiru's skill with the violin still amazed the nanny.  
  
"Can I go play now Toyo?" Michiru pulled impatiently at her nanny's hand.  
  
"Yes dear, I'll sit here and watch."  
  
Ranma quickly ran off to play. She hadn't been playing Long though when she spotted someone sitting alone on a bench. The woman sat quietly doing nothing more than watching the children play, a wistful look etched on her face. It took a few moments, and then recognition hit her. That was Saotome Nodoka sitting there. Despite her resolve to the contrary, Ranma felt her heart going out to her mama.  
  
Darting over she stopped in front of the sad looking woman.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kaiou Michiru." Ranma put on her cutest smile.  
  
Her heart leaped when an answering smile crept across her mama's face.  
  
"Saotome Nodoka," came the warm reply. "I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
Ranma vowed then to be part of her mama's life. She might only be able to do so as Michiru, but she'd do her best to make sure her mama wasn't alone for the next ten years. Still, she had a part to play. She might never be able to let Nodoka know just who she was, but she could still bring some light to her mama's life.  
  
"Are you here by yourself?" Ranma asked innocently.  
  
A cloud flickered across Nodoka's face.  
  
"Yes I am child."  
  
"Would you play with me?"  
  
Before the older woman could reply she was interrupted.  
  
"Michiru, what have I told you about bothering people?" a stern voice asked.  
  
Ranma looked up at her nanny.  
  
"But Toyo, I wasn't bothering her, I was just talking to her," Ranma put on her most innocent expression.  
  
"Now Michiru, I heard you ask her to play with you," came the firm rejoinder.  
  
"It's alright," Nodoka interrupted the scolding, "She wasn't bothering me. Is she your daughter?"  
  
Toyo shook her head, "No, I'm her nanny. Her parents are away most of the time and they hired me to look after the little scamp."  
  
"Oh," Nodoka paused consideringly, "Would it be okay for me to play with her? My son is gone on a trip with his father and . . . "  
  
"Well," Toyo took her time answering. The woman in front of her was well dressed and seemed nice. "If you don't mind I don't. I'll just sit here and watch."  
  
Ranma's smile was blinding as she grabbed her mama's hand and led her to the swings.  
  
The afternoon passed quickly for the pair and all to soon it ended.  
  
"Michiru, it's time to go," Toyo's voice interrupted the pair.  
  
Nodoka stopped the swing regretfully and let the child down. Ranma was sure that the smile on her face went from ear to ear. She'd had so much fun, and she'd never really seen this side of her mama before.  
  
"It looks like I've got to go," Ranma paused considering her words. "We come here almost every day, will you come and play with me some more?"  
  
Nodoka felt her heart fly into her throat at the question. She looked down at the elfin girl and nodded. It had felt so good to have a child again, even if it were someone else's and even if it was only for a little while.  
  
The next few months followed that pattern. The trio would meet at the part and Michiru would play. Sometimes with just Nodoka, sometimes with both. Ranma had seldom been so happy.  
  
Toyo and Nodoka became quite good friends, and when Nodoka's skill with the sword came to light it seemed only natural for Toyo to suggest that Nodoka teach it to Michiru. It had taken a bit of work . . . and Nodoka getting permission from her sensei, but it had been worth it. The Art of the Sword had drawn the two even closer as they shared a passion that was all but incomprehensible to one who did not share it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma's shook her head, smiling at the warm memories. The training had brought them closer together and sealed the bond that had begun with a simple afternoon of play. She still remembered the day she had slipped and called Nodoka mama, she'd been about twelve at the time, (subjectively at least).  
  
The older woman had frozen in mid-kata then stopped the lesson. The swordswoman looked at her with a mixed smile and frown before asking why . . . why she had called her that. Ranma shuddered, that had been close, she'd managed to avoid lying by simply giving her mama her best killer smile and telling her (some) of the truth. She'd told Nodoka that she loved her and that she was like a second mama to her.  
  
The full truth would've been harsher, and something that Nodoka would've been honor bound to stop. If she had told the full truth, that she considered Nodoka more her mama than the woman who had adopted her it would've been . . . bad. To this day Ranma was sure that having lost her own son for so Long Nodoka would've felt compelled to end their relationship. Would've tried to stop the growing bond they shared so that the relationship between the her adoptive parents and "Michiru" could be repaired.  
  
If the truth were to be told, Ranma considered her adoptive mother to be just that. A woman who was bound to her by law and obligation, the same for her father. To this day the more formal words were all she could find in her heart to describe them. What hurt was that they never seemed to even notice the distance between themselves and Michiru, so Long as she was their "dutiful daughter".  
  
Ranma respected their talents and appreciated them taking her in, but they were gone so often that a true bond had never formed. No, what she felt for them was respect, an honor debt that she would try her best to repay, accordingly they were mother and father. What she felt for Nodoka was all the love from her life as "Ranma/Ranko" taken to a much higher power. Nodoka was her mama, and with that word went all the emotions that it carried. The bond she had formed with Nodoka was one of love, pure and true, sullied only by her resolution not to tell her mama just who she was. That resolution had eventually fallen, and despite her fears no harm had come from finally telling her mama the truth.  
  
Still smiling Ranma brought her mind back to the present. She knew that she should be concentrating on what was yet to come today instead of what she might have to face later. She would eventually have to deal with her family and the other Senshi but that was later. Right now she needed to stop reminiscing about the past and concentrate on the now.  
  
Be that as it may, she was finding it difficult not dwell on her original plans, their demise, and to recall just how she got into the predicament that she found herself in today. As important as her appointment with Happosai was, she couldn't force her mind away from her family.  
  
"It's like I've built a house of cards," she mused, "It looks sturdy enough, but remove one card and the whole thing may come tumbling down." The thought was depressing . . . and downright frightening. She had worked so hard to build her new life, and she could lose it all if things didn't play out right.  
  
Ranma knew that part of the reason she'd been so successful in hiding her past was that no one had been looking for the truth. It had all seemed so easy when she had first come up with her plan, after all who believed in time-travel. No one that she knew of, other than those with first hand knowledge of the Nanban Mirror, would even suspect it was possible to travel in time.  
  
Ranma had made his/her plans carefully. Lock her curse so that even if she were found out there was no way for her to honor the various engagements. Start over so she could learn what life was really all about. Even then Ranma had known there was more to life than martial arts. He just hadn't known how to go about finding out what that was or how to learn the life skills he needed. He'd never had the free time to do anything about it or to even try to learn them. The fiancée mess had seen to that. Just how was he to protect everyone's honor, how was he to "choose".  
  
It sounded so easy when the others said it. "Just choose," they'd say. Yeah right. If he chose Akane, then Shampoo was going to be dishonored and face an even more drastic punishment than her curse. Ukyo was in the same boat. She either had to marry or kill him to regain her own honor, and if he picked either of them then Akane's honor was tarnished.  
  
Ranma absently kicked a rock as she walked. No, the only way out she'd been able to come up with she'd taken. It hadn't been an easy choice, actually it was born out of desperation. He'd spent nearly two years in Nerima trying to find an honorable way out of his predicament and had failed. "The Plan" had seemed like the only way out. Now, because she'd gotten a bit complacent and because she'd wanted to have a child of her own she was risking it all.  
  
"Of course it couldn't turn out to be as easy as I'd planned," this time a rueful grin spread across her face, making her appear even cuter than usual. "First the Musk got me at Jusenko . . . then when I got that taken care of, and actually got my plan back on track what happens? Could I be granted the opportunity to just live a normal life as Michiru? Hell no. I can't just be her, live to the present and face Happosai to take back my right to practice Anything Goes."  
  
Ranma shook her head disgustedly, "Of course it hadn't worked out that easily. I'd originally intended to do just that. I didn't have any really close friends who'd know any different. Hell even if they found out about my skills I could just say my sensei forbade using them for show, that they were only for defense. That's a common thread after all of real martial artists. But no, I had to be "awakened". Instead, two years or so before my meeting with Happosai, two years before today, I find out I'm a Magical Girl, the Princess of Neptune no less."  
  
Instead of regaining her Art and moving on like she'd originally planned, now she had obligations, obligations that far outweighed her desire to hide her past. Sailor Neptune had a job to do and friends to help, and if she didn't do her job innocents would suffer.  
  
One thing hadn't changed in any of her lives. Saotome Ranma never abandoned a friend in need, never refused to help when she could. She also had her duty to her Princess, and duty tied her with bonds just as strong as those of her friendship with the other girls. Unfortunately with these ties came another problem. If everything did come to light what were they going to think of her? Could they accept her past? She'd fought the idea of being a senshi. Then when she had to surrender that fight, she had to try and find a way to explain her skills in the Art once she'd regained her right to it.  
  
Her first, (and current) plan was to claim they were part of Neptune that she'd just begun to recall, at least as far as the hand to hand skills were concerned. Unfortunately Pluto and Saturn might be able to put a kibosh to that idea. Ranma didn't know how skilled she'd been in her prior life, but they would know. She'd just have to be careful. Right now all she could do was move on, move up and hope for the best. Still, she knew that it was going to take a lot of talking to get herself out of the hole that she'd dug herself into. Ranma did not look forward to explaining why she'd never been able to use the Art to help her friends when she had the skills. She was more than a little afraid that the truth, her oath with Happosai would do little to assuage their anger.  
  
Ranma snorted wryly, "Can you believe it. Saotome Ranma is a magical girl. Probably supposed to have been born a girl in the first place. Kami must have a really strange sense of humor. I just hope I can keep things under control. If I'm not really careful all my secrets are going to be coming out of the closet."  
  
Ranma ignored the stares she was getting from the guys she passed. Oh, she took more than a little pride in her looks, but despite accepting her "destiny" despite being completely comfortable with being a girl she still did not like boys.  
  
"Damn I hated the curse. I only accepted it because it looked like the only way out."  
  
Almost despite herself the grin widened. "It's been worth it though. I love Haruka, that tomboy's been the best thing to ever happen to me and if I wasn't a girl she'd never have fallen for me."  
  
A pang of sadness flickered though her heart and across her face as she recalled the only other woman she'd loved with that kind of intensity. A woman she'd been forced to leave so many years ago. Shaking her head Ranma told herself once again that she'd had no choice, that it wouldn't have worked out anyway. The past had already been written, and she written out of it. If she had changed the past, if it were possible, how would the present/future changed. Still, as much as she loved Haruka, as much as she knew Haruka was her soul mate, part of her still wondered if things could've been different with her.  
  
"Doesn't matter anyway," she told herself unconvincingly. "I don't think she loved me that way anyhow."  
  
Ranma conveniently forgot to remember the oath her "sister" had wanted them to take. The oath to be "sworn sisters" and to share their lives. During her first "new life" Ranma had learned a lot, but even at the end she wasn't that perceptive about her own relationships. Sure she had gotten better at spotting attraction when it involved someone else . . . but not when she was the object of affection.  
  
Returning to her brooding, Ranma continued to walk toward her mama Nodoka's house. "I should've just told Haruka that we could get an anonymous donor, but noooo I didn't want to lie to her . . . and still don't" Ranma admitted hesitantly to herself. What am I going to do when she asks more questions?"  
  
The blue-eyed girl was dreading the time when Haruka would find out about her true skills in the Art. Truth be told, Ranma was more powerful now than she'd ever been. She certainly wasn't invincible, but she was undoubtedly tough. She'd find out how tough later today. Ranma smirked Happosai was in for a surprise. Still, as she'd just admitted she wasn't quite the best. Sensei Masaki could probably still wipe the floor with her if he tried.  
  
Of course she'd not had the "power up" that being Sailor Neptune brought, but she still wasn't sure she could handle him even with that factor added in, Sensei was just to skilled. As Sailor Neptune she was Ranma squared, or maybe even cubed, but Masaki Katsuhito was amazingly good, both with and without the blade he favored.  
  
No doubt Mercury could calculate the difference in power levels between "Michiru" and "Neptune" but Ranma didn't really care to hear just what the multiplier was, she just knew she was "supercharged" as a Sailor. She knew only to well that even that didn't mean she was invulnerable, (she could and had been hurt while Neptune as more than one encounter with the Negaverse had proven) but it did mean she was much more capable than before.  
  
It had been difficult to hide her activities from everyone, but she'd never given up training, not in her past life, and not as Michiru. Her ki control now would've amazed the "old" Ranma, and her ability in the Art's physical aspects hadn't been allowed to languish either.  
  
Ranma knew she could lie, and quite well, she was no longer "cursed' with the "old Ranma's" inability to tell any kind of believable lie. She could and would lie in a good cause, but hiding things from her family didn't meet this definition in her own mind. No, she'd have to do what she could and hope for the best.  
  
Ranma was still lost in her thoughts when she discovered that she'd stopped walking. She blinked her sapphire eyes and looked up to find that she was standing outside her mama's house. Ranma shook her head and entered, paying no attention to the "mother" and her two "daughters" taking a break on a nearby bench. Instead she opened the gate to her mama's house and entered. It was time to focus on what was now and what was yet to come today.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Michiru, It's so good to see you,"  
  
Saotome Nodoka looked down at the daughter she had, yet didn't. Michiru had been her "daughter" in all but name for many years now and the elder woman had loved her as if she were her own even before she knew the truth. Then she found out that Michiru was her daughter . . . errr son Ranma, his/her curse permanently locked. The taller woman shook her head ruefully. If it hadn't been for the unbelievable weirdness that she'd already seen surrounding her son like a dark cloud she never would have believed it She still remembered the day Michiru revealed the truth. The girl had appeared at her house for one of her periodic visits, but had shown signs of extreme nervousness. When Michiru revealed the truth her first response was uncharacteristic of her, she had fainted. When she woke Michiru had told her the entire, impossible story. With the proof Michiru had given she was unable to dispute the tale. Finally, after so many years alone her child was back in her life and it turned out that she had been "back" for years. The only fly in the ointment was that she had to drop her secret dream of marrying Ranma to her young student.  
  
"Hi mama," Michiru returned the greeting, then still on the doorstep pulled her mama into a tight hug. "Today is the day."  
  
"Yes it is Michiru. Come in, everything is already set up for you."  
  
Nodoka led her daughter into the kitchen and began the process of turning Michiru back into Ranma-chan.  
  
"Do you think you are ready dear?" Nodoka asked as she began shampooing the Long blue hair that was Michiru's trademark.  
  
"I think so mama," Michiru purred, basking in the simple pleasure of having someone else take care of her blue mop. "I've been waiting a very Long time for this."  
  
"Yes you have. I hope it goes well," Nodoka shuddered as she considered the train wreck that had been her daughter's life.  
  
It still surprised her that Ranma/Michiru had turned out as well as she did. Her life had been difficult and she might just have as easily shattered under the strain. Not only had things been hard as "Ranma" but it couldn't have been easy to accept, nay embrace the curse the way that Michiru had been forced to do. Lesser mortals had lost their sanity under conditions less extreme. If she ever had doubts about Ranma's worthiness they had vanished when Nodoka realized the lengths Ranma had went to in order to salvage everyone's honor.  
  
The two made small talk while Nodoka worked. The shampoo was followed by a rinse, then the dye. Shortly thereafter Michiru regained the fiery locks that had been "Ranko's" Nodoka knew that Michiru had changed its color years ago to prevent recognition by the Nerima Wrecking Crew and friends. Michiru had made the change about three years before "Ranma" was due to arrive. The elder Saotome still smiled when she recalled the shocked look she'd had when she first saw the "new look" Michiru had adopted when she chose the aqua color for her hair.  
  
Nodoka now knew the reason for the change was so that even her friends would no longer comment about the change, nor would her mama when "Ranko" arrived.. With Ryouga's wandering ways you never knew when or where he'd show up . . . other than it was usually at the worst possible time for Ranma, hence the very early change in hue.  
  
Nodoka looked at the transformed girl and shook her head. Even when Ranma had been pretending to be "Ranko" they had received many comments about how they looked alike. Now that Michiru was eighteen and had physically matured the resemblance was more than remarkable, it was striking. The young woman sitting in front of her was her mirror image, a younger image true, but still nearly identical in her appearance, only the eyes and hairstyle were different.  
  
Chuckling softly, Nodoka looked with loving eyes at her daughter. Her only regret now, after having grown so close to Michiru, was that they were no longer legally "family". Nodoka knew however that however the "law" and "society" saw them, they were family. They were joined by blood and love . . . and nothing could change that.  
  
"Let's go upstairs and get you changed," Nodoka prodded. "We have to catch the train in twenty minutes."  
  
Ranma took a final look in the mirror seeing once again the fiery tresses that she had hated for so Long. It had taken her years to fully accept her choice. Yes, she had made the decision to "live" as a girl, but she had done so only grudgingly at first. Now she wouldn't change back even if she could.  
  
They were walking through the living room when Nodoka felt Michiru stopping behind her.  
  
"Mama. What are these?"  
  
Nodoka froze, then turned, her heart dropping at her feet. Had she forgotten to put those blasted papers up? Finishing her turn the samurai- ko stopped dead in her tracks and softly curses under her breath. She had forgotten them.  
  
"Uhmm Michiru," Nodoka sighed. "I guess I ought to tell you. I was going to wait until tonight since you have so much going on today, but I guess the Kami's decided you should know about my secret now instead of later."  
  
"What is it mama?"  
  
"As of this morning I am no longer Saotome Nodoka."  
  
"What?!!" Nodoka heard the younger woman's voice rise in shock.  
  
"I divorced your Genma. The paperwork came this morning," Nodoka answered.  
  
Though outwardly calm, she knew that she should have waited. While she was confident in Michiru/Ranma's skills, Happosai was no pushover. Michiru needed to be at the top of her game and not worrying about other things. True after Saffron it was clear that Michiru had the raw power to defeat the Grandmaster of Anything Goes, but this was a martial arts duel. No killing attacks were allowed, and quite frankly some of Michiru's abilities with ki were deadly if handled wrong or with an unsettled spirit.  
  
Nodoka looked into the sapphire eyes of her daughter. At first she saw confusion, then they cleared and her daughter smiled up at her.  
  
"Good for you mama. You are young and pretty, you should look for someone who would be worthy of your love."  
  
This caught Nodoka by surprise. "I'm not to sure about that dear."  
  
"I'm sure mama." Michiru answered softly, then continued with a roguish grin, "You look like me and I'm gorgeous."  
  
Despite herself, Nodoka could feel an answering grin spread across her face. The words from her daughter felt so good to hear. Even though she could see the laughter in Michiru's face and voice, the words themselves were true, and after so Long a time alone the thought of finding a man she could love and trust was tempting. After all, Michiru was a striking young woman, and they did look much alike. Unfortunately, Michiru didn't drop the conversation there but pressed on.  
  
"Mama, If you aren't a Saotome then what is your name?"  
  
Nodoka steeled herself as she answered. Michiru wasn't going to like this one bit.  
  
"I'm ronin dear. My family disowned me when I married Genma. Mother and Father have passed on, and my brother Nagoya refuses to talk to me."  
  
Nodoka hurried to continue, seeing the stubborn, and more than a little angry, look in Michiru's eyes. "Don't worry about me dear. I'd rather be ronin than married to that man anymore." With a sudden shift of topics Nodoka continued, "Did you know that neither he nor Tendo Soun have bothered to tell me that Ranma's been missing for months? Every time I go over it's the same. "You just missed him Nodoka," or "He's on a training trip Nodoka,"  
  
"Don't be sad dear. I'm more relieved than anything," Nodoka finished as they walked into Ranma's room. There on the bed was one of "Ranma's" trademark Chinese outfits. The only change was the substitution of panties for boxers and the addition of a sports bra to the mix.  
  
Michiru paused, partially disrobed and looked at her mama. Nodoka could see the twinkle in her eyes, it was as if the girl was planning to get revenge for something . . . good-natured revenge, but revenge just the same.  
  
"You know mama, Masaki sensei is a fine figure of a man for an older gentleman."  
  
"Michiru! He's old enough to be my father. In fact he was my best friend Achika's father."  
  
"That just makes him mature mama," Michiru fired back, humor evident in her voice. "But if you don't like him, Ten-chan's father has been a widow for a Long time . . . and you know he's a "manly man."  
  
Nodoka tried her best to frown at her daughter but the expression went for naught as she dissolved into laughter. What Michiru didn't know was that her first crush was Masaki Katsuhito and even given the age difference if she thought there was a real possibility . . . . Nodoka pointed her finger at her daughter. "Now behave young woman. Finish dressing and then we need to go. I told sensei we'd be there early to visit a while before the duel, and I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with Tenchi . . . .he's such a nice young man." This time it was Nodoka gently teasing her daughter.  
  
"Mama! You know I've got a girlfriend, why would I want to chase Tenchi. Even if I have to admit that if I liked boys Tenchi would be a good catch."  
  
Nodoka sighed, "I know dear, but I wish . . . "  
  
"Wish what mama?"  
  
"Nothing dear."  
  
"It's not nothing mama, what is it?" Michiru pressed.  
  
Nodoka shook her head sadly, "I just sometimes wish for grandchildren."  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"When this is over today, however it turns out, would you . . . would you like to meet Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna?"  
  
Nodoka felt her heart leap at her daughter's words. Michiru's words were soft, hesitant and laced with more than a little trepidation, but they were words that the elder woman had wanted to hear for so Long. Even before she found out Michiru was her daughter Ranma, she had been a little hurt that the younger woman didn't invite her family over to visit. They shared so much that it had felt . . . odd, to be excluded from this facet of Michiru's life, odd and somehow wrong. Michiru had talked about her "family," oh how she had talked, but not once had Michiru responded to hints that Nodoka wanted to meet them.  
  
Once she had found out Michiru's secret, the omission had become tolerable, though never enjoyed. Now it seemed that her daughter in all but name wanted her to truly become part of her new family. The smile that blossomed on Nodoka's face was as welcome as the sun after a Long cold night, and twice as bright.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier dear. I've wanted to meet them for a Long time."  
  
"I know mama, but I wasn't sure how to set it up," Michiru paused, "Mama, they still don't know everything . . . I mean . . . "  
  
"Daughter, you really need to tell them. Secrets can be like deep wounds, if they aren't exposed and cleaned they'll only fester and grow worse."  
  
Nodoka heard her daughter sigh. "I know mama, but I'm afraid. What if I lose them?"  
  
"If they love you they'll stay with you," Nodoka paused to collect her own thoughts. "I'm not saying that it won't be rough. You may have to work really hard at rebuilding the trust you have with them, but . . . "a grin spread across her serene face, "Kaiou Michiru never loses."  
  
Nodoka's sally was rewarded with the bell-like tinkling of her daughter's laughter.  
  
Yes mama," Michiru answered, the impish grin never leaving her face, as she pondered the possibilities as well. "Uh, mama," she continued hesitantly. "What would you say if I told you Haruka and I were thinking of having a baby. I uh, well I . . . "  
  
"What is it dear?"  
  
"I . . . well before I had my curse locked Ranma made a "deposit" at a clinic in Nerima and well . . . if we have a baby it will be "Ranma's" too," with much blushing and stammering Michiru finally finished her sentence.  
  
The nova-like smile on her mama's face was reward enough for the embarrassment she felt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How Long do you think they'll be in there mama?" Hotaru questioned for the twelfth time her impatience clear in her voice.  
  
"I don't know dear. Be patient we'll . . . "Setsuna hadn't even finished her response before Hotaru's question was answered. Pluto's voice trailed off as she sat there in amazement.  
  
Michiru was leaving the house with another woman . . . one who looked like a slightly older version of the Neptune Princess. Everything about the pair screamed "These two are mother and daughter" Their hair was the same fiery red, the older woman was slightly taller, but they shared the same voluptuous build . . . they even walked the same with a sinuous . . . and definitely sexy walk that was likely to stop traffic. Other than the height and age difference only their clothing didn't match. Pluto's eyes bulged as she took in Michiru's outfit. What was the normally impeccably dressed Michiru doing wearing a set of Chinese silks that were at least three sizes to large? Heck it looked like she was swimming in them. Setsuna had to admit they made her look awfully cute, but that still didn't answer the question of why she was wearing them.  
  
The normally inscrutable expression she normally wore was traded in for a look of utter astonishment. Just what the hell was going on? Michiru was an orphan . . . if she wasn't then why had she been in the orphanage. Setsuna knew that Michiru had been adopted. Heck she had even watched Michiru in the orphanage a few time for Kami's sake. Who was this woman and who was she to Michiru?. The momentary loss of control was quickly over and Setsuna glanced over at her companions.  
  
Hotaru's expression mirrored her own. Obviously the young girl hadn't ever seen her Michiru-mama dressed like this, and she was just as much as a loss as to who the other woman was. Setsuna heard her whisper a single word, a name . . . "Ranko". Hotaru seemed at a loss though, as confusion was dripping from her words like rain from the roof after a thunderstorm.  
  
Switching her gaze to Usa, Setsuna noted, with some annoyance, a look of satisfaction mixed with glee. Obviously the young Moon Princess knew the other woman . . . and likely knew just what was going on.  
  
They waited for the pair to pass, and could make out part of their conversation. Michiru was saying something about inviting her family over for a visit tomorrow. The older woman nodded, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree as she confirmed that she was looking forward to that.  
  
When the pair was safely out of sight Setsuna rounded on her two charges.  
  
"Hotaru, who is Ranko?"  
  
"I'm not sure Setsuna-mama," Hotaru responded. "She was in a couple of pictures that Tendo Kasumi showed me yesterday. They didn't talk about her much, just said her name was Tendo Ranko and that she was living at the dojo with the Tendos and Saotomes. It was kind of strange though. Kasumi started to tell me about her and mama cut her off. She said it wasn't important. The thing was she was dressed just like that . . . just like mama was now."  
  
"Was there anything else?" Setsuna probed further.  
  
"Just that Ranko had been living at the dojo for the last couple of years. Setsuna-mama, what is going on? Is Michiru-mama Ranko? If she is how did she pull it off and why?"  
  
Setsuna turned to the remaining member of the trio, to be joined by Hotaru as they gave the gimlet eye to Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Well Small Lady, what can you tell us about this?"  
  
Their only answer was a short. "I can't tell you yet," and the smug, almost evil grin plastered across the young girls expressive face.  
  
"You do know what they say about payback don't you Usa-chan," Hotaru threatened/warned after hearing the non-answer her best friend offered.  
  
If anything the neo-princess's infernal grin only widened, as she nodded but didn't speak another word.  
  
Hotaru and Setsuna sighed in unison and exchanged a frustrated look.  
  
Setsuna was the first to find her voice. "I told myself to be at the next location just before noon. That's still about three hours from now. Should we go home and wait or kill some time at the mall?"  
  
"The mall," Usa advised.  
  
"The mall Setsuna-mama," Hotaru agreed, "I don't think I could take just sitting and waiting."  
  
"The mall it is then," Setsuna agreed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two hours, a train ride and taxi later Nodoka and Ranma stood at the foot of the pathway leading to the Misaki shrine and the home of their sensei.  
  
Ranma looked at her mother, a gentle smile on her face.  
  
"One way or the other this is going to be over soon."  
  
"One way or the other," Nodoka agreed, "Are you ready?"  
  
"I think so mama. Let's go see Sensei and Tenchi."  
  
The walk was peaceful. The sun was shining, the birds singing. The Masaki shrine was like an oasis of peace in a world that was often turbulent and unsettling. To walk these woods was like going back three hundred years, no sign of modern Japan could be seen from here. The women could literally feel the aura of calm that permeated the countryside. It didn't take Long before they arrived at a fork in the path, one way led further up the mountainside, the other toward a rather large house they could see in the distance.  
  
"Sensei said to meet him at the house," Nodoka offered, "He also said they had guests living there now."  
  
"The house it is then," Ranma agreed.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived. The house itself was a wooden structure with two and a half or three stories, depending on how you counted it. It was well built and seemed to meld into the area without disturbing the tranquility of the small meadow it was located in.  
  
Ranma pushed the doorbell and could hear a gentle chiming echo though the house, the sound followed by light rapid footsteps.  
  
The door opened and a gentle voice greeted them, "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
Ranma looked down into the incredibly cute face of a young pre-teen. She had Long bluish hair, nearly the shad of her own locks when "colored". The girl had a friendly smile on her face and pink eyes twinkled merrily as if the girl knew the punch line to a very amusing joke. She was dressed in an unusual housedress that just seemed to fit her personality to a tee.  
  
"I am Sat . . . Nodoka, and this is Kaiou Michiru." Nodoka began the introductions, paused to correct herself then finished with a bow to their hostess.  
  
Ranma echoed the bow and felt a smile forming on her lips. The girl just had that effect on her.  
  
"We are here to see Sensei Masaki," Ranma added.  
  
"Yes, grandfather said that he was expecting guests. Please come in."  
  
Ranma looked at the girl questioningly, then stepped out of her shoes and entered as requested. Ranma was puzzled by the girl's answer. She thought that Tenchi was Katsuhito's only grandchild, and this girl was obviously to old to be Tenchi's child unless he had adopted Sasami like she had Hotaru.  
  
When they entered the house they saw several other's present and waiting. Ranma spotted her sensei, seemingly untouched by time, as he looked no older than the first time Ranma had seen him. His aura of power was untouched as well, and told her that all was well with her sensei. Ranma still recalled the first time she had sensed her sensei's battle aura, she had been astounded to discover that it was stronger than both Ku Lon and Happosai and gratified to learn that the sword master was willing to teach her.  
  
Ranma then looked over at Tenchi. Ten-chan looked the same physically, but his aura was unbelievably stronger. It was as if he was at a whole new level. Ranma's mouth watered at the though of sparring with her friend. Tenchi gave her a rather strained smile, strained probably due to the pair of stunningly attractive women hanging on his arms.  
  
On the left was a regal looking woman in formal robes of a type Ranma had never seen before. They were reminiscent of a kimono, but were subtly different in cut and style. She had Long purple hair and matching purple eyes. The expression on her face was one that Ranma was only to familiar with, they were appraising her with a rather "Nabiki like" gaze, but the grip she had on Tenchi's arm was far from emotionless and said MINE in no uncertain terms.  
  
Where the woman on the left radiated poise and gave Ranma the impression of royalty, the woman glomped, (and there was no better expression than that to use) on Ten-chan's right arm was a study in opposites. Where as the purple-haired girl's very being screamed nobility, the cyan haired woman with amber eyes was the embodiment of sensuality. Her eyes were much more open in their message. Her eyes said, "Touch him and die".  
  
Three others of note also sat around the table. There was a deeply tanned blond with a body to die for and next to her an attractive woman with Long teal colored hair. Pretty, very pretty indeed but with the look Ranma had seen best shown by Long service policemen, a look that was impersonally friendly, but ever so watchful. This one was all business. The final member was a young girl with wild red hair of her own. Its color matched the fiery locks of Ranma and her mother, but where theirs was restrained this girl's was wild and untamed, flowing nearly to the floor. In some ways her hair reminded Ranma of the amber-eyed girl's hair, but the girl clinging to Tenchi was to young to have a daughter that old. Perhaps they were sisters?  
  
"Aunty Nodoka, Michiru, it's good to see you again," Tenchi greeted the pair.  
  
Ranma couldn't resist. A pout formed on her full lips at the greeting and a kawaii frown creased her forehead.  
  
"Ten-chan, why so formal? What happened to Mi-chan?"  
  
Nodoka found herself fighting back a smile, an expression she saw mirrored on her sensei's normally impassive face.  
  
"Uhmm, Maybe I'd better introduce you to everyone," Tenchi evaded uncomfortably.  
  
"But Ten-chan . . . "Ranma pouted, the expression somehow becoming even more cute than before, if that was even possible. "I haven't seen you in so Long . . . no hug and kiss for me now?"  
  
Ranma could see the two women stiffen as her words sank in . . . and they processed the implications of her words. Ranma watched as their aura's exploded, not reaching the visible spectrum . . . not quite at least, but nearly so. It was interesting to see just how powerful they were. Yet there was something not quite right about their auras. The one with purple hair's aura reminded Ranma of someone . . . then with a quick start she realized it was similar to Sensei Masaki's aura, similar if weaker. The other woman's aura was like nothing she'd ever seen, and dwarfed the one put out by her companion.  
  
"Michiru that . . . "Nodoka began, hoping to defuse the situation before a brawl broke out. Before she could finish her statement she was interrupted.  
  
"Girl, stop teasing Tenchi," Katsuhito ordered, uncharacteristically stopping her fun. Normally he loved it when she teased his grandson, even though he too knew that she wasn't interested in boys.  
  
"Hai Sensei," Ranma affirmed, the pout dropping from her face. "I'm sorry Tenchi."  
  
The relief on Tenchi's face was unmistakable as he relaxed, happy that for once his grandfather had chosen to help instead of egg Ayeka and Ryoko on. Unfortunately his relief came a bit to soon. He sighed as he saw the pixie grin return to his friends face.  
  
"Why don't you introduce me to all these lovely women," Ranma stressed her words, a seductive lustful smile replacing the pout, and this time directed at Tenchi's companions instead of the young Misaki himself.  
  
It was all she could do to keep from laughing at the sudden change of expression the various woman had with this the quick change of focus. She hadn't had this much fun in ages.  
  
"Michiru!" Katsuhito thundered.  
  
"Hai sensei, I'll be good," Ranma fake pouted for a moment before letting the expression go.  
  
"Don't worry ladies. I'm not after Tenchi, my interests lie . . . elsewhere," Ranma gave both girls one last appraisal, her wink encompassing all of the older girls.  
  
The ice having been broken, and Ryoko and Ayeka reassured that this girl at least had no designs on "their" Tenchi, the introductions themselves were over in a moment. Settling around the table. Ranma relaxed, enjoying the conversation. Her mama and sensei were talking quietly, brining each other up to date on their lives.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sensei," Nodoka started hesitantly, she hated to air her dirty laundry in so public a forum, but she could hold herself back no longer. She had to know if she could continue to practice her Art. She was not quite as intense as her daughter, but her passion for the sword came amazingly close to the passion Michiru held for her unique art. "I have formally broken with my husband. I am now ronin. I ask that I be allowed to continue in the Masaki School however."  
  
Everyone noticed the pleased smile that accompanied the beginning of the statement . . . and the frown on Katsuhito's face when he heard that his student was ronin. The alien girls might not understand just what that meant, but the frown on grandfather Katsuhito's face clearly showed that the news was not good.  
  
"Your family is not willing to take you back on their family register?" he asked gently.  
  
"No sensei, they are not. The Isagomo Clan has a Long and proud history. My brother says that I have tarnished my honor and that to allow me to return to the Clan would tarnish their honor as well were he to allow my return."  
  
"Honor is important, but so is family," Katsuhito answered softly. "What of your other family?"  
  
"My brother is the Clan head, his word is law in this matter," Nodoka answered softly, her eyes shining but no tears fell as she continued. "I understand his words and reasoning. Our Clan has been samurai for generations with a Long and honorable history." Nodoka stated proudly. "I would do nothing else to harm my Clan . . . marrying Saotome Genma has done enough damage," she admitted.  
  
Nodoka paused watching her daughter. Ranma/Michiru didn't know much of her Clan. Nodoka had been cast out shortly after marrying her father, so she had never met any of her Isagomo relations. Given the situation she was unlikely to meet them, and if she did her own situation would prevent any recognition of the family bond.  
  
While Michiru's face was calm, with the eyes of a mother Nodoka could see the pain hidden in the depths of her daughter's eyes. Pain that mirrored her own. Michiru obviously knew that family meant much to her mama, no matter how she appeared to accept the judgment.  
  
Nodoka tried, and managed a small smile. "The Isagomo Claim has been known for its warriors for a thousand years. We have had both samurai and samurai-ko with skills that became legend. I t is even said that my many times removed grandmother Funaho caught the heart of a demon prince and was whisked away to his kingdom to reign with him. Her loss was a blow to the Clan, her skills with the sword were the greatest of her generation, but love called and she left the Clan with the permission of her son."  
  
Nodoka paused for a moment before continuing, "Funaho had been a widow for nearly sixteen years having been wed at fourteen. Her Lord had died soon after the marriage leaving her to raise her son to take command of the Clan and to follow in the footsteps of a father he never knew. The demon prince Azusa had come and suddenly Funaho was acting like a young girl instead of a woman of thirty years. Her son was saddened to lose her, but overjoyed at her newfound happiness. He had just taken his position as head of the Clan so he had the authority to release her from her duty to the Clan and to allow her to follow her heart. Isagomo Sojuro ruled Long and well and made sure that his mother's name was remembered with pride and held in honor."  
  
Ranma and Nodoka were startled at the look of shock on the faces of their hosts. Sensei Masaki, Tenchi, Ayeka and the others all shared a look of shocked disbelief.  
  
"Did you say Funaho?" Ayeka stuttered, her words echoed by Tenchi and Ryoko. 


	9. Ch 9 How Far Will She Go For The Art

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer  
  
A reviewer made a good point on the Tenchi continuity. For those that want to know (or care) this is (basically) the OAV setting – just tweaked a bit. I happen to like Kiyone so even though she comes from the Tenchi Universe setting (and a couple of the movies) I knew I was going to have her in the fic. So in hopes of preventing "name" confusion I used Achika for Tenchi's mother's name as it was given in at least one of the non-OAV settings as her name.  
  
Forever the Tomboy Ch. 9 ---  
  
How Far Will She Go For the Art  
  
Ranma and Nodoka were startled at the look of shock on the faces of their hosts. Sensei Masaki, Tenchi, Ayeka and the others all shared a look of amazed disbelief.  
  
"Did you say Funaho?" Ayeka stuttered, her words echoed by Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
"Yes I did," Nodoka answered, a questioning look plastered across her face. "Why? Have you heard of these legends?"  
  
"No . . ." Tenchi stuttered, "That's the name of my great-grandmother, I was just surprised by the coincidence."  
  
Ranma smirked cutely at her friend's reply, and she thought she'd been a bad liar when she was still a boy. It was clear that Ten-chan knew something more than he was saying . . . but it was equally obvious that he wasn't ready just yet to say what he knew. Ayeka's face on the other hand was much harder to read. Her expression returned to its prior mask. Her face gave nothing away, it showed little of her inner thoughts. Indeed she looked like a politician who had just been asked if she was going to raise taxes, polite and more than a little disbelieving that the question had even been asked.  
  
Ranma glanced over at her mama and saw her own thoughts reflected in her mother's eyes, though her face too was closed and gave away little. The older woman was clearly not convinced that Tenchi was being completely honest with his reply. She loved him like the nephew she considered him to be, and knew him quite well. Ranma knew that Nodoka had visited a lot when Achika was still alive, and continued that trend for years afterwards. It wasn't until Ranma had returned and she had so desperately been seeking her son that she stayed in Tokyo and didn't leave, not even to continue her twice yearly visits to her Sensei, his grandson and the Masaki shrine.  
  
Ranma didn't doubt that Ten-chan's statement was true. She was also certain however, that it was far less than the whole truth. Seeing that she would get no where with the purple haired girl, she turned her gaze toward the other girl hanging off of Ten-chan. Trying to read the amber eyed Ryoko was another matter. Her feelings were much more open and more easily read. She too knew something about what Tenchi and Ayeka were thinking, that much was clear. The question was whether she could be convinced to tell them what the others weren't ready to divulge yet.  
  
"Perhaps," Ranma thought, "It might be easier to get her to talk than to pry the knowledge from the other two.  
  
Shooting a penetrating look at her sensei she tried to get past the impassive front that Katsuhito was projecting. As she had expected her attempt was doomed to fail. In the short time it took for Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko to speak he had already recovered from any surprise inspired by Nodoka's comment and his face was as hard to read as an instruction manual written in a foreign language. Katsuhito's gaze met hers levelly, giving away nothing other than a passing interest in what was being said.  
  
The others around the table varied in their responses and their expressions. Sasami had a mysterious smile that somehow seemed out of place on a face as innocent and young as hers. It was as if she too knew more than she was willing to tell.  
  
Washu on the other hand had a manic gleam in her eye and a wild smile on her lips. Washu's hands were twitching as if they needed to be busy at some job, as if the young redhead desperately wanted to be doing something with them. What it was she wanted to do Ranma didn't know, but it was clear that she was very interested in the conversation, and that her interest was more than just a passing curiosity.  
  
Kiyone was simply watching everyone else, her eyes locked on to whomever was speaking, and the professional mask of a social worker or cop was firmly in place. Ranma knew that look only to well having seen it many times on the faces of the orphanage workers . . . and on the faces of the police he and the panda had encountered all to often.  
  
The blond woman Mihoshi was much more open and her face was as easy to read as a book, a manga at that. Her expressive blue eyes were shining with excitement and she was beginning to literally vibrate with excitement as she sat.  
  
"That's so cool," Mihoshi gushed. "Hey Tenchi. She's related to your great grandmother. Won't Funaho be surprised when she finds out." Although phrased as a question, it was clear from her tone that the blond was making a statement of fact.  
  
"We need to call her and let her know. I'll run out to the Yagami and put a call through right now."  
  
"Mihoshi-san, my great grandmother . . . " Nodoka paused, obviously not wanting to put a damper on Mihoshi's excitement, but also knowing that her ancestor had been dead for hundred of years.  
  
"This happened nearly a thousand years ago," Nodoka spoke carefully. "I don't think we will be able to tell her anything."  
  
Ranma smirked, the expression could be construed as one of arrogance, but somehow despite that, it just made her look even cuter. "The way my life has been," Ranma thought, "I wouldn't be surprised if great grandma had married an Oni Prince and was still alive. But even so, why would the Masaki's know of her?"  
  
"That's right Mihoshi," Tenchi stammered, "There is no way they could be the same person, right grandfather?"  
  
Ranma wasn't convinced. Tenchi had his right arm behind his head scratching the base of his little pigtail. If she remembered right, her friend only did that when he was either nervous or embarrassed. There was no reason to be embarrassed, unless it was for Mihoshi's comment and even this his reaction was a bit to . . . extreme for that. Sooo, it stood to reason that he was nervous about the topic. But why? Ranma decided to prod the bubbly blond a bit just to see what would come of it.  
  
"So Mihoshi, When was the last time you talked to great grandmother Funaho?" She asked ever so innocently. Her voice was so cool and smooth, her expression so serene that it didn't look like butter would melt in her mouth.  
  
"I don't remember exactly. I think it was about three or four earth months ago." Mihoshi answered blithely, ignoring the flinches from her family that her response brought. "She came for a visit with Azusa and Misaki. They wanted to see how their daughters were doing."  
  
The blond turned to the teal haired woman sitting next to her, the one with an angry expression quickly replacing the professional look that had just been on her face.  
  
"That's about right isn't it Kiyone? They came to see Yosho and Tenchi and stayed . . . "  
  
"MIHOSHI! Shut up!" Kiyone interrupted the blond before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"What, why?" Mihoshi looked at her partner questioningly. "I thought maybe Nodoka-san would like to know."  
  
"Just shut up Mihoshi," Kiyone ground out, her voice sounding like distant thunder.  
  
"So Sensei. Is there something you'd like to tell us perhaps?" Ranma put on her most kawaii expression.  
  
Nodoka gave her daughter a proud look. Not only had Mihoshi revealed that "her" Funaho had been around recently, she had said "earth months". What she meant by that was anyone's guess right now, but it was obviously not something the Masaki's wanted revealed. Just what was their secret?  
  
Sometimes it still amazed Nodoka just how well Michiru had turned out. Ranma might have picked up on the slip, but he would never have had the ability to pick a target and draw the information out so flawlessly.  
  
"Yes Sensei. I am also curious as to what Mihoshi has to say." Nodoka added, a steely look in her eyes.  
  
Katsuhito merely looked at his two students a moment before answering. "Nodoka, as you yourself just said that happened nigh on to a thousand years ago. It would be unlikely in the extreme that Tenchi's great grandmother would be the same Funaho that was your ancestor wouldn't it?"  
  
"Sensei, that didn't answer mama's question?" Ranma pressed. "Now did it?"  
  
Ranma's sapphire eyes never left the shining gray eyes of his teacher, nor did they miss the pride that they showed as she pressed her argument.  
  
"I believe that is a matter for another time. You have pressing matters to attend to today don't you girl?"  
  
Reluctantly Ranma nodded her assent. "Yes Sensei, I do have other things to take care of first."  
  
Ranma and Nodoka exchanged a meaningful look. They both knew that the Masaki's were hiding something. They trusted their sensei and Tenchi, but they also knew that the matter was not over, not by a long shot. Both knew that life was much more complex than most humans would ever admit. Both had first hand knowledge and experience with the supernatural and with beings that most people considered no more than legend. Ranma herself had met ghosts, spirits, oni, demons, youma, daemons and other creatures of legend. She had conversed with (and fought with) the descendant's of dragons, fought the Phoenix King Saffron, who himself was immortal. They did not discount the possibility that Mihoshi was telling the truth, that the Funaho that she was talking about was indeed the Funaho of legend. The name itself was a major clue, it was virtually unique and was not a common . . . or even uncommon Japanese name outside of the Isagomo Clan at least.  
  
"Hey Mihoshi," Ranma decided to fire one last salvo before giving up. "Who is Tenchi's great grandmother married to?"  
  
"Well, her husband's name is Azusa and her co-wife's name is Misaki." The blond blurted her answer out before anyone could stop her.  
  
"Mihoshi! I told you to shut up." Kiyone yelled, slapping her partner firmly on the back of her head.  
  
"Of course," Ranma sighed, "Of course her husband . . . wait a minute CO- WIFE?"  
  
Before she could press on Katsuhito cleared his throat. "I believe I said we would discuss this later."  
  
"Hai Sensei," Ranma conceded.  
  
"Hai Sensei," Nodoka echoed her daughters words before adding a few of her own. "We will talk about this later," she finished stressing the fact that this conversation was not over.  
  
Once again a knowing look passed between the two red headed women. Their faces each carried a sly knowing grin. They looked so much alike it was uncanny, and the same purpose lit a fire in their eyes.  
  
Ranma felt a little lightheaded at the revelations, though she doubted them not. It would not surprise her to find out that her ancestor was still alive, kept so by her husband's power, or perhaps power of her own. While much of her own abilities came from the rigorous, nigh on to insane training that she had been put through, there were still questions as to whether that alone would've been enough. Even discounting her senshi abilities she healed faster than a "normal" human, learned faster and moved faster as well. Her strength was nothing short of amazing, and Nodoka shared many of these traits. When her mama wielded a sword she could move so fast she blurred, even Ranma found her to be a tough opponent. Even as good as she had grown in the last few years it was not unusual for her mama to score hits during a spar that would've been lethal if made with steel instead of a bokken.  
  
Ranma paused, then narrowed her eyes as she concentrated. Then she LOOKED at the others present. When they had arrived Ranma had done a brief ki scan, noting almost automatically the aura's of the Masaki's and their guests. This time she looked harder, looked deeper, seeking anything in their auras that would be out of the ordinary. She had to smile a bit at that thought. What she considered ordinary was a far cry from the definition used by most.  
  
Sensei Masaki was first and as expected she saw him surrounded by a blue aura of incredible power. It was deeper and stronger than anyone else she had ever seen. Not even Happosai or Ku Lon's auras could compare, though they were nothing to sneeze at. She started to look even deeper when the aura diminished and nearly disappeared, damping itself to a level not much above that of a normal human. Looking up she had to fight the urge to flinch from the measuring look her sensei leveled her way.  
  
Glancing over at Tenchi, she saw much the same aura, but Tenchi's was even stronger, though much less focused. Her childhood friend's aura was somewhat different than that of his grandfather. Tenchi's aura contained flashes of white intermingled with the blue, they were so bright that they nearly blinded her as they pulsed in time with his heartbeat. His aura though lacked the control of Katsuhito's. It was as if the power level he had would eventually overshadow that of his grandfather, but his ability to make use of it was less refined as of yet.  
  
Ayeka was no surprise. Her aura was about the same as before. It clearly bore a relationship to that of Sensei Masaki's. It was as if they were closely related, but her overall power levels were much lower than either of the Masaki's. Nothing to laugh at, and more than a little impressive in it's own right, but still nothing compared to Tenchi or Katsuhito. Ranma could detect traces of something that didn't feel quite "normal", something was just a little "off" about it.  
  
Ryoko on the other hand literally glowed with power. To Ranma's ki-senses, it was like staring into the sun, and it was nearly as bright as Tenchi's . Her aura was crimson, but it didn't feel the same as Akane's anger enhanced aura. There was no doubt that Ryoko used her anger, but in her case it was tightly leashed and focused, under her control. Ryoko would use that anger for strength, but probably wouldn't let it take control. The red was laced with black as well. But again that was more puzzling than frightening, as the blackness didn't have the "taste" or "feel" of evil. It was more like the color came from a source of great pain or tribulation. It appeared that Ryoko had been tested in the fire, hammered by adversity and tempered by her past like the finest of blades. She was strong and sharp, definitely not one to take lightly. Ranma felt a kinship of some kind, a bond with the cyan haired beauty. It was strange how the woman's aura called to her. It wasn't sexual in nature at all. It felt more like the bond of a kindred spirit, a sister, one who could empathize with her pain, her need for a challenge. Despite her best intentions Ranma felt her mask slipping and a companionable smile forming on her lips as she looked at Ryoko. Still, there was more as well. Ryoko's aura to was not "normal" in fact the power she exuded so effortlessly was not exactly ki. Ranma didn't know what it was, only that it was there and powerful. While her aura covered her completely, it did seem to be concentrated around something in the other woman's wrists, and there was a small fluctuation around Ryoko's neck as if something were missing. What that was Ranma couldn't tell.  
  
Mihoshi's aura was chaotic and hard to read, changing colors almost randomly. Ranma had never seen anything like it. It was as if it somehow resisted being seen or measured. One moment it appeared to be very powerful, the next almost non-existent, and it too bore the taint of something not quite human, but not of anything malevolent.  
  
The teal tressed one Kiyone, seemed almost mundane in comparison to her companions. Her aura was a soft creamy white and while strong, was about what one would expect from a well-trained fighter. It reminded Ranma of the auras she'd seen around a group of U.S. Marines she'd run across. They had been detached to the JSDF during a particularly nasty episode involving a nest of oni-possessed humans. The military thought they were nothing more than terrorists and had requested the help of the American military. What they received was a detachment of Marine snipers. Ranma had to admit, she'd rarely seen a more focused batch of auras in her life. Their weapons had been effective against the possessed humans, but it had taken the senshi to clear out the oni. Still, once again Kiyone's aura was somehow "off" just a bit.  
  
Ranma almost ignored the last two as they were no more than kids, but bitter experience had shown her long ago not to discount someone just because of their age. Even the very old and young could have abilities far beyond what could be expected . . . and there were other things that could make themselves look like whatever they wanted. If her suspicions were true and they were oni, well as the saying went "anything goes."  
  
Ranma nearly sighed out loud as she turned to Washu. Of course she just had to be right. If Tenchi's aura was nearly blinding, her's was. Power surrounded her like the sun was surrounded by its corona. She had to look away, but before she did Ranma noticed similarities to the aura put out by the cyan haired Ryoko.  
  
Sasami on the other hand, while her aura was powerful, it was strange in another way. It was almost as if two aura's were intermingled so closely that they were nearly one. The first blazed a pure unsullied white, but somehow the light didn't blind . . . it soothed. Hidden within the white was another, one that bore striking similarities to the aura Ayeka possessed. Before Ranma could look away she felt a powerful presence. Instead of making her fearful, the presence made her feel safe and warm, as if she were cradled in her mother's arms. A voice sounded in her head, a voice that was warm like a summer breeze and sounded like the gentle chime of bells, or the chuckling of a gentle stream.  
  
Ranma shook her head in awe as she came out of her slight trance. She couldn't remember the words she'd just heard, if indeed she had been spoken to. But she could remember the feeling they left behind, a promise that all would be well. The "aura check" hadn't taken more than a dozen heartbeats, the amount of information received when she looked so deeply was not constrained by time in any normal sense of the word.  
  
"So are you here just for a visit?" Tenchi asked breaking the short silence.  
  
Before either woman could answer Katsuhito spoke for them.  
  
"No Tenchi, they are here for a duel."  
  
"What?" With who?" Tenchi's expression of puzzlement was carried nearly identically on the faces of his friends.  
  
"Relax grandson, She's not here to fight any of us."  
  
"Then who grandfather?"  
  
"One of her other masters. A man named Happosai, Master of the Anything Goes Style of Unarmed Combat."  
  
"But why here? And why fight at all?"  
  
"It's a matter of honor Tenchi. I studied under the old pervert and we didn't part on the best of terms. He forbade me to use "his" Art until I could defeat him in combat." Ranma answered, then added softly. "Those were his conditions after I lost the last fight."  
  
"Anything Goes huh? That's an interesting name for a style. I've never heard of it though, what kind of style is it?" This time the question came from an inquisitive redhead, her emerald eyes sparkling at the thought of gaining new knowledge.  
  
Without thinking about it Washu called forth her keyboard, the holographic image appearing in front of her at her mental command.  
  
"Washu!" Tenchi yelped. "What are . . . "  
  
"Don't worry about it Tenchi," Ranma interrupted the boy before he could continue his rant.  
  
"We already know that something is going on here . . . and we know that not all of you are even human. I'm not sure what you are, but I'd guess oni or perhaps aliens" Ranma's knowledge of the Silver Millenium was spotty, but she did remember part of her duties was protection of the solar system from attack by aliens, though she also vaguely recalled that the Moon Kingdom had allies as well as enemies in the galaxy.  
  
"Interesting observation child. What makes you say that?" Washu asked, even as she typed rapidly on the keyboard.  
  
"Let's see," Washu mused aloud, not even waiting for Ranma or Nodoka to respond to her last question. "Anything Goes Style, practiced currently by two families. The Saotomes and the Tendos. The Grandmaster is listed as Happosai, no clan affiliation given. Others licensed as Masters and able to teach are Saotome Genma and Tendo Soun. No students are listed, though that's not unusual. Well that's about all my computer has right now."  
  
Washu turned her attention back to their guests. "I'm going to guess you did an aura reading on us at some point."  
  
Ranma nodded sheepishly, then her eyes bulged out as Washu launched herself across the table and gave her a glomp of Amazonian proportions.  
  
"Will you be my guinea pig?" came the question from the smaller woman.  
  
Washu looked up with shining eyes that were ever so compelling, yet which for some reason made Ranma more than a little wary of agreeing to the proposal. Ranma had learned to fight the dreaded "pout" something that her male side had never been able to do. Two lives as a woman had seen to that, and had allowed her to hone her own devastatingly effective version of it. Even so, she was not completely immune to the pull of a cute girl with big eyes and quivering lips.  
  
Ranma hesitated, then noticed Tenchi trying desperately to get her attention . . . and shaking his head in an emphatic NO gesture.  
  
"Uhm, maybe later Washu. We can talk about that later." Ranma hedged.  
  
"Oh pooh. I'll hold you to that Michiru," Washu warned.  
  
Darting back to her keyboard she began typing furiously.  
  
"Hold still a moment you two."  
  
Washu looked at the screen, then she laughed, shooting "Michiru" a long sly look.  
  
"This says you two are mother and "daughter", why don't you have the same name?"  
  
Ranma flinched as she caught the slight emphasis that the other girl had put on the word daughter. Fortunately her mama came to her rescue.  
  
"That's a long story as well," Nodoka began. "Basically Michiru was found by the authorities after she had been severely beaten and almost killed. Her father never showed up, and the authorities couldn't find him. Michiru had been taken from me so young that she didn't remember my name, address or anything else about me really. Her father never told her anything about me. Since they couldn't find her father and Michiru didn't know how to find me they put her in an orphanage. The Kaiou's adopted her and brought her into their Clan. It was just an amazing stoke of luck that we ever met . . . and I've thanked the Kami every day since then."  
  
"Why didn't you get her back once you found out?" This time it was Mihoshi who asked. The blond was entranced by the "soap opera like" story.  
  
"By the time we were sure about it," Nodoka answered, the Kaiou's had raised Michiru for many years. She felt honor bound to accept that bond."  
  
Nodoka was rather proud of her answer. It was truthful . . . so far as it went, it just 'twisted" the facts a bit. Perhaps later, if Michiru agreed they could tell the full truth. It did seem likely that if Michiru's analysis of their ki was accurate, (and which was confirmed by her own lesser abilities) these people might be able to accept the truth. The Masaki crew for the most part seemed to accept the story as told. Nodoka and Ranma both saw the measuring looks that were directed their way by Katsuhito and surprisingly enough Sasami, but could tell that they were going to hold their peace . . . at least for now.  
  
Washu for her part only smiled, according to her computer, Nodoka only had one child . . . and HIS name wasn't Michiru.  
  
"Would you like some more tea?" Sasami asked gently.  
  
Her mind once more on the "curse" Ranma smiled. She knew that if the curse hadn't been locked that right about now was when it would've been revealed. Her words proved only to prophetic when Mihoshi stretched bumping into the younger girl causing her to spill the hot liquid all over "Michiru".  
  
Ranma smiled gently and accepted Mihoshi's rather exuberant apology. One thing she definitely didn't miss was the looks of shock and revulsion she used to experience when her curse was revealed.  
  
"Now about this duel . . . "Tenchi began, and the conversation turned to the events yet to come this day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Setsuna-mama. Is it time to go yet?" Hotaru asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Yes dear, it's time," Setsuna answered patiently.  
  
At least she appeared patient, inside she was just as anxious as her young charge to find out what was going to happen. It was so frustrating sometimes to deal with herself. Future Pluto could be just so . . . irritating. Despite what the other Scouts thought, she herself was not immune to feeling frustrated when "Sailor Pluto" acted so mysterious, even the fact that she knew there was a reason for it, and even when it was her doing it to herself.  
  
"Good, I can't wait to see what happens next," Chibi-Usa chimed in. "I mean I've heard about this from Michiru, but to see it is going to be soooooo cooooool."  
  
"See what Small Lady?" Setsuna asked slyly.  
  
"Ah, Ah, Ah," Usa smirked.  
  
Pluto's frustration only grew when Usa smiled that knowing smile and refused to answer. It was a smile she had seen on her own face in the mirror many times. Setsuna snorted. She was definitely going to have to tell her future self NOT to teach that smile to the young princess.  
  
"USA!" Hotaru growled, "Stop that. Can't you tell us anything?"  
  
"Sorry Hotaru," Usa apologized. "I'm afraid I can't, not really. Ma . . . Michiru has told me about some of what happened today. But I had to promise Pu-chan to let it play out without telling you anything until after it's all settled. She said it was important that I be here, but didn't say why. She just told me to "do what I thought was right." Usa's voice at the last was a credible imitation of Pluto's as she repeated the elder senshi's words.  
  
"She said it would work out best if you did what was in your heart instead of trying to work out some kind of plan."  
  
Seeing the surprised looks on her companion's faces the pink haired girl giggled.  
  
"I know. I was surprised too. That didn't sound like anything I expected her to say."  
  
"If you are quite finished mocking me . . . I mean her . . . we need to go," Setsuna advised. "Lets find a quiet place to leave from."  
  
"Where are we going mama?" Hotaru asked quietly as the trio moved toward the exit.  
  
"We are going to a small shrine. Whatever is going to happen is supposed to occur at the Masaki shrine around noon. We need to leave now so that we can walk to the proper location."  
  
The two let Chibi-Usa take the lead. Once she was a few steps in front Hotaru whispered, "Did you hear what Usa almost said?"  
  
Setsuna nodded, her thoughts all a whirl. For a moment she thought she'd imagined it, but if Hotaru had heard it as well then it wasn't her imagination. Usa HAD almost called Michiru "mama". But what could that mean. She'd seen the future and seen the pink haired girl dressed as the Moon Princess. On top of that, the girl's senshi transformation was into Chibi-Moon. That had to mean that Usagi was her mother, didn't it? and if Usagi was her mother why did she almost call Neptune mama? Things were getting "curiousier and curiousier" to steal a phrase from Alice in Wonderland.  
  
"Yes I did Hotaru-chan, and no I don't know what she meant either." Setsuna answered Hotaru's unspoken question before it even left her lips.  
  
It didn't take them long to find a secluded nook deep in a trash filled alley. While not the most fragrant of locations it did offer what they were looking for. A place that couldn't be seen from the street and which was currently unoccupied.  
  
Joining hands they once again put their trust in Setsuna and teleported.  
  
Less than a heartbeat later they arrived, finding themselves in a small glen surrounded by large trees.  
  
"It's so pretty here," Usa murmured.  
  
Her companions didn't speak, but nodded their own agreement.  
  
"We need to go this way," Setsuna pointed off to the east. "It shouldn't be far."  
  
With no further ado, the three began hiking up toward the hills. It was the work of just a few minutes before they stopped again. This time they were at the edge of a large meadow. Before them the woods opened up into a large grassy area, dotted here and there with wildflowers. The meadow itself was probably two hundred or so yards wide and perhaps three hundred in length.  
  
"Settle in girls, we've got a short wait," Setsuna eyed the sun as it approached its zenith, it was growing close to the appointed time.  
  
"I'd say we have about twenty minutes to wait," Setsuna finished.  
  
"Wow, you can tell that by the sun's position?" Chibi-Usa was rather impressed by the observation.  
  
Setsuna's knowing smirk faltered when Hotaru laughed.  
  
"Well that and the fact that I saw her glancing at her watch," the young Princess of Saturn said mirthfully.  
  
"Hrmph," Setsuna groused momentarily before joining Hotaru and laughing softly.  
  
She had to admit the look on Usa's face was at least some payback for her previously "mysterious ways."  
  
The three found a good place to watch. Their view was relatively unobstructed, but also a location where it would be hard for someone in the sunlit meadow to see them. They conversed in whispers to pass the time, and before they knew it noon was upon them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Guys that's Kasumi," Hotaru whispered as they watched the first of the gathering arrive. "and that must be Happosai," Hotaru shuddered. "They told me stories about HIM, he's not very nice."  
  
"What do you mean?" Chibi-Usa asked quietly. "And if he's not nice why is Kasumi with him? I thought you said she was really nice."  
  
"She is," Hotaru insisted, "I'm not sure why she's with him. She did call him grandfather though."  
  
"So what's the part about him not being nice?" Usa pressed, her voice growing a bit louder.  
  
"Shh, keep it down girls," Setsuna warned.  
  
Hotaru and Chibi-Usa gave her an apologetic look before returning to their conversation.  
  
"Kasumi said he was a pervert."  
  
"Pervert?"  
  
"Yeah, she said he like to steal girls underwear."  
  
Usa shuddered, "That is weird."  
  
"That's not the half of it," Hotaru blushed, "Kasumi said he does it while the girls are wearing them."  
  
"What?!!" How? Does he force them to strip naked or something?" Usa's anger was clear and once again she had to struggle to keep her voice down.  
  
"No, she said he can somehow take them off a girl without taking her clothes off first."  
  
"Huh, how can he do that?"  
  
Hotaru shrugged, "I don't know, but that's what she said and mama agreed with her."  
  
"Definitely weird."  
  
"Yeah, definitely," Hotaru agreed. "But it still doesn't say why mama's here to meet him."  
  
They could see Kasumi and Happosai talking, but the others were to far away to make any sense of their words. A few minutes later they spotted a much larger group approaching from the other end of the meadow.  
  
Michiru was easy to spot, her strange wardrobe made her stand out from the crowd. Walking next to her and on her left side was the woman they'd seen earlier. On the right was an older gentleman they'd never seen before. He was wearing the robes of a Shinto priest and exuded a peaceful calm that was apparent even from this distance. Right behind them came several girls and one young man. The girls varied in appearance and their hair colors reminded the young Saturn of the Amazons she'd met yesterday. The boy was flanked by a pair of exotic beauties. A woman in purple robes with long purple hair to match was clinging on one arm. The other arm was occupied by a cyan haired beauty in a simple housedress. Behind them in a loose grouping was a collection of other girls. The most normal of whom had long blond hair that looked to be a match to either Usagi or Minako. Next to her was a young girl with hair the same shade that Michiru normally sported, and yet another woman with teal green hair. Trailing the group a few feet further back was a young girl with long red hair that was a match for the Michiru's own fiery locks.  
  
Most of the new group stopped at the edge of the meadow, with only the three in the lead moving further in.  
  
The trio watched as Michiru moved in, stopping a few yards away from Kasumi and Happosai. The older man and woman moved a few yards to Michiru's left and stopped as well.  
  
The three senshi listened carefully as Michiru began to speak.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma saw Happosai and her eyes narrowed. This was it, today was the day she either regained the right to practice her Art or lost it forever. She smiled a Kasumi, waved her friend over toward the Masaki group, then frowned at Happosai. She looked around the meadow, and for a moment thought she sensed the presence of watchers, familiar presences, but ones that shouldn't be here now, but she couldn't be sure and didn't have time to look further.  
  
Shaking her head Ranma tried to forget about who might or might not be watching. She had to keep her attention focused, if she didn't she was going to lose . . . and that was something she didn't want to even contemplate.  
  
Before she could even speak Ranma saw the gleam in the old pervert's eyes. He darted forward and in two bounces leaped for her chest. Ranma darted aside and managed to avoid his grasp.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice Ranma-chan," Happosai yelled.  
  
"How about a letting your old Master have a feel of those beauties?" he continued with a fake pout while pointing a battered pipe at her chest.  
  
"Drop dead old man," Ranma growled. "First we set the terms, then we fight. Groping comes later if at all."  
  
Ranma fought for calm. If she were going to beat the old perv she was going to need it. Taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the light that flashed in Happosai's eyes when she did, Ranma continued.  
  
"This is our second and last match as set by your terms the last time we met,"  
  
"Now Ranma-chan, that isn't exactly what I said and you know it," Happosai interrupted. "I said if you didn't beat me in three months you had to accept me as your Master and take my training . . . all of it or you'd lose the right to practice Anything Goes. I also said you couldn't use the Art other than practice until we met today."  
  
"I know what you said old man," Ranma answered her voice crackling with ice.  
  
"I'm telling you that if I don't win today I'm giving up my right to practice your style."  
  
"My style. Does that mean you've learned another Art?"  
  
Ranma smirked unpleasantly, the expression a twisted shadow of her old confident . . . and very annoying smile.  
  
"You'll see what I've learned in a few minutes. Now as to the terms. Here's my proposal. We fight. No time limit, area is restricted to this meadow. The first to submit, be knocked out or leave the meadow under his or her own power loses."  
  
"What if I knock you out of the meadow?"  
  
"I said leave under their own power. If anyone is knocked out of the meadow they have no more than thee minutes to return or they lose." Ranma rejoined.  
  
"What do I get from this when I win?" Happosai sneered.  
  
"Keep thinking that old man," Ranma thought, "You think I've only had three months to train. Well what you don't know is definitely going to hurt you today."  
  
"If you win. I will give up the right to practice Anything Goes. I still keep the right to my special attacks, but not yours, Genma's or Soun's. I can still create my own art from what I've learned from the Amazons, and from Sensei Masaki." Ranma indicated Katsuhito with her thumb. "As well as the other traditional arts."  
  
"That's not enough boy. I want more or it won't be worth my time. I can already forbid you to practice Anything Goes."  
  
"I figured as much old man. I will agree in addition to pose for you in a full spread of pictures. No more than fifty total. I will have them made into a full color portfolio and give you three copies." Ranma could see the glazed look forming on the old perv's face.  
  
"No more than ten nudes, the rest in lingerie, swimsuits or whatever," she paused for effect. "You can pick the outfits. In addition, I'll arrange for an apartment and stay with you for one week. No sex, no-one else to be there, but . . ." she shuddered with distaste, "during that time I'll not fight off your gropes. Finally I'll wear the outfits that you had me pose in while at home, and give them to you at the end of the week."  
  
Ranma could see the sheer lust forming in Happosai's eyes at the thought of what she was offering. As much as the price of losing disgusted her, she knew the old letch had some honor. Her "virtue" was safe. He might be a pervert, but Happosai was no rapist. It would be Hell with a capital H, but she could do it if she had to.  
  
"I have your word on that boy?"  
  
"You have my word."  
  
"And if by some chance you win, what do you want?"  
  
"You certify me as a Master of Anything goes. Equal to the other Masters and no longer subject to their control. You sign my license to teach. Then you leave me the Hell alone. You don't look for me. You leave my friends and family alone . . . you get the Hell out of my life."  
  
"What about the skills I haven't taught you yet?" Happosai offered. He didn't really think he'd lose, but the thought of having no ties to the one he'd picked as his heir did leave him cold. He might be three hundred or so years old, but even he had to admit he'd not live forever.  
  
"IF and ONLY IF you swear not to reveal any of my secrets, and swear to leave my friends and family alone I will consider letting you finish my training," Ranma answered after a short pause. "BUT, I keep the right to refuse to accept your teaching if I think you're just being perverted. I will NOT take part in liberating any of your "silky darlings.""  
  
Happosai didn't hesitate for long. He was sure he could still beat Ranma, though there was something about the Ranma's serious attitude that was pricking at the back of his mind.  
  
"Done boy. Are you ready to dance?"  
  
"Not yet," Ranma answered shortly. "Sensei Nodoka and Masaki will be the judges. Do you accept them?"  
  
Happosai glanced at the pair standing quietly by. He could sense the anger they held for him. Nodoka's was almost palpable, but he knew the woman well. Her sense of honor would keep her in line. If he won she would so rule. The other man put him on edge. Happosai could feel the power he held. It was nearly equal to his own. Furthermore, the Master of Anything Goes had heard of this man before. Masaki Katsuhito was not well known to the general martial arts community, but to those who were true masters his name was known. He was reputed to be the best swordsman in Japan. True, he had never competed in the tournaments like Nodoka, but many of the very best did not. It had been years since he had competed in any formal tournament himself. However, much like Nodoka, Katsuhito was known to be honorable. It was said that when Masaki Katsuhito gave his word you could take it to the bank.  
  
"What about the rest?" Happosai pointed first at the group gathered behind Ranma-chan, then quickly to the ones hidden in the woods.  
  
"They are here simply to watch," Ranma replied shortly.  
  
"And if they interfere?"  
  
"If they intervene on my behalf I lose," came the calm reply.  
  
"Then sweet Ranma-chan, I accept your terms," Happosai answered soberly.  
  
For a moment, just a fleet, quicksilver moment that was gone as quickly as it came, Ranma could see the remnants of the Master that Happosai once was . . . and Ranma mourned what could have been. She nodded once and fell instinctively into a defensive stance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hotaru shivered as she heard her mama begin to speak. What the heck was going on? How did mama know this old man? When could she have studied the martial arts under him and why would he have made her quit? Why was he calling her "boy" was it to make her mad? If so why? Was he mad that mama was a lesbian? Had he kicked her out of her school because of Haruka-papa? Mama was a lot of things but "boyish" was not one of them. Hotaru loved her Michiru-mama and wanted to be just like her . . . well except that she liked boys that is. Whatever the old man had on her mama, the way he was acting made her furious, and made her wish for the Silence Glaive. Only her mama's words that she would lose if there was any outside interference was keeping her from dropping a major load of mojo on the old man's head. Well that and the thought of what Michiru-mama would do to her if she caused her to lose and she had to honor her agreement with the old pervert. That scared her even more . . . she'd be lucky if mama ungrounded her by the founding of Crystal Tokyo if that were to happen.  
  
"What's going on?" she whispered desperately.  
  
"I don't know dear, I don't know," Setsuna whispered back.  
  
Setsuna was at a loss. In all her viewing of Michiru's life, she'd never seen her act like this. She been fascinated by the way Michiru picked up the martial arts. She'd watched many a training session as the girl grew up. The Time Gates made viewing her friends past far to easy and she had indulged herself often during the long lonely years before their awakening. She had missed Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. During the Silver Millennium they had been among her few friends.  
  
As a result she had monitored their lives closely. Setsuna had seen many of Neptune's sensei, but she'd never seen this Happosai before. Secrets were abounding, and if there was one trait she shared with Mercury, she hated secrets . . . unless they were her secrets of course, and even then she didn't always like what her job required her to do.  
  
"I can't believe she'd agree to all of that if she lost," Usa whispered. "That's awful."  
  
"Me neither," Hotaru agreed. "I guess we'd better be asking the Kami for her to win."  
  
The senshi of Saturn was frankly at a loss. Her mama might be willing to cuddle and kiss Haruka no matter who was around, but to pose NUDE for a man, to make what was in effect a porno magazine for him to look at. What the HELL was her mama up to? Hotaru knew, absolutely one hundred percent knew, that her mama had NO interest in men . . . at least she thought she knew that she added uncomfortably. After all the revelations that had come to light in the last few days Hotaru was wondering if she really did know her mama. Yet despite the distaste clearly evident in Michiru's voice she was agreeing, well not even agreeing, she was proposing the terms she was going to have to honor if she lost.  
  
"Uhm, Setsuna-mama, Chibi-Usa," Hotaru began hesitantly, "Why was that old man calling her Ranma and boy?"  
  
The Moon Princess fidgeted. She knew, but really did not want to be the one to tell Hotaru the truth . . . and to be quite honest even though she knew the truth in her head, her heart had never accepted it. She had known Michiru all her life and had never seen her as anything but a woman. Usa decided that discretion was the better part of valor and simply ignored the question.  
  
"Usa . . . "Hotaru hissed somewhat angrily, starting to press for an answer. "I don't . . . "  
  
Before she could push her friend further, the two martial artists . . . moved . . . if so mundane a term could be used to describe their quicksilver actions.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Uhm, Tenchi?" Ryoko questioned hesitantly, "What's going on with your friend?"  
  
"I don't know Ryoko. I've never seen her like this," Tenchi's response was just as hesitant.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, did she just agree to be in a pornographic magazine?"  
  
Before the young prince could answer he heard Ryoko laughing.  
  
"I'm surprised at you Princess. I'm surprised that a repressed old prude like you even knows what one of those is."  
  
Ayeka for once refused to rise to the bait. She sniffed once disdainfully before answering.  
  
"Just because I know what one of those things is doesn't mean that I'm likely to show up in one . . . unlike a certain harlot I could name."  
  
"At least they'd line up for blocks to get a magazine with my hot bod in it," Ryoko responded. "They'd probably run the other way if someone tried . . . "  
  
"Ayeka, Ryoko stop it!" Sasami interrupted. "Michiru doesn't need to be distracted by you two right now."  
  
"Right," Ryoko agreed.  
  
"I agree Sasami," Ayeka admitted. "If they are friends of Yosho we should support them."  
  
"Friends," Washu cackled softly, "I think they are more than friends. If I'm right, and I usually am, they are his distant cousins. The readings I got on them indicate that they are indeed of Funaho's line."  
  
"Then it is even more important that Michiru win," Ayeka insisted. "If word were to get out that a relative of the Emperor's First Wife were in a pornographic magazine that would not bode well in some circles."  
  
Ryoko's laughter was more wry than mocking as she replied. "They allow people to be married to more than one spouse and turn their nose up at a little nudity?"  
  
"Ryoko, I'm serious. It would harm Lord Tenchi's reputation as well. After all he is Aunty Funaho's great grandson."  
  
"I still find it hard to believe that something like this could be so bad," Ryoko answered.  
  
"It's not the nudity, it's the . . . "Ayeka searched for the proper words, ". . . it's the fact that a pornographic magazine is just so "common". No- one of the nobility would stoop to posing for such a thing."  
  
"But the relationship is awfully distant Ayeka," Tenchi pointed out. "Why would it matter what she did?"  
  
"Tenchi, Tenchi Tenchi, you are so innocent aren't you?" Washu piped up, more than a trace of venom in her voice as she recalled a loss of her own caused by a noble family's disdain for her own "common" lineage.  
  
"Nobility, especially Jurian nobility can trace even the smallest amount of noble blood. It comes from living so long and considering themselves the Lords of Creation."  
  
The others were a bit shocked at the malice in her tone. "Now don't get me wrong, I'm not talking about the majority, but there are enough pig-headed idiots out there to whom a person's lineage is more important than anything else."  
  
"What about her . . . her preferences?" Tenchi could barely get the words out. He was a bit embarrassed to be talking about such things with the girls.  
  
"That doesn't matter so long as it is private or between spouses," Sasami piped up.  
  
"Sasami, how long have you been listening?" Tenchi was mortified to find the young princess had been following the entire conversation.  
  
"Tenchi, I may be young but I'm not stupid. Besides, don't you think Aunty Funaho and Mother Misaki get along well?"  
  
Any answer Tenchi might have been able to muster was lost when Ryoko gasped.  
  
"Damn, would you take a look at that! It's like watching grasshoppers on speed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma watched with narrowed eyes as Happosai fell into his "standard" stance. It was a relaxed position that to most would look like the old man was completely unprepared for battle. To a practitioner of Anything Goes however, it was a different matter. Despite his appearance the Grandmaster was more than prepared to fight.  
  
For several long moments both were motionless, each watching and waiting for any indication that the other was about to initiate combat. Then as if in response to an inaudible signal they moved.  
  
Ranma leapt forward bounding like a demented rabbit. Happosai was more restrained in his motions, but moved just as quickly. They met in a flurry of blows, punches thrown and blocked, kicks flowing into other moves as they exchanged attacks. Both started out conservatively, at least for masters with their skill level they were conservative. In the first exchange there were no fancy moves as both knew that the first to make a mistake was going to be the first to take damage . . . and perhaps the first to lose.  
  
Both fighters knew that they could soak up damage that would kill a lesser being, but neither wanted to be the first injured. Even limited as they were to non-lethal moves it was certain that (barring a major mistake) one or both of them were going to end up hurt. Both knew as well that there would be no giving up, no surrender despite that being one of the options available to them. They knew that the victor was going to be the one left standing over the prone body of the other fighter.  
  
As quickly as the melee started it was over as the fighters separated. Neither was breathing at anything other than a normal level and neither was significantly hurt. They both sported bruises and both felt the damage that even successful blocks brought.  
  
"Is that all you have boy?" Happosai taunted.  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up," Ranma answered, "Why don't we kick it up a notch?"  
  
"That's okay by me," Happosai agreed.  
  
True to his word the ancient martial artist let loose some of the control he kept on his ki and was soon surrounded by a glowing aura of stormy gray. Ranma did likewise and soon she too was surrounded by her battle aura, though hers was a brightly glowing blue.  
  
Ranma sensed the build-up of ki and knew that she had to be prepared for anything. Gathering her own energy she waited, and was soon rewarded by Happosai's yell.  
  
"Happo Battle Aura Blast!"  
  
"Moko Takabisha!"  
  
The ki blasts met, and where they met there was a blinding flash as the ki bolts merged for a moment then exploded. Both fighters knew what was coming so neither was thrown to the ground. Instead they immediately followed their ki attacks by closing in once more.  
  
This time their meeting was in mid-air. They seemed to ignore gravity as they hung in the air before gliding past each other. This time, without the need to worry about their footing, kicks predominated over the less powerful punches they'd thrown earlier. This exchange was just as inconclusive as the first, both gave and accepted damage, but neither was conclusively injured. When they landed Ranma immediately bounded back toward her foe, hoping that she had recovered just a bit quicker than Happosai.  
  
Indeed she had, and before the other warrior could quite put up his defenses she sneaked a brutal kick in past the old master's defenses, the blow taking Happosai in the ribs. Ranma knew it was not a decisive blow, but still landing the first real hit was a good sign. Before she could follow it up however, Happosai used his pipe and executed a near perfect Happo Throw, tossing Ranma several yards away and giving the Grandmaster time to recover.  
  
"Not bad boy," Happosai acknowledged the hit, "But not nearly good enough,"  
  
"Happo Five Yen Satsu,"  
  
Ranma tried to move, and was partially successful, but not completely so. She was taken a bit by surprise by the attack, but even with the little time that she had to react she still managed to prevent him from locking onto her. Happosai's attack hit and drained a significant portion of her battle aura. Fortunately, she had more in reserve and even more fortunately she had not been hit dead on by the attack.  
  
"You almost got me then old man," Ranma called out as she took a moment to recover. "I should've known that you knew how to do that. After all you taught Ms. Hinako that move."  
  
"There's a lot more where that came from Ranma-chan. Why don't you just give up now?" Happosai taunted.  
  
"Give up?" I don't think so. I have a few secrets left of my own."  
  
Pulling a page from her father's book, Ranma faded away, becoming effectively invisible.  
  
"I see you've mastered the Umi-sen-ken," Happosai crowed. "Those are one of the few things that your father ever did that was worthwhile. They are good, but it won't be enough to beat me boy."  
  
"Okuhida Hurricane," Happosai called out another of his special attacks.  
  
Happosai spun his pipe rapidly, and a whirlwind of his "silky darlings" filled the clearing between Ranma-chan's last position and the crafty Grandmaster. Happosai watched and as soon as he saw some of the garments stop, wrapping around something not seen, he pounced.  
  
Ranma was surprised at the method Happosai used, but NOT surprised that the old man had a counter to the Umi-sen-ken. She had hoped she was mistaken and that the way of the silent thief would allow her to attack invisibly, but she had not pinned her hopes on it . . . and she doubted that Happosai knew exactly where she was.  
  
Moving quickly to block his attack, Ranma took a punch to the face, but rolled with it and even as she fell struck out with a kick of her own, which connected as well, even if it was a glancing blow. Reeling from the punch, Ranma dropped the Saotome forbidden technique and faded back into sight.  
  
Both fighters moved in again, this time redoubling the fury of their attacks. They were still moving at speeds far beyond that of any "normal" fighter. Ranma quickly launched a series of kicks, each blocked and then a spinning back fist which was not. The punch connected, hitting the older man just below his right temple. Happosai contented himself with blocks followed by a snap-kick to Ranma's chest.  
  
Ranma felt blinding pain as the kick connected with her breasts, and rolled away to gain more room to fight.  
  
"Moko Takabisha Revised Shotgun Attack," she hollered out her attack.  
  
Instead of a single large blast she quickly launched a barrage of smaller ki balls, each individually weaker than her standard attack, but also much harder to dodge.  
  
Happosai's knowing smirk when he saw that Ranma-chan's aim was off died a quick and gruesome death. The smirk was replaced by grimace of surprise, as he saw the result of the modified attack. Unable to avoid the multiple blasts Happosai desperately strengthened his battle aura, which quickly flared at his call, providing him with much needed protection. Despite his best efforts, the multiple blasts still HURT, and knocked the perverted martial artist away from his target.  
  
Ranma recovered quickly and began looking for her opponent, spotting him wobbling a few yards away. Happosai was far from finished though, his face settled into grim lines, but he'd obviously been hurt by her last attack to judge by his smoking gi . . . and the look of concentration on his face.  
  
"Happo Daikarin,"  
  
"Crap," was Ranma's only response as the diminutive master of Anything Goes started pulling and throwing his trademark bombs, one after another in rapid succession.  
  
Dodging frantically, the young woman was able to avoid most of the blasts . . . but like Happosai moments before, was not able to dodge them all. Staggering back she smiled through her pain and called up still more of her awesome reserves.  
  
The fight by now had lasted nearly fifteen interminable minutes. Not a long time as the clock goes, but an incredible display given the intensity of the conflict they were taking part in.  
  
"That's it boy," Happosai crowed, "Now lets take it to the final level."  
  
"Fine with me old man," Ranma gritted out. "Let's dance."  
  
Once again the pair closed and once again their forms literally blurred so great was their speed. They exchanged blows at an insane rate that was nearly impossible to follow. Of the watchers in the Masaki household few could follow the blow by blow action, Katsuhito and Nodoka had little problem, Ryoko could see it as well as could Tenchi, though the Jurian Prince had to summon a bit of his Jurian power to do so. The others had to be satisfied with the play by play coming from Washu. The fight was believable only because they audience were actually seeing it.  
  
The senshi were no better off, of them Pluto was the only one to clearly see the action.  
  
The pair battled in the clearing, time seeming to slow to a crawl, the silence punctuated only by the sounds of flesh viciously coming into contact with flesh. Long minutes passed as the pair bounced around the meadow in an aerial display that was second to none. The action on the ground during the few moments they touched down was just as intense. Finally the pair separated again. This time it was clear to all who had eyes to see that the end was near. Happosai landed roughly, even at a distance it was clear that his right kneecap was not where it was supposed to be. The old warrior paused and with a grimace of pain pulled on his left shoulder popping it back into place. He wavered, nearly falling, kept on his feet by pride and a desire not to lose.  
  
Ranma landed better, but cradled her right arm with her left. Tears of pain flowed from her eyes as she took a moment to tuck the offending arm into her belt. It was obviously broken as the sharp jagged end of a bone protruded through the forearm of her shirt, the red silk darkened by blood.  
  
"Do you surrender boy?" Happosai called, pain evident in his voice as well.  
  
"Never," came the grunted reply.  
  
"Don't say I didn't offer you a chance Ranma,"  
  
"Bring it on," was the girl's only reply.  
  
Happosai nodded. He knew better than to underestimate the redhead. He knew that if killing attacks had been allowed that the fight would have been over long before and he was uncertain as to which of them would be still standing. The Grandmaster stood his ground, waiting for the attack he knew was coming. Though both had ki yet to spare, he was betting that Ranma-chan was going to go with a physical attack. She undoubtedly knew his mobility was going to be greatly hampered and was going to take full advantage of that fact. He wasn't disappointed when Ranma blurred forward.  
  
Ranma knew that she had to finish this quickly. The pain from her arm was intense, nothing she couldn't handle, but it was sapping her strength. Gritting her teeth she attacked. She still had a few surprises left.  
  
"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Revised,"  
  
Happosai hear the attack and moved quickly to block Ranma's one-armed punches. To his utter surprise and dismay however it was not the fist he should have worried about. Moving at Amaguriken speeds Ranma launched a series of kicks with a speed that amazed even the old Grandmaster.  
  
Reeling from the unexpected attacks Happosai was unable to mount an effective defense. Kick after kick landed dealing out massive amounts of damage to the martial artist. Grunting with pain Happosai managed to grab Ranma's right leg, and hit it with a ki enhanced punch.  
  
"I"ve won!" Happosai exulted, only to realize that the leg had been a ploy, a sacrifice as Ranma struck with a punch.  
  
Even as he heard the crack of her thigh bone breaking he felt a punch land on his right temple followed immediately by one to the left side of his skull. Happosai didn't even have time to realize that he had lost before sliding into unconsciousness.  
  
Ranma fell on top of her opponent, her leg still held fast in his grasp.  
  
"Gotta stand up, gotta stand up," she repeated the mantra to herself as she tried to rise.  
  
Fighting the pain she tried once, twice then a third time before she could get to her feet.  
  
Wobbling, her eyes clouded with pain Ranma looked down at her old "Master" a feeling of triumph finally beginning to rise within her. Then she heard a voice calling her name. It was a voice once all to familiar to her, but which had grown distant during her new lives, still she should have expected to hear from the "Lost Boy," now that she was dressed as "Ranma" again. With a groan she turned to face it, knowing that she was in no shape to defend herself.  
  
"Saotome Ranma, Prepare to Die,"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I don't believe this," Ryoko stated with amazement. "Look at them go."  
  
"Are you sure they are just human?" Ayeka echoed the cyan haired woman's disbelief though she used different words.  
  
"I think . . . I think so," Tenchi offered.  
  
The young prince knew that Michiru was good. Heck he'd sparred with her before, but he had never seen her move this fast. She was moving as fast as his grandfather did when he went all out.  
  
"Definitely human," Washu offered, her fingers flying over the keyboard. "It's amazing really. Of course I'm showing Jurian energy from both of them."  
  
"Jurian energy?" Kiyone asked, "But how?"  
  
"Well," Washu dropped into lecture mode. "This was a Jurian colony at one point. It's to be expected that some traces of that lineage would come forth from time to time."  
  
"Traces?" Ayeka offered, "I've seen members of the Royal Guard that couldn't move that fast."  
  
"Aunty Funaho can," Sasami chimed in. "She's human."  
  
"True, "Washu patted the young girl on the head. "Most humans have some potential to use Jurian energy, but most have no clue how to do so, and even if they did they wouldn't call it that."  
  
"Ouch, that had to hurt," Mihoshi winced as she saw Michiru's arm.  
  
"Is she going to be able to continue?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she's not finished yet," surprisingly it was Sasami who answered, her voice somehow deeper and wiser.  
  
"Is that you Tsunami?"  
  
"Yes Washu, I'm here. It is important that Michiru win this fight."  
  
The others stared as Tsunami's form wavered into existence, somehow forming around the young Jurian princess.  
  
"Important how?" Ryoko questioned, her eyes staring at the combatants.  
  
"That isn't important just yet," Tsunami answered, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "Let's just say that it will be important in the future."  
  
Ryoko grunted, knowing that no matter how strong she was, Tsunami was one person, being, whatever that the former space pirate couldn't intimidate or force to reveal what she wished to keep a secret.  
  
The group watched as the final moments of the conflict played out. They groaned as Michiru's kick was caught, winced at the sound of breaking bone, and watched in amazement as Michiru turned what looked to be a resounding defeat into victory. A victory bought at a price, but a victory none-the- less.  
  
To their amazement, Nodoka and Katsuhito had no more than named Michiru the victor when they heard an angry male voice screaming a challenge. They weren't sure what was going on as he was yelling to a Saotome Ranma, but then again, that was what the old man had called Michiru.  
  
To their consternation, they saw a young man, probably no more than Tenchi's age running toward Michiru with hate-filled eyes . . . and an umbrella of all things held ready to deliver his attack.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What the Hell?" Setsuna mused, not realizing that she spoke aloud as she watched the combat between Michiru and Happosai begin.  
  
She watched in amazement as the two attacked each other with a skill that she had seldom seen . . . and moves she had never seen. It was only her use of the time gates to watch some of the legendary Masters (hey everyone had to have a hobby she often told herself) that allowed her to recognize a few of the moves being used.  
  
Michiru was using a strange blend from many different Arts. Pluto recognized Kempo, Kung Fu of various branches, Amazonian Wu Shu as well as some of the more "modern" arts as well. The old man was doing the same. Both fighters effortlessly blended into a unified Art, techniques from many varied and disparate forms. One minute they'd be using a hard form as they attacked, the next a soft form in defense. It was amazing really just how easy they made it look.  
  
Despite having observed Michiru's skills from time to time the green haired senshi was shocked speechless at the level of skill being displayed.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, What the Hell is going on?" Hotaru queried. The young senshi grew annoyed when she was being ignored. "Setsuna-mama, Setsuna!"  
  
Pluto's musing were interrupted by her young charge's voice.  
  
"Yes Hotaru-chan," she replied absently, her eyes never leaving the combat.  
  
"Is Michiru-mama transformed and in disguise?"  
  
"No dear, I don't think so,"  
  
"Then how is she moving so fast?"  
  
"I don't know that either, Chibi-Usa what can you tell us about this?"  
  
"Yeah Usa, What's going on?"  
  
"She's that good," came the soft reply. "Michiru-mama is just that good,"  
  
"Michiru-mama!!???" Hotaru pulled her eyes away from the meadow and toward her pink haired companion.  
  
"Damn! Slipped again," Usa muttered distractedly.  
  
"Well, remember what I told you about our fiancée?  
  
"Uhm, yeah," Hotaru answered hesitantly,  
  
"Well . . . "  
  
"What fiancée?" Pluto interrupted.  
  
"Well Hotaru and I are engaged in the future," Usa answered quietly. "He's a Jurian Prince."  
  
"Oh," Pluto responded, "and I suppose that multiple wife rule is still in effect?" she stated more than questioned.  
  
"Yes it is." Usa answered reluctantly. "We don't . . . I mean won't mind he's really . . . "  
  
"We can talk about that later. Why are you calling Michiru Mama now?"  
  
"Well, when Hotaru and I got engaged to the same guy Michiru said I could call her that anytime except when we were training." Usa replied. "She's been like another mama to me anyway."  
  
"Oh," unusually, Pluto was at a loss for words and didn't have any other response.  
  
"Mama!" Hotaru yelled starting to rise to her feet.  
  
"Down child, remember your promise. Don't distract her," Pluto and Usa both grabbed the young Princess of Saturn.  
  
"But mama's hurt. Look at her arm."  
  
The two senshi looked, and saw that Hotaru spoke the truth. They could see the white bone glistening in the summer sun. Michiru's arm was clearly broken.  
  
"She lost!" Hotaru moaned, "Now she's going to have to do all those horrible things for that old man."  
  
"Don't count her out yet," Pluto pointed, "It doesn't look like she's finished."  
  
"But she's going to really hurt herself if she keeps this up," Hotaru wailed.  
  
"Maybe so," Pluto answered striving for calm. "But do you really think she would appreciate you interfering in her fight?"  
  
"I guess not," Hotaru grumbled, "But when this is over I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."  
  
"When its over, but not before Hotaru-chan, not before," Setsuna warned.  
  
Dropping back down the trio watched as the combat grew even more fierce. They watched as the pair exchanged a final flurry of blows. All three winced at the sound of breaking bone and saw the agony on Michiru's face as Happosai broke her leg. Then watched in amazement as she responded with a pair of savage blows to the older man's skull, dropping him in his tracks.  
  
They watched silently, wishing with every fiber of their being that they could come to Michiru's aid, but knowing that to do so before she stood was to invite disaster.  
  
"Look, she's getting up," Chibi-Usa cheered.  
  
She knew that Michiru had won . . . at least she had in her own timeline, but also knew that things could change. They watched in silence as Michiru stood, wobbling and leaning to one side as if fighting a strong wind, but standing nonetheless. It was a matter of moments before the announcement came from the Shrine Priest. They heard his words with relief.  
  
"The winner, Kaiou Michiru."  
  
"Let's go," Setsuna instructed.  
  
"But mama's hurt," Hotaru protested.  
  
"Remember no interference Hotaru-chan," Setsuna fixed a gimlet glare at her young charge.  
  
To her surprise Hotaru didn't flinch, but returned her gaze with a titanium stare of her own.  
  
"I know Setsuna-mama, but the fight is over. She needs healed and . . . "  
  
Before the argument could devolve further the trio heard another voice, a voice filled with anger and hate.  
  
"Saotome Ranma, Prepare to die!"  
  
Hotaru turned away from Pluto and back toward the meadow. She saw a young man carrying a big backpack. Even as he spoke he threw his gear to the ground and was advancing with the clear intent to hurt her mama.  
  
"Mama!" Hotaru screamed, darting into the meadow.  
  
Moving with a grace she normally didn't possess, Hotaru avoided Setsuna's lunging grab and ran to protect her mama.  
  
"You leave my mama ALONE!" the purple eyed girl yelled.  
  
Hotaru was breathing hard, gasping for breath but she managed to reach her mama before the dark haired warrior could.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryouga dimly heard someone yelling at him, but he paid no mind to the words and advanced unheeding toward his redheaded foe. His focus was on the face of one Saotome Ranma. Anger filled his soul to overflowing, and poured out like water breaking though a levee.  
  
"You've hurt Akane for the last time!" he thundered. "Now prepare to meet the Kami!"  
  
His anger was so hot, so intense that Ryouga ignored the injuries that Ranma had sustained. While he was Ranma's enemy, he was in his own twisted way also Ranma's friend. Normally he wouldn't attack with this kind of advantage, but this wasn't normally. This time he was going to make Ranma pay. This time he was going to get revenge for the Hell that Ranma had put him through, and all the anguish he had caused Akane by leaving her.  
  
Blinded by his rage Ryouga didn't see the slightly built girl running toward Ranma, nor did he hear her cry of anguish. His whole world was limited to one thing, Ranma standing there with a smirk on her face as she dropped into a defensive stance. He could see her lips move, but cared not for what she said. Ranma had disappeared three months ago, had vanished without a trace leaving the Tendo's and all the others with nothing other than a goodbye note. Leaving them wondering as to where he had gone . . . and if he would return.  
  
Ryouga swung his battle umbrella certain that this time he would win. To his complete and utter horror, before the weapon could connect a pretty young girl with raven hair jumped between him and his target. The martial artist tried desperately to stop the blow, but knew that he wouldn't be able to . . . the best he could do was try to pull his swing and hope for the best.  
  
His best wasn't quite good enough, and he heard the a sickening crunch of the impact an felt the girls ribs giving way to the blow. He saw the girl go flying away and tracked her with horrified eyes. He watched as she fell limply to the ground. To the lost boy's chagrin now he could hear, and what he heard was a cry of pain and agony. Ryouga turned preparing to run to the girls aid, when he heard something that froze him in his tracks.  
  
"Ryouga, Prepare to DIE."  
  
The words were literally hissed, the once familiar voice so cold that it crackled in the summer sun. When he turned back the Lost Boy saw a sight that he knew would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life . . . assuming he survived to lead that life.  
  
Ranma's face was deathly pale, drained of all emotions, but her eyes were not. Her expressive sapphire eyes were as cold and hard as glacier ice and just about as forgiving.  
  
"YOU . . . HURT . . . MY . . . DAUGHTER . . . "the words sounded as if they were pulled from very depths of Ranma's soul. "NOW . . . YOU . . . WILL . . . PAY."  
  
Though delivered in a soft voice, Ryouga did not make the mistake of thinking they were an harmless. For perhaps the very first time Ryouga felt real fear when facing Ranma. This was the Ranma that had faced Saffron and won . . . this was a Ranma willing . . . nay eager to kill. If he had been asked before today if he would ever see Ranma in this state he would've said no . . . but now he knew, Saotome Ranma could only be pushed so far . . . and he had just crossed the line. He didn't understand what Ranma meant about hitting his daughter, the girl was to old to be Ranma's child, but Ryouga didn't think he was going to live long enough to find out just what Ranma did mean by his strange statement.  
  
The last words Ryouga heard were ones he had spoken so often, and the last thing he saw before the blackness overtook him was the strident green light of a Perfect Shishi Hokoudan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh SHIT!" Pluto screamed, "HOTARU!"  
  
Setsuna watched helplessly as her daughter in all but name ran into the meadow, ran to protect her mother and was batted away as easily as a fly by the berserk martial artist. She didn't know why everyone was calling Michiru by the name of Ranma but right now she didn't care. Grabbing her henshin pen she transformed. If Hotaru was dead the boy was going to follow her . . . and follow her NOW!" There was no trace of the calm Pluto, no trace of the emotionless automaton that many believed her to be. For once in her long life emotions flowed from the woman like a flood, and like a flood they threatened to overwhelm all obstacles in her path  
  
"Wait!" Chibi-Usa screamed grabbing Pluto before she could fire off a Dead Scream. "Hotaru will be okay! It's going to be OKAY! Don't kill him!"  
  
The young senshi was fighting off tears of her own. She had known about the fight but hadn't known that it was going to be so brutal or that Hotaru was going to get hurt. She scowled as she thought about Pluto's last words to her. Pu-chan had known how bad it was going to be, and hadn't told her for fear that she'd interfere, she had made her promise not to interfere no matter what. Pu-chan had also made her promise not to let hew own past self go on the rampage either.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Setsuna yelled back, all traces of the cold emotionless Pluto vanishing without a trace as she watched her family being attacked.  
  
"NO, IT WILL BE OKAY." Usa refused to let go, she knew that Pluto had to be stopped from interfering or the timeline was going to be in big trouble. "This has already happened for me and they will both be alright. We need to leave."  
  
"LEAVE! You have got to be kidding. I'm not leaving." Setsuna snarled, looking at the neo princess with disbelief.  
  
"You said you'd act this way," Usa tried to smile, though the expression was awfully weak. "Look at this."  
  
Chibi-Usa handed a folded note to her mentor. Despite knowing that everything should turn out fine, she too was upset. If she had known a way to keep Hotaru from getting hurt she would have taken it.  
  
Usa sighed with relief when Pluto finished reading the message to herself, though she took no enjoyment from the fear and frustration written large across her face.  
  
"Fine," Pluto snapped, "But if they aren't back by morning I'm coming back up here and . . . "  
  
"They will be Pu-chan, they will be,"  
  
"But how, even if they transform those injuries won't be healed by tomorrow?"  
  
"The Masaki's will take care of them Pu-chan, they'll be alright," Usa soothed, "They'll be alright. Now we've got to get out of here before they come looking for us. Its not time to meet them yet."  
  
With a defeated sigh, Sailor Pluto grabbed Usa's hand and they vanished.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How are they doing Washu?"  
  
The self-proclaimed greatest scientist in the universe turned toward the soft hesitant voice.  
  
"They'll ALL be fine," she stressed, "Tsunami stabilized them and we got them to my lab quickly enough that no permanent damage was done.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am very sure they'll be fine . . . even Him," Washu pointed with disgust to the tube holding the young man who had attacked Michiru and the other girl after the fight with Happosai.  
  
"I've reset Michiru's arm and leg, the healing tube will have her back in shape by morning. The other injuries were all much easier to deal with. The only real problem she has now is the amount of energy that she expended during the fight. She'll need to rest and eat quite a bit once she is released."  
  
"What about the girl?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I said they'll all be fine," the red haired genius repeated with some exasperation.  
  
"Now shoo on out of here. It will be hours before any of them wake up."  
  
Washu herded the well-wishers out of her lab. Not even Nodoka was allowed to remain. It took some convincing to get her to leave her daughter, but Washu, with Katsuhito's help managed it. They promised her that if there were any changes Washu would know in plenty of time to get her back to the lab and that the sensors would let them know before any of the patients woke up. Nodoka would be able to be there when Michiru opened her eyes. Right now staying would do no one any good, and they all needed to get their minds on something else, anything else to take their minds off of the injured.  
  
Humming to herself Washu turned back to her keyboard. These four were just soooo interesting. Especially Michiru and the other girl. There was something about them that sounded warning bells deep in the recesses of her mind. There was something more than just Michiru's sex, thought that in itself was interesting enough. The flame haired genius didn't know what had caused Ranma to become Michiru, but whatever it was had changed her down to the genetic level, had altered her very DNA. Washu knew that the primitives here on earth didn't possess the technology or know how to do it . . . so how had it happened. The girl was surrounded by several distinct energy fields, unrelated, yet somehow merging into a unified whole. The other girl had fewer such energy fields, but the ones she did have were even stronger than Michiru's. There was something about the girls that tugged at her subconscious. What it was she didn't know yet, but she was Washu, she would find out. 


	10. Meetings, Discussions and New Beginnings...

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer  
  
A/N – Just in case it's not clear the first few paragraphs of this chapter occur before the Scouts teleport home. (Which was done in Ch. 9) I wanted to expand that encounter a bit, hopefully it's not to confusing. Also thanks to a review from Ranma Crossover Archive who mentioned some misspellings on names. Went back to my original sources and by golly (g) he was right. Saotome is now spelled correctly and fixed the (inadvertent) confusion with Misaki (Ayeka & Sasami's mom) and Masaki (the Clan) I knew the difference but apparently my fingers did not as I had it correct most – but not all the time. See additional authors notes at end of the story.  
  
Forever the Tomboy Ch. 10 ---  
  
Meetings, Discussions and New Beginnings?  
  
"Let me go Usa," the now transformed senshi of Pluto snarled, "I'm going to kill that bastard, now LET ME GO!" Pluto glared as the as yet unmoving form laying so close to Michiru. Whatever attack she had used had dropped him in his tracks, but even so Pluto wasn't satisfied.  
  
She was however, astounded at the strength of the younger girl's grip on her arm as she struggled to pull free. The senshi of Pluto wanted, no needed really, to get loose and vent her anger on the one who so richly deserved it. Uncharacteristically, tears poured down her face, her anger was mixed with a good portion of grief as she looked out at the fallen forms lying ever so still in the sun drenched meadow. Two of the four meant the world to her, the other two nothing. To Setsuna it didn't seem right that the sun was shining or that the birds were singing so merrily around her when her heart was filled with so much pain.  
  
The senshi of time knew that sometimes losses occurred. She knew that the good guys didn't always win . . . and sometimes even the price of victory was to steep. She was reminded of the words of a Yankee General from the American's own Civil War. With a wisdom that might not have been suspected of him he had said that "The only thing worse than a battle won was a battle lost."  
  
Those words rang true to her today. Michiru had won her fight, and had paid quite a price to gain that victory. But what happened to her next went far beyond what Setsuna was willing to accept. She still didn't know exactly why Michiru had to come here, but she did know that her friend had been hurt and hurt badly. Not only was she hurt from the fight with Happosai, she had been blindsided by some stranger while she was still reeling from the damage she had taken in that fight.  
  
The hate-filled voice of the bandana wearing boy still echoed in her mind. The fool had attacked with no warning other than a single hate filled scream and the words "Ranma prepare to die," as he attempted to strike Michiru down. Not only that, but he had been so lost in his rage that he had hurt Hotaru when she tried to stop his unwarranted attack.  
  
At the present moment the only thoughts running through Pluto's mind were those of vengeance. She was going to feed him a Dead Scream, . . . a full blown, no holding back version of her favorite attack and she realllly hoped that it wouldn't kill him. This hope was not born out of any feeling of remorse or pity, no she hoped he survived so she could do it again and again until he felt at least a fraction of the overwhelming pain that she was experiencing.  
  
Setsuna was normally the epitome of control, but not here and not now. Right now she control was the last thing on her mind. Right now she wanted nothing more and nothing less than to inflict a whole world of pain on the one who had hurt her family, she wanted him to SUFFER. Right now she was almost as lost in her anger and pain as the coward who had hurt Hotaru. She knew that if she could pry herself loose from Chibi-Usa she was going to act, . . . just this once, on what was in her heart instead of listening to what her intellect told her to do.  
  
Setsuna saw Usa looking up at her. It was clear that the Moon Princess was a little shocked by the sheer depth of Pluto's anger and hatred. Why the younger girl was so shocked she didn't know, surely Usa knew how much Michiru and Hotaru meant to her. They were her family. True she wasn't either's lover, but love them both she did, with all her heart. The only bond, the only feelings in her heart that rivaled her love for her family was the duty she had to serve Usagi/Serenity.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chibi-Usa was hanging on to Pluto's arm for dear life,. She had seen to much of her friend Pu-chan to ever believe that Pluto was the "emotionless bitch" her reputation painted her to be, but even she was surprised by the sheer depth of Pluto's anger. She had never seen the senshi of Pluto so close to loosing control, never seen the implacable look in her eyes that said "To Hell with everything else." She had never ever seen such a total lack of control over her emotions as Pluto was exhibiting now.  
  
Usa held on desperately, she knew that if she let go Setsuna would cut loose and do something that she would (eventually) come to regret. Even with her "knowledge of what was to come" she didn't know why she had to stop Pluto from blasting the boy. To be honest she wanted to do the same. But despite her craving for vengeance Usa knew that she had to keep Pluto under control . . . she just hoped that she could.  
  
To say that Setsuna was mad was like saying it got cold on Pluto. The words were true, but failed to convey the full weight of the truth they gave. Chibi-Usa had never seen her friend and mentor quite so angry . . . no enraged. Setsuna was positively livid, but somehow Setsuna's anger was both cold and hot. It was like a cold so intense that it would literally burn. Usa knew that if she didn't get Pluto out of here, and out of here NOW, that the older woman was going to go ballistic on the young man that had attacked Hotaru and Michiru. Usa only hoped that if Pluto got free that the boys end would be quick . . . and to judge by the look in her friend's eyes she doubted that he would be so lucky.  
  
Usa felt hot tears of her own flowing freely from her own eyes as she considered the situation. Michiru was hurt, badly hurt and she wasn't transformed so her healing magic would not be kicking in to help. Even before the strange boy had arrived and attacked she had been in bad shape, his attack only made things worse. The Senshi of Neptune's arm was obviously broken and from the sound of the old guys last attack so was her leg. Usa knew that she would hear the sound of that final exchange, hear the sickening sound of breaking bones in her dreams for a long time to come.  
  
Then to make matters worse she had been attacked again. True, Michiru dropped her attacker in his tracks, but she had no more than fired off that strange attack when she collapsed. Usa didn't know what the heck a Shishi Hokoudan was, in all the training she and the other Senshi had endured under Neptune rigorous training, she had never seen that attack before. Whatever it was it had drained her completely as Michiru had fallen bonelessly to the ground as soon as the sickly green attack had hit. It was as if the attack had drained her completely, emptying her vast reserves of energy in one final act of retribution. Nodoka had moved quickly to Michiru's side and began checking looking her over, only to be pushed gently aside by the young girl with blue hair.  
  
Hotaru, well she didn't know how her best friend was doing either. The attack she had interrupted had been devilishly powerful. It looked like the boy had tried to pull his attack, but if he had he hadn't been able to do so completely. Usa still heard the sickening sound the blow had made when it hit. The blow had tossed Hotaru several yards away, where she had landed in a broken heap. Hotaru's arms and legs were splayed out awkwardly and she was lying very, very still. Hotaru looked like a broken doll carelessly thrown on a trash heap, and she hadn't moved since the impact, nor had she made a single sound, not even a moan of pain.  
  
Despite her concern for her "mama" and friend, Usa remembered her instructions from future Pluto and clung to them like a lifeline. Pluto's final words to her before sending her back had been simple and direct.  
  
"Don't interfere. They will be okay."  
  
Future Pluto had spoken the words calmly, almost emotionlessly, but even Usa had noticed the pain in Pluto's eyes, a pain that still lingered even after so many years. It hadn't even registered until know that Pluto had said "they'll" be okay instead of "Michiru" will be okay.  
  
No matter how much she wanted to fly to her friend's side, no matter how worried she was or became Pluto's words still echoed forcefully in her mind. "Don't interfere." These words had been repeated several times by Pluto before she had been allowed to come back to the past. Indeed they were the last words Usa had heard before taking the trip back, one final admonition, a final promise extracted to leave things alone and to prevent "past" Pluto from interfering as well.  
  
Usa wanted to go to her friend's aid, but instead she had to fight against those urges and she had to get Setsuna to leave. Leaving her friends behind was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done, harder than fighting, harder than keeping secrets she so wanted to tell the others, harder than anything she had ever done.  
  
"We can't interfere Pu-chan, we can't," Usa whispered brokenly, not once relinquishing or even letting up on her grip. "No matter how much we want to."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Setsuna spat on the ground, anger filling her heart, filling it as she considered her options. She could ignore Chibi-Usa and drop a Dead Scream on the bastard who had hurt her friends or she could ignore what was in her heart and leave. It was a tough choice, but one that she was going to have to make.  
  
Setsuna sighed and pushed her rage away, then turned back to the meadow and stared at her friends with a final pain filled gaze before relenting. To her relief she saw that both Michiru and Hotaru were being attended to. The auburn haired woman who looked so much like Michiru was kneeling beside the Senshi of Neptune and watching as the youngest member of the other group was kneeling by Michiru's side. To Pluto's amazement she saw a bluish glow emanating from the girl's hands, and a look of peace come across Michiru's pain contorted features. Hotaru wasn't being ignored either, a short distance away the older man was checking on her. His face was concerned, but his expression was intent and focused, not hopeless, as he checked the young girl's vital signs. His expression gave Setsuna some hope that all would be well.  
  
Slumping in resignation Setsuna turned back to Chibi-Usa. Duty warred with her heart's desire, and as usual for the Senshi of Pluto, duty won, though the battle was close and hard fought. Pluto followed her mind instead of her heart and teleported out taking Chibi-Usa with her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A single heartbeat later the pair reappeared. This time instead of finding themselves in an unfamiliar woods gazing into a brightly lit, but somehow still dark meadow, they arrived in the living room of her home. These were surroundings that normally brought comfort and a sense of love to the weary senshi of Pluto, a place that normally filled her with peace, but right now peace was hard to find and was far from either's mind.  
  
"Small Lady, I think its time we had a talk," Setsuna growled.  
  
The normally calm and imperturbable Sailor Pluto was a mess. Silver tracks glistened brightly on her face showing where her tears had so uncharacteristically flowed. Normally Meiou Setsuna was as hard to read as a Los Vegas cardsharp, but right now the expression on her lovely face was so easy to read a child could have done so. Of course a child seeing the look of anger writ so large and clear would likely run after a single glance. Right now Setsuna's fear and anguish was written across her face with a bold hand and as clearly read as the guilt on the face of a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Setsuna's red eyes glowed with barely suppressed anger as she pondered the events she had seen.  
  
What she wanted to do was go back, to leave Chibi-Usa here and return to that meadow now that Usa had finally released the iron grip she had on her arm. She knew she could teleport before Usa had a chance to grab her again, and Pluto desperately wanted do so. She wanted to go and find the boy that had struck down her daughter, who had in a blind rage attacked her friend. As a result her mask of calm was gone and what was left in its place was anger and rage. Few looking at her now would be able to meet her eyes at all, and even fewer would be able to do so without fear.  
  
The current recipient of her glare was no different than most. Despite their long friendship, at the moment she could see that even Chibi-Usa had difficulty meeting her fiery gaze.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chibi-Usa shuddered at the intensity of Setsuna's released emotions. The young neo princess had heard the expression "If looks could kill," but this was the first time that she ever thought the saying might actually be true.  
  
"What do you want to know Pu-chan?" Usa questioned softly, sadness and more than a little resignation in her voice.  
  
"I want to know just what the HELL is going on . . . I want to know everything that you do. I want to know why Michiru was there. I want to know why that old man was calling her "boy" and "Ranma" I want to know everything you know." Setsuna's voice trembled with emotion as she spoke, though hints of calm were even now returning to it.  
  
"I still can't tell you everything," Usa evaded. Seeing the impatience in the older woman's eyes the young neo-princess quickly continued. "Didn't you say that you were going to meet yourself at the Time Gates later? "  
  
"Yes I did," Pluto answered, "But not until after the meeting at Rei's."  
  
"Then I can't. You will tell yourself what you need to know."  
  
Pausing for a moment to take several deep breaths Pluto continued. "You said Hotaru and Michiru were going to be okay. Are you sure about that? They weren't transformed so . . . "  
  
"Yes Pu-chan I am sure," Usa interrupted confidently. "The Masaki's will take good care of them. Despite how it looked neither was hurt so badly that they'll be down for long."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean Happosai broke her arm and probably her leg and that final attack Michiru used apparently drained her completely." Pluto questioned hesitantly. "And from the looks of things Hotaru probably has some broken ribs as well. I mean that guy knocked her flying with that umbrella he used."  
  
So caught up in their conversation were the two senshi that they neglected to take a close look at their surroundings. Pluto had teleported them back home, to the only real sanctuary she had outside of her palace/quarters on Pluto. Neither woman had bothered to take note of who else might be present. They had been lucky that Haruka wasn't home when they arrived. Their attention for the moment was focused on their pain and on each other that they hadn't noticed that fact, but their luck was about to take a turn for the worse. Neither noticed the sound of the front door being opened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haruka was bored. School had been the usual, go to class, take notes, try to stay awake. Nothing strange or unusual had happened all day, no youma, no demons (or whatever those things were last night) nor any other enemy had shown up. All in all a rather boring day . . . and to make matters worse she had spent it alone. It still surprised her just how much Michiru's presence meant to her. Even boring days were more tolerable when she was with her lover, even when absolutely nothing was going on Michiru's mere presence made things better.  
  
After school she had gone to the racetrack. She had hoped spending some time there would relieve the boredom, but even her love for racing and the speed induced high she normally experienced when racing hadn't helped. It seemed that nothing could hold her attention today. Even on the racetrack her mind was on her lover . . . and that wasn't good. Haruka was an experienced racer and knew just how quickly an accident could happen, when moving at the speeds she was used to concentration on the track and car was paramount.  
  
Haruka knew that the others often considered her oblivious to anything that didn't involve, racing, fighting, Michiru or Hotaru, but that wasn't quite true. She might not be on the same level as Ami, Michiru or Setsuna intellectually, but that didn't mean she was clueless. She knew that there was still more that Michiru was holding back, there was still something (or several something's) lurking in the deepest recesses of her lover's mind, some secret she wasn't quite ready to share. Something that even now Michiru was afraid to tell her. Despite the revelations of the previous evening and the comfort they had given each other, Michiru was still afraid . . . and that worried the blond more than the prospect of a fight . . . and hurt her as well. Michiru was normally impervious to fear, somehow managing to make her way through even the worst of fights with a serenity, a focus that had to be seen to be believed. To see her so . . . unsure . . . of herself was troubling.  
  
Even after she had "come clean" about her relationship with Saotome Nodoka, Haruka could sense that there were secrets Michiru still held inside. While she couldn't explain how she knew that in words that would make sense, Haruka knew that it was true.  
  
The senshi of Uranus sighed as she parked her car and headed toward the house. She trusted Michiru, trusted her with her life and her love. For now she'd just have to be patient and hope that the other woman would be ready to talk, and hopefully soon. She hated being in the dark . . . but even more than that she hated to see the fear in Michiru's expressive blue eyes. Haruka loved Michiru with all her heart and when Michiru was in pain she felt it as well.  
  
Haruka opened the door to her home and walked in . . . just in time to hear Setsuna's pain filled voice.  
  
"Are you sure they'll be okay? I mean Happosai broke her arm and probably her leg and that final attack Michiru used apparently drained her completely." Pluto questioned hesitantly. "And from the looks of things Hotaru probably has some broken ribs as well. I mean that guy knocked her flying with that umbrella he used."  
  
The words took a moment to sink in. What the hell was Setsuna talking about. Michiru hurt, how? All Michiru had planned for today was going to see some of her old teachers today. Why would she be hurt . . . unless of course she had run into more demons. But if that were true why did Setsuna call "him" by name. If she had been in a fight why hadn't Michiru she transformed? True even transformed they weren't invulnerable, but they were exponentially harder to hurt than when in their "civilian" form . . . and why was Hotaru with her. Haruka knew that neither had called for help, neither had used their communicators to advise anyone that they were in a fight. Not only that but Hotaru was supposed to be in school today! No one had said anything about Hotaru going anywhere with Michiru today.  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about Setsuna?" Haruka snarled interrupting any further conversation between the two women.  
  
If her lover or her daughter were hurt she was going to drop a load of hurt on who or whatever injured them.  
  
"Eeeppp," Chibi-Usa jumped, then groaned. If things weren't already tough enough trying to keep Pu-chan from doing something that could mess with the time-stream, now Haruka was involved . . . and Haruka tended to be a bit . . . extreme in her reactions to problems.  
  
Haruka watched as Chibi-Usa's expression moved from surprise, to guilt, then worry. It was Setsuna's expression that startled her the most though. The normally impassive mask the woman habitually wore was gone, fear and anguish shone as clearly as a full moon on a cloudless night. Not only that but it was clear from the silvery tracks down her cheeks that she had been crying. Haruka felt a lump growing in her throat, and a sick uneasy feeling in her stomach, Setsuna was crying. She never thought she would see the day when that would happen. Whatever had happened had clearly thrown the older woman for a loop . . . and that fact alone was enough to positively terrify Haruka. She had seen Sailor Pluto stare Death straight in the face with without blinking. She had seen Pluto die showing less emotion showing than she was displaying right now.  
  
"Haruka . . . "Setsuna began, her voice hoarse from crying and cracking from suppressed pain, "Michiru has been hurt."  
  
"I got that part Setsuna," Haruka interrupted impatiently and in a voice laced with sarcasm. "What I want to know is how and where she is now."  
  
""I'll get to that if you'll let me," Setsuna snapped, faint traces of her "normal" self coming through in her tone.  
  
"Michiru wasn't going to see her music sensei. Apparently she had a different kind of meeting in mind," Setsuna spoke slowly, the need to calm her rather explosive friend being just what she needed to allow her to regain control over her own emotions.  
  
Haruka paused consideringly at her companion's words, then nodded with a sharp jerky motion of her head. Trying to recall just what Michiru had told her Haruka nodded again, this time with a touch less anger. Michiru hadn't exactly said she was going to see her musical instructors, she had only said that she didn't think Haruka would want to meet "her sensei." Haruka knew that Michiru very seldom out and out lied. Hell she usually didn't have to. Like Setsuna, Michiru was a master at telling the truth in such a way that the listener heard what she expected to hear . . . and not a thing more.  
  
"Go on,"  
  
"Well, she . . . she apparently was meeting with one of her former martial arts instructors."  
  
"Oh, so they were sparring and there was an accident?" Haruka answered with relief.  
  
"No, not exactly," Again Setsuna spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words.  
  
"What do you mean 'not exactly?'" Haruka pressed.  
  
"Apparently she had a . . . disagreement . . . with one of her former sensei. She met him as part of a formal duel."  
  
"A DUEL!!" Haruka yelled. "What the HELL are you talking about? Why would Michiru duel anyone, and why the HELL didn't she tell me?"  
  
The green haired Senshi of Time looked down, unable for once to meet Haruka's angry gaze.  
  
"I don't know why . . . at least not with any certainty. My future self told me when and where the fight was to take place and that I was supposed to take Hotaru and Chibi-Usa. I didn't tell myself anything more than that."  
  
"You took Hotaru with you? Why her and not me?" this time it was Haruka's voice that resounded with hurt. "Did Michiru tell you to leave me out of this?"  
  
"NO! It's nothing like that." This time it was the diminutive moon princess who answered. "Michiru didn't even know we were there. At least she didn't until Hotaru ran out into the meadow where Michiru was."  
  
"YOU!" Haruka growled and shot Chibi-Usa a venomous look. Normally Haruka actually liked Chibi-Usa, after all she was one of Hotaru's closest friends. "What do you know about this?"  
  
Chibi-Usa forced herself to meet Haruka's fiery eyes.  
  
"More than I am allowed to say right now," She answered softly, guilt riding in her voice. "I didn't know that Hotaru was going to get hurt though."  
  
"Dammit Usa!" Haruka cursed. "You knew Michiru was going to be hurt and you didn't . . . "  
  
"Haruka, I couldn't do anything," Chibi-Usa was nearly in tears. "Don't you think I would have if I could?"  
  
Ignoring Usa's tears Haruka turned her eyes back to Setsuna she continued. "I see that she's been hanging around you too long." Haruka stated flatly, ice crackling in her voice. "I suppose that you didn't tell me because you were afraid I'd mess with the time-stream."  
  
"I know it won't make you feel any better Haruka," Setsuna began softly, "But apparently I didn't even trust myself enough to tell me anything ahead of time. I had no idea what was going to happen. I didn't even know there was going to be a fight until it was to late . . . and I still don't know what is going on. I'm supposed to meet me at the Time Gates after our meeting at Rei's today."  
  
The blond senshi snorted. "You're right, that doesn't help."  
  
Fighting her anger Haruka speared both of the other women with a gimlet glare. "Fine then what CAN you tell me."  
  
This time it was Chibi-Usa who responded. "All I can tell you right now is that Michiru had a formal due with someone named Happosai. Terms were discussed before the fight. Apparently Happosai has trained Michiru in unarmed combat. She did something to make him mad and as a result he denied her the right to practice his style, for any reason," she emphasized, "At least until she beat him in a duel. They met today for that duel . . . "  
  
"And," Haruka prodded when Chibi-Usa trailed off.  
  
"They fought." Pluto chimed in. "I knew that Michiru was quite good from watching her grow up, far better than she ever let on. I knew that she wasn't showing us even a small fraction of her skill. What I didn't know was why she was acting this way. Until today it really hasn't mattered as we've managed to beat all of our opponents anyway. I figured that sooner or later we'd find out what was going on, but I never expected it to be like this."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Haruka," Setsuna hesitated, she knew how much her fighting skills meant to the blond senshi. She knew how much pride Haruka took in being the best fighter among the senshi. "Michiru is one of the best martial artists I've ever seen."  
  
To say that Haruka was stunned would be to say that the sun was hot, a massive understatement if ever there was one.  
  
"One of the best you've ever seen?" she stuttered.  
  
"Yes. The man she fought was incredible too. He is apparently the Grandmaster of his style."  
  
"A Grandmaster? Haruka puzzled, "And you say that Michiru fought him?"  
  
"Yes, Not only did she fight him . . . she won!"  
  
"Michiru beat a Grandmaster?" Haruka murmured with more than a little shock in her voice, "I take it she was using a bokken."  
  
"No Haruka," Usa picked up the conversation. "They both fought unarmed."  
  
The senshi of Uranus felt her jaw drop open. If this were an anime she knew her jaw would be hitting the floor right about now. When were the surprises going to stop? She had just yesterday learned that her lover was a sword master, probably a Grandmaster of her style, and now she had defeated a Grandmaster of unarmed combat as well . . . and beat him in his own art. Haruka felt her mind slipping toward overload and shutdown. Then a light dawned on her.  
  
"Did you say Anything Goes?"  
  
"Yes I did, why?" Setsuna answered.  
  
"I've heard of that style. There was an article in one of my magazines about it a few months ago. It's a family art and is supposed to be one of the deadliest styles around. How in Kami's name did she learn it?" She paused for a moment before continuing. "Dammit, I remember now. Two families practice that style the Tendo family and the Saotome family. She must have learned it from Nodoka!"  
  
"I don't know if that's right or not." Pluto answered honestly. "I monitored all of you while you were growing up and I never saw her with anyone who looked like the guy she fought today. The only Art I saw her practice with Saotome Nodoka was the sword."  
  
Haruka growled with frustration. "I think she and I are going to have a little talk about all of this. I'm more than a little tired of all the secrets that she's kept from me . . . from us," Haruka added after a moments consideration. "I've had just about had it up to here with all these secrets." Then under her breath, so softly the that the others could barely make out the words she continued, "Why didn't she trust me with this, why?"  
  
Shaking her head Haruka paused then tried to push her worries aside for the moment.  
  
"So where is she . . . and what happened to Hotaru?"  
  
"They're with some friends of Michiru's," Chibi-Usa answered hesitantly. "But we can't go see them right now." She finished quickly seeing the look of determination in Haruka's eyes.  
  
"WHY NOT?" Haruka ground her words out.  
  
"Because we can't, I can't tell you more than that right now. Maybe after we talk to Michiru and Hotaru we'll know more," Usa answered firmly. "Future Pluto told me that none of us could see the Masaki's or make contact with them yet. Don't worry, she also told me that everything will both be fine."  
  
Haruka literally snarled as she pointed to the couch. "Both of you sit. I want to know everything that you are "allowed" to tell me," The irritation in her voice at the restriction was clear, as was her anger at her helplessness.  
  
"Well, its like this," Setsuna began. "We followed Michiru to the home of Saotome Nodoka. She went in and spent about an hour there. When she came out she was dressed strangely. She was wearing boys clothes, in a Chinese style and for some reason they were to big for her."  
  
"Yeah," Usa interjected, "There were at least two sizes to big. Not only that but she had died her hair red."  
  
"That's her natural color," Haruka interjected absently. "I don't know why she changed it. I mean she'd look really hot as a redhead," Haruka paused for a moment imagining he lover with fiery red hair instead of the cool blue color she preferred. "Go on."  
  
"Well from there we killed some time at the mall. When it was time I teleported us to the location my future self told me to go to. At that time I still didn't know why we were going there. We waited about half an hour, then Grandmaster Happosai arrived with another woman. Hotaru called her Kasumi and said she was the woman that they had gone to see in Nerima yesterday."  
  
Seeing the look of jealousy growing in Haruka's expressive blue eyes, Setsuna quickly continued.  
  
"Not long after that Michiru arrived with a group of other people. Saotome Nodoka was one of them, there was also a Shinto Priest, a boy and six other girls with them. They were a strange looking group as they all had rather . . . unique hair colors as well, not a single brunette or black haired one in the bunch. In fact one had hair almost he same shade as Michiru's normal color," Setsuna mused. "Then Nodoka and the Priest followed Michiru into the clearing, the others stopped at the edge where Kasumi joined them. Michiru talked to Happosai for a while, setting the terms of the duel." Setsuna paused with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Haruka nodded, then motioned for Setsuna to continue.  
  
"That was a strange conversation let me tell you. For some reason Happosai kept calling her "boy". I think he called her "Ranma" once or twice, and the terms were rather weird as well."  
  
"What was strange about them?" Haruka prodded.  
  
"Welllll, Michiru basically promised to do a porn layout for him and to move in with him for a week if she lost." Setsuna answered hesitantly.  
  
"She DID WHAT?" Haruka yelled.  
  
"She agreed to pose for him in lingerie and to even allow him to take some nude photographs of her."  
  
"I don't believe it! Why the hell would she agree to that? Did she look like she was drugged or under a spell?" Haruka was more than a little puzzled when she heard those terms.  
  
Haruka knew how much Michiru hated it when boys came on to her. Why would she agree to terms like that? The only thing that Haruka could think of was that either Michiru was confident she would win, (which didn't make sense if she was fighting a Grandmaster), or that the match was so important to her that she was willing to risk paying even that price if she lost.  
  
"We didn't believe it either, and no she didn't appear to be drugged or anything. I thought Hotaru was going to blow a gasket when she heard the terms. But Michiru agreed. If she won agreed to license her to use and teach his style and to, as she put it, he had to 'Leave her the Hell alone'. They talked for a few more minutes then the fight started."  
  
Setsuna took a few minutes to give a rather detailed account of the fight. She still found Michiru's skill level hard to believe, and to judge from the look on Haruka's face she wasn't the only one with that problem. Setsuna watched as pride warred with disbelief on Haruka's expressive face as she listened. Haruka's expression darkened as she listened to Setsuna describe the final moments of the fight. Her expression turned to one of fury when the attack by the stranger was described . . . and to one of unadulterated rage when she found out how Hotaru was injured.  
  
"I'm going to find that bastard and kill him!" This time the words were not yelled, they were spoken softly, almost reverently, but with a cold passion that left no doubt in either listener's mind that Haruka was indeed likely to try and kill the boy if she ever found him.  
  
"You can't." Usa interjected firmly. "And no I don't know why."  
  
"That son of a bitch deserves to die for what he did." Haruka argued.  
  
"Maybe he does, but not by your hands, Pluto told me that I was to make sure that Michiru handled it. " Chibi-Usa met Uranus's angry eyes with her own. She wanted revenge nearly as much as the others, but she also knew that such was not to be . . . at least not yet.  
  
"Fine," the snarl was back in Haruka's voice. "I know Michiru and she won't take it lightly that someone hurt Hotaru."  
  
"No she won't," both Setsuna and Usa agreed shuddering. While Michiru was normally as calm a person as you'd ever run into, when she finally did get mad . . . brrrrrr she was SCARY.  
  
"She's already exacted some revenge. I don't know what she did, but the attack she used dropped him like a pole-axed steer." Chibi-Usa stated with more than a little satisfaction. "He won't be getting up for quite a while."  
  
"So what can we do in the meantime? Can't we at least call and make sure they are okay?" Haruka uncharacteristically pleaded.  
  
Chibi-Usa thought for a moment then nodded her assent. "I think we can do that much at least."  
  
Usa headed over to the phone and quickly dialed, her fingers flashing over the buttons with the ease of long practice.  
  
Setsuna and Haruka exchanged measuring looks. It seemed that Chibi-Usa hadn't yet told them all that she knew. The neo-princess hadn't looked up the number or even referred to any notes. She had dialed it as if it were a familiar number she used often. Since she wouldn't be using a telephone when she was in Crystal Tokyo, that must mean that she knew (or would know) them here in the present. Both women listened closely as she spoke into the phone eager to gain news of their family . . . and just as eager to glean additional facts from Chibi-Usa if she made any more mistakes.  
  
"Hello, May I speak to Masaki Katsuhito?"  
  
There was a long pause then Usa spoke again, introducing herself as a friend of Michiru and Hotaru and asking about her friends' condition. There was a long pause, then Usa smiled, relief flooding her face as she hung up the phone.  
  
"He said they are doing fine," Chibi-Usa smiled, "and they should be up and around tomorrow."  
  
Haruka felt a myriad of emotions at the news. Relief was mingled with anger and some hurt as well. She felt relief that her family was going to be fine. She was angry that they had been hurt and desperately wanted to go find and "chastise" the one that had injured her family. Haruka was also feeling a bit hurt that she had been excluded from today's events, and even more disappointed that the most important people in her life had kept secrets from her, secrets that had let them get hurt . . . when she might have been able to prevent it.  
  
The revelations of the last two days were beginning to take their toll and the blond senshi. She wondered what was going to happen to her family. Were things ever going to return to "normal?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The woman formerly known as Saotome Nodoka paced restlessly, for once her normally serene expression replaced by one of nervous worry. The girl Washu had shooed them all out of the . . . well whatever you could call the space beneath the stairs that she occupied. Of course it was clear, even to the densest of observers that the laboratory whose entrance was the closet doorway, was not really under the stairs. Where it actually was Nodoka didn't have a clue, but given its size and the amazing contents contained therein, it was not something of this Earth.  
  
She looked around the living room at her companions. For the moment they were quiet, as if the events of the day were shocking even to them. Ryoko and Ayeka were hovering protectively around her "nephew" Tenchi. Little Sasami was puttering about cleaning what was already an immaculately clean room. Mihoshi and Kiyone had left saying they had to go to work. Her sensei was sitting calmly nearby, drinking tea as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Nodoka still didn't know quite what to make of the situation. If the events of today had happened even two short years ago she doubted that she would be able to handle them quite so calmly. If confronted with people who were either aliens or oni she probably would've either passed out or run like the hordes of hell were after her.  
  
Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at them the last two years had really opened her eyes to the strange and unusual. Given her own skills at ki manipulation and reading she had known for a years that the world view and limits that "normal" people accepted were more an illusion than a reality. Even so it was still quite a shock to discover that magic, curses and demons were real as real as the ability to use ki. However, once those truths were accepted it wasn't much of a stretch to believe in Oni or space aliens . . . though a part of her still expected them to look a little less human and more exotic than the Masakis and their friends.  
  
Nodoka still wanted to know more about the situation here, just what was their relationship to her ancestor Funaho. Was it really possible that she was still alive, and that she was Katsuhito's mother. Despite her desire to find answers to these questions she remained still. Common courtesy and her duties as a guest of the Masaki family quelled her desire to ask these questions. Until they were ready to talk she would have to accept their silence. The former Saotome, now ronin, let her eyes drift to her sensei.  
  
It was amazing to think that the man who had taught her the Art was from another world, that he was in fact an alien or at least half alien. She blushed as she recalled the crush that she had on Katsuhito when she was younger. Achika had loved to tease her about it. Nodoka had known that nothing would come of it of course, Katsuhito was a married man who was obviously (and completely) in love with his wife, but a girl's first crush had failed to take those things into consideration and a "first crush" was something to fondly remember.  
  
"Nodoka, would you like to spar?" her musings were interrupted by the voice of her sensei.  
  
Nodoka's blush grew and she mentally chastised herself for her inattention. Lost in memories of a more pleasant time she had nearly forgotten where she was and what she was doing.  
  
"Hai sensei," she answered, "But I am hardly dressed for the occasion."  
  
"I believe we can take care of that," Katsuhito answered gently. "If you would follow me up to the shrine I believe I have an extra set of clothes you can use."  
  
"If it would not be to much trouble sensei," Nodoka stammered, "It would help keep me occupied until Michiru recovers."  
  
"That was my intention Nodoka-chan," the older man responded with a slight smile. "I hope you still remember the way."  
  
"Yes sensei, I do,"  
  
"Then by all means shall we go?" Turning toward Tenchi and the others he continued. "Would the rest of you like to come and observe? Tenchi I believe that you will find it most instructive."  
  
"Yes grandfather. We will meet you there in a few minutes."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The silence after Katsuhito and Nodoka's departure was broken by a soft chiming giggle from Sasami.  
  
"What are you laughing at sister?" Ayeka asked, turning her attention away from Tenchi and toward her younger sibling.  
  
"Just that Aunty Nodoka was looking at Grandfather the same way that you and Ryoko look at Tenchi."  
  
"What are you talking about Sasami?" Tenchi questioned.  
  
"I think Aunty has a crush on grandfather," Sasami giggled again. "Didn't you see the way she kept sneaking looks at him?"  
  
"I think you are seeing things that aren't there Sasami. Aunty Nodoka was his student and she knows him, she doesn't know anyone else here but me." Tenchi responded, hesitating before he continued. "Are you sure?"  
  
Despite her apparent youth the young Jurian Prince knew that Sasami was extremely perceptive. If she said she saw something she may well have. He was used to her picking up on subtle clues, seeing things the others were to unable to see, and if it were Tsunami speaking . . . .  
  
"You know, she did say that she had divorced her husband," Washu noted with an impish grin. "She also said that he had been gone with her son for over ten years, and that when he finally returned to Japan he did not return to her, so she's been alone for over ten years."  
  
This time the other's noticed the stress that the childlike genius placed on the word son.  
  
"Why do you keep saying that Little Washu?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Saying what Ayeka?" Washu asked innocently.  
  
"It's the way you keep saying son. It sounds as if you know something that we don't. It almost sounds like you are hinting that she doesn't have a son," Ryoko agreed.  
  
"Well, for the moment that's for me to know and for you to wonder about," Washu's impudent grin just dared the others to challenge her. Knowing the diminutive genius this was a challenge that none were eager to accept. Washu wasn't wrong often, and who knows what could happen if Washu was feeling mischievous. "But to get back to the topic at hand, I think Sasami's right."  
  
"I don't know Washu. She was a friend of mother's and he's known her since she was a child. She's so much younger than grandfather that I don't really think that he sees her in that way."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. But I noticed that your "old" grandfather was watching her awfully closely as well . . . and the look in his eyes reminded me more of your father than his usual 'I'm a wise old priest' expression," Washu retorted. "Besides, even though he looks old we all know that Yosho is just now entering his prime . . . and I don't think that he was looking at her the way a father looks at one of his daughter's friends. Unless of course we're talking about your Dad Tenchi."  
  
"Yup," Sasami's soft laughter morphed into a much more adult sounding laugh, a laugh that sounded like bells. "I think Grandfather has a crush."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Ryoko sputtered. "I didn't think the old man had it in him."  
  
"She does seem to be quite the Lady," Ayeka noted, absently capitalizing the word lady. Ayeka had been more than a little impressed by the auburn haired woman. "And if she is of Aunty Funaho's line it would not be strange for him to be attracted to her. After all Aunty did catch father's attention rather dramatically and still has it even now."  
  
"What is it with you Jurians and wanting to marry family," Ryoko teased. "I will admit though that she is quite a looker," Ryoko continued showing her agreement. "And if she's anything like Funaho if she decides she wants him he's in for quite a ride. He'll never know what hit him until its to late."  
  
Ayeka blushed at Ryoko's choice of wording, but for once Ayeka found herself in complete agreement with her greatest rival . . . and sometimes friend.  
  
"True, what Aunty Funaho wants she usually gets," she agreed.  
  
"Yeah," Sasami agreed with another of her angelic giggles. "And she makes everyone else think it was their idea to begin with."  
  
"That is very true Sasami," Ayeka murmured. "She's the only one who even comes close to being as devious as grandmother."  
  
"I still think you guys are seeing things that aren't there," Tenchi replied, "But I have to admit I already think of her as family. She's been Aunty Nodoka ever since I can remember and if she were to . . . "  
  
"Lord Tenchi," Ayeka interrupted, "If we are going to go watch them spar we should leave now."  
  
"I guess you are right Ayeka," turning toward the other ladies he continued. "Shall we go?"  
  
All but Washu nodded and stood preparing for the long walk to the shrine.  
  
"I think I'll stay here. I want to be close by in case one of my patients need anything."  
  
"Are you sure Little Washu?" Tenchi asked. "You said that hey wouldn't be out of the healing tubes until tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Tenchi I'm sure," Washu affirmed. "Besides I'm getting some really interesting data on all four of my patients. It's possible that they make wake up early. I think I'll just stay here and run some more tests before they wake up. Besides, I'll send a couple of Washu-cams up to tape the bout, that way I can review that data as well."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When they arrived at the training area the group stopped, once again taken by surprise at the level of skill that one of the "humans" was showing. It appeared that Lady Nodoka may well be of Funaho's line to judge from the skill and power she was showing. Nodoka and Katsuhito were moving at speeds that were hard to see, both attacking and defending with a grace displayed by only the very best of fighters.  
  
"Wow!" Sasami exclaimed, "She's really good. She does remind me of Aunty Funaho!"  
  
The young princess said thinking about a few of the training sessions she had seen between her own mother Misaki and Aunty Funaho. Funaho might be the Minister of Information, but she more than knew how to take care of herself in a fight. Even Misaki had her hands full when Funaho went full out.  
  
"Yeah," Ryoko agreed. "She's giving Yosho a real run for his money."  
  
The group settled in to watch as the pair dueled. The action taking place was very interesting, but even more so to the observers was the look of contentment on the both warriors' faces as they battled. Both were intent, looking for any opening that would give them an advantage, yet at the same time they seemed to be lost in their shared passion.  
  
"You know, Sasami might be right," Tenchi whispered. "I haven't seen grandfather act like this or look so happy since grandmother died," he finished with a sad tone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Usagi's late again." Rei fumed, looking at the assembled senshi.  
  
The mood for this meeting was far from normal. Makoto and Minako were sitting together as was usual, but what wasn't normal was the serious look on their faces, and the fact that they weren't talking about boys. Ami was hunched over the Mercury Computer, that was as expected, but the grim look on her face as she looked at the screen was something the rest normally only saw when she was in the midst of a pitched battle. When Ami looked that serious it meant only one thing . . . a new enemy and trouble with a capital T.  
  
Rei continued her rant. "I mean Usagi's always late. That's normal for her, but where are Haruka, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Setsuna? This meeting is important. I did a fire reading last night . . . "Rei shuddered at the memory of her close call with the demon. Pushing aside her fears for the moment she continued. ". . . and I've got a lot to tell you all."  
  
"I've been doing some research as well. I think I can shed some light on what we saw yesterday. I'm afraid though that the information leads to more questions than it gives answers." Ami noted.  
  
"That still doesn't tell me where Pluto and the others are," Rei snarled. "Just once I'd like Usagi to be on time, and I still don't know why the others are late."  
  
"I don't know either. I mean Pluto shows up whenever she wants, but she did say she'd be here today." Ami answered. "It is a bit out of character for her to be late when she says she'll be here."  
  
"Who say's I'm late?"  
  
Rei jumped as a voice spoke from behind her.  
  
"Dammit Pluto, DON'T do that," she yelped in surprise.  
  
Still there was something in Setsuna's voice that didn't sound right. Rei started to turn, but before she could even begin her action she noticed the looks in the other Scout's eyes . . . and to judge from their expressions what they were feeling wasn't amusement at her predicament. No it looked more like shock to judge from their wide eyes and pale faces.  
  
Cautiously Rei turned, then about went into cardiac arrest. If there was one constant in the universe, it was that Meiou Setsuna in either guise was always calm and collected. Even in the worst of circumstances the Senshi of Pluto never seemed to let anything bother her, nothing ever broke her icy demeanor. What Rei saw now took the "ice bitch" image and shattered it irrevocably. Setsuna's eyes were red and puffy not to mention she had what looked like tear tracks on both of her cheeks. That was bad enough, but what drew the senshi of Mar's attention was the anger radiating from her crimson eyes.  
  
Rei swallowed, fortunately the anger did not appear to be directed at any of them. One thought was clear in her mind. She did NOT want to be whoever had pissed Pluto off so badly. What made matters worse was that the same expression was mirrored on the faces of Haruka and even Chibi-Usa. Before she could react, before she could utter a single word she was interrupted by a blond hurricane.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys." Usagi apologized as she ran into the room, pausing only long enough to kick off her shoes and replace them with house slippers. "Have I missed . . . "Usagi stopped the rapid flow of words as she took in the scene before her.  
  
"Setsuna, Haruka, Chibi-Usa . . . are you guys alright?"  
  
You could say a lot of derogatory things about Usagi. She didn't do well in school, her manners when eating were atrocious, she was often the very picture of a "ditzy blond". But there was one thing that outweighed all her other faults, Usagi cared. When a friend hurt so did she, and she would do anything and everything in her power to make the hurt go away.  
  
"Yes Princess we are fine,"  
  
"Speak for yourself Pluto," Haruka growled. "When I find out who hurt Michiru and Hotaru I'm gonna kill him. Not to mention the fact that I'm going to have a little talk with Michiru, and Hotaru when they get back." Turning toward Chibi-Usa she continued. "And don't think you are off the hook either little girl." The ice in Haruka's voice dropped the rooms temperature at least twenty degrees by the end of her statement.  
  
"Why what's going on?" the words were slightly different from each of the speakers and the result of everyone trying to talk at once was a bunch of gibberish that hadn't been heard since the Tower of Babel.  
  
"Michiru and Hotaru were hurt earlier today in a fight," Chibi-Usa answered. "Don't worry though they are going to be fine," the young princess answered with all the assurance she could muster.  
  
"What happened? Why didn't they call for help?" Rei beat the others to the punch with her question.  
  
"They weren't fighting monsters," Setsuna answered this time. "It was a martial arts duel."  
  
"A WHAT?!!" once again the cry was near unanimous as the Inner Senshi digested the news, but so uniform was their surprise that this time the words were virtually identical, and as a result understandable.  
  
"A martial arts duel," Setsuna repeated. "And before you ask, No I don't know why. No I can't tell you anything more, and No the topic is not up for further discussion until Michiru gets back."  
  
"How did Hotaru get involved?" Usagi pressed.  
  
"She was injured by accident," Chibi-Usa responded calmly, looking for all the world like a mirror image of Setsuna. "And like I said they are both going to be okay. They should be back tomorrow."  
  
"Well if they are going to be okay and back home tomorrow they couldn't have been hurt to badly," Makoto mused.  
  
Setsuna and Chibi-Usa's flinches went virtually unnoticed, and after a short pause the meeting continued.  
  
"I think we need to sit down and discuss just what's been going on over the last few days." Usagi stated with more than a touch of authority, for once taking firm control over the gathered senshi. "I don't like the fact that there are so many secrets floating about, not to mention the new enemy we fought last night. I really think we need to share what we've learned and work out a proper response."  
  
Dead silence greeted Usagi's statement. They all knew that the bubbly blond was eventually going to turn into their Queen, into a woman who would oversee the entire solar system and create a kingdom that whose rule was enlightened far beyond anything that existed presently. But, it was often too easy for them to forget this fact given Usagi's usual bubbly absentminded demeanor. Every once in a while though she showed them glimpses of what was to come, and today she had done so once again.  
  
"Usagi's right." Ami offered timidly. "The next question is who goes first."  
  
"I think Rei should go first. She said she had learned a great deal from her fire reading last night," Usagi directed.  
  
All eyes turned to the fiery senshi waiting to hear her words with an anticipation that was mixed with dread.  
  
Uncharacteristically Rei swallowed nervously. What she had learned was perplexing and more than a little frightening. Fighting the Dark Kingdom, the forces of the Negaverse was one thing . . . but actually fighting the forces of Hell, well that was something else entirely.  
  
"Well, given what we saw Michiru do with the sword yesterday, and how strangely she was acting I concentrated on that first," Rei began. "I received . . . well, a Kami came in answer to my prayers."  
  
"A Kami!" Makoto was the first to recover from the surprise this statement brought. "That's not normal is it?' she finished nervously.  
  
"No it's not," Rei answered firmly, "but it was real. Now if you'll let me continue without interruptions I'll try to tell you all what I saw."  
  
"Sorry Rei," Makoto apologized, "I'll try."  
  
"Well, I saw Michiru going through some kata's, but what was strange was there was a handsome boy right behind her. Everything she did he mirrored, move for move. When they were done . . . "Rei paused looking nervously at Haruka. "He hugged her and then gave her a kiss."  
  
"HE WHAT!" Haruka erupted, disbelief and worry coloring her tone.  
  
The blond senshi found her fears from the night before being resurrected from the shallow grave that she had buried them in. Was Michiru attracted to boys? It didn't seem possible, but with all the secrets she had been keeping was she as sure of that fact as she once was?  
  
"What KIND of kiss?" Haruka ground out, her voice somehow both icy cold and inferno hot at the same time.  
  
"Uhmmm, he kissed her on the forehead, then he disappeared, It was almost like the kind of kiss a brother would give his sister," Rei answered hesitantly "It was strange, right after he kissed her he disappeared in a glowing blue cloud. The cloud surrounded Michiru then she . . . "  
  
"She what?" again Haurka interrupted.  
  
"I'll get to that if you'll give me a chance," Rei fired back with a touch of her normal ire."  
  
Haruka grumbled, but didn't say anything understandable.  
  
"The cloud soaked into her skin and disappeared. Michiru looked really sad when he disappeared."  
  
The others tried to be unobtrusive as they looked at Haruka, the blond woman appeared to be in shock . . . and perhaps a bit worried to judge from the frown that marred her face.  
  
"Then Michiru's clothes changed and she was wearing the garments of a samurai. It looked like she was in the middle of a sword kata. She wasn't fighting anyone and she was using a bokken instead of a real blade. Then the vision shifted again and the next thing I knew she was fighting or sparring with an old man dressed in a Shinto Priest's garb. He defeated her after a rather long fight. When it was done she bowed and smiled. It was kinda strange, it was like they were old friends or something.  
  
The next thing I saw was Michiru standing in the dark, she transformed into Neptune, and this time she was wielding a katana and a wazikashi. The blades appeared to be plainly worked but of exquisite make, they were clearly the work of a master smith . . . and they both glowed blue."  
  
"Who glowed blue?" Makoto interrupted with a slight blush. "Michiru, the swords or both?"  
  
Rei paused consideringly. "Both I think, but the swords definitely were glowing. It was like she and the swords were "connected" in some way . . . almost like Neptune's Mirror is connected to her." Rei answered with a flash of inspiration. Then Michiru disappeared too."  
  
"What did the boy look like?" Haruka ground out the question. "Do you think you would recognize him if you saw him again?"  
  
"I think so." Rei answered confidently, "For once the vision was clear. Keep in mind though Haruka, I don't know if that was a vision of the past, the present or the future." Rei warned. "I couldn't get any sense of that from what I saw."  
  
"What happened next was a bit odd as well. After Michiru disappeared I saw a building, a skyscraper that positively reeked of evil. It was like a dark cloud surrounded it. The building looked pretty new, but there wasn't anything unusual about it and I didn't see any signs telling me what building it was. I really don't know if I can identify it or not. What was strange was that the top floors were warded, but they weren't like anything Grandpa or I would make. These wards radiated evil, the almost pulsed with it. It was obvious that they were made by someone or something completely lost to all that is good."  
  
"Evil?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"Yes Evil, with a capital E. Pure absolute evil. Whoever created those wards has pretty much lost all shreds of humanity and decency. "Rei responded somberly, not a trace of humor anywhere to be found in her voice.  
  
"I think . . . "the priestess paused for a heartbeat or two before continuing, "No, I KNOW, that they were written in human blood. Not only that," she paused, "it takes innocent blood from a human sacrifice to make wards like those."  
  
Mars visibly shuddered as she uttered those last words. This time it took her nearly a minute before she could continue.  
  
"As far as I could tell there were three different kinds of wards there. Some of them were designed to prevent detection by magical or spiritual means . . . others looked like barrier wards designed to keep people out, and the last kind were the spiritual equivalent of alarms. Anyone going through without somehow identifying themselves or nullifying the ward would alert those to whom the wards are attuned."  
  
"In other words, "Rei looked each of the senshi in the eye as she continued. "They will know we are coming if we ever find and assault the place. I didn't dare risk setting them off and I didn't have time to look closer to see if I could get through at all, let alone get through without setting of the alarm. Before I could check them out any closer I was gone again. "  
  
Rei's voice broke as she described the battles she had seen the Senshi fight with demons of various kinds. Worse than the fights themselves was the carnage that was inflicted upon the citizens of Tokyo, Juban in particular. She described their varied foes and told of seeing demons whose very aura could make a person sick nigh unto death . . . and whose evil surrounded them like a visible cloud of darkness. The Senshi of Mars went on to describe a Tokyo devastated by the conflict. She told of the desolation and misery she saw etched on the faces of the few remaining occupants of the city.  
  
The mood was somber when she finished, brightened only a little by the words of comfort that the Kami had left her with. The goddess had made a promise to her, a promise that they could win, that they could prevent this future if they fought hard and didn't give up. Those words were comforting, but the bleak picture of what could happen weighed heavily on the spirits of the collected senshi.  
  
"Setsuna, Have you seen any of this?" Usagi questioned once she was able to find her voice.  
  
"No Princess. But I'm supposed to go and to talk to my future self right after the meeting. I may have more to tell after that . . . if I am allowed to," she finished with a hint of frustration in her voice. She had listened carefully to the story Rei told, and even she was shaken by what she heard.  
  
"Okay, the goddess said we could win so we need to focus on that," Usagi spoke with authority. "Ami, tell us what you have learned."  
  
"Computer display the holograms of Azami and Michiru." Ami began with a lecturing tone.  
  
The senshi of Mercury sought for and found the strength to continue by concentrating on what she knew instead of thinking about what she feared was coming. Once again she found comfort in knowledge and facts to help her though something that would otherwise have sent her screaming to her room, never to reappear.  
  
"The first thing I did as well was to look into the situation with Michiru. It didn't take long to determine that Azami is indeed Michiru. The sword styles they use are virtually identical," She began, pointing out the similarities. "Then I confirmed that by doing a check of their features." This time the holographic images moved together until they were one, it was still possible to see both images, but it was difficult as they merged together so seamlessly.  
  
"Yeah," Haruka confirmed. "Michiru told me that she was Azami. She used that name because her parents wouldn't let her compete under her own name."  
  
"But why didn't she ever tell us about her skill with the sword?" Makoto pressed.  
  
"Michiru said that since she didn't have a sword that would do any damage to the things we fight, that she didn't think it was all that important," Haruka responded, "To be truthful though I think she may have had some other reasons as well . . . but that was all she told me last night." Haruka finished.  
  
The tone of Haruka's voice told the other senshi that now was not the time to press this particular issue further, and told them as well that Michiru was going to be in for a hot time the next time she spoke with Haruka.  
  
"Okay," Ami murmured breaking the silence. "I also ran the data I'd collected on those things we fought last night. I've got good news and bad news there. Unfortunately what I learned only seems to agree with what Rei has already told us. Those things are not from the Dark Kingdom. The Mercury Computer didn't detect any energy that matched any known Negaverse pattern. The computer did find a match though. It said the demons were using something called pishogue"  
  
Mercury paused again, the information she was going to impart would definitely confirm what Rei had already said.  
  
"Apparently in the Silver Millennium we used to run into demons on a regular basis. At least regularly enough that the battle-mages had quite a bit of information about them. They classified this energy as being infernal in nature and only three groups of beings can use this energy. The first group is demons themselves. The second are those possessed by demons and the third are those who willingly sell their souls for the power to use it." Ami ticked off these points on her fingers as she spoke.  
  
"According to the files I found helping anyone in either the first and third group is pretty much a lost cause. Demons are by their very nature evil. I could only find two instances where a demon "found the light" and turned away from their evil. In both cases the demons became warriors for the light and were turned into minor Kami by Kami-sama Himself." Seeing the incredulous looks on the faces of her companions Ami shrugged then continued.  
  
"Hey, I'm only telling you what I found. The records also warned that there have been several cases where demons pretended to "repent" for the lack of a better term." Once again Ami paused an even more serious look than normal plastered on her face.  
  
"In every case but the two I just mentioned it was a ruse. They eventually betrayed those that gave them a chance. The third group can also "repent" but they don't do it often. In those cases they generally die, but at least their souls aren't lost to Hell."  
  
"What about the second group, you know the one's who are possessed?" Minako asked hesitantly.  
  
"In that case the outcome depends on a couple of things," Ami continued. "Those who were unwillingly possessed people can be saved, "Ami stressed. "IF the demon is cast out the person usually recovers. If the person was willingly possessed the demon can be cast out by an exorcism, but in those cases both the host and the demon fight the exorcism tooth and nail. In those cases the exorcism is not always successful, when if fails you usually have to kill the host and then deal with the demon," she finished somberly.  
  
"Wow!" came the united chorus from the rest of the senshi as Ami paused for breath.  
  
"Yeah, wow." Ami agreed. "Unfortunately it appears that when the Senshi faced true demons they normally asked for help from either priests or battle-mages. It appears that while we can destroy demons they are tough opponents. During the Silver Millennium only Serenity and Mars could exorcise the demons from those possessed. Serenity used the Crystal, while Mars could use her skills as a priestess. The rest of us basically have to destroy them as we find them."  
  
The mood of the group darkened as they considered Mercury's words. If Mercury was right, (and she usually was) if and when they ran into someone who was possessed it was more likely than not that they'd have to kill one innocent to save others . . . not something they wanted to do. Still they had faced horrendous odds before and had to make (and live with) tough decisions in the past. Ami watched with pride as she could see their resolve firming up. Each senshi knew that if they did nothing then the future Rei had seen would come to pass . . . and that they would not, could not allow.  
  
"It gets worse guys," Mercury continued. "It seems that demons come in a lot of different varieties, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Other than just beating the stuffing out of them we're going to have to be ready to adapt to each new enemy as we see them," Ami brightened just a bit as she continued. "The Good news is that with experience we will learn how to tell them apart AND that each type has it's own weakness. Some are vulnerable to fire, others electricity, well you get the picture. Using the Mercury computer I'll be able to let you know pretty quickly which attacks will be the most effective now that I know where to look."  
  
Ami looked around at her rather somber audience. "The bad news is that the things we ran into last night were only Type 3 demons. They weren't the strongest we are likely to face but at least they weren't the weakest either. There are demons like imps that we should be able to handle easily, but they are also sneakier and less likely to be found in a combat situation. According to the computer we can handle most of the 'Number Class' demons, and probably all the 'Name Class' demons as well. We'll just have to work as a team. If we run into the higher 'Limited Class' or 'Unlimited Class' demons however we are going to be in real trouble."  
  
"Uhm Mercury, what do you mean, Number, Name, Limited and Unlimited Class?" Haruka questioned a look of anticipation mixed with worry clear on her face.  
  
The senshi of Uranus was clearly looking forward to a good fight, but had enough sense to worry about the strength of her foes.  
  
"Basically, 'Number Class' are lesser demons. There were classified by number Type I through Type 10. The lower the type the weaker the demon. 'Name Class' demons are rarer and they act as mid-level leaders, kinda like lower ranking officers in the JDSF. They are as I said less common, but quite a bit tougher. 'Limited Class" are like mid rank officers, you know the ones just under generals. 'Unlimited Class are the leaders, like a general or something equivalent. They can take on lesser Kami with a chance of success. If we run into them we basically need to pray for help . . . and hope the Kami are listening."  
  
That bit of news put a real damper on things and a feeling of depression fell over the assembled group once again.  
  
"From what information I could glean I doubt that we'll run into anything higher than a 'Name Class' demon. The mages best guess was that there are some kind of rules of engagement between Heaven and Hell which prevent direct intervention by the 'higher' powers. There were no known instances of anyone being able to summon anything higher than a 'Name Class' demon. The problem is that if the summoning isn't done right they can break free and then all Hell breaks loose . . . quite literally in fact," Ami finished.  
  
Silence ruled for several minutes as the Senshi digested Ami's report.  
  
"The goddess said we could win," Rei reminded the group, faith blazing clearly in her eyes. "That means that there is a way. Neither the Kami nor Heaven will abandon us to evil. We can win."  
  
Then slowly, gradually, the senshi shook off their fear and began making plans.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How was your day Kasumi? Did you enjoy your trip?" Nabiki asked, never looking up from the business section of the paper.  
  
"It was okay," Kasumi managed to answer the question, but the catch in her voice grabbed her younger sister's attention.  
  
"What happened sis? You don't sound like everything was okay. Happosai didn't bother you did he?"  
  
Nabiki fixed her attention on her older sister and contemplated her revenge if the old pervert had done anything to upset Kasumi. Nabiki didn't really think that he had. Kasumi was just about the only woman other than Aunty Nodoka that the letch never bothered.  
  
Kasumi looked terrible. To Nabiki's experienced eyes it sure looked like she'd been crying.  
  
"No Happosai didn't do anything to me. A friend of ours was hurt in a fight."  
  
"Was it Ranma?" Nabiki questioned eagerly, the icy mask she normally showed the world slipping and revealing instead a girl who had lost something she didn't think she valued at all, only to discover it was more important to her than she had ever realized.  
  
She hadn't realized until he was gone just how much he meant to her. It had been a shock to discover he was a friend . . . and could have been more had she not been so blind. She hadn't realized just how much time he actually spent talking to her, getting to know the her that she hid behind her cold exterior. To say she had been surprised at by that realization was to severely understate the facts.  
  
After he was gone Nabiki realized that the time he spent with her each day was one of the highlights in her life. After the wedding fiasco, and after he had forgiven her she had taken a hard look at herself.  
  
It was then that she realized Ranma had taken the time to try to understand her, the real her. Once she spent time with him that wasn't taken up by one of her "schemes" or "scams" she had soon realized Ranma was no idiot. Underneath his "jock" image he was actually quite intelligent. Ignorant, Hell yes, he was about as ignorant as it was possible for a human being to be on some topics. But to be honest that was only to be expected given his upbringing. Nabiki had cursed her own blindness, once she got to know him better, even she had had failed to see beyond the image that he had projected.  
  
He wasn't an idiot like she had pegged him. It hadn't taken her long, (once she bothered to look) to see that. Hell, he had to be smart. The boy had spent very little time in school, but somehow managed to pass all of his classes, and that while spending a good chunk of each school day either asleep or in the hall.  
  
It was only after he disappeared that she realized just how many times he'd done something to lift her spirits when she was down, usually without her even knowing that was his goal. She had learned that he had a dry wit that nearly matched her own.  
  
It wasn't until he was gone that she had found out he knew all along about her activities and that he let, . . . he actually let her get away with many of the schemes she had perpetrated. Sure at first he didn't have a clue, but after he'd been around a while he'd seen what she was doing, and did nothing to stop her. When Kasumi had revealed that little fact it had opened her eyes to a Ranma that she'd never let herself see. It wasn't until it was to late that she realized that he had tried to be . . . and was one of her few real friends.  
  
Nabiki knew that those who were her true friends were on a very short list. One or two of her associates, Kaiou Michiru, and a handful of others who had managed to see past her front and valued her for who she was.  
  
Nabiki was curious. Most of her friends went to Furinkan with her, the only two she could think of that didn't were Ranma and Michiru. Ranma she hadn't seen in over three months . . . and the idea that Michiru was involved in a martial arts duel was ludicrous.  
  
Still friends were important to her and she wanted to know who it was that was hurt. Nabiki also knew that if Ranma was going to let anyone know where he was, Kasumi was probably that person. He'd always had a soft spot in his heart for her. Nabiki grinned as she recalled the first time Ranma had called Kasumi "big sister", the look on Kasumi's face when she realized just how much he cared for her had been priceless.  
  
It had to be him. Even though Michiru hadn't been around much the last couple of years she had seen her over in Juban during an occasional visit. Not only that they still kept in close contact via the internet and telephone. She'd just talked to Michiru not two days before and Michiru had said nothing about a duel. If she hadn't known Michiru studied Kempo at some point, Nabiki would never have even guessed that the girl knew anything about martial arts. Michiru's most common topic (other than her "family") was her music. Heck Michiru often made sure that Nabiki had tickets to her concerts. One of Nabiki's few pleasures was to dress up and go listen to her friend perform. Michiru's only condition on the tickets was that they were never to be sold, only used by her and Kasumi or given away. It was a condition that Nabiki had never broken, not even when money was the tightest.  
  
Michiru was also amazingly good at listening and giving advice when needed. She never failed to listen when Nabiki was feeling down, never turned her away when she needed to vent about her problems. No Michiru would listen, carefully, think about whatever the problem was and give (generally) well considered advice. The only area that Michiru consistently failed to give advice on was boys . . . and given her preferences Nabiki guessed she could understand that. One of the few times that Michiru had shocked her was when Nabiki had admitted a growing attraction to Ranma. In that one particular case Michiru had made it clear that she didn't think that a relationship with him would work out. The strange thing about that conversation was the undertone of sadness in Michiru's voice when she found out that Nabiki was interested in Ranma. At first Nabiki thought Michiru might be jealous, but after some consideration she dismissed that thought. Nabiki knew that Michiru had a steady girlfriend, one that she seemed intensely loyal too, and that despite occasional bouts of anger at Haruka's wandering eyes.  
  
A genuine smile crossed Nabiki's face as she considered the times that she and Kasumi had comforted Michiru after one of Haruka's faux pas. Michiru seemed to take great comfort from her friendship with the Tendo girls. Given that, it had struck a rather jarring note to hear Michiru dismiss Ranma so quickly. Still after considering all that was going on in Ranma's life Nabiki had reluctantly agreed with Michiru . . . though even now sometime dreamed about what could have been had that first day gone differently. Could she and Ranma have been more than the friends they had become?  
  
"So give it up Kasumi, have you been in contact with Ranma?" Nabiki asked with a knowing smirk. She was stunned at Kasumi's reply.  
  
"It was Michiru," Kasumi sobbed. "I lied to all of you yesterday."  
  
"WHO? You what?!!!" Nabiki nearly yelled.  
  
Thinking of Kasumi lying was nearly as hard as thinking that Mother Theresa was scamming money out of her charity work.  
  
Looking around to see if anyone else was present Nabiki motioned Kasumi to continue.  
  
The eldest Tendo sniffled, her mind still on Michiru and her injuries. She wouldn't even talk to Nabiki about this but part of Michiru's 'Master Plan' was to reveal some of the information about her martial skills to Nabiki. They were bound to come out anyway, especially if they did go to university with Michiru as Michiru hoped. Kasumi knew that Michiru still hadn't decided if she was going to tell Nabiki she was Ranma, but some things at least Michiru had admitted she'd have to tell the "mercenary of Nerima".  
  
Despite the gravity of the situation and the injuries that Michiru had sustained earlier Kasumi had to fight off a giggle. The very thought of "Ranma" having a "Master Plan" like this would have been laughable, had she not come to learn more about the martial artist after his "escape" from Nerima her life as Michiru. The crafty Michiru yes that she could believe, the clueless Ranma . . . never.  
  
Michiru knew that eventually Saotome Genma and Tendo Soun would find out from Happosai (or someone else) about her status as a Master of Anything Goes. Knowing that pair Michiru fully expected them to go ballistic when they found out about there was another Master of what they considered to be their Art. Never mind that they already knew Happosai had trained two other girls in Anything Goes, Happosai's other students weren't masters yet AND they were girls. So to Genma and Soun they didn't count. They would also ignore the fact that Happosai had the right to train whoever he willed. Quite frankly Michiru didn't want to have to put up with their antics any more . . . or even see them again other than in the most limited ways, hence her plan to use Nabiki to "limit" the damage.  
  
Though her thoughts were a bit muddled due to the emotional day she had been through, Kasumi knew she had to stick to the script/story they had agreed upon.  
  
"Michiru has been studying Anything Goes under Grandfather Happosai . . . "  
  
"She WHAT?!!" Nabiki interrupted, her vaunted mask completely shattered by the unexpected news.  
  
"She's been studying under Grandfather and yesterday she challenged him for the right to practice the Art as a Master."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Nabiki couldn't have shown any more surprise or amazement if she had tried. "You know Akane's going to explode when she finds out."  
  
Kasumi only nodded. She loved her youngest sister, but this definitely wasn't going to help Akane's situation right now. Her little sister was going through some tough times. Akane still didn't know what to think about Ranma's disappearance. Akane cycled through anger, loss, hurt and sadness on a daily basis. Both Kasumi and Nabiki knew that Akane loved the pig-tailed boy, and they knew that Ranma loved Akane. The problem was that neither could make themselves admit it. True most of the blame for that could be laid squarely at the feet of Genma and their father, but the bottom line was that things hadn't been working out. Akane was possessive and quick to blame Ranma, while he had been quick to attack her verbally when she insulted him. It all came down to trust, and while Akane loved Ranma . . . she didn't trust him when he was around other girls. Indeed that very thing had led to Ranma's disappearance.  
  
Shaking her head, Nabiki pulled her thoughts from Akane and Ranma to the new problem at hand. She had known that Michiru studied some martial arts, but never suspected anything like this. She just never seemed the type. Hell she never even mentioned her interest in Anything Goes or Happosai. She spoke not a word about either, even when Nabiki had complained about the old letch and the problems he caused the Tendos. Nabiki's mind raced as she struggled to figure out just why that omission had occurred. Bottom line, she didn't know, but if there was one thing Nabiki both loved and hated it was a secret she didn't know. Much like Ranma she loved a challenge and like Ranma, and she also hated to lose.  
  
"How badly did Michiru lose?" Nabiki questioned hesitantly.  
  
"She didn't," Kasumi replied, "but she was hurt rather badly."  
  
"SHE WON?!!" Nabiki exclaimed, once again caught off guard. "How? Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"She should be fine, and yes she did win. Grandfather will have to give her Masters status now."  
  
"WOW," Nabiki still found it hard to believe that the quiet and gentle Michiru was capable of taking on and defeating the Grandmaster Anything Goes. Heck even Ranma had never really defeated Happosai, only driven him away for short periods of time.  
  
"Yes I know. Grandfather was quite shocked, or at least he will be when he wakes up," this time Kasumi couldn't quite stifle the giggles that were welling up from somewhere deep inside her.  
  
"So why did she suddenly decide to tell me now?"  
  
"She said that she was probably going to need your help in dealing with Father and Uncle Genma."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "What does she want me to do?"  
  
"Nothing yet. She just wanted you to know in case she needed help convincing them that she had the right to practice Anything Goes. We've both been invited to her house for a visit in a couple of weeks."  
  
With a rather wicked (at least for her) grin Kasumi continued. "And Michiru said she has a surprise for you."  
  
Nabiki grinned, it had been a while since they'd spent time together, and if there was one thing she was sure of, it was always fun to hang around with Michiru and Kasumi. Still it was kinda strange. The three of them went out together fairly often. I was unusual for more than a couple of weeks to pass between meetings, but until now they had never been to Michiru's home and she had never visited theirs . . . and now that she thought about it, Michiru had never introduced them to her family either. She talked about them all the time, but somehow their paths had never crossed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Washu was typing on her holographic keyboard, reviewing the data that continued to pour in concerning her "patients" in the laboratory. The data was incredible. It seemed that there was even more to her guests than met the eye. Michiru was surrounded by not just one but three separate fields of magic, the young girl with the purple eyes had one as well, bandana boy had two of his own. The only one lacking a magic field surrounding him was the one Michiru had called Happosai, but even he had some really interesting readings. Before she could pursue the data any further Washu's eyes widened as she saw one of the fields she was monitoring spike, the readings were nearly off the scale and a few moments later a small explosion registered in her lab.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes, quickly noticing that everything had a strange greenish hue to it. She was still groggy and a bit out of it. The last thing she remembered was some boy attacking her mama. She had tried to stop him, but he kept attacking anyway seemingly ignoring her cries to stop. The last thing she remembered was getting hit . . . and a whole lot of pain.  
  
Hotaru looked around only to find that she was imprisoned in some kind of tube. She could feel her body being suspended and caressed by a warm green liquid that she was apparently immersed in. Crossing her eyes slightly she saw that an oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth allowing her to breath. It took a few moments for it to register that she was naked and floating inside the tube. Gathering her wits about her the purple eyed girl looked at her surroundings outside the tube. She was evidently in a laboratory of some kind. There were other glass enclosures just like hers close by. She could see Michiru-mama floating in the one closest to her, apparently still unconscious. Further down she could see two other tubes which also appeared to be occupied. At least that was her guess since the displays at the top of each container were flashing, in what appeared to be (but probably weren't) random patterns, just like the ones above her mama's tube.  
  
Looking around her glass cell, Hotaru tried to find a way out. Unfortunately the search was fruitless. The insides of the tube were smooth and unbroken. The lid was metal of some kind but with nothing resembling a latch or handle anywhere in sight. She had no way out!  
  
Hotaru could feel the waves of panic start to overwhelm her. She didn't know where she was, her mama was imprisoned close by and she knew Michiru had been badly hurt in her fight with her old sensei . . . and wherever she was it DEFINITELY was not in a hospital room. This looked more like something out of Star Wars . . . or the Dark Kingdom. Hotaru didn't know what was going on, but she did know she wanted OUT and out NOW. The lab reminded her to much of her father's old lab and she remembered only to well what went on in that place.  
  
Reaching into subspace Hotaru grabbed her henshin rod forth and whispered her transformation phrase. There wasn't enough room to swing her weapon, and she didn't think it would be a good idea to sue a Silence Glaive Surprise since she was still inside the tube. Instead she thrust the weapon up and used it like an old fashioned can opener, peeling the top open. The lid dropped to the floor in a shower of multi-colored sparks. Seconds later she was free, standing in the smoking ruins of her former prison, green liquid pooling about her feet, along with shards of crystal from the tube itself. Hotaru had a plan, she was going to get her mama and get out of here before her captors came back.  
  
Moving to her mama's prison, Saturn made three precise cuts, the Glaive slicing though the hi-tech material as if it wasn't even there, liquid pouring from each of the cuts. Less than a minute later she held her still unconscious mama in her arms. Naked and as slippery as an eel from the green liquid it was all Hotaru could do to keep from dropping her. With strength that she didn't possess untransformed Saturn pulled Michiru from the tube and laid her gently down.  
  
Surprisingly enough a quick check showed that Michiru's bones were mostly healed, though her life force was still dangerously weak. That confused her. How long had they been here? Were they prisoners or were they being helped? Now a bit unsure of her actions, Hotaru tried to think. It didn't take long for her to come to one inescapable conclusion . . . she simply didn't have enough information to make a good decision. Hotaru could only hope that her mama did. Maybe Michiru-mama knew what was going on. Still her mama couldn't tell her anything until she was awake. Keeping the Silence Glaive close to hand she reached out and touched Michiru gently, her touch as soft as a butterfly's kiss, and let her healing power flow. It took longer than expected, nearly three agonizing minutes passed before she felt and heard Michiru stir. First her mama's eyes fluttered then opened, confusion clearly evident in her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Hotaru?" Michiru asked looking into the worried purple eyes of her daughter. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know mama. The last thing I remember is some guy hitting me when I tried to stop him from attacking you."  
  
Hotaru flinched at the cold expression that darkened her mama's expressive blue eyes.  
  
"I remember that, Ryouga is so dead when I get my hands on him." Michiru's gaze locked onto Hotaru. "Now where are we and how did you get to the meadow?  
  
Before any further words could be exchanged they were interrupted by a soft chuckle and a gentle voice.  
  
A/N – I don't normally do A/N here but didn't want to influence anyone by putting this at the top. Yes I know there is an info-dump in this story. If you didn't notice or liked getting the info great. If you did and it bothered you sorry. However, I did have a reason for it.  
  
The Senshi (despite how some fics portray them) aren't completely clueless when it comes to fighting. True they aren't martial artists, but they are fighters. Not to mention Ami and Setsuna have minds second to none. Therefore I felt it made a lot of sense for them to discuss in detail what was going on and I (personally) think it will help the over-all story-line.  
  
Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Work on Ch. 11 will be starting very soon. 


	11. Ch 11 Dealing with Old Friends

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer  
  
A/N – 1. Sorry for the delay. As I've said before my goal is to post a chapter every 2-3 weeks. I'll be quicker when I can, but these last few chapters have been kinda long (32 pages and a sentence in Word) so it takes a while. As to Chapter 11 parts of it have been written and re-written 3-4 times as it wasn't coming out quite like I wanted – let me know what you think as to how it turned out. A/N --2. Chapter 12 is started – and depending on workload should be done on schedule – hopefully sooner, but please bear with me. A/N – 3 If anyone is interested there is an old story posted on FictionPress that is an original story (I guess that's a bit redundant as that is what ficpress is) if anyone wants to take a look you can search using the ranger5 penname --- if there is enough response there are several more chapters done that I could upload. If original fiction isn't your thing don't worry about it  
  
Forever the Tomboy Ch. 11 ---  
  
Dealing with Old "Friends"  
  
Hotaru's mind was filled to overflowing with questions as she looked down into her mama's icy blue eyes. The warmth, the soft glow of love that she was used to seeing in them gone, and left behind implacable purpose. The young senshi had never heard her mama sound so . . . well . . . dangerous before. The very air seemed to freeze around Michiru as she spoke the boy's name and if she didn't know better she could almost believe the temperature in the room had dropped twenty degrees or more. Hotaru shivered as she heard the promise of pain in her mama's words. Hotaru knew that this Ryouga was going to be in for a world of pain when Michiru got her hands on him.  
  
What was even more confusing was that her mama clearly knew the boy, and just as clearly had some kind of relationship or connection to him . . . and apparently it hadn't been a good connection, nor had it ended well to judge by Ryouga's impassioned cries for revenge. Was he the reason her mama liked girls? Yet even that didn't make sense, at least not totally. It didn't explain why she had never heard of him before, her mama grew up in Juban and she didn't think he was from her home ward. Nor had she ever heard her mama mention his name. Though she had to admit if he was a former boyfriend her mama might not have been willing to talk about him. Even that didn't take into account the other questions the boy's actions raised. He too had called her mama Ranma. Why would he do that, and even more puzzling why would Michiru respond to that name. She hadn't even blinked when Ryouga came roaring out of no-where with his insane challenge. It was possible that Michiru was still in shock from her fight with Happosai, but Hotaru didn't think that was it . . . or at least not all of it. Michiru had looked . . . resigned . . . as if the boy's presence though unexpected, wasn't unusual.  
  
But how, if some boy had been bothering Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa would have been more than happy to "take care of it". Taking a deep breath Hotaru considered what little she did know. The boy seemed familiar somehow, but where had she seen him. The action in the meadow had occurred so quickly that she hadn't had time to listen to the little nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her that she knew the boy.  
  
Now that she had a few moments to think about it she had seen the boy before. He had been prominently featured in the pictures and stories that Kasumi had told her yesterday. Kasumi had mentioned him by name and described him as a rival/friend of Saotome Ranma. But if he was a friend, why the attack from no-where, and why the hatred in his voice. Kasumi had gone on in great detail about the fights the "lost boy" had with Ranma, but she had never said exactly what caused the fights. Kasumi had even confided that due to Ryouga's curse no one knew where he was right now. Shaking her head in frustration Hotaru continued to think, her body on autopilot as she healed her mama and restored her energy.  
  
What little she knew about the boy didn't help much. In fact it still didn't explain anything about why Ryouga was mad at her mama, nor why he had called Michiru by the name Ranma. Hotaru was a bit worried about the fact that he had said that he was mad because of the way "Ranma" had treated Tendo Akane. That was another name she recognized. Tendo Akane was Kasumi-san's younger sister, the one her mama had said wasn't a true martial artist. That statement made it clear that Michiru knew Akane, (which made sense as Michiru was friends with Kasumi), but what exactly was the connection? Was Ryouga Akane's boyfriend instead? Maybe her mama had been after Akane and done something that broke up Ryouga and Akane. That would make more sense than to think her mama had ever had a boyfriend. Still, that didn't seem right either. The way Kasumi had talked about "Ranma" he had lived at the Tendo dojo for a couple of years, and he was the fiancé of Akane and several other girls. Hotaru silently cursed her lack of knowledge. Nothing made sense. What did Ranma's relationships have to do with her mama? It just didn't make sense, none of it did and her ignorance was beginning to frustrate her to no end.  
  
To make matters even more confusing, the old man had used the name Ranma when he was talking with Michiru, (that is when he wasn't calling her "boy"). What the heck was up with that? Michiru (wearing those strange Chinese clothes that were two sizes or more to big) was clearly a girl. Hotaru blushed as she considered her mama's "assets", no one with eyes in their heads could confuse her mama with a boy, not like Haruka-papa anyway. Yet Michiru had answered to both names . . . and she hadn't even acted surprised or upset to be called Ranma.  
  
Her mama couldn't be Ranma. The only Ranma she knew of was the Saotome Ranma that Kasumi had told her about yesterday, and he was obviously a boy. Not only that but he was taller, had black hair and (from Kasumi's stories) didn't act anything like Michiru. Kasumi, nice girl that she was, had used the word immature to describe him, though she said that was mostly his father's fault. To be fair Kasumi had also described him as brave, honest, honorable and someone who tried his best to put others before himself. Hotaru had been left with the impression that this Ranma was a diamond in the rough, but her mama was nothing like that. Her mama could be the poster-girl of elegance and refinement, Hotaru hoped that someday she could be like her mama.  
  
What made matters even more confusing, Michiru did look exactly like Tendo Ranko, the girl that Michiru had refused to let Kasumi tell her about. That didn't make sense either. The two looked so much alike with Michiru's newly colored red hair that they could pass as the same person if they dressed alike.  
  
From what Kasumi had managed to tell her before Michiru cut her off, Ranko had been living with the Tendos for almost two years, well that and that Ranko was the world's biggest tomboy . . . so she couldn't be her mama either. Hotaru's first thought (when she saw Michiru leaving the Saotome house earlier today) was that Ranko was Michiru's sister, maybe even her twin. After all Michiru was an orphan so maybe she had a sister and the orphanage had separated them. That made more sense, but even if that were true it didn't explain everything. If that were the case why hadn't Michiru ever mentioned a sister? . . . and why had she dressed in those weird Chinese style clothes to come up here? There was one thing Hotaru knew, she was going to do her best to find out just what the HELL was going on.  
  
Hotaru had suffered a large number of shocks over the last couple of days, and at the rate things were going it didn't appear that this was going to change in the near future.  
  
To say she was confused was to severely understate her current situation Heck she'd be glad if she were only "confused" instead of being totally lost. These thoughts flickered through her mind in a heartbeat. Yet before she could ask her mama anything, she heard a soft laugh interrupting her thoughts and stopping any further conversation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma looked up into her daughters deep purple eyes. What was Hotaru doing here? Dammit, no one was supposed to know she was here. Ranma loved her daughter, but right now she wished Hotaru were anywhere but here. Looking around she amended that thought to add another question. Just where the heck was here anyway?  
  
The last thing she remembered was Ryouga hitting Hotaru when her daughter tried to stop him from attacking her after her fight with Happosai. Well that and the groundswell of total and utter rage quickly followed by waves of depression as she saw Hotaru knocked several yards away by Ryouga's umbrella. Ranma knew only to well what one of Ryouga's "umbrella attacks" felt like, and she knew that Hotaru was no match for that attack, (at least when she wasn't transformed). She had feared the worst, a punch from Ryouga was more than capable of killing a normal person. Somehow the bastard must've managed to pull the blow. Hotaru hadn't been killed as she had first feared, after all the senshi of Saturn knelt by her side, her hands glowing as she used her healing gift. Ranma could literally feel herself heal under her daughter's hands.  
  
Ranma wasn't entirely sure what had happened next, but she thought she had unleashed a Perfect Shishi Hokoudan on Ryouga. The Lost Boy had been transfixed by his error in hitting an innocent girl instead of his target, so he hadn't even tried to evade, nor even twitched a muscle before the ki attack blasted the two of them into unconsciousness.  
  
Ranma's thoughts were still muddled and confused as she looked up into her daughter's face, but not so muddled that she didn't see the high-tech nightmare that they were in. The area looked like something out of a mad scientists wet dream. Most of the stuff she saw she couldn't even begin to put a name to, and even the few things that looked identifiable might or might not actually be what appeared to be.  
  
Trying desperately to pull herself together, Ranma retuned her (still rather unfocused) gaze to her daughter, her mind turning back to its original line of questioning. What was Hotaru doing here anyway . . . and how had she known to come to the Masaki Shrine today?  
  
Her emotions were a jumbled mess. Combined with the confusion she was feeling at Hotaru's presence was a growing fear as she wondered just how much Hotaru had seen and heard. If her daughter had been here from the beginning there was going to be Hell to pay . . .and it was more than likely that she would be the one paying. How was she going to be able to explain today's events? Even worse, how was she going to be able to explain what had led up to them?  
  
Ranma knew one thing, her new life was at risk. What would her friends think about her if the truth came out? Would they join the throngs who considered her nothing more than a "freak" and "pervert"? Ranma desperately hoped they wouldn't . . . but her prior experiences with her curse made a happy ending unlikely if . . . no when the truth came out.  
  
No matter how much she tried to deny it the opinions of the other senshi meant a lot to her. They were her friends and her only real companions . . . they were more her family than her adoptive parents were that much was certain. What Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna thought (and how they reacted when they found out the truth) would be of critical importance, but Ranma also knew that if the "Inners" or her Princess rejected her that it would hurt . . . and hurt a lot.  
  
Before she could begin her interrogation of Hotaru, indeed before she was even able to rise Ranma's thoughts were interrupted by a soft laugh and teasing words.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Washu smiled at the scene in front of her, somehow managing to ignore the damage that had been done to the medical section of her lab. Two of her patients were out, and apparently attempting to escape. She had to smile at their determination, of course they didn't know that it was virtually impossible to get out of the pocket dimension her lab was in . . . unless she let them. A frown crossed the scientist's face as she considered the bane of her existence. There was one person who was able to get in and out of her lab, seemingly without problems. The impossible happened all the time around a certain blond Galaxy Policewoman. How Mihoshi got in and out of her lab without triggering any alarms or tripping her automatic security protocols was a mystery that Washu wasn't sure she'd ever solve. Her self- satisfied smile flickered as she considered her blond nemesis. One day, she vowed she'd figure it out . . . then the blond walking disaster would never get back in.  
  
Washu returned her gaze to the women in front of her. She assumed that both were her patients, as the four humans were the only ones other than herself that were in the lab and two of the four healing tubes were shattered and empty.  
  
The woman lying on the floor was clearly Michiru, though surprisingly enough the girl appeared to be awake. The red haired genius hypothesized that the other girl, the one in the rather revealing sailor fuku and cradling a rather impressive pole-arm, was the girl who had darted out of the woods and attempted to protect Michiru. (Of course that hypothesis was made simpler by the fact that her two remaining patients were both male . . . and both lacked the rather strange magical field that surrounded Michiru. The boy Ryouga did possess an aura of magic, but it was quite different than the one around Michiru. True in some ways it was similar to the weaker field surrounding Michiru, but it had no relationship to the much stronger field that enveloped the other redhead.  
  
Still, the thought was a hypothesis and not a fact . . . yet as something was interfering with her ability to actually recognize the girl. Even her sensors were experiencing difficulties and were giving conflicting readings. It seemed that the smaller girl was generating some kind of magical disguise or distortion field. It wasn't a separate field, as it appeared to be a minor side effect of the magic that she had used to transform into her current state.  
  
However, given the fact that her lab was safely moored in a sub-space pocket all its own it was indeed highly unlikely that the girl was anyone other than Michiru's daughter. Well that and (as she had noted earlier) two of the healing tubes were empty. They obviously hadn't been empty for long Washu could still hear the dripping sound of the green healing gel as it fell onto the floor of her lab.  
  
Washu's fingers danced along the keyboard as she analyzed the healing technique or procedure that the fuku clad girl was using. Before she could finish her analysis another screen popped up in the holographic display. The image displayed was the girl with the glaive and a menu of options. What was even more interesting to the child-like genius was that the picture came with a name . . . Sailor Saturn.  
  
Washu made it a practice to monitor all of the Earth's electronic broadcasts and she had seen stories of the senshi on the local television channels on many occasions. In fact Washu liked to monitor the girls activities and was a closet fan of theirs. Despite her cynical nature the idea of "magical girls" fighting monsters in the name of "truth and love" was something she found both endearing and entertaining.  
  
The diminutive genius's eyes flashed in triumph as several facts slid into place. If this girl was Sailor Saturn, then the energy spike her sensors had recorded a short while before the duel was probably the result of a teleport spell. It seemed that one or more senshi had (for some reason or other) come in to watch the duel. That meant that the senshi must have some connection with Michiru. If that were true then perhaps . . . .  
  
Once again the genius's fingers flew across the keys of her computer at speeds that would rival the Amiguriken technique that Michiru had used during her match. Washu's smile widened as she considered the implications that the senshi's presence had on the present situation. That one or more of them had been there to observe the fight AND that they had done so surreptitiously told Washu that they hadn't come at Michiru's invitation. Which meant that Michiru didn't want them here for some reason. Washu's grin widened even more, threatening to split her face if it grew any more. Washu loved a mystery. In her long life she had seen much, done even more and as a result boredom was something she had to fight on a regular basis. Mysteries challenged her, kept her from losing interest in life, and she had several wrapped up in one rather attractive form (in Michiru) and then dropped right into her lap. One thing was certain, today was a banner day for the red haired scientist.  
  
Washu's nose wrinkled as she grinned ever so cutely. The expression was so far beyond cute that it could literally rot a person's teeth just by seeing it. It looked like today was going to be even more interesting than she originally thought . . . and if the girl really was Saturn, it was likely that the Michiru was a senshi as well. Yes, today was turning out to be enjoyable indeed.  
  
Quickly correlating the new data it didn't take her long to discover that yes, one of the magical fields surrounding Michiru was clearly "planetary/elemental" magic. A few more moments passed as she tried, and finally succeeded in pinning that one down as well. If her calculations were correct, (and they always were) then Michiru was indeed a senshi – probably Sailor Neptune given the affinity for water that she detected in two of the magical fields.  
  
Washu found she couldn't hold back her laughter any more and softly chucked, not her usual "I'm a genius" laugh, but a true expression of mirth. Things were looking up, if she played her cards right she might gain two new guinea pigs to play with. Given the power levels that both displayed she would do her best to make sure they were willing before she did anything to extreme. They might not wield the Lighthawk Wings, but the power levels that Saturn was giving off made her a force to be reckoned with. If her readings were any indication the girl could literally destroy the earth. While Washu and her lab might be able to survive that event, the rest of the Masaki's couldn't . . . at least not without enough warning being given for Tenchi to employ the Wings of the Light Hawk.  
  
Michiru might not have the same absolute power level as Saturn, but she had demonstrated abilities today that (even untransformed) would make her a formidable foe if antagonized. Yes it would be best if she obtained their willing cooperation.  
  
"I see you two are awake," she began, "But don't you think destroying part of my medical lab was a bit extreme?"  
  
Washu's emerald eyes widened at the result of her simple speech. Despite knowing just how fast Michiru could move she was still surprised by how quickly both reacted to her unexpected announcement.  
  
Saturn snatched her glaive up from its resting place next to her and fell into an offensive stance, the weapon held blade up and at the ready. The look in her purple eyes was one of defiant resolve. She was clearly ready to do whatever it took to protect Michiru. Michiru moved nearly as quickly literally flowing up from her recumbent position to joining her daughter in a ready position. Even though she was unarmed Washu did not make the mistake of thinking her as being any less than extremely dangerous.  
  
"Of course it's not like she really needs a weapon," Washu mused, "She is a weapon all by herself."  
  
"Whoa there, calm down. No-one is going to hurt either one of you," Washu spoke gently, trying to project a feeling of calm, much as she would to ease the fears of a wild animal she was trying to soothe.  
  
Neither girl moved from their positions for several long seconds as they searched the darkness surrounding them, then Michiru relaxed.  
  
Motioning to her companion she spoke in soft, guarded tones.  
  
"Hold on Saturn. That sounded like Washu, she was with the Masaki's earlier when I met with Katsuhito-sensei."  
  
Saturn nodded and dropped the Silence Glaive into a resting position. The butt of the weapon grounded by her right foot, but from the way she gripped the weapon Saturn was still obviously more than ready to bring it into play if she needed to.  
  
"If you say so Michiru." Hotaru answered carefully avoiding the word mama. It was likely that Washu had seen the transformation. She had certainly responded to her breaking from the glass prison she and her mama had been in. That wasn't a certainty however as the timing of her entrance could be nothing more than coincidence. If Washu hadn't seen the transformation and didn't already know who she was she wasn't going to give her extra clues now.  
  
"So Washu, just where are we?" Michiru queried.  
  
"You are in my lab. Both of you were hurt pretty badly so I brought you here so I could treat your injuries."  
  
"And just where is here. This place looks huge." Michiru continued.  
  
"Well. To be honest this is a pocket dimension I created in sub-space to house my laboratory. This is actually just one level of the lab."  
  
"Wow. Just how many levels are there?" Saturn questioned her natural curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"That varies. I can change the size of the lab pretty easily." Washu bragged. "Right now I have seven levels. This one is the top level. When we leave here we'll be back at Tenchi's house."  
  
Washu paused a moment before continuing. "Michiru, I see that the girl here is Sailor Saturn. So which Senshi are you? I'd guess Neptune or Mercury as your aura indicates an affinity for water, though my guess is Neptune."  
  
Michiru sighed, it seemed to be a pattern that had evolved over the last few days. She had been constantly forced into revealing more about herself than she was really comfortable doing. Still, it was clear that it was far too late to pretend innocence or ignorance now, at least so far as Washu was concerned. Perhaps turnabout was fair play, after all she had deduced that most of the Masaki residents were in fact aliens . . . or at least weren't "normal" humans. They didn't feel like any oni she had run across before so she had her money on aliens, at least so far.  
  
"Yes, I am Sailor Neptune," Michiru answered. "I would ask that you keep that information confidential and that you don't tell any of the others here."  
  
"Well . . . "Washu paused. "If you'll agree to let me do some tests on the two of you I think I can agree to that. I have a few questions that I'd like to ask you though," pausing for effect Washu then finished her sentence. "Just how it is that someone . . . a girl . . . like you can be a senshi.  
  
Ever observant, Washu did not miss the flinch that her question brought to Michiru's face, nor the lightning quick glance she shot the younger girl's way. It was obvious that Michiru had caught the slight stress on certain words in the question. The genius didn't miss the look of confusion playing on Saturn's face at her choice of words.  
  
"It's not much different for me than any of the other girls," Michiru answered her question after a long pause. "We're the reincarnations of the previous Senshi." She finished, doing her best to dance on the delicate line between truth and falsehood.  
  
Michiru paused, considering the rest of her response carefully. "I can't tell you about the other senshi without their permission and permission from the Princess." Michiru answered softly but with implacable firmness.  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question about your ability to become a magical girl," Washu probed. It seemed clear that Saturn didn't know to what she was referring, and the scientist didn't know how Michiru would react to having her secret revealed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Even as she spoke Ranma didn't miss the irony of her statement. ". . . any of the other girls" indeed. How many times had she denied that she was a girl? Back in Nerima Ranma had not only denied any possibility of being a girl, she had been responded to each accusation with a firm denial, said denial usually accompanied by a loud yell, defiant look and the threat of immediate bodily harm unless the accuser recanted the statement immediately. Despite the gravity of the situation Ranma had to smile. Oh how things had changed in the course of living through two new lifetimes.  
  
The kami's sense of humor must be strange indeed. For the first two years after getting the curse her goal had been to cure it. She had firmly rejected any statement, or even the slightest implication, that she was a girl. Now the thought of being a boy or called a boy was just as (or even more) distasteful than her original fear of being/becoming a girl.  
  
Ranma's heart plunged as she darted a quick look over at her daughter. Hotaru had obviously caught Washu's words. True, Hotaru looked more confused than anything, but she knew the stubborn look on Hotaru's face only to well, she had seen it many times before. Hotaru was normally a quiet and unassuming girl, sometimes too much so for Ranma's tastes, but once she decided something was important she could be as stubborn as a mule. When she did she got a certain look on her face . . . and the expression on her face now was just that look. Hotaru was going to follow up on this come Hell or High Water. Nope, when she got that look it was serious, Hotaru was not going to let her just brush this off. Her daughter was going to want answers and want them soon.  
  
Of course that probably would've been true even if Washu hadn't uttered a word. Hotaru's mere presence her, (when the girl shouldn't even have known about today's fight) spoke volumes about what Hotaru already knew, or at least guessed. Ranma felt sick as she considered the possibilities. If Hotaru was here then Setsuna had probably brought her, and if Hotaru was here with Pluto then it was a better than even chance that at the very least Chibi-Usa was here as well and Kami knows who else saw the debacle in the meadow . . . and who else may have heard her negotiations with the old letch.  
  
Yep, she could almost see Pluto's hand in all of this. The question was why now? Pluto had never even hinted at knowing of her past until yesterday, now her fingerprints were all over the situation. Ranma had always feared that Setsuna would find out about her past, and to be honest she was surprised that Pluto hadn't interfered before . . . or if she had she had kept the knowledge to herself and covered her tracks well.  
  
A slight grin made it's way across Ranma's face. It was also obvious that Haruka wasn't here, and for that she thanked whatever Kami were listening. If her hot-tempered lover had been at the fight she would never have been able to keep her presence a secret, and her interference would have cost her the fight. Even if Haruka had somehow managed to stay out of her fight with Happosai she would never have let Hotaru run into danger. Hell, Haruka would've hammered Ryouga before Hotaru could have taken more than a step or two into the clearing.  
  
Ranma's grin died a quick and gruesome death as another thought occurred to her. Haruka would've interfered and would've come to her aid . . . or would she. Ranma's heart sank even further as she considered another possibility. What if Haruka had been present, but had been so disgusted by what she had seen and heard that she didn't want to even see her right now. Maybe she had seen and heard enough to decide that she didn't want to continue their relationship anymore.  
  
Ranma weaved unsteadily as she fought her fear. NO! she told herself. Haruka wouldn't do that to her. The blonde had promised last night to always be there for her . . . she had promised to listen. If Haruka had been here she would at least have waited to talk to her before deciding to break things off . . . wouldn't she?  
  
A small voice inside Ranma's head took a different position. "Sure" it said, "She promised to listen to her girlfriend to Michiru . . . she didn't say anything about a gender changing freak like Ranma." Ranma tried to ignore the voice, but as much as she tried she could still hear her fears speaking, whispering of the doom that was yet to come.  
  
Dammit when was life going to cut her a break? Ranma knew that most of what had happened over the last few days was entirely her fault. Hell, if she'd been willing to ignore Hotaru's pleas yesterday and not taken her to Nerima Hotaru wouldn't know about Saotome Ranma, nor Ranko or Happosai. Now that Hotaru had seen those pictures and the events in the meadow it was too late. Like a genie released from its bottle the secrets were out and weren't going back in. Now the idea of keeping her family ignorant of her past was nothing but a pipe dream. Everything she'd worked so hard to keep hidden was coming out into the light, all of her skeletons were dancing in plain view for anyone to see.  
  
Ranma cursed her own pride. Though not as often shown now, it was still a weakness that she had, a weakness that she was now going to pay for. It had been nothing but presumptive arrogance to assume that she could keep secrets from Pluto and the others and do what she'd been doing over the last few days. When she had first discovered her destiny as the Senshi of Neptune she had considered abandoning her long-standing plans to regain her art out of just this fear. The passage of time without her secrets coming to light had made her complacent and careless, now she would pay for that carelessness.  
  
Shaking her head Ranma continued to rail at herself and her idiocy. She hadn't even considered what Chibi-Usa might know, what might have been revealed to those in her time.  
  
If she had only been willing to leave things alone none of this would have come to light. If she had only been willing to give up the Art, been willing to ignore her connections to her past life in Nerima . . . if she'd been willing to ignore her honor. There might not be much of Ranma visible in Michiru, at least not on the outside, but they were the same person and honor meant a lot to both of her. Ranma tried to stifle a rather hysterical sounding giggle at that last thought. Even thinking about the mess that was her life wasn't easy.  
  
"Honor meant a lot to both of her indeed." Despite her best efforts the laughter escaped, the normal mirthful sounds tinged with a bit of madness. The sounds drew looks of concern from both Hotaru and Washu as they obviously wondered if she was losing her mind. Their expressions did nothing to stifle her laughter.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Ranma reached out and took Hotaru's free hand and gave it a squeeze. She was going to have to answer Washu's question, honor dictated no less given the circumstances . . . and what the girl obviously already knew. However, before she gave her answer she wanted one last bit on contact with her daughter, she wanted to pull a little bit of comfort from the girl she loved as if she was her own flesh and blood. Despite the minute long pause Ranma knew she could stall no more and knew as well that the truth was going to come out . . . and she desperately hoped that when it did she would still have a family to call her own.  
  
"You obviously know something Washu or you wouldn't have asked your question quite that way," Ranma continued.  
  
He saw Washu's nod of confirmation.  
  
"I take it that the equipment here is capable of analyzing magic?"  
  
Again Washu only nodded, for once content to listen without interruptions.  
  
"I suppose you know about the "other" transformational curse."  
  
For the third time the red-haired genius only nodded.  
  
Ranma's shoulders slumped in defeat. It seemed clear that Washu did know something, probably the effect at least (if not the cause) of the curse. Of course with Happosai calling her boy and Ranma, it was no wonder that Washu had figured it out. The problem was that it wasn't just Washu. Ranma could tell from the look on Hotaru's face that her daughter had questions as well.  
  
To be honest Ranma had little or no compunctions against lying to the red haired woman despite honor's call if her duty as a senshi demanded it. But she didn't want to lie anymore to her family, that was an honor debt of a completely different magnitude. Hotaru was here and listening, it was time that she told her the truth . . . even if her daughter hated her for it. Yes, it was time to reveal her most desperately guarded secret.  
  
Ranma studied the floor, not willing to meet the eyes of either woman. It was then that she realized something that had escaped her previously. She was still naked. Hotaru was dressed in her fuku, it had appeared when she transformed, but she didn't have a stitch of clothing on.  
  
Looking up Ranma continued, a lopsided grin locked on her face. "If I'm going to answer your question could I at least have some clothes?"  
  
Washu blinked, and then surprisingly enough, blushed as she realized she'd been gazing intently at the naked girl before her. "Sorry about that. The healing gel works best if it can get to all of you and I was so interested in what my computers were telling me that I forgot.  
  
Washu typed rapidly on her computer and a moment later a small pile of clothes fell from somewhere (or perhaps nowhere) to land at Michiru's feet. They didn't rest there long as Michiru promptly grabbed and donned the garment in the blink of an eye. When she finished dressing, Michiru returned her attention to Hotaru and Washu.  
  
"Hotaru, I hope you'll listen to me before you make any decisions . . . please promise me you will listen." Ranma caught and held her daughters eyes, trying to make her see just how important this was to her, trying to convince her to listen . . . and to not hate her for what she was going to reveal.  
  
"I promise mama," Hotaru answered.  
  
Ranma took a deep breath and revealed a secret that she had hoped was never going to come to light so far as her family was concerned. She had intended to deal with the mess in Nerima, and some of them were going to find out part of the truth . . . enough to give them a chance at new lives with honor intact . . . but only two were going to get all of the truth. Kasumi she had already confided in, Nabiki she intended to. She trusted both of them implicitly, something that Michiru could do that Ranma would never have been able to at least so far as the middle Tendo was concerned.  
  
She owed it to them to reveal that she was locked as a girl so that they could move on with their own lives otherwise Xian Pu, Ukyo and Akane were in limbo, required by their own honor to seek "him" out at all costs or lose their own honor. Xian Pu had the most to lose, but she thought she had that taken care of. Hopefully the "other" Xian Pu would be able to see to that.  
  
But even with them the revelations were going to be limited in scope. She was going to give them just enough to satisfy honor, but not enough for them to be able to interfere with her new life . . . at least that was the hope. If they didn't take the opportunity . . . well suffice it to say they would find out just how far Michiru would go to protect those dear to her. But she had hoped it would end there. Ranma knew she could handle their rejection, but if her own family did the same, that didn't bear thinking about.  
  
"Mama, are you alright?"  
  
Ranma was broken out of her reverie by her daughter's words.  
  
Still unsure of how to begin, Ranma took a deep breath, hoping that a little humor would help. Even in her despair she managed to relish the irony of her chosen introduction to the truth.  
  
"Hi, I'm Saotome Ranma, Sorry 'bout this,"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hotaru stared at her mama, panic rising from deep inside her soul. First her mama had been so lost in thought that she had sat unmoving for almost five minutes. For those long minutes time seemed to creep by as they waited for her answer. Finally her mama had pasted on a given a weak smile, a far cry from her usual warm expression, and spoke.  
  
Despite what had been so clearly hinted at by both of the older women the words were still a shock for Hotaru to hear.  
  
Her mama had just admitted that she was a boy . . . but how? Hotaru desperately searched her mother's face for any sign that this was a joke. Though Michiru presented a face to the rest of the world of the "perfect young lady" Hotaru knew differently. Her mama had a wicked sense of humor when she chose to employ it. This had to be a joke, it had to be.  
  
Looking deeper though Hotaru realized it wasn't a joke, there was no twinkle in her mama's eyes, no hint of mischief. Instead of the usual poker face and well-hidden mirth she half expected, the young girl saw fear in her mama's eyes, and underneath the fear resignation. It was as if Michiru-mama was somehow both relieved that her secret was coming out and terrified at the same time . . . but it still didn't make sense. A curse? What kind of curse and how long had she had it. Even if she were cursed it still didn't make sense. Michiru was a girl, the Kaiou's had adopted her when she was only six years old for crying out loud, and she was a girl then. Ranma had been a boy all his life, and he was a teenager, the same age as her mama.  
  
Fighting her own panic, Hotaru squeezed her mama's hand and tried to stay calm. But this was one battle that she wasn't going to win as she felt her world turning upside down.  
  
"Mama, what are you talking about?" her confusion commingled with a desperate plea that all would be all right.  
  
Michiru answered, pain resonating just as clearly in her own voice. "Washu do you have somewhere we can sit down? I don't think Hotaru is taking this well." Left unspoken was the fact that neither was she.  
  
Washu nodded, and typed on her keyboard. Shortly thereafter three "cushions" appeared out of no-where and floated in the air. Washu promptly plopped down on one and motioned to the others to join her.  
  
The three sat in silence for several moments, the quiet broken only by the humming of machinery in the background. Two of them trying to digest what had been said, and one hoping that everything would still manage to turn out okay.  
  
Hotaru waited impatiently for her mama to begin. When it became clear that Michiru wasn't going to start immediately, Hotaru opened the conversation.  
  
"Mama. What do you mean that you are Saotome Ranma? He's a boy who lives in Nerima with Kasumi-chan and the other Tendos . . . isn't he?"  
  
"Hotaru," Michiru began only to stop as her voice broke.  
  
Hotaru watched as her normally imperturbable mother tried to speak, stopped and tried again. Whatever Michiru was going to tell her obviously frightened her . . . and that terrified Hotaru. She'd never seen her mama like this before, not even in the worst of battles.  
  
"Hotaru. I've been hiding a large part of my life from you, Haruka and the others. It's going to sound crazy, probably crazier than anything else you've ever heard or seen, but it's the truth. Before I start I want you to know that I'd never do anything to hurt you or the others, but I was afraid . . . "once again, Michiru broke down. No tears came, but her petite frame shook with silent sobs. It took her several moments and a couple of deep breaths before she could recover enough to continue.  
  
"I promise that I'll tell you everything later, you, me, Haruka and Setsuna, you all deserve to know the truth . . . "Hotaru's heart nearly broke as she watched her mother try to smile, tried and failed miserably. Watching the imperturbable Kaiou Michiru break down was like watching the sun rise in the west, it was such an impossibility that the mind refused to accept it as fact.  
  
"It's okay mama," Hotaru nearly cried as she saw Michiru flinch at her words. "Mama it's going to be okay." She spoke again, leaving her own cushion to join her mama on hers. Hotaru shoved her own confusion away as she tried to help her mama. Leaving her cushion Hotaru sat down and pulled her mama into a warm hug, trying to comfort the one who had so often comforted her.  
  
The ghost of a smile finally graced Michiru's face as she looked down at her daughter. But the expression Hotaru saw was a far cry from the serene and loving smile that she normally received from her mama and Hotaru felt the fear return. Just what was it that was scaring her mama so badly . . . and how could she have ever been a boy?  
  
"I hope you are right Hotaru-chan, I hope you are right," Steeling herself Michiru continued.  
  
"The short of it is that I was born a boy. I was Saotome Ranma. I received a curse when I was in China on a martial arts training trip. When I was hit with cold water I turned into a girl, hot water would turn me back."  
  
Michiru paused seeing the confusion in her daughter's eyes and the almost manic interest in the emerald green eyes of Washu.  
  
"It's the truth, Hotaru," Michiru whispered. "I put up with the curse for almost two years. Ranma's life was hell. When I couldn't stand it anymore I found a way out."  
  
"But mama," Hotaru interrupted still confused. "The Kaiou's adopted you when you were little. Didn't they know that you were a boy? And if you grew up in Juban how could you go on a ten year training trip?"  
  
Michiru sighed, it seemed to be a habit today. "The short answer to all your questions is magic. I found and used magic to obtain a new life and in order to start fresh I became a child again."  
  
"But wouldn't Pluto stop . . . "Hotaru broke off as she realized the answer to her own question.  
  
If it were necessary that Ranma had to "die" and become Michiru it was likely that Pluto would not only allow it, she might well cause it to happen. Hotaru saw Michiru's confirming nod.  
  
"I don't think she knew . . . at not least the one we have now, but in the future . . . who knows?"  
  
Michiru sighed again. "As to the reason I had to do it. Well that's an entirely different matter. Basically my baka father tangled me with so many different honor debts that I couldn't satisfy them all so I had to find a way out. I knew of a way to time-travel and used it. I also locked my curse so that I wouldn't be a freak anymore." Michiru managed a weak smile for her daughter. "Believe me I know what it's like to be a freak. Very few people could handle my curse. The boys all wanted to get to know my girl side, the girls thought I was a pervert who used it . . . well lets just say they thought I was a pervert." Michiru finished.  
  
Hotaru tried to speak, her mouth opened and though her lips moved, but no sound escaped. Even given the rather "unusual" childhood she had, this was nearly too much to believe. She had gone from girl to child and back again, but that was under some really strange circumstances, now her mama said she had done the same, but had done so willingly.  
  
She watched as the tears finally began to flow, moving slowly down Michiru's face to drip off her chin. Even now though Michiru was silent, trying to remain strong in the face of the rejection she clearly expected. Hotaru didn't know what to make of the story. She knew that it was going to take some time for it to really sink in. The one thing that she did know is that her mama was hurting, one of the few people to ever love her wholeheartedly was terrified that her daughter was going to hate her.  
  
Knowing that words were going to fail her Hotaru did the one thing that she could . . . she pulled her mama into tight hug and held on as she felt her mama shudder as she cried, even now doing her best to remain silent and in control . . . trying and failing for once to do so.. There was still a lot that she wanted to know, and despite how desperately she wanted to ask questions Hotaru knew that now wasn't the time. Her mama had promised to tell her the whole story later, and her mama never broke her word.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma felt her control slipping as she talked. She could see the confusion in her daughter's eyes, and she couldn't bear to look into those purple eyes any longer. She didn't want to actually see the moment Hotaru's confusion turned to disgust the disgust to anger. Ranma cursed her weakness, her fear, but even her iron will failed and she just couldn't make herself meet her daughter's eyes as she waited for the hurtful words to come . . . waited for Hotaru to tell her she wasn't . . . couldn't be her mama any more.  
  
"Mama," her daughters voice was ever so soft and hesitant, and broke before she could utter more than a single word.  
  
Ranma flinched as she waited for the words she so dreaded to hear. Instead she heard Hotaru's voice trail and moments later felt Hotaru's presence as her daughter enveloped her in an embrace that was both strong and gentle at the same time. Ranma clung to her daughter drawing comfort from the embrace . . . if the gesture was any indication at least her daughter still cared and wasn't going to reject her.  
  
Ranma felt more than saw Washu get up, and softly pad away. The last words she heard from the diminutive genius was the message that she would leave the two alone and when they were ready to leave all they had to do was call out and she would return. Hotaru answered, what she said Ranma didn't know, her mind was to wrapped up in her fears and worries to even care. Then they were alone, and Hotaru held her, held on and didn't let go. Ranma could feel herself shaking, could feel the pain searching for release, but the sobs were held inside by will alone as she tried to draw comfort from her daughters embrace. It helped . . . but the fear of rejection still clawed deeply in her soul, and even her daughter's love failed to completely dislodge its hold on her soul.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Washu cursed softly as she left the two hurting women alone. For once she cursed the curiosity that was (usually) such a gift. If she had known that Michiru was keeping her past a secret from even her own family she would've found another way . . . but she hadn't and the damage was done. In her own excitement, in her own triumph at finding the hidden secrets the other redhead possessed, she had erred, and had done so badly. Now all she could do was hope that things turned out well despite her interference.  
  
Exiting her lab the scientist saw the expectant eyes of Nodoka and the curious eyes of the others. They had obviously returned from the sparring match, when she didn't know, but here they were and eagerly waiting for an update as to her patient's condition.  
  
Nodoka and Katsuhito looked tired but happy, the rest looked shocked as if they had run into yet another surprise in a day filled with surprises. Tenchi and the girls kept shooting sly glances at the older pair, glances that spoke of hidden humor.  
  
"What's up Washu-chan?" Tenchi broke the silence first, as Nodoka was too nervous to do so.  
  
"Michiru and Hotaru are awake. They will need a few minutes to talk then they'll be right out."  
  
"Awake!" the Masaki girls sang in chorus.  
  
"I thought you said they wouldn't be awake until tomorrow," Ayeka was the first to recover from her surprise.  
  
"I did say that didn't I?" Washu grinned impudently. "Well thanks to my genius and the healing tanks I designed they recovered faster than usual."  
  
"Michiru did always heal quickly," Katsuhito noted.  
  
"Yes she did," Nodoka chimed in proudly. "When can I see my daughter?"  
  
"They should be ready to come out in a bit. I'm not sure how long it will take as they were deep in conversation when I left," Washu advised. "To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if little Hotaru isn't in a bit of trouble. I don't think her mother knew she was coming."  
  
Nodoka nodded, "And if I know my daughter's temper, Hotaru will be lucky to escape being grounded if she disobeyed her." Nodoka's grin took on a stellar glow as she realized that Michiru was going to be fine, the glow only magnified as she was going to finally meet her daughter's own adopted child. Impossibly the already radiant expression brightened yet a third time now that Nodoka no longer had to worry about her daughter's condition. Now the worry had been replaced with one thought, "Grandchildren". She had nearly despaired of ever being a grandmother . . . and now she was.  
  
"Would anyone like some tea while we wait?" the ever-practical Sasami asked. The rest of the occupants looked like bobble-head dolls at the thought of enjoying the young princess's tea, for with tea came home-made snacks and Sasami was a domestic goddess in the kitchen. Seeing the nods the aqua haired girl bustled into the kitchen to prepare tea and snacks.  
  
"So, Katsuhito," Washu's eyes twinkled with undisguised glee. "Did you have fun with Nodoka today?"  
  
Nodoka blushed like a schoolgirl as she caught the implications in the young scientist's words.  
  
"Washu-chan, we but sparred today and then had tea," Nodoka stammered.  
  
Her interest in the eldest Masaki was betrayed by the guilty gleam in her eyes, and the color that found it's way into her cheeks. A sight that none of the others missed.  
  
Katsuhito's answer was more restrained, as the eldest Masaki simply smiled, then softly added. "It was good to see her again."  
  
Tenchi and the girls exchanged knowing looks. While the answer was low key it hinted at what they had begun to suspect, but what they also knew better than to openly state. Normally Katsuhito would've either replied with a martial arts witticism or perhaps a sly innuendo as he did so often when confronting the girls. This answer, which fit neither of his usual patterns spoke of deep feelings, feelings that perhaps even the Grandmaster of the Masaki Art didn't know he had.  
  
Before the situation could become even more embarrassing to the couple, young Sasami returned with a tray loaded with goodies and the conversation turned to other things, safer things.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Akane, could you get the door please?" Kasumi's ever-cheerful voice wafted out from her small kingdom.  
  
The eldest Tendo was in the middle of fixing supper and didn't want to leave the food she was preparing. When no answer came, Kasumi sighed and turned the fire down under the burners. If it didn't take to long to deal with their visitor nothing would be ruined. Indeed, to be truthful she was probably the only one who would be able to tell that something was "off" unless she actually burnt something. Still it would be nice if someone else would occasionally help her out a bit. Since Ranma had left it seemed that all life had drained from the Tendo home.  
  
Kasumi glided out of the kitchen on her way to the door, a miniscule frown making the already attractive woman look even cuter. Uncle Genma and her Father were sitting at the gaming table, ignoring everything but each other and the board. The reason for that of course, is that either or both would take ruthless advantage of the other should their concentration waiver. Nabiki was upstairs, Akane . . . well her youngest sibling was sitting on the couch staring listlessly at the television.  
  
"Akane, Akane, AKANE!" each time she spoke her words were just a bit louder and more forceful.  
  
The last attempt apparently worked as Akane jumped, startled out of her reverie.  
  
"What is it Onee-chan?"  
  
"Akane, would you please get the door for me? I'm in the middle of cooking supper and I need to get back to check on things."  
  
Akane's reply was rather feeble, and her smile even more so, but in response to her sister's request stood and padded over to the door quietly opening it. A young woman with black hair pulled up into a bun stood there, an impatient frown on her face. The annoyed expression quickly morphed into a professional, (if impersonal) smile when the door opened.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"I hope so," the woman replied with a tired smile. "I've got a package here for one Saotome Genma. Does he live here?"  
  
"Akane nodded, "Yes he does. Shall I get him or can I sign for it?"  
  
"He needs to sign for it," the woman answered briskly. "It's from a lawyer's office."  
  
Akane frowned and felt the stirrings of anger. What had the baka-panda done now? Undoubtedly it was trouble . . . unfortunately trouble for Genma normally meant trouble Ranma . . . and for the Tendos as well. The youngest Tendo fought back the pain that this last thought brought her. Why should she care about the Baka anyway? He'd left her . . . three months and no word had come from him. It was only now that Akane realized just how much she cared for him.  
  
She turned and hollered into the depths of the house. "Genma, there's a package for you."  
  
"You can wait inside, he will be here in a moment," she finished, turning her attention back to the delivery-woman.  
  
A few moments later Saotome Genma shuffled into view. It was amazing what three months without his son had done to the martial artist. Where once his very presence filled the area with his loud and boisterous presence, now he was a shrunken remnant of that man. He had seen the one dream he had held for so many years turn to smoke and fade away, destroyed by the one he had used and abused so often.  
  
Akane sniffed disdainfully, and then glared feeling the familiar comfort of anger as she surveyed the father of her one-time fiancée. Even anger had lost its allure however and she couldn't hold the feeling for long. Shaking her head the girl moved listlessly back to the couch and her television program, once more sinking into the lethargy that had overtaken her since her last angry encounter with Ranma.  
  
Akane's emotions were a muddled mess and she herself wasn't much better. Part of her was relieved that Ranma was gone, for when he went so did the pressure to get married, so did the madness and chaos that surrounded his life. Even now the youngest Tendo wasn't sure how to handle his absence. She had cared for him . . . had maybe even loved him. She could admit that to herself now that he was gone, now that she had time to think without being interrupted by the problems that followed him around.  
  
Even though she admitted (at least to herself) that she loved Saotome Ranma, part of her still wondered if they could've made a marriage work. For all their love, part of her just couldn't trust him. Akane didn't know if she ever could . . . and one of the foundations of a good marriage was trust.  
  
Still another part of her admitted that some of the problems were indeed her fault. She had always been quick to assume the worst when she was dealing with the pig-tailed boy. Now that he was gone (and the constant chaos with him) she found herself remembering the times that they had together. She remembered how she had been so quick to assume that "Neko- Ranma" would've kissed anyone, and that their first kiss had been nothing more than an accident. She remembered how she would take Ryouga's side and how she always assumed that Ranma was at fault for their fights. Yes, now that he was gone she could admit that sometimes it was Ryouga's fault they fought. She could admit that part of the problems were of her own making.  
  
Yet not all of them were. Ranma had been so infuriating in his indecision and his immaturity. True, part of that was due to having only one example when growing up . . . and hardly a sterling one at that. Genma was a great martial artist, but he was a piss-poor man in many ways. Still there was no doubt that things could've gone differently had they both tried harder.  
  
Part of her desperately wanted him back. For all his faults he had been there for her whenever things were the worst. On the other hand, many of the problems she had encountered were a direct result of him coming into her life. Yet on a third hand, (Akane ruefully grinned at the number of hands she was using) several were not. It was her father's foolishness that had created a lot of the problems she had with the "princes" and others who had made her life such a nightmare.  
  
Akane sighed. She wasn't sure what to think. One thing was certain, Ranma had made a major impact on her life. He was her first love, and even with the problems he brought she had felt things in his presence that she had never felt with anyone else  
  
Still he had run off, he was gone and showed no signs of coming back. She had been shocked when he left and didn't return. They had had their fights before and always before the Baka came back . . . but this time he didn't. The fact that he had run, the fact that he had not been restrained by his honor still amazed her.  
  
Her life had definitely taken a different turn since he left. The "other fiancées" had given her a hard time at first, and still did when their paths crossed. She could handle that pressure though.  
  
Kuno Kodachi was the worst, but Akane didn't fear the crazed gymnast. She had learned a lot while Ranma was here. True she never came close to matching his abilities, but still she had learned. Ukyo was mad . . . or perhaps furious was a better word to describe their relationship now, but as mad as the spatula wielding martial artist was, she had never threatened Akane. Shampoo was perhaps the biggest surprise of all. Once it became clear that Ranma was indeed gone, she had simply ignored Akane . . . her only comment was that it was about time that her "Arien" had left "violent girl." Their paths seldom crossed. Indeed other than checking in from time to time to see if Ranma had returned Shampoo hadn't even bothered her, choosing to spend her time searching for Ranma instead.  
  
Still lost in her thoughts Akane barely registered the conversation behind her and didn't even hear the door open and close as the courier made her delivery and left. The sound of rustling paper and of a package being open never penetrated the haze her mind was in . . . until Genma let out a rather shocked yell.  
  
Akane jumped and turned to look at her fiancée's father, (if she could still call him that). Genma's face was shocked, an expression that soon manifested on Akane's face as well. Genma was holding a letter . . . and the scabbard that once held the Saotome honor blade.  
  
"What the . . . "Genma looked at the empty scabbard with puzzled eyes, then looking closer he pulled a folded piece of paper from it.  
  
His heart nearly stopped as he recognized the yellowed piece of paper. It was that damned seppuku contract. Then he realized she had returned it to him, but why in the empty scabbard of her katana. Genma looked blankly at the faded document before seeing the ink patters on the back the newer ink showing through. Turning the document over he read Nodoka's words with disbelief.  
  
"She's . . . she's divorced me," Genma sputtered. "Nodoka has renounced the Saotome name and is now ronin, and she pawned the Saotome Clan katana."  
  
"She WHAT??!!!" Akane found herself yelling.  
  
"Nodoka took her name off the Clan registry . . . her's and Ranma's as well," Genma's voice was dazed as he looked at the documents he held, and the scabbard that had been delivered with them. "She said that my promises of honor are as empty as this scabbard and that unlike my honor which I sold so cheaply I can at least redeem the family sword."  
  
"Oh my," Kasumi's voice echoed from her place at the kitchen door.  
  
Silence reigned for several moments before being broken by an ice-cold whisper.  
  
"So Saotome, it looks like they are finally free of you doesn't it," Nabiki's voice broke the stillness.  
  
"What . . . what does it say about Ranma?" Akane whispered, torn between hope that she would finally find her missing love, and the fear that the madness would start again.  
  
"Nothing," Genma answered absently his mind still in shock and not yet working after reading the note Nodoka had penned. "She just removed both of them from the registry. It doesn't say anything about a new Clan or where he is."  
  
"Does Aunty Nodoka know where Ranma is," Nabiki asked, her eyes gleaming and her voice carrying undertones of concern and something else that none of the others could quite pin down.  
  
"The last time I asked her all she said was that Ranma was gone and wasn't coming back," Genma answered brokenly.  
  
"So nothing new as far as where Ranma is," Nabiki pressed.  
  
"Nothing," the Saotome patriarch answered softly, "Nothing."  
  
Nabiki frowned, she still hoped that she would be able to find him. Part of her hoped he would turn up.  
  
Nabiki knew that it was probably to later for her to have what she really wanted. But then again she'd never really had him as anything other than a friend. A friend she hadn't recognized until it was to late. She had hoped that she could find her friend again but each passing day lessened that hope, and she didn't have so many friends that she could just lose one. She and Ranma might not ever be more than friends, but at least she was smarter than Ukyo. If all he wanted was friendship that she would offer him and gladly. He was one of the few to ever accept her as she was, and that acceptance meant the world to her.  
  
Nabiki let her shoulders droop and headed back to her room. It was good to see the panda finally get what was coming to him, but even that left a cold emptiness in her soul. She missed Ranma and revenge, even so sweet as this was didn't fill the place in her heart that he had occupied. He was her friend and she missed him.  
  
"Where did I go wrong," Genma moaned. In a flash his despair turned to anger as Nodoka's words finally sank in.  
  
His shock rapidly turned to volcanic anger and he continued snarling. "That ungrateful bitch . . .how dare she . . . that bitch and the boy are ruining my life."  
  
"Uncle Genma," Kasumi uncharacteristically snapped her voice laced with vitriol. "I will NOT allow you to call Aunty Nodoka names. You have no one to blame but yourself . . . you and your fat stomach. If I hear you talking about Aunty like that again you can do your own cooking, cleaning and laundry for I shall not. I will not stand for you saying or doing anything else to her or poor Ranma."  
  
The others looked in shock at the normally meek and mild woman they so often took for granted. The glare she fixed Genma with could probably blast through the armored hull of a main battle tank. The warm smile and somewhat vacant expression that normally adorned her face was gone, leaving in its place an expression of disgust and distaste that seemed foreign to her gentle features. . Kasumi spoke not another word as she turned and headed back into the kitchen. Behind her she left Nabiki with a shocked and yet somehow respectful expression on her cold features, Genma wordlessly fuming and her little sister Akane gasping from shock like a fish out of water. There were some things that Kasumi knew that even she couldn't put to right . . . and she knew better than to even try.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you ready for this daughter?" Nodoka asked looking down at Michiru's smaller frame.  
  
Nodoka smiled slightly. It seemed so strange to think of Michiru as Ranma. After all she'd grown up around the quiet girl. She'd spent years watching her grow and learn, had seen her turn from a tomboyish young girl into a lady. Indeed she had more than a little hand in the transformation herself. The years she'd never had with Ranma she had spent with Michiru pouring her heart out to the young orphan girl. Somehow it seemed more natural to think of her child as Michiru rather than as Ranma.  
  
It had been hard, those two years when Ranma was at the Tendos. It had been hard to watch has her son experienced hell on earth, a hell that caused her to become Michiru. Yet even so another part of her was glad. She had been able to be there for Michiru as she had never been able to be with her son. However there was one thing the older woman knew without a doubt. Legal name or not, Michiru was as much (if not more) her daughter than she was the Kaiou's child. Michiru was her life . . . and she didn't regret it for an instant.  
  
"I believe so mama?" Michiru answered firmly. "Do you think Happosai will keep his word?"  
  
Nodoka paused, considering her daughter's question, absently caressing the katana by her side, comforted by its presence, as she had never been comforted by the Saotome honor blade she had carried for so long. That blade had been tainted by the seppuku promise she had signed with Genma. That blade had embodied her worst fears and nightmares, yet she had carried that burden for so long because honor demanded it.  
  
It was strange really. Genma had never been interested in the art of the sword even though he came from an old samurai family. Indeed he had detested weapons and looked down upon those who used them. With the wisdom of hindsight Nodoka wondered if perhaps his distaste for weapons was due to his own lack of real honor. After all one who truly followed the code of the samurai held honor and duty above all else . . . while Genma put himself before any code of honor. He had shown his shallow, greedy nature all to often. The result of his foolish greed had been to create a situation for their son that made preserving his honor nearly impossible. Even now she doubted that she really understood the pressure that Michiru had been under when she was Ranma.  
  
This blade on the other hand was originally from her own clan, that of Clan Isagomo, but it had been part of House Masaki for generations now. She and Katsuhito had just finished sparring when he asked her to accompany her to the shrine for tea and a bit of conversation. She had suspected nothing, thinking he wanted to talk about Michiru and the events that had transpired today. He had, and they had talked of their joint student, but the conversation hadn't ended there.  
  
After they finished their tea he had gone into the back of the shrine and when he returned he had been carrying two pairs of blades. The first he offered to her as a gift, a matched set of blades that she carried even now.  
  
They were swords of the highest quality, true representations of the sword maker's art. Crafted in the old style, they were of the best folded-steel flawless and strong. The craftsmanship of the scabbards and accoutrements was of the same level. She had tried to refuse the gift telling her sensei that she was nothing more than a ronin and did not deserve such fine blades.  
  
Nodoka smiled as she recalled his response. Sensei Masaki had laughed gently and told her that he knew of one clan that would be more than willing to take her in. She blushed as she recalled her first reaction to his statement, for the briefest of moments she had thought he was . . . . Shaking her head to clear it of those thoughts she sighed. He had offered her a name, and she had accepted.  
  
Then he had told her the history of the blades he offered. They were the blades carried by her ancestor Funaho, once of the Isagomo Clan and then of House Jurai. His house, Katsuhito had said, and the Clan that the Masaki's claimed by kin ties, one that didn't appear on any registry and one (that if her daughter's suspicions were true) never would.  
  
Katsuhito had not revealed everything, and when pressed had simply stated that it was not yet time for that story to be told, but he had confirmed that Funaho was his direct ancestor and stressed that she would surely be honored to have one such as Nodoka to carry them now. In the face of his assertions, (and to be honest her love for the blades he offered) she had consented.  
  
To her surprise Katsuhito had gone on to say that he intended to present the other blades to Michiru as a gift as well, a celebration of her skill and what she had achieved in learning the art of the sword. He had confided in her still further and told her that they were blades he had carried in his youth.  
  
Though they were rather plain to look at, still something about them drew her eyes. It was as if they were special . . . as if they had a destiny yet unfulfilled.  
  
"Mama?" Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes daughter I am fine. I was just thinking about the blades Sensei gifted me with today."  
  
"That Sensei Masaki gifted you with, or that Masaki Katsuhito gifted you with? They are such a lovely gift, and a gift like that to a samurai-ko such as yourself . . . "  
  
Nodoka heard the teasing in her daughter's voice.  
  
"Now Michiru. It was nothing like that."  
  
"Are you sure mama? I mean he is taking you into the Masaki Clan."  
  
Nodoka couldn't prevent the blush that her daughter's teasing comments brought.  
  
"Maybe he intends to bring you fully into the Clan later? Perhaps more directly into the main family line?" Michiru's voice contained more than a bit of laughter as she teased her mother.  
  
"That's enough Michiru," Nodoka scolded. "Kat . . . Sensei is much older than me you know."  
  
"I know mama." Michiru continued, her eyes dancing as she caught the slip of her mother's tongue.  
  
Nodoka didn't miss the mischievous glance her "daughter" shot her, nor could she fight down the shiver that Michiru's words brought. It was true that she had quite the crush on her sensei when she was younger, in that oh so innocent time before Saotome Genma. It was also true that he was still a fine figure of a man, even if he were truly old enough to be her father.  
  
"Besides,"  
  
"Michiru that's enough,"  
  
"Gee mama. I was just going to say that with his level of ki control he'd probably be around and in good health for a long, long time."  
  
Though the words were innocent in and of themselves Nodoka couldn't help but consider what Michiru was saying . . . and if there was one thing that was definitely true about Masaki Nodoka if she wanted something she would try her best to get it come hell or high water, and she would pay the cost of her actions whatever they may be. She had willingly paid the price to be with Genma. What more would she be willing to pay for someone . . .  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Masaki Katsuhito asked as he made his way toward the two softly conversing women.  
  
"Nothing of importance Sensei," Michiru answered for the both of them. "Did Washu-chan say how much longer it would be before Happosai was going to be up and around?"  
  
"Washu said that she would bring him out in about five minutes. Then another five minutes for him to wake up."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Masaki Katsuhito watched as he approached his former students. Michiru and Nodoka were conversing quietly as they knelt by the table. It was clear that something was going on to judge from the way they looked. His finely tuned instincts were screaming at him as he watched them talk. He wasn't sure what it was they were talking about, but he didn't think it was about Happosai or the meeting they were going to have with the old master in a few minutes.  
  
Michiru looked more relaxed than he had seen her since her arrival. Nodoka on the other hand looked a bit flustered and perhaps more than a bit nervous.  
  
"Nodoka's still beautiful, and her daughter the same," Katsuhito noted absently as he padded toward them.  
  
The Shrine Priest fought the urge to slap himself on the forehead as he considered his thoughts. Nodoka was just a child to him, of course most full-blooded earthlings were. Not only that she was the same age as his daughter Achika. Still, he had to admit that she was an amazing woman, and one that had been alone for nearly as long a time as he had.  
  
"Dammit, I'm old enough to be her father," Katsuhito forcefully reminded himself, "and she knows it too. After all this was nearly her second home when she was a child. She and Achika were the best friends and nearly inseparable until her untimely death. Somehow the words didn't bring the peace of mind that he was searching for. Katsuhito decided he'd better get down to business before his mind teased him with more impossibilities.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Masaki Katsuhito asked as he made his way toward the two softly conversing women.  
  
"Nothing of importance Sensei," Michiru answered for the both of them. "Did Washu-chan say how much longer it would be before Happosai was going to be up and around?"  
  
Katsuhito didn't miss the looks he received from the women in front of him. Michiru was looking at him with an expression more suited to a cat considering a mouse than the respectful gaze of a student to her honored sensei. Nodoka on the other hand was blushing and looking anywhere other than at him, suddenly finding something of great interest on the floor near her feet.  
  
Feeling much like the mouse he had just thought of, Katsuhito answered the question, and quickly followed it with questions of his own about how the meeting with Happosai was going to be conducted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So Happosai, are you ready to sign my license?" Ranma asked, her voice sweet, and sugary enough to make a dentist's eyes fill up with yen signs. The dulcet tones hardened as she continued. "Or do you have so little honor that you are going to welsh on our bargain?"  
  
Happosai groaned as he looked around at the implacable eyes of Ranma's companions. Nodoka said nothing, but the gleam in her eye and the way she caressed the katana at her side, told the old letch that she would like nothing more than to puree him if he gave her son any problems. Happosai wasn't sure where she obtained the weapon, as it was clearly not the Saotome honor sword. Yes indeed, it was easy to see that there was much more going on here than met the unobservant eye.  
  
"Nodoka, I see that you no longer carry the Saotome sword," Happosai's opening gambit was to lead with a question.  
  
"No, and I shall never bear it again. I have divorced Genma and have joined House Masaki," Nodoka answered shortly.  
  
Happosai schooled his features to impassivity. This was a surprise. She had put up with that idiot Genma for nearly twenty years. What had happened to cause the break? Was it something to do with Ranma? Given her adherence to duty it nearly had to be, but what? What had happened to the boy over the last three months?  
  
"I see," he answered shortly.  
  
"And why is your presence needed here?" Happosai stopped filling his pipe to point the stem at Masaki Katsuhito.  
  
The Shrine Priest was more restrained, his face giving nothing away. However Happosai wasn't deceived. He hadn't been around for three hundred years for nothing. Masaki Katsuhito was no one to fool around with. Happosai thought he could take the sword-master even with his ki reserves nearly depleted . . . if he got the first strike in. A fair fight was another matter. Even fully healed he wasn't sure if he could take the priest, and right now the smart money would be on the other in any confrontation. That didn't even take into consideration Ranma . . . him . . . or was that herself?  
  
"As one of the judges I am here to see that the terms of the wager are adhered to," Katsuhito answered firmly. "I am sure that my presence will be unnecessary as honor demands that you do as you promised."  
  
Happosai frowned as he took a moment to light his pipe in an effort to buy more time to figure out what was going on. Something wasn't quite right here and he knew it. Ranma normally stayed in his cursed form as little as possible, changing back into a boy with the nearest available hot water. Yet here today he had not only started out in "girl-form" but was even now still in it, and apparently by choice as there was a pot of tea sitting right in front of her even now. Not only was he in girl form but Nodoka was saying nothing about it. Once she had discovered that Ranko and Ranma were one and the same she was usually among the first to offer him hot water to change back into her son.  
  
The old martial artist cursed his aching head as he pulled on his ki reserves for healing. It would appear that whoever had treated their wounds after the fight had completely healed Ranma, but had not done the same for him. He wasn't sure what exactly had gone on, the last thing he remembered before waking on the Masaki's couch was a blow to his head. Combined with the abuse that he had taken during the fight it was no wonder he felt like something that not even a cat would drag in. Yet Ranma appeared to be completely healed. Happosai knew of several techniques that would allow such rapid healing, but it took a master healer to perform them, not even he could do so easily.  
  
True he healed incredibly fast, but not that fast. To heal faster than he was already doing he needed ki and right now he was tapped out, empty, drained. It would have helped if he could cop a feel on one of the ladies present, or even better do so and liberate some silky darlings . . . but he couldn't. One of the conditions he had agreed to before the fight was to leave Ranma and his friends alone, and that obviously included the girls here at the shrine. Even if it hadn't Happosai wasn't sure he would have tried given his weakened condition . . . and the amazingly powerful aura's he could sense from all of those in the Masaki household.  
  
"Boy," Happosai began, "I gave my word and despite what you think of me I keep my word," he frowned at the somewhat disbelieving looks that Ranma and Nodoka shot his way.  
  
"Give the devil his due boy. Name one time I gave my word and then backed out on it."  
  
Happosai watched carefully as Ranma considered his words. The nod of affirmation he received was grudgingly given, but given nonetheless.  
  
"That's true old man. You might be a pervert. You might twist your words in ways that Nabiki only dreamed of, but once you actually give your word you carry it though . . . at least in a manner of speaking." Ranma admitted. "You just usually set terms and conditions that are next to impossible to meet."  
  
A wry grin broke across Ranma's face. "You promised Taro that you'd change his name, but always conditioned it on defeating me . . . and he never did, or at least never well enough to do everything you asked him to do."  
  
"Quite right my boy." Happosai answered smugly.  
  
Then with a grudging tone of his own the Grandmaster of Anything Goes continued. "I was surprised that you covered the loopholes as well as you did before the match."  
  
"I tried Happosai. Now are you going to sign or not?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to teach you the true secrets of Anything Goes. I have techniques and moves that none of my other students were ever shown." Happosai avoided a direct answer as he asked a question of his own, a question he both anticipated and dreaded the answer to.  
  
Even as he spoke Happosai studied his opponents. There might not be a physical confrontation looming, but the perverted martial arts master wasn't going to give up on his heir so easily. He hadn't taken the time prior to the match to really take a good look at the witnesses or observers. Happosai shook his head, he hated to admit it but he had been way to cocky and sure of himself to do so before. He had been positive that even a prodigy like Ranma couldn't learn enough in the three short months he was gone to beat him in a fight. Yet somehow he had.  
  
"I would like to learn them it is true," Ranma answered, "But only on my terms and conditions. The terms and conditions that I stated before our little duel."  
  
Once more Happosai shook his head. There was definitely something amiss. Ranma was never this sharp. Sure he had potential. Happosai had known all along that Ranma wasn't the stupid jock that he appeared to be. But until now all that potential was just that . . . potential. Ranma had been woefully ignorant of anything outside of martial arts. Yet now he was speaking like an advanced juku student. What was even stranger was that he was using proper feminine speech patterns. What had happened to the boy over the last three months? Something wasn't adding up and Happosai wanted to know why.  
  
"But Ranma," Happosai whined, "Why begrudge your old grandfather a few pleasures in his old age?"  
  
"It's not going to work old man. You either abide by the terms of the bet or you disappear and leave me the Hell alone," Ranma flared, her eyes turning flint hard and as cold as glacial ice.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a knot boy. I already said I'd keep by end of the bargain."  
  
"Just so Master Happosai," Katsuhito broke his silence. "I have the certificate right here for you to sign."  
  
Wordlessly Happosai took the proffered document and looked it over. The ancient master felt his eyebrows rise involuntarily as he looked it over.  
  
"What's going on here boy? This says that I'm licensing a girl by the name of Kaiou Michiru."  
  
"You are," Ranma replied evenly, a small cold smile adorning her face.  
  
"But . . . but a girl? You are going to stay a girl?"  
  
Happosai couldn't have been more surprised than if he had seen Saotome Genma pass up a free meal. What in the world was going on with the boy? There were only four constants in the train wreck that Ranma called his life. The first was that his father was an ass who would take advantage of him at every opportunity. The second was Ranma's ability to attract women without even trying. The third was Ranma's never say die and never accept defeat attitude. The fourth and most definite was that Ranma would never . . . ever accept his curse. After all even Genma occasionally missed an opportunity to sell out his son, and once every blue moon there would be a woman who had absolutely no interest in the boy . . . or at least one who never expressed an interest in him. But to accept the curse?!! Once again Happosai wondered just what the HELL had happened to Ranma over the last three months.  
  
Taking a closer look at his heir Happosai did a deep ki scan and nearly fell from his chair. RANMA'S KI WAS THAT OF A WOMAN! Not a trace of male ki showed anywhere in HER aura.  
  
"Something wrong Happosai?" Ranma (or was that Michiru) questioned softly and not without traces of malice in her sugary tones.  
  
"What have you done Ranma?" Happosai sputtered. "Your ki, its . . . its . . . "he trailed off.  
  
"Female?" Ranma questioned meeting his eyes with an ever so innocent look in her sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Ye . . . yes," Happosai managed after a few moments of stunned disbelief.  
  
"It's simple," Ranma paused for effect, mischief shining clearly in her pixyish face. "I locked the curse."  
  
Ranma shrugged a moment before continuing. "It seemed the only way out. I couldn't satisfy everyone's honor while I was still Ranma. The curse wasn't going to be cured, and I had to take control of my life. I was tired of being at the mercy of water."  
  
Ranma took a sip of her now cold tea. "I was a freak, and changing sex at the drop of a glass or when it decided to rain was Hell. It's better this way, at least I'm in control."  
  
"But . . . but,"  
  
"It was my choice and mine alone."  
  
"Even that wouldn't explain how your ki changed so rapidly."  
  
"That's on a need to know basis and right now you don't need to know old man," Ranma replied nonchalantly, yet with the hint of steel in her soft tones.  
  
Happosai frowned, then turned his attention back to the teaching certificate in front of him. With a flourish he signed his name, stamped it with his mark and handed the document back to Masaki Katsuhito.  
  
"There it's done,"  
  
Turning toward his former student and still hoped for heir the Grandmaster of Anything Goes continued. "Ran . . . Michiru, I would still like for you to be the heir to the school. If I agree to your terms would you be willing to accept the position of heir to the complete school of Anything Goes?"  
  
Happosai waited anxiously for his student's response. He had a lot riding on this. In all his three hundred years he had never had a student like . . . Michiru. Genma and Soun had potential, potential they squandered like kids blowing their allowance on candy or video games, but even their potential was dwarfed by that of the young . . . girl . . . sitting in front of her.  
  
"It'll be a cold . . . "Michiru started to speak then paused her sapphire eyes boring into the anxious old eyes of the Grandmaster. "I will consider it. If you can keep your word I would like to do so," she finally answered.  
  
Happosai let out the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding.  
  
"Michiru, I give you my word as a martial artist. I won't say that I might not lapse on occasion . . . "Seeing the anger flaring in her, ever so expressive, blue eyes he hastened to continue. "But I promise this. If I do falter I will apologize . . . and I will make amends."  
  
"In that case Happosai we will see," Ranma, no Michiru answered, then her tone hardened once again. "But if you bother my friends or family . . . "she let her voice trail off, the threat as obvious as a bull in a china shop even if it were unspoken.  
  
"Will you be at the Tendos if I want to get in touch with you."  
  
Happosai nodded. "If I am not there Kasumi will be able to pass along the message. But how are you going to handle Genma and Soun?"  
  
"I've got a plan for that," the red haired girl answered softly and with eerie finality.  
  
"Well my bo . . . girl," Happosai corrected himself. "I'll be off. I hope to hear from you soon."  
  
The others only nodded and watched as the diminutive old pervert bounded off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma looked at the scroll she held in her hand. So much had been ventured in the attempt to get this scroll. Has she been foolish? Was this little piece of paper, even with what it represented worth the risk . . . was it worth possibly losing her family? It had been a gamble and only time would tell whether she had beat the house or gone bust.  
  
"Michiru are you sure you want to talk to Ryouga today as well?"  
  
Ranma's musings were interrupted by her mama's voice.  
  
"Hai . . . yes mama I'm sure,"  
  
"Why did you have Washu-chan heal him completely when you didn't have her do the same for Happosai?"  
  
Nodoka faltered as she looked into her daughters frozen orbs. The ferocity, the anger contained therein was tightly leashed, but present all the same.  
  
"I don't want him to have any excuses when we settle this," Ranma's voice was soft, but her companions could literally feel the chill in the air as she spoke. "This is going to be his last chance. No one hurts my family," the last words were literally hissed and so cold they could cut.  
  
"No one hurts my family," Ranma repeated. "Let us go "converse" with Ryouga."  
  
A/N – a couple of reviews have made it clear that some people are confused as to why Happosai didn't know about the changes --- I can see why from the hints in prior chapters – without giving away (hopefully) any future info -- - rest assured it wasn't a mistake – let's just say it this way --- what Happosai didn't know he was missing he couldn't miss --- and the arranged duel was after Ranma lost one prior to his disappearance – in some ways this story is a result of Plan A (beating Happosai) not working 


	12. Old Friends or Are They

See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

**A/N – Major computer problems lead to this short chapter. Now updated and cleaned up a bit. More A/N afterwards so as not to spoil anything. Yes I did lose 10 pages including the Ryouga fight, Pluto talking to Pluto and the revealing of Ranma's plan to break with Nerima and let the others retain some of their honor. Will try to work on it, but since I'm having trouble with my various computer's saving to floppy it may take a while as I can only save to HD when at home.**

**Now FFN won't let me replace Ch. 12 with this edited version - this is attempt #5 to do so. It's also cutting off words and removing my space-breaks.**

Forever the Tomboy Ch. 12 -

Talking Things Over

"When will he be finished healing Washu-chan?" Ranma asked her companion softly.

"If you guys healed at the normal human pace I would say not until tomorrow, late tomorrow, " Washu answered, her eyes flickering from the holographic computer screen to the other red-haired occupant of her lab. "However, if he heals at anything like the same rate that you did I would say that he'll be finished healing in an hour or two.

Washu paused before continuing. "You were hurt quite a bit more than he was. You had several broken bones, in addition to a lot of beating and bruising, all he is suffering from is a severe depletion of his life force."

"I see," Ranma answered, absently stroking the crystal tube that held her long time rival and one-time friend. "Good, he and I are going to "talk" once he gets out."

Despite her long years of life, and the fact that those long years had let her observe many things, Washu shivered at the cold, impersonal tone of the words.

"I see …" Washu answered, though the statement didn't really call for an answer. "Should I keep the regeneration tube ready for him?" Washu tried to keep her voice light and carefree but was only partially successful.

Washu watched as Michiru nodded absently, still studying the boy held within. Though the younger woman's gaze was steady, indeed almost implacable, Washu wasn't sure just what the girl was actually seeing. She might be seeing the boy she was going to face very soon, but it appeared more likely that Michiru's thoughts were elsewhere. Michiru's pretty face was pulled into a light frown, an expression that made her look unbearably cute … or would have if it were not for the hard icy expression conveyed by her clear blue eyes.

Ranma was indeed lost in her thought. "Why now?" she asked herself. Why did the baka have to show up now? One day, I only had to be "Ranma" for one lousy day and _he_ had to show up."

With a sigh she considered her options. The lost boy presented a problem, one she had hoped to avoid dealing with. There was no doubt that Ryouga's knowledge that Ranma was around was a threat to her new life, and if there was one thing she had learned during her new lives it was that problems ignored didn't go away. No, they usually took the time offered and grew into even larger problems later sinking their roots even deeper into the soil. Sometimes she wondered if Kami-sama enjoyed making her life hell. If she had known Ryouga was coming she'd have been more prepared.

Ranma knew that things were coming to a head and she also knew with the awful certainty of near despair that her life was going to change as a result. The question before her now was whether the changes would be good ones, or if the life she had grown to love was over.

One thing she knew, if her life as Michiru was over, she was going to make the one responsible pay … and pay dearly.

One by one Ranma considered her options on how to deal with the "Lost Boy," … and while each had merit there were also disadvantages to each as well. The disadvantages mainly dealt with how her family would respond if and/or when they discovered her actions. _If only_ Ryouga hadn't come, _if only_ he hadn't seen her … or if he hadn't recognized her.

Ranma's eyes narrowed as she considered another option. She wasn't really prepared to carry it out right now, but she could be. All that it would take was a little time, and time was something she had … or could have plenty of. There were risks involved of course, potentially major risks, but the payoff would be well worth it. Ryouga's mere presence required her to deal with him before she was ready. To do nothing was to allow the pig to ruin the plans she had so carefully made to deal with the remnants of her old life as Ranma. Plans that might allow the others to escape that bonds of honor that had once squeezed her until she couldn't breath … couldn't _live. _That couldn't …no _wasn't _going to be allowed.

Washu watched as her companion considered her options, and caught the subtle shifting of expression that indicated a decision had been made. What that decision was she didn't know, but would undoubtedly find out after the boy was realeased.

To most the mask that Michiru habitually wore would have been perfect. Her face revealed little, very little of what lurked underneath. Washu however wasn't "most people." No the self-proclaimed "Greatest Scientist in the Universe" was far from the usual watcher. She hadn't lived thousands of years without being able to read people. It was a gift, not one that she used all that often, but one that she possessed none-the-less. Right now that "gift" was telling her that Michiru was up to _something_, that the girl had come to a decision, Washu only hoped that it was one that the girl could live with.

"Washu, if its going to be a while before he's done why don't we go rescue my daughter from her grandmother," Ranma stated with the beginnings of a true smile lighting up her face.

"She may need saving," Washu agreed. "I've never seen someone quite so "taken" with a grandchild as your mother. Once she grabbed on I wasn't sure that she was going to quit hugging Hotaru until the poor girl started turning blue."

Washu literally giggled as she compared the "glomping" styles of Nodoka and Misaki. One thing was sure… both were experts at their craft as the ribs of their victims could well attest.

Ranma giggled as well, allowing the relief and joy that Nodoka's reaction to Hotaru had created to momentarily displace her worries. Ranma had _known_ that her mama would love Hotaru, but knowing in your mind and seeing with you eyes were two completely different things. Nodoka's reaction to finally meeting Hotaru had been all that she had hoped for and more. Ranma's giggles morphed into full-blown laughter she recalled just how overwhelmed poor Hotaru had been at the tsunami of love that had washed over and completely enveloped the girl. It seemed as if Nodoka's only goal right now was to make up for the two years of Hotaru's life that she had missed out on … and she had literally dragged the poor girl off so that she could "get to know her granddaughter."

The pair of redheads giggled once more before leaving the lab for the comforts of the Masaki living room.

"Finally," Ranma breathed with more than a little relief.

She was enjoying the time she was spending with Ten-chan and his new "family". She definitely loved seeing Sensei Masaki again as well, but she had things to do. They spent much of the afternoon talking and getting to know one another again, and getting to know the "girls" for the first time. It had been wonderful. She had to stifle a giggle as she remembered the teasing she had subjected Tenchi and "his girls" to. Ranma couldn't remember the last time she had been able to be so open with anyone other than her "family". True she was able to have fun with Kasumi and Nabiki too, but in the last two years those occasions had been as rare as Nabiki giving away free information …it happened, but not often). It had been just to much of a risk to visit them after Ranma had returned from China the "first time" and the circus in Nerima had gone into full swing.

True some topics were still not up for discussion that afternoon. The Masaki's weren't yet ready to talk about Funaho for one, but even there Ranma could tell the others were not so much trying to hide something as they were trying to decide when and how to let Michiru and Nodoka in on the "secret".

Both of the former Saotomes had their suspicions, as to what the secret actually was, after all they were both Masters at reading ki. But both were too polite to push the matter … at least for now. Ranma had to choke back a giggle at that thought. Polite was one term that many wouldn't ever think would apply to "him".

She hadn't been able to get any time alone until after dinner though "dinner" was hardly an adequate term to describe the feast that little Sasami had prepared. Ranma shook her head as she recalled the spread Sasami had laid before them. Ranma knew that she was an excellent chef, but the blue-tressed girl with twin ponytails had put even her best efforts to shame. Still, the large meal had provided her with an excuse to be alone. She had simply stated that she was going for a walk to work off the meal. It hadn't been easy to turn down Hotaru's offer to go with her, nor that of her mother, but she had simply told both that she needed some time to think. Thankfully both understood, (Nodoka perhaps a bit more than Hotaru) and neither pushed the issue.

It was clear that her daughter really wanted to talk more about the revelation of her "manhood" and equally certain that her daughter only accepted the information grudgingly and with much trepidation. Probably the most telling reason for her acceptance was that it was Washu who had forced the truth from her, and her obvious reluctance to admit that truth. Well that and she was familiar with the Starlights, so the idea wasn't quite completely foreign to her, though the circumstances here were actually quite different.

Finally alone, and sighing with relief and a bit of fear Ranma reached into "stuff space" and pulled out an old and somewhat battered mirror. Smiling nervously, Ranma noted that there was no sign that the mirror had ever been broken. During the long years that she had possessed the Nanban Mirror it had "healed" itself and was once again whole. Ranma supposed it was part of the mirror's original array of spells. After all mirrors were fragile things and in order for it to survive the millennia as it had, a self-repair enchantment only made sense.

Ranma eyed the mirror with a mix of affection and apprehension. Despite how long she had possessed it, it didn't "feel" like it was hers, at least not like the Neptune Mirror did anyway. When she used the Neptune Mirror she felt … complete, the same was definitely NOT true of the Nanban Mirror.

Every time she used the Nanban Mirror it was with cautious respect, handling it gave her the shivers, it was a feeling akin to handling a poisonous snake … pretty safe when care was taken, but with the element of danger ever-present. All it would take to spell ruin was a single mistake, a single moment of carelessness.

The feeling of trepidation was even more pronounced after she had discovered her "true" self, discovered that she was a Senshi. Setsuna … or rather Sailor Pluto, had hammered it into all their heads (every chance she got, Michiru admitted wryly) that time was nothing to fool around with. Ranma was just thankful that even before Pluto's rather emphatic teachings were delivered she had already made her own decision regarding the mirror and it's use. Despite a temptation that had been nearly overwhelming, she had been smart enough to avoid interfering with "Ranma's" past, and had instead simply "added" to it. Nearly as difficult was the decision to limit her time travel. It had been so tempting to use it to meet the Masters of Legend. As much as she loved and respected Sensei Masaki, the temptation to meet the Battousai and perhaps learn from him had been nearly irresistible … but only nearly.

The mirror had been his "death" and her salvation, but it was not a toy and definitely not something to use lightly. Even now she took a moment to consider her options. Resting her back against Funaho's broad trunk she relaxed and thought about her plan to deal with

chan.

Ranma relaxed under the broad branched of the tree. For some reason she had always felt comfortable … had felt acceptance and love under the Masaki Shrines Holy Tree. The tree was like an old friend. Sometimes she even imagined she "felt" love from the tree and could swear that she almost "heard" it talking to her, and her dreams when she occasionally napped here would make a great sci-fi movie.

Ranma's eyes snapped open as a snippet of dream arose from the depths of her memory … she had a dream of the Masaki Demon … and the demon looked just like Ryoko. Cataloging the information, … if her memory of a dream could be trusted, Ranma pushed it to the back of her mind. While her tenure as a Senshi had made her realize that dreams were often important, she had other fish to fry right now. That mysteries of Ryoko and Funaho would just have to wait.

Sighing, Ranma took the brief moment of peace to think though her plan again. A few moments later she breathed out a soft echo of the first sigh. The idea that had come to her in Washu's lab still seemed like her best option. She hoped she wouldn't have to go through with it. Even though it was probably the best way to prevent Ryouga from ruining everything she had worked so hard to achieve she was still troubled by her plan. It didn't seem right to play with some-ones identity that way … but it DID seem like the best option under the circumstances.

Thinking about what she would lose if Ryouga revealed what he had seen today she allowed a single tear to drip onto the mirror's reflective surface and with that tear and a thought she was gone.

"What the HELL!" a startled Washu yelped as alarms rang throughout her lab their strident warning notes breaking though her reverie.

The scientist had been reviewing the data she had on their three guests … and their two prisoners. It was fascinating to say the least. Nodoka and Michiru radiated power like a blast furnace … or perhaps a better analogy would be like a fusion reactor. In terms of raw power they couldn't hold a candle to the Lighthawk Wings, but even so Ranma was Yosho's equal, and would likely surpass him sometime soon … and her control over her power was nothing short of amazing. Washu wasn't sure just how much of a boost a Senshi transformation would provide, but the little genius hoped she would find out. Nodoka's power was considerably less, but still the woman held more raw power than most Jurians, even those of noble blood.

What was truly interesting was that their energy was a mix of Jurian energy and some unknown type. It seemed that Nodoka and Michiru were nearly of "pure" Jurian blood, or at least the readings indicated such. The odds of that happening with the limited number of colonists and emigrants to Earth were slim, yet it had happened.

Washu suspected that the Jurian survivors from the Moon Kingdom's fall must have entered into agreements among their clans to intermarry regularly. Undoubtedly the reason for the close alliances of the clans had been long lost, but the ties apparently survived. There was just enough Terran blood to "kick" up their power, much like Tenchi's human DNA seemed to enhance his Jurian blood.

Snarling, Washu tore her attention away from the data on her holo-screen and glared at the nearest alarm. She had the darn things nearly everywhere as she could seldom predict just where in the cavernous lab she would be when she needed to be alerted to a possible problem or interesting phenomena . Right now she was regretting her thoroughness as the sound was nearly deafening. Quickly Washu cut off the alarms then turned back to her keyboard.

Fingers flew as she typed in a query, the display shifting from a split screen review of Michiru's fight with Happosai taking up one side while an analysis program displayed the numeric data on the right. She instead shifted her attention to a display of the sensor readings that caused the alarms to sound. Fingers flashed across non-existent (or at least non-physical) keys as she made the change.

"A temporal rift originating at Funaho's lake? I wonder …." Washu mused, "I hope it's not more trouble."

A different set of commands were entered and her computer soon displayed and played back the events that caused the alarm in the first place. Her green eyes lit with curiosity as she watched Michiru pull a mirror from what appeared to be a self-generated sub-space pocket (much like the one's she used), pause to study the mirror intently for a few moments, then disappear in a flash of blue light.

Before the diminutive genius could do more than begin her analysis, the alarms howled again. Acting on intuition as much as on scientific analysis, Washu opened her surveillance net once again. She only nodded as the camera's displayed what her intuition told her they would … another bright flash and then Michiru was standing under Funaho's broad branches, a smug look of satisfaction momentarily crossing the girl's pixyish features.

"Well," she purred, "I guess that answers a few of my questions."

Washu suddenly grinned, as an expression all to familiar and somewhat horrifying to her family and friends spread across her cute face. She had a problem to solve, an enigma to unravel … and she couldn't be happier.

"When do you think he will wake up Nodoka-san?" Hotaru asked her older companion, her voice a strange combination of boredom and nervousness. She stood once again in a sunlit meadow, though this time the sun was sinking toward the western horizon. This time she stood openly, not skulking in the bushes trying to peek out at the events taking place. The meadow was also much less crowded this time, only Sensei Masaki, Nodoka, Michiru-mama and the boy Ryouga were here with her.

"Now Hotaru-chan, what did I tell you to call me?" the former Saotome Nodoka and soon to be Masaki Nodoka asked with a chiding tone, though her eyes belied her tone. The elder woman's eyes were filled with warmth and affection as she looked down at her newly discovered granddaughter.

Hotaru blushed, then her expression blossomed into an ear to ear grin. The expression lighting up her normally somber face like the sun breaking though a dark thundercloud.

"Sorry …Grandmother," though the words were still too new to come easily, Hotaru was thrilled to be able to say them. She could literally feel the love radiating from Nodoka and basked in it, nearly purring her satisfaction much like a kitten being held in a warm lap. Despite the newness of the endearment she knew that soon it would feel natural to call the older woman her grandmother. "I still can't believe that you are Michiru-mama … I mean Ranma's mother." A note of disbelief still tingeing her soft tones.

"Dear, she's Michiru now and has been for many, many years. I don't think she would ever go back to being Ranma, even if it were possible."

"What do you mean Grandmother?"

Nodoka sighed, "When she was Ranma her life wasn't easy. In fact most people would probably consider his life to be Hell on Earth. Much of what _he_ went through would be considered child abuse at best, many would call it torture."

Hotaru paled at her Grandmother's words. Her mama had promised to tell her the full story tomorrow when they got home. Michiru-mama had given her word to finally let go of the secrets that she had held for so long and to _finally_ reveal the truth about her past. Given how fearless her mama normally was this grudging promise made Hotaru feel more than a little afraid of just what she was going to hear.

Hotaru wasn't a stupid child by any stretch of the imagination and she knew that something bad had to have happened to make her mama leave her old life behind. Her mama wasn't a quitter, she never gave up even in the most dire of circumstances. Yet this time in many ways she had done just that. Not only had Michiru run from her past, she had abandoned her birth gender in a last ditch attempt to have a happier life.

A shudder ran up and down Hotaru's spine as she tried to imagine a life so messed up, so unhappy that such a drastic step would not only be considered, but actually carried out in a final desperate bid for happiness. She knew that as bad as her life had been until her "rebirth" and as many problems as she faced even now, the idea of becoming a boy to escape them was … well scary. The purple-eyed girl wasn't sure that she really wanted to know what really happened, but she also knew that her mama needed to let it go.

She had never seen her mama break down like she had in Washu's lab. Michiru was always the strong one, the one that held the Outers together with her quiet determination to see things through, with the love she held for them. Haruka was too emotional, to quick to anger and often acted without thinking her actions through. Setsuna thought things through, but she often had trouble dealing with her emotions. Michiru-mama on the other hand gave her heart and soul to her friends. Hotaru knew … knew with all her being that Michiru loved them, Haruka completed her soul, Setsuna was her closest friend, and Hotaru her daughter in all the ways that counted, even if not by blood.

True Michiru wasn't all that expressive in public, but in private she allowed her heart to show and to shine. At home she was not afraid to let her family see just how much she loved them. Everything her mama did showed that love, from the way she cooked and cleaned, to the way she always seemed to know when one of her family was upset or troubled … and even more importantly when she saw a problem she threw everything she had into finding a solution. To see her mama so … scared had literally terrified the young girl.

To be truthful, the revelation that her mama had been a boy had shocked her. In the hours since that revelation Hotaru had tried to imagine what it would be like to be a boy, but she just couldn't grasp the idea in any real way. Somehow she just couldn't quite comprehend the idea of willingly giving up her identity like that. Hotaru suspected that even now she didn't really have a good handle on the idea. Yeah, she had heard the confession, and with the rational part of her mind believed it to be true, but her heart said differently, her heart saw her Mama, not a boy … not Ranma.

Hotaru loved her mama deeply, and didn't want to lose her, wouldn't allow herself to even really consider losing her … but would Haruka-papa share that opinion? It was only the fear in her mama's eyes when she had told the secret that really allowed her to believe what she had been told.

Well that, and the madness that was her own life. After all who would have believed that anyone could be killed, then reborn as a baby only to "age" to her proper appearance and memories within a short few years. That too was unbelievable… unless you had lived through it as she had.

Shaking her head, Hotaru returned her attention to the older woman.

"A yen for your thought child," Nodoka teased.

Hotaru could literally hear the pleasure and enjoyment in her new Grandmother's voice.

It was clear that Nodoka was sure that Michiru was her "son" Ranma, and the older woman had definitely taken to the idea of finally becoming a Grandmother, even if it was to a teenager that she had just met. Hotaru's small frame still felt the effects of Nodoka's "Usagi-glomp" when Michiru had introduced her to the older woman. Hotaru shook her head, it was a toss up as to which of the two had the more energetic hug, and she pitied the person who would have to experience both to decide.

It was clear that Nodoka (and this being despite the fact she had just met Hotaru) felt as if she had known her Granddaughter for years. Michiru had apparently been more than willing to talk of her family, even if she hadn't been willing to risk introducing them to Nodoka.

"I don't know if I really want to know what happened to mama," Hotaru whispered. "It had to be awful."

The violet-eyed girl felt herself being pulled into a warm comforting hug. She sighed and reveled in the feeling of safety that being held by Nodoka brought. Up until now she had only felt this way with her mama. She loved Haruka, but papa wasn't as good at handling "girly" situations as her mama was. Hotaru giggled as she looked at things in the light of her newfound knowledge. It was strange really, her mama had been a boy and was more comfortable dealing with "girl talk" and female emotions than her papa … who had always been a girl.

Nodoka heard the giggle and gently tightened her arms around the young girl taking the opportunity to both give and receive comfort from the contact. It was good to hear her laugh. Michiru had always complained that the girl was to solemn, to used to being considered _different_ to really embrace her life. Nodoka knew that she was going to _enjoy _having her for a granddaughter.

"Don't worry dear. I have faith that everything will turn out all right. My daughter is a strong woman and she loves you very much. With your help and that of your Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama she'll be fine." The words "I hope" were not spoken by either, but both heard them none-the-less.

"I hope so Grandmother. I'm scared though. What if Haruka-papa gets mad? She tends to talk first and think about what she said afterwards. What if she…." Once again her voice broke as she considered for the first time, the possibility that her family might break apart.

"Don't be frightened Hotaru. Michiru has talked about her family a lot, and she loves you all very much."

"I know that Grandmother. But Haruka-papa doesn't like boys. What if …"

This time Hotaru wasn't allowed to finish her sentence before she was interrupted.

"Don't worry about what may never happen. If she loves Michiru she'll forgive her. It may take some time, but with your help things will work out. We need to be strong and let Michiru know just how much and how well she is loved."

Hotaru took comfort from the older woman's words and her loving presence. But even so, she could hear the underlying uncertainty in Nodoka's voice.

"Those are wise words Nodoka," a gentle male voice interrupted the Hallmark moment as the third person watching the sunlit meadow (and the two figures waiting there) spoke for the first time. "I have faith in Michiru and in her judgment. If she has chosen to love and trust Haruka then Haruka is worthy. Besides …", Katsuhito shrugged, "Michiru is a fighter and she will not give up her family easily."

With a gentle smile he continued, "And with your help and Hotaru-chan's how can she fail?"

Once again Hotaru literally felt the love she was being offered. She had just met Katsuhito-sensei, but could tell that he knew her mama well, and he seemed to love her as if she were his own granddaughter.

Hotaru was still far from certain as to what tomorrow would bring, but she was wise enough to know that Masaki-sensei was right. There was nothing that she could do right now except to support her mama and hope, worrying would be worse than useless, draining her energy and changing nothing.

Still enveloped in her new Grandmother's arms, she turned her attention back to the clearing. There her mama knelt, patiently waiting for Ryouga to wake, her aura shimmering now and then into visibility, surrounding her with an icy blue field.

Hotaru shook her head at the sight. Only yesterday she had believed her mama barely held a dan rating in Kempo, now she knew her mama was a world class swordswoman and a grandmaster (in all but name) of one of the deadliest unarmed styles in the world. She just hoped that Haruka-papa could handle this information on top of everything else. Hotaru knew how proud Haruka was of her fighting skill, how she loved being the best fighter and strongest (physically at least) of the Senshi. Her papa took literally reveled in her status as the most dangerous fighter the Senshi had … a title that she clearly held no longer.

Before she could ponder the matter further the peaceful evening air was shattered by a hate-filled cry.

"Ranma you bastard what have you done to me?"

Ryouga's angry accusation broke the peaceful silence that had covered the glen just moments before.

To say that he was pissed off would be to say the ocean was wet. The statement would be true but it would also be so much of a vast understatement as to be ludicrous. The lost boy glared daggers at his sometimes rival sometimes enemy as he struggled to move … but to his utter disbelief not a muscle twitched at his command. His anger grew as he realized he wasn't tied nor bound by anything except by the unresponsive shackles of his own flesh.

Ryouga's hatred was nearly palpable as he stared through the red haze of his anger, then he too was surrounded by an aura of ki. Ryouga's aura wasn't the cold confident blue of his hated foe, nor was it the usual putrid green of his ever-present depression. No, his aura was a blazing inferno of crimson, like unto the aura Tendo Akane manifested on so many occasions. The heat of his anger … and his ki so intense that it blackened and burnt the grass upon which he sat.

Not six feet away was the cause of all his problems … and the cause of Tendo Akane's pain. The lost boy's feelings of anger and frustration only multiplied as he looked at the calm countenance of one Saotome Ranma.

Anger wasn't the only emotion that he was feeling, though (as evidenced by his crimson aura) it predominated. Ryouga was also confused. The last thing he remembered was being hit by his own trademark attack, the perfected version no less. Then he felt overwhelming pain and finally the darkness of unconsciousness. Yet now he felt fine, at least in body, even though he couldn't move. Indeed he felt completely re-energized as if he was fully healed and his ki reserves restored to their maximum capacity.

That didn't make sense though. The scars of battle so abundant in the small glen were fresh. The grass ringing the outer edges of the impact sites of Ranma and Happosai's ki blasts was still wilted, nor were the other signs of conflict blurred by the passing of time and the elements. The sun was another give away as it shown brightly in the evening sky. Its position indicated that only a few hours had passed. Despite how good he felt he couldn't move, and his lack of control over his own body only added to the flames of his anger, enraging him even more than the defeat he had suffered at Ranma's hands.

"What the hell have you done to me?" Ryouga demanded with an angry snarl, waiting impatiently for Ranma to answer his question

Ryouga watched as Ranma turned slightly to face him. The lost boy stared into the piercing blue eyes of his greatest foe. Ranma was in his girl form and kneeling down as if he had been waiting patiently for him to wake up. Despite his own anger Ryouga quailed as he saw the implacable, ice-cold anger in his foes eyes. Ryouga had seen and fought Ranma many times… but he had only seen such a fire in Ranma's eyes once before… and then Ranma had killed (at least for a moment) his enemy. But then he was not the target …then he hadn't tried to face Ranma's anger, that had been Saffron's burden.

Normally Ranma fought with a certain joy that couldn't be hidden, even during their toughest fights Ryouga had never really been afraid of his foe … cautious, aware of Ranma's power yes, but never afraid. Even as the fear touched Ryouga with it's cold tendrils, the lost boy fought it off, his own emotions so overwhelming that even the touch of fear was banished … at least for now. He ignored the warning signs as best he could. The only time that he had seen such focused anger was when Ranma had fought Saffron

It took all of his effort, all of his rage not to flinch as Ranma continued to stare at him with those cold cold eyes and a face that, despite it's beauty, looked like it had been carved from glacial ice.

"Shut up Ryouga." Ranma heard her voice as if it came from a long distance away.

Ranma was deep in the Soul of Ice. Despite the technique she would feel her anger bubbling like superheated magma waiting to burst from a volcano to destroy anything that stood in it's path. She could literally feel herself crying out for revenge. The technique was the only thing keeping her from taking drastic action against her one-time friend. The bastard had hurt Hotaru, might have killed her since she wasn't transformed. If he had succeeded there wasn't a force on earth that would have stopped her from taking her revenge on the lost boy. What had the pig been thinking?

Snorting delicately Ranma looked with thinly disguised contempt at Ryouga, long experience with the other's rages told him that Ryouga probably hadn't been thinking … at least not about anything other than his own need to strike out at what he perceived to be the source of his problems … one Saotome Ranma.

Ranma reeaallly wanted to make Ryouga pay for his thoughtless actions and to remove the boy (permanently) as a potential problem, but now was not the time for anger-clouded action but a time for cool rational thought.

Ranma watched Ryouga flinch, as her expression somehow grew even colder. The old Ranma, the one that Ryouga knew would never actually kill, at least not in cold blood. The person she was now would … and that knowledge frightened her more than she wanted to admit. If her daughter had died there would be no question of as to whether she would take revenge. No, had Hotaru died Ryouga would never have had a chance to awaken. She would have struck hard and without warning. Even now the only question was what form her vengeance would take. She could kill the boy, but there were other options available that were perhaps even more cruel, and part of her wanted to carry them out … part of her wanted to hurt Ryouga as much as he had almost hurt her.

Her new lives had brought her much, but her the innocence had been the price. The naivete that Ranma had possessed in great quantity, the belief that killing was always wrong, that slights were to be immediately forgiven and forgotten, the innocent belief that everyone had some good in them, those beliefs she had lost so many years before.

Now she knew better, there were some people that weren't going to change, who would always be a danger to those around them. She did still believe in second chances … but not in sixth or seventh chances … **_not when the person was making no effort to change_**.

If Ryouga had shown any signs of remorse that would be different, but he wasn't and his berserker rages were a danger to others … and more specifically to her and her family.

She might risk letting Ryouga off if she were the only one in danger, but that wasn't the case. Even in their first fight back in Nerima Ryouga had nearly killed someone. A single inch more was all it would have taken for Ryouga's bandanna to have cut more than Akane's hair.

Yes her innocence was gone, long gone. She had killed … more than once and not just Saffron … not just creatures of the Dark Kingdom. Long before she was Michiru she had lived another life … and in that life she had been a warrior. She had learned that the shedding of blood in battle was sometimes not just necessary … but was actually the best course of action She had learned that bring death WAS acceptable under the right conditions, and the near death of her daughter was just such a reason. Ranma heard ever so clearly the siren call of revenge. It was singing loudly and with bloody glee in her ears right now.

If it were not for Hotaru's presence and the knowledge that Hotaru wouldn't want her to kill Ryouga in cold blood it is doubtful that her hand would have been stayed from the course she so wanted to take.

Instead, for her daughter's sake, (and perhaps just a bit because of the times Ryouga had aided her in the past), she was going to give him one last warning (though he'd never remember it)… one last chance to avoid the punishment that he so richly deserved. Though she wouldn't kill him there were some things that were worse than death and if this didn't work Ryouga would discover just how much she had learned. The smile that twisted her lips bore no relation to any expression of joy or happiness; instead it resembled nothing more than the snarl of a tiger going in for the kill.

Shaking her head as if to clear the dark thoughts from her mind Ranma ignored Ryouga's curses and threats and strove for calm. If she was going to succeed she needed her wits about her.

A few moments later Ranma looked up from the ground, her cold voice slashing through the torrent of profanity pouring from his lips.

"Shut up and listen you idiot. If it weren't for my daughter I'd have already dealt with you."

"D-d-daughter?" Ryouga literally stuttered as he tried to make sense of Ranma's words.

Despite her anger Ranma was hard pressed to bite back a laugh as her words sunk in. She could see his confusion. She could also see Ryouga fight back a shudder at her thinly veiled threat and the harshness in her voice.

"Yes my adopted daughter. If you had killed her …" Ranma's voice trailed off menacingly. "Let's just say you wouldn't like the results."

Ranma watched as Ryouga applied his usual logic to her words; even though he didn't speak she figured his reasoning went something like this.

Ranma was trying to blame him. Ranma was a selfish, rude self-centered brat who only thought of himself. Bringing a cute girl like her within ten miles of Happosai was just wrong … and showed that Ranma didn't really care for her. He had probably intended to use her as a distraction if Happosai started to gain the upper hand. Therefore it was Ranma's fault that Hotaru got in the way and **Ranma's **fault she accidentally got hurt.

Ryouga's face mirrored each word he heard, and reflected his thoughts as he tried to make sense of Ranma's speech. For a moment she had a glimpse of hope that Ryouga was actually thinking things through. But that hope died quickly as the momentary flash of guilt was quickly replaced by anger.

It was clear that she wasn't getting her message through as once again the lost boy heard what he wanted to hear and anything that didn't fit into his preconceived notions of how things were was ignored or discarded. She shook her head ruefully. In many ways he was worse than Kuno. Kuno at least had a history of insanity … and his long-term exposure to his sister's drugs as a reason for his aversion to reality. Ryouga had none of those, all he had was a tendency to blame others for his misfortunes and a deep hatred for Ranma. No Ryouga was pretty much to blame for his own problems.

Ranma frowned, it was clear that Ryouga wasn't listening to her. Still she would make one last attempt to reason with him. Before Ryouga regained his bearings she spoke again, her voice as serious as an undertaker.

"Ryouga. I'm locked as a girl. I _can't _marry any of the girls. Not Ukyou, not Akane and not even Shampoo (though he knew this last to be a lie, long gone were the days when she couldn't even tell a white lie)."

"L l locked?" Ryouga interrupted suspiciously. "How."

"I'm not sure," Ranma lied, "But it can't be undone. I've checked. I've even gone to an oracle who told me that I would be a girl for the rest of my life."

"Bwahahahaha," Ryouga couldn't contain spiteful laughter. "Seems you finally got what you deserve … and since you couldn't face it you ran away like the coward I always knew you were."

It took more than a little effort to keep from unloading a world of hurt on Ryouga for his obvious enjoyment of her plight, but still she managed it.

"Sure Ryouga, whatever you say," Ranma responded with icy calm. "The bottom line is that I'm not going back." This time her anger broke through as she continued. "Knowing my Pops he'd just take advantage of this to engage me to Kuno. Who knows what Nabiki would do. I don't have any desire to star in any more of her soft porn photo shoots. If you will swear not to tell anyone about this _ever_ I'll let you go."

"Dream on Ranma." Ryouga snorted. "I can't wait to drag you back to your old man and Nabiki. I'll really enjoy seeing what Akane does to you now you jerk."

"Fine," once more Ranma's voice seemed to freeze the very air between them. "I've got other options available."

Pinning Ryouga with a pinnace stare she continued, her next words stopping the lost boy in mid cackle.

"How would you like to be a pig … permanently?"

Ryouga's glee was momentarily stopped, but not for long. "Yeah right Ranma. Herb still has the Chiisuiton ladle …"

Before he could continue Ranma's cool soprano interrupted him again, "I don't need it. I know the Cat's Tongue Pressure point."

Ranma smiled slightly as Ryouga's eyes bulged at her words. Before he could recover she continued, her voice as calm as if she was discussing the weather or the latest sports scores instead of taking away another person's humanity.

"If that doesn't appeal to you how about the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion Point? I've learned that as well."

Ryouga considered the fragile appearing girl in front of him. If Ranma wasn't bluffing that would be bad … real bad … and it certainly didn't look like Ranma was lying. He never could lie worth a damn. One of his worst nightmares was to forever locked in his

chan form. Before that thought even finished sinking in Ranma interrupted him again, this time threatening to remove his strength … possibly forever unless he could get Cologne or another Master to remove it.

The lost boy's anger … and fear grew as once again he checked to see if he could move and found himself unable to do so. The fact that he was locked completely immobile in his own body sharply underlined the possibility that Ranma could do exactly what he was threatening. Ranma had never shown this kind of knowledge before. He was an exceptional fighter true and picked up new techniques like a sponge picked up water, but a shiatsu master he was not. For the first time Ryouga wondered what Ranma had been up to during the three months he had been gone.

Unable to repress a shudder Ryouga considered the icy bitch that sat so calmly in front of him. Still he drew strength from his anger. He _would not _give in, would not show fear in front of Ranma … even if it killed him he wouldn't submit to Ranma's blackmail.

"So will you swear it?" Ranma hissed softly, her eyes darting to the side of the clearing were a small audience watched. She made sure to keep her voice low enough that her mama, her daughter and her sensei couldn't hear her words. Despite the seriousness of the situation she didn't want to risk their disappointment in her if they heard her threats.

Unfortunately she wasn't surprise by the pig boy's response when he refused … and long length and with much additional profanity.

"Good," Ranma smirked at Ryouga's shocked expression. "I _could _do either one of these to you … but I think I'd rather just beat some sense into you."

Reaching out she quickly tapped Ryouga twice on the chest, once on each side of his neck and then getting up she walked around Ryouga and tapped him three more times along his spine before returning to the front.

"It will take about fifteen to twenty minutes for the pressure points to wear off. Then I'm going to give you up to another half hour to get ready before we fight. If you are ready before that let me know and I'll be more than ready to start the beat down early.

With those last words Ranma turned and walked over to where her daughter and the others were waiting.

A/N

A couple of you all have caught on to what Ranma plan, though the how of it you apparently haven't and no I'm not telling which ones of you that is 'til next chapter.

Yes Nodoka is OOC a bit but there are explanations for that. One is that this is still an AU though in most respects I've taken canon and just tweaked it. Two, I wanted her to know the sword for this fic. Three she has prior knowledge of Ranma and perhaps as importantly she wasn't nearly so lonely during the ten years. Yes she acted the same pre-disappearance, but that was due to Michiru's coaching and telling her not to change the time-line.

Did some tweaking to better detail the Jurian thing. No Ranma isn't going to get the Lighthawk Wings. Besides Funaho was quite strong herself.

Yosho/Nodoka might happen, not telling. I didn't have any GXP and nothing was said about Yosho actually being married in canon Tenchi. Even if it had he is a Jurian so his wife might just have to put up with it. Besides with what happened to Seina (sp) read about it but only have the first 2 DVDs not all of his brides are Jurian so I don't think its limited to them.


End file.
